Paraìdisio Inferno
by Erienna
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, polytoxicomanes. Grimmjow, Gin, Aizen, narcotrafiquants. Orihime, Chad et tous les autres. Le Seireitei, le Néant, les Dieux de la Mort. Mais surtout, le blanc, pur, celui de l'Héroïne. "C'est l'histoire d'une société qui s'effondre, et qui durant sa chute s'répète pour s'rassurer "jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien"...jusqu'à la fin.
1. Note

**Note du 27/06/2015 : j'ai supprimé mes chapitres car j'ai décidé de réécrire et corriger cette fic, que je trouvais trop pleine de fautes et incohérences. **

**Je remercie Plumel qui, avec une review, m'a pas mal motivée pour me corriger. Je me suis lancée, et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Je suis partie de cette question pour le rédiger : et si l'univers de Bleach était transposé dans le milieu de la drogue au Japon à l'heure actuelle ?

Aujourd'hui, il existe un vide juridique au Japon : si la plupart des psychotropes connus sont formellement interdits au pays du Soleil Levant, les drogues de synthèse telles que les Amphétamines, Kétamines, MDMA, DOT, PP, LSD, Ecstasy, GHB, Poppers ne sont pas considérées comme des drogues, et sont donc _légales. _Pourtant, se faire choper avec un joint sur soi peut conduire à sept ans de prison et pour les étrangers, interdits de territoire à vie. De plus, l'alcool n'est pénalisé que sous conduite en état d'ivresse. Les Japonais, du moins dans des reportages, sont constamment sous pression au travail, et le week-end, s'adonnent à toutes sortes de pratiques pour se relacher, dans des boites, des bars...tout ça tout ça.

A partir de ce moment, je me suis documenté sur les psychotropes, j'ai tiré des expériences de mon entourage, informée sur la réglementation de l'usage de Stup au Japon, etc., pour être le plus réaliste possible. Certaines parties de ce texte sont tirées de fait réels, de ressentis, de reportages, films et livres sur les toxicomanes. Les personnages ne sont que les représentations de ces derniers, des amis, des parents : ils sont n'importe qui, sous l'Enfer des drogues, du désir comme du besoin, et de l'addiction.

"Tout" Bleach est présent dans cet OS, mais dans la vie d'un drogué japonais (enfin du moins, ce que j'en sais et ce que j'ai voulu réécrire). J'ai rédigé en parallèle et je n'ai fait que ça jusqu'au bout de mon texte. J'ai voulu expliquer une Soul Society moderne, dans le monde réel, et...voilà le résultat.

Par contre, c'est violent. Anorexie, drogues dures (une bonne partie des psychotropes recensés), prostitution, et tout le bordel (langage crû). L'écrit, j'ai essayé de le faire du PDV des protagonistes sous divers stupéfiants.

La première chanson, Blizzard, et la dernière, Vieux Frères, sont très liées : je vous conseille donc de les écouter lors de votre lecture. Sinon toutes sortes de musiques m'ont fait rédiger : certaines sont directement incorporées au récit.

Les paroles des personnages sont intégrées aux POV, et surviennent un peu partout ce sont pour la plupart des paroles de chanson (Fauve, Stromae, Linkin Park, dubstep, Ludovico Einaudi...) dont je me suis inspirée pour l'histoire. Tout est à Tite Kubo. Un peu de romance, enfin du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble. GrimmIchi, Gin/Rukia. **Plusieurs chapitres centrés sur un personnage, drogue et parfois thèmes, des moments de vie de mes petits polytoxicomanes et leur entourage, drogué ou pas.**

En bref, voici l'histoire de Bleach dans le monde réel, d'un point de vue complètement névrosé. _PI _est donc à prendre avec des pincettes, et faut avoir, disons, la foi de lire une descente aux Enfers de tout un univers. Le titre de la fic contient des fautes, je sais, mais elles sont volontaires : je voulais annoncer d'emblée que tout ceci est contradictoire, paradoxal, fou, mais étonnamment d'actualité. Enfin, vous verrez bien.

La citation "Jusqu'ici..." est tirée du film La Haine.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Enjoy ?

**TOUS LES PERSONNAGES ET LES LIEUX APPARTIENNENT A TITE KUBO ET JE NE TOUCHE PAS UN CENTIME EN PUBLIANT MON RECIT.**


	2. Paraidisio Inferno

** Nous sommes de ceux qu'on ne remarque pas. Des fantômes, des transparents, des moyens. Nous sommes de ceux qui n'rentrent pas en ligne de compte.** **Nous sommes de ceux qui ont la peau terne, les traits tirés  
>Et le regard éteint, des visages pâles, des teints gris.<strong> **Nous sommes de ceux qui sont tabous. #DE CEUX**

_Tu te demandes si tu es une bête féroce ou bien un Saint. Mais tu es l'un des nôtres, et plus encore. Tu es celui qui méprise, celui qui blesse. Celui qui aime, celui qui cherche._

_Trompes-toi, sois imprudent tout n'est pas fragile._

_N'attends rien que de toi, parce que tu es sacré, tu es en vie. Parce que le plus important n'est pas ce que tu es, mais ce que tu as choisi d'être. #BLIZZARD_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Le temps s'était arrêté. Il s'arrêtait toujours, avec lui. C'était comme...c'était mieux qu'un songe, vous voyez ?_

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses...Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout le monde s'y attendait...mais personne n'était prêt. Maintenant...enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Inspecteur. Démonter toute cette merde pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé risque d'être...ce sera impossible, Monsieur. _

_Pardon ? Le temps ? Ah, oui. Désolé. Le temps s'était arrêté depuis des années à **... **Mais je crois qu'il a toujours continué chez les Autres, les normaux. On s'est juste tout pris dans la gueule d'un coup. On a été rattrapé par nos mensonges, nos hontes, nos...nos drogues. Il fallait que ça arrive. On pouvait pas faire autrement. On a juste été...punis._

_Oui, oui, je vais reprendre depuis le début. Vous avez tant d'autres gens à aller voir, interroger...Vous devriez parler à Chizuru, après moi. Elle pourra combler mes absences, elle était toujours à côté quand j'planais. _

_Asseyez-vous, Inspecteur. Le Temps finira bien par reprendre un jour. Et ça va être long. _

_Vous avez de quoi noter ?_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki se rappelait très bien quand il avait fumé son premier joint. C'était Renji qui lui avait proposé. Ils avaient 15 ans, à l'époque, et leur shit était tellement coupé au pneu que Renji avait failli y passer. Le cannabis était pratiquement introuvable dans leur pays, mais nombre de personnes vendaient des merdes en se vantant sur la qualité inexistante du produit. Il était resté plus de deux mois à l'hôpital, et ses parents l'avaient privé de tous contacts avec ses amis. Ichigo avait été choqué, et il s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer, dégouté. Il avait culpabilisé, et s'était plongé dans un enfer qu'il s'était lui-même construit, comme pour se punir de cet accident. Son père l'avait emmené voir un psychiatre, et il lui avait prescrit des antidépresseurs.

La vie du roux avait changé ce jour-là.

C'était intense, ce qu'il ressentait c'était un état de béatitude profonde, où les couleurs lui paraissaient pleinement vivantes, comme si un monde parallèle se découvrait sous ses yeux à chaque cachet. Il en était dingue, de cette vie qui s'agitait sous ses pupilles, bourdonnante, et ses soucis disparaissaient de son esprit comme par magie. Il avait redécouvert la vie, comme une renaissance. Il avait l'impression de voir, entendre, toucher pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était magique, il faisait l'expérience de véritable bonheur. Il assistait à tous ses cours, ses notes étaient meilleures et ses amis étaient ravis de son retour.

Rukia avait été la première à revenir vers lui. Elle était sa plus proche amie : ils étaient par quelque chose d'indéfinissable, et s'aimaient d'un amour innocent et profond. Rukia savait toujours à quel moment il avait besoin d'elle, et répondait toujours présente. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en quatrième, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe. Elle, elle venait des quartiers riches de Karakura, sa famille de nobles ayant une influence importante dans l'économie Japonaise, et leur Empire financier était gigantesque. Lui, il venait des quartiers modestes, son père possédant une humble clinique médicale. S'ils s'étaient détestés au premier abord, ils avaient appris à cohabiter, puis finalement par s'apprécier. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, et il passait une grande partie de son temps à squatter son manoir. Ils partageaient le même lit et leurs affaires, en bons camarades. Avec Renji, ils passaient des nuits entières dehors, à fumer des cigarettes sur le toit du collège et à boire près du lac. Ils avaient la belle vie, ils étaient heureux, simples. Et puis, en une seconde, tout se transforma. Rukia, vivant dans le luxe le opulent, se sentait esseulée elle pouvait tout avoir, si facilement, des voitures de sports aux chalets dans les Alpes, en passant par l'adoption d'un tigre.

Oh oui, tout. Mais pas l'amour de son frère.

Son avenir était tout tracé, elle était vouée à occuper un haut poste d'officier au Sereitei. Le Sereitei, c'était la brigade des stup', et ses officiers étaient réputés dans le monde entier pour leur efficacité : ils ne se trompent jamais et chaque descente qu'ils faisaient était toujours concluante. Elle touchait plusieurs milliers de Yen par semaine d'argent de poche, et pourtant… Rukia Kuchiki n'avait rien, car son frère, son frère si cher à son cœur, n'avait jamais daigné poser son regard sur sa personne, et ce depuis sa naissance. Ça lui crevait le cœur, et elle se sentait pourrir de cette ignorance au fil du temps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de l'attention. Elle était la meilleure de sa classe, jouait correctement de la guitare et du violon, était parfaitement trilingue. Et Rukia était très douée dans la danse classique. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, rien ne changeait.

Rukia souffrait, à tel point qu'elle se croyait en Enfer. Alors, elle avait décidé de se réfugier dans les Paradis artificiels.

Oui, Ichigo était heureux avec ses petites pilules. Matin, midi, soir. C'était la routine, et, perdu dans ses rêves, il ne comptait plus le nombre de pilules qu'il prenait, inconscient. De toute façon, c'était pour lui rendre heureux, il n'y avait rien de mal, non ? Si le docteur le lui prescrivait, c'était sans danger, pas vrai ? A vrai dire, le roux s'en fichait, il était juste heureux et ça lui suffisait.

Et puis, plus de pilules. Son père ne voulait plus lui en donner, sous prétexte qu'il n'était plus dans son état normal. Des clous ! Il était mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Son père mentait, il voulait lui faire du mal ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? C'était pourtant si simple ! Une pilule, et tout disparaissait ! L'ardoise était effacée, tout redevenait blanc. Ils pouvaient tous être si heureux. Plus de guerres, plus de haine, plus de peine. Et son propre père refusait de comprendre ça, Isshin se contentait de le punir !

Ils avaient passé la plupart des 24 mois qui suivaient à se déchirer. Ils se hurlaient dessus, tels des bêtes enragées, et ses petites sœurs en faisaient les frais. Il se disait souvent que sa mère devait se retourner dans sa tombe…

Mais Ichigo s'en foutait. Il n'était plus touché par ces futilités. Durant ces deux années décisives, énormément d'incident s'étaient produits. Et, s'il s'était senti vaciller après l'hospitalisation de Renji, Ichigo avait totalement sombré pendant cette période. Plus il s'enfonçait, mieux il se sentait. C'était un cercle vicieux, addictif, autodestructeur. Et le roux aimait ça, ce danger perpétuel, cette vie de vagabond dans laquelle il se confortait.

Si son père décidait de lui interdire ces pilules, alors Ichigo trouvera un moyen de substitution aux antidépresseurs. Un acte de rébellion d'adolescent, sans doute. En tous cas, cet acte l'avait mené droit vers le cannabis. Retour à la case départ, une façon de boucler la boucle. Ichigo ne savait pas, et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il avait _peur_, d'un certain coté.

Et puis, c'était Rukia qui lui avait proposé ! Et il avait confiance en Rukia, c'était la fille qui avait changé son monde, il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle en fumait tous les jours, tout le temps, sa chambre était un vrai dépotoir. Il y avait de la beuh partout, c'était comme si la drogue s'était _approprié _cette chambre, le refuge de son amie. Peut-être que la beuh s'était aussi approprié son amie, mais Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait pas vu, ne voulait pas voir. Il voulait juste être heureux…

Très vite, tout s'enchaîne. Son père l'excède et il passe presque toutes les nuits chez Rukia. Quand il va chez lui, c'est simplement pour prendre une douche et voler de la nourriture. Sa famille ne le voit jamais, il se débrouille toujours passer lors de leurs moments d'absences, mais le frigo vide et les placards dévastés sont les témoins de son passage.

C'était si simple, Rukia avait de l'argent à foison, ils n'étaient jamais en dèche, ils avaient la meilleure qualité et ils en profitaient. Eux, ils arrivaient à trouver du canna' grâce aux contacts de Rukia. Des privilégiés.

Dans un monde où tout s'achète, l'Empire Kuchiki avait acheté. Cela leur avait coûté leur dignité, leur humanité, leur âme. Mais, bien évidemment, avec tout le pognon qu'ils avaient, ils les avaient rachetés. De nos jours, la morale était à si bas prix qu'on en trouvait partout, pour tous les goûts, et surtout, pour tous les portefeuilles. Ils s'étaient rachetés dans tous les sens du terme. La morale, c'était eux qui la faisait.

Il était donc normal d'avoir des dealers dans cette famille de nobles excellente dans la Finance et, c'est bien connu, quand on est boursier ou traders, on passe souvent par la case « cocaïnomane ». C'était comme dans un rêve, ils passaient leur vie ensemble, toujours avec des amis, parfois loin, souvent juste au-dessus de tous les autres. Ichigo avait très vite appris à rouler, et s'habitua à ce train de vie. Lui et Rukia ne se quittaient plus, allant parfois faire la soirée dans des hôtels, à claquer du fric pour des babioles et à balancer des billets par la fenêtre. Byakuya n'était jamais venu leur faire la morale, comme si le manoir Kuchiki divisait deux mondes, qui n'étaient jamais en contact. Le roux savait bien que son amie le vivait mal, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'accompagner et la soutenir. Et puis, à force de scandales, il finirait bien par réagir, ce coincé, non ?

Et la presse se régala. Quoi de mieux que l'Héritière Kuchiki dans des bars miteux à se défoncer et complètement bourrée en boite ? Un soir d'Octobre, lors d'un voyage à Amsterdam, ils étaient allés au quartier Rouge, et avait grassement payé des SDF pour qu'ils se battent, et les avaient filmés, hilares. Parfois, elle le faisait exprès, et semblait tester ses limites, s'accrochant à une vie de débauche pour oublier, et, pensait-elle, s'empêcher de sombrer. Rukia prenait du Méthylphénidate pour tenir le coup au niveau des cours. Cette drogue synthétique était très prisée, elle stimule les capacités intellectuelles et physiques, alors elle pouvait se défoncer jusqu'à être raide, Rukia avait toujours des bonnes notes. Mais tout était allé vite, tellement vite…

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans. Quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Rukia, Renji était revenu. Ichigo vivait alors chez Rukia, et n'était pas repassé chez lui depuis des siècles lui semblait-il.

Joie ! Bonheur ! Allégresse ! Renji était de retour, il était là, avec eux ! Plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient ! Renji était tatoué, changé, grandi, et Ichigo l'aima encore plus. Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses parents, qui n'en pouvaient plus de le voir si défoncé, d'aller le chercher au commissariat, ou le retrouver ivre mort sur le palier, incapable d'ouvrir la porte. Ils l'avaient viré de la maison, résignés, et Renji s'était senti revivre. Bien entendu, Rukia l'accueillit au Manoir, comme une mère ravie de revoir son fils prodigue. Renji prenait du Bromazépam, parce qu'il « n'arrive plus à monter avec Marie Jeanne ». C'est un complément, et ses amis trouve ça cool, alors ils s'y mettent. Puis, les champignons, à une techno parade, les mélanges, et enfin la Métamphetamine, le péché mignon d'Ichigo. Il se sentait intelligent, stimulé, et il explosait alors de rire, embrassant Rukia puis Renji, euphorique rien qu'en les voyant.

Voilà, ça résumait une grosse partie de l'histoire. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de tout, c'était vague.

Non, aujourd'hui, Ichigo a 22 ans, et pour la première fois en huit mois, il passe à la maison Kurosaki. Oh, il ne reste pas longtemps, il est là pour les bijoux de sa sœur, ceux en or, il vient pour les vendre. Par malchance, Yuzu était rentrée plus tôt, et l'avait surpris à fouiller dans ses affaires. Ils s'étaient regardés, choqués.

Son Ichigo n'était plus le même. Il avait gardé ses muscles, mais ses yeux…ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles dilatées, ses cernes, immenses et sombres, qui creusaient un peu plus son visage... Sa peau pâle, qui suait, était malade. Il était habillé avec d'amples vêtements, noirs, et un sweat à capuche complétait le tout. Oui, tout lui indiquait que son grand frère avait disparu, laissant place à un être vil et sans morale.

Oh, Yuzu avait pleuré, comme d'habitude, mais Ichigo détestait les pleurs, et il avait besoin d'argent, sa sœur ne pouvait-elle pas le comprendre ?

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Isshin suppliait son fils (rentré par la fenêtre pour récupérer des affaires à 22h) de décrocher, lui promettant protection et soutien, ainsi qu'un argent de poche conséquent, tout pour le tirer de ses mauvaises fréquentations. Mais Ichigo n'avait rien compris, et il avait ri, ri tellement fort que les murs avaient tremblés, et qu'un vase s'était brisé. Le fils avait hurlé sur le père, crachant sa haine, _mais putain pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, j'te saute au visage si tu m'approches trop ! Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Nan tu ne sais pas, tu sais jamais, y'a pas de deuxième chance tu dois très bien le savoir ! Non, on change pas on change jamais, c'est comme ça, et je ne changerais pas pour toi ! Ouais tu le mérites pas mais non je ne suis pas à la rue et merde je me débrouille j'suis plus un gamin putain ! Barres-toi, t'en as pas vu assez ? Oui j'suis un camé, j'ai essayé ça sert à rien, c'est trop tard, et puis t'as vu comment vous êtes, les autres ? Ton dégout dans tes prunelles, tu crois que je ne le voie pas ? Tais-toi, tais-toi, tout ça c'est de ta faute, t'es incapable de gérer tes enfants ! Ouais, je serais pas comme ça sans toi ! J'aurais préféré que tu meures à la place de maman, laisse-moi, va-t'en…_

Ichigo est défoncé, il a pris deux cachets de LSD, parce que Renji les avaient achetés à bas prix, et il est en colère, alors il lui hurle ces mots, parce qu'il veut blesser, parce que c'est de sa faute, à lui, et Rukia qui pleure à cause de son frère et la pluie, toujours la pluie, cette connasse l'avait inondé la nuit derrière, dans cette ruelle dégueulasse, et à la mort de sa mère, mais c'est confus, trop confus…

Il n'est plus le même, les yeux hallucinés, bégayant, convulsé, comme un pantin désarticulé. Autour de lui les murs tremblent, reculent, et lui il est oppressé, il n'en peut plus, et Isshin qui devient rouge au fil des horreurs qu'il hurle, fou, malheureux, parce qu'il ne sait plus, il est perdu.

Isshin, il voit ses filles, qui pleurent, tremblent, et elles ont peur. Il est leur père, il s'était promis de ne jamais leur infliger une telle scène, il voulait qu'elles sourient, encore et toujours, naïves. Et il réalise qu'il a perdu son fils, et il se revoit au même âge. Ça lui tord les entrailles, prêt à vomir, et la haine monte, parce que_ face à une telle situation, c'est plus facile d'haïr que d'affronter, hein Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pour que tu deviennes une telle ordure ? Ah, tu es surpris fils, mais ça t'énerve qu'on te regarde dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ? Fermes-là, écoutes moi ! Toi t'es né bien, tu avais tout, une éducation, une famille, un toit, et tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre ? Mais de quoi, Ichigo, de quoi TOI tu parles ? Regardes toi, t'es à côté de la réalité, ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas mangé ? Mais hurle, Ichigo, hurle ! Mais hurle contre ta personne, parce que tu t'es enfoncé dans un enfer que tu t'es toi-même construit ! Et tu reviens ici, à ta guise, et tu ne tiens pas droit, mais **bordel regarde-toi ! **Tu es un lâche, tu vis sur le dos de tous, pourquoi t'es la, pourquoi tu restes ? Fais ta vie, Ichigo, et va vomir ton mal-être ailleurs. Tordu ! Camé ! Sois courageux, Ichigo, et détaches-toi réellement de nous autres ! __Détaches-toi de nous. Allez, Ichigo, va jusqu'au bout. C'est que tu voulais, non ? Qu'attends-tu ? Tu as juste peur, et tes témoins sont ton Désespoir et ta Culpabilité alors tu te venges sur nous, parce qu'au fond tu nous envies, nous autres, et ça te fout la rage, mais continues à faire l'autruche ! Alors vas-y, prouve-moi que t'es un homme !_

Et Ichigo rit encore, les mains sur les côtes, et il pleure, mais ça il ne le sait pas, il est trop frustré. _Pourquoi t'es la, pourquoi tu restes ?_

Oui, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin, il n'avait jamais eu besoin, et pourquoi ce soir-là ? Il était sur d'y trouver sa famille réveillée. Sa main effleure une forme cubique, dans sa poche. Il se stoppe, les mouvements au ralenti. De quoi parlait-il, juste avant ? Isshin, son père, son sang et sa chair, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était un étranger : c'était comme si ses souvenirs s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il le dévisageait.

La nuit dernière, la pluie, parce qu'il était dehors, qu'il se faisait prendre par un vieux, comme une pute, parce qu'il avait besoin de fric. Rukia était absente pour deux jours, et il n'avait plus d'Amphétamines ni même de beuh sur lui. Ichigo pensait tenir, il avait des opiacés achetés grâce à une fausse ordonnance, mais la boite était partie en moins de trois heures…il avait essayé de tenir, s'était enfilé deux paquets de cigarette, bu une bouteille de Jack avec Renji, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Lui, il aurait pu tenir, il en était sûr, c'était Renji qui n'en pouvait plus, Ichigo avait plus de retenue! Mais le rouge s'était mis à vomir sa bile, et transpirait à grosses gouttes dans le lit de leur squatt, et le roux avait eu peur. Il leur fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui les défoncent, parce qu'ils sont accros à la vie. Alors, comme une évidence, il était descendu dans les bas-fonds de Karakura. Là-bas, les pires hommes de la ville s'y retrouvaient, les vieux clodos et les camés les plus infâmes se mélangeant. Il pleuvait, ce soir-là. Il pleuvait des cordes, il avait les os glacés, noyés, mais c'est à peine s'il en avait conscience. Il est en plein flash-back, il ne discerne plus la réalité, encore une fois.

Et le jeune homme s'était arrêté un peu plus haut, indifférent. Son visage était gelé, ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres closes, un peu replié sur lui-même. Un autre homme s'était approché, _c'est combien ? 50 je ne suce pas, oui je suis majeur, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?_

Il n'avait rien senti, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus parlé, dans sa tête il entendait des phrases... Sa mère les lui répétait, enfant. Masaki lui disait qu'il était sacré, parce que la vie était de nature divine, et qu'il devait être fort. Elle lui avait tout dit avant de mourir, alors qu'il pleurait, sous la pluie. Il l'a répéta, fort, se concentrant uniquement sur le souvenir de la voix de Masaki. Puis il avait récupéré son argent, avait acheté quelques cachets chez Urahara à la va vite, et était rentré. Il avait en sa possession 2 boites de Bromazépam, un peu de Rachacha (opiacé sous forme de pâte rougeâtre collante) pour amortir la descente qu'ils allaient se payer avec un cadeau d'Urahara, qui a eut pitié de le voir en si piteux état. Maigre, perdu, sale, les vêtements déchirés sur divers endroits. Kisuke Urahara était un dealer extrêmement malin, qui, derrière sa boutique de bonbons, tenait une véritable usine à drogue. On trouvait de tout, des analgésiques, opiacés, excitants, OHT, MDMA, dissociatifs (Kétamine, Azote), narcotiques et stimulants psychomoteurs (Cocaïne, Amphétamines) c'était comme la caverne d'Ali Baba, et il vendait aussi bien en gros qu'au détail. C'était une énorme machine qui tournait entre ces murs, et le commerçant douteux brassait des millions de Yens par an. Il était un fournisseur hors-pair, et pas une seule fois la police ne s'était intéressée à lui, car il vendait énormément de drogues de synthèse, les flics ne venaient jamais le contrôler. Il était comme un fantôme, quelqu'un qui n'existait pas aux yeux des autres. Ichigo avait un peu peur de lui. Il n'était pas méchant, il lui filait toujours un peu plus que ce qu'il payait, histoire de l'aider un peu. Les Kuchiki ne remplissaient plus autant les comptes de Rukia, et ils devaient se serrer la ceinture. Le cadeau, c'était une dizaine de pilules d'MDEA, moins puissant que la MDA, mais très bon psychédélique. Oh, ils se sont amusés, et Renji se sentit mieux ils étaient alors sortis, et s'étaient éclatés en boite, avant de s'envoyer en l'air avec des filles faciles, et surtout qui avaient trois grammes de pure chacune.

C'avait été une soirée magique. Le lendemain, Rukia était revenue de Floride avec une super came, et ils s'étaient payé un fixe, qui les avait envoyés à des kilomètres. Le soir, ils étaient sortis en rave, et Renji avait encore une fois fini ivre mort. Ichigo s'était même cru mourir à un moment Amphétamine, kétamine, Codéine, héroïne, et tout le reste lui avait écrasé la cervelle avec des hallucinations, et il s'était très vite retrouvé au sol à baver, incapable de se relever. Par chance, Rukia et quelques amis (Shinji Hirako et sa bande, plus précisément) l'avait trainé à l'écart pour qu'il puisse respirer. Seulement le roux était toujours aussi mal, et les pompiers qui ne sont jamais loin de ce genre de fête, lui avaient sauvé la vie. Alors, après quelques heures de repos, Shinji et lui avaient fumé un bang, heureux d'être en vie.

Et Rukia lui avait offert deux bracelets d'or, pour sa sœur. Il avait éclaté de rire, parce que ça lui paraissait tellement loin, et Rukia toujours là, elle n'oublie jamais, alors que lui ne se souvenait pas de la date d'anniversaire de sa sœur. Un instant, il se sentit pathétique puis, cinq cachets de Lamaline, et tout disparaissait. Mais Ichigo est un mec bien, alors il les prend, embrasse Rukia, en lui promettant de les donner à Yuzu de sa part.

Et le voilà, ce soir fatidique, dans ce couloir, avec son père qui lui bloque le passage. Il ne veut pas le laisser passer, il n'est pas en état, non il ne verra pas ses sœurs. Et ça l'énerve, sa main n'arrête pas d'essuyer son nez, et il grince des dents. Il est très pâle, amaigri, mais ses cheveux roux ne perdaient pas de leur éclat. _Mais allez recule, j'veux leur donner un cadeau, t'es vraiment ignoble, tout ça c'est ridicule ! Karin, Karin tu es la ? Viens, c'est Ichi, c'est…_

Mais il se retrouve déjà dehors, et la porte est close. Il n'a plus la boite, il imagine qu'il lui a donné. A ce stade, Ichigo subissait des troubles de la mémoire importants, comme si des instants de sa vie lui étaient arrachés. Or, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ses sœurs, et il en fut blessé. Tous ces petits moments fugaces de bonheur, pourquoi les lui prendre ?

Et son père, bordel, son _connard _de père ! Il hurla à la porte, tambourina, mais on l'ignora. Il se sentait mal, trop mou. Ses mouvements, il le savait, étaient ralentis. Il lui fallait un excitant. C'était injuste, Ichigo aimait ses sœurs, il aurait voulu leur parler, les mettre en garde sur les garçons, et…

Le silence persistant le découragea, il s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, il venait reprendre ses bijoux, qu'il donnerait à un préteur sur gage ainsi, les filles retrouveraient leur bien plus tard (il avait même laissé l'adresse du préteur).

Mais Yuzu l'avait vu au mauvais moment. Il avait un bleu sur le visage, et une pommette abimée. Il avait eu un client violent, cette après-midi, et en échange des coups quelques milliers de Yen en plus. Il pouvait se payer 10 grammes de pure, avec les bijoux. Il rêvait de son fixe depuis des heures, et son pochton de beuh commençait à disparaitre bien vite. Ichigo était stressé, mais aussi heureux, car sûr de la défonce qu'ils se paieraient ce soir. il se fichait bien de ce que pensait les autres, car il ne les voyait plus. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient effacés, disparus. Des fantômes pâles, des âmes confuses qu'il ne détectait que par un sixième sens, comme un…

Sa sœur ravale ses larmes. Elle sort de la chambre, sans un mot, puis revient avec une boite à pharmacie. Elle l'assoit sur le lit avec une force qu'il ne lui connait pas, et le soigne. Ca dure peut-être des heures, mais c'est une seconde pour lui. Dans un sursaut de vivacité, il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sort. Ils se sondent du regard, mais il ne parvient pas à lui exprimer les choses. Il ne sait pas comment faire, il ne sent plus ce genre de chose. Il ne voit pas la pitié dans les yeux de Yuzu, plutôt de la force, une volonté farouche de le sauver, mais le roux ne connait que la colère, la haine et la souffrance. Il s'est détaché, tellement vite, _à quoi tu t'attendais, Yuzu_ ?

Elle a fini. Il se lève, gauche. Il a toujours la bouche ouverte, froid. C'était encore des étrangers, familiers, mais si différents…Pourquoi t'es là, pourquoi tu restes ?

Ichigo voudrait la remercier, mais il n'est pas capable de parler. Il est dix-sept heures, il avait fumé six grammes de beuh, et pris un rail de coke chez son client. Et puis que pourrait-il bien dire ? Les mots étaient futiles, rien ne pourrait réparer ses erreurs.

Il s'en alla, sans même passer dans sa chambre ou le frigo. Il était indifférent à cette vie ce n'était plus la sienne, il ne ressentait pas la nostalgie qui l'habitait, avant.

_Parce que le plus important n'est pas ce que tu es, mais ce que tu as choisi d'être_.

Yuzu hurla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Orihime Inoue était belle. Elle avait toujours été belle : une poitrine généreuse, une taille de guêpe, et des cheveux roux qui encadraient un visage d'ange. Tous les hommes l'aimaient, Orihime et sa douceur, sa gentillesse... Même les filles succombaient, comme Chizuru, par exemple.

Oui, tous l'aimaient - sauf Ichigo. Et, avec ironie, c'était pour lui que brûlait son cœur. Oui, la princesse avait trouvé son prince, mais qui hélas, ne lui était destiné.

Elle le trouvait magnifique, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, et l'avait immédiatement aimée. Il était magique, et lui avait redonné la joie de vivre depuis la mort de son frère. Elle vivait seule, depuis ses seize ans, et se débrouillait plutôt bien de plus sa tante s'occupait du loyer et d'une partie de ses factures en échange de bons résultats scolaires. Ichigo, elle le connaissait depuis le collège, mais n'avait fait la connaissance de Rukia et Renji que bien plus tard. Hime s'était dit que, peut-être, Ichigo voulait qu'elle soit de son petit cercle d'amis, qu'il souhaitait se rapprocher d'elle. Orihime était heureuse, dans le fond.

Mais à la place, Ichigo s'était éloigné, ne restait qu'avec Rukia, et elle fut témoin de la descente en Enfer de ses deux amis. Ils perdaient du poids à vue d'œil, et séchaient une journée sur deux - mais Rukia venait toujours, puant la beuh, et qui pourtant continuait de briller aux examens. Puis, alors qu'Ichigo revenait enfin en cours (au bout de deux mois d'absence) pour préparer les examens de fin d'année, ils avaient craqués, et n'étaient jamais venus passer les épreuves.

Depuis, elle ne les voyait que très rarement, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifiée à chaque visite dans son petit deux pièces. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Oh, bien sûr, Inoue avait tout fait pour les maintenir dans la réalité, mais ils étaient très forts, et elle ne savait convaincre les gens.

Kuchiki est gentille, alors la Princesse l'adore. Elle est jalouse, un peu, voire plus. Mais Ichigo ne l'aimait pas, il ne voyait que Kuchiki, cette fille animée d'une grâce froide. Que fallait-il faire, pour que le roux n'aime qu'elle ? Elle s'était inscrite aux mêmes cours que lui, l'avait couvé dans les moments durs, mais pas une fois… Orihime s'était alors mise à fumer des joints, espérant intégrer leur bande, et oui, cela avait fonctionné ! Hélas, eux, ils prenaient déjà des ecstasy régulièrement…dégoûtée, la rousse avait abandonné, certaine d'avoir perdu.

Puis, le déclic. Orihime comprend enfin.

Rukia est mince, très mince. Et c'est pour ça que Renji et Ichigo l'aiment tant. Les filles toutes minces comme elle avait tous les hommes à leurs pieds. Orihime ne sera pas gourmande, elle ne prendra qu'Ichigo.

Il faut qu'elle perde du poids, hein ? Ichigo aimait les filles moins plantureuses, et la voir se gaver ainsi ne pouvait que le repousser ! Elle n'était trop joyeuse, trop émotive, trop futile, trop conne, trop grosse. Il fallait qu'elle change, et très vite ! Sinon, elle perdra Ichigo, et c'est la seule personne qu'elle aime encore, il ne peut pas partir, il ne faut pas qu'il parte.

Inoue était allée faire un tour chez Urahara, parce que le « Trio d'Or » se procurait pas mal de substances (il)licites ici. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider, trouver une solution à ses problèmes, et même lui parler un peu d'Ichigo…

Il lui avait prescrit de l'Adderall, une pilule amaigrissante. C'est un petit cachet bleu, avec 'AD' gravé dessus. C'est une boite de 30 cachets, qu'Orihime a eu pour bas prix, car Urahara lui a proclamé qu'elle sera bientôt heureuse et l'adoptera. La gentille, naïve Princesse l'avait chaudement remercié, avant de rentrer chez elle, le cœur léger.

L'Adderall, c'était un médicament amphétaminique puissant. C'est donc un anorexigène, et Kisuke Urahara hurle de rire. Oh ça oui, Orihime allait l'adopter. Tout le monde aime les amphétamines. C'était légal, c'était bon, c'était _parfait._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depuis tout petit déjà, Renji aime courir. Il a l'impression que, s'il atteint une vitesse incroyable, il pourra voler. Parce que Renji Abarai ne rêve que de ça. Voler, c'est la liberté. C'est s'enfuir vers un monde meilleur, loin de la crasse et de la drogue. Plus jeune, il parcourait des kilomètres à pied, parfois seul, parfois avec Ichigo et Chad. Ils couraient des heures, à une vitesse hallucinante, libres.

Mais aujourd'hui, Renji a les ailes brisées. Irréparables. Mais il ne le sait pas encore, non, là il plane, et ça fait déjà 24 heures qu'il était en pleine défonce, il n'est pas redescendu depuis lundi. Mais lundi, c'était quand ? Il y a un mois, trois minutes, un siècle ? Pour lui c'est la même chose. Le temps ? Il ne le connait pas. Renji vit au jour le jour, depuis sa naissance il est une créature de l'ombre qui s'est battu pour la lumière, le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur lui. Il est invincible.

Ou est-il ? Au paradis. Il plane, mais en hauteur, sur une falaise. En bas, la mer gronde, elle se jette sur le rivage, suicidaire. Les vagues se fracassent, se dispersent, puis reviennent inlassablement sur les côtes.

Renji était la vague. Puissante, folle, fugace. Voilà les trois mots qui le définissaient. Il avait beau s'écraser plus bas que terre, il reviendrait toujours se précipiter contre le mur. C'était fatal, une attraction naturelle. Renji aimait le danger, et c'est en se sentant aux portes de la mort qu'il vivait, _enfin._

_N'attends rien que de toi, parce que tu es sacré, parce que tu es en vie._

Abarai avait appris à vivre seul. Il était débrouillard, connaissait la Rue mieux que sa propre mère : il s'y était habitué, il avait calqué ses comportements sur ses expériences de la nuit. Rukia et Ichigo, c'étaient les bateaux chétifs qui voguaient sur ses eaux. Renji était invincible, à ce moment-là il avait une bière, des Ecstasy dans la poche, et un peu d'amour au fond de son âme. Il était la Mer, il était l'Oiseau, il était libre. C'était toute une vie, si peu, c'était sa vie, la tête dans les nuages, loin de cette réalité qui le ronge. Renji a fui, d'un pas héroïque, victorieux. Il s'était échappé de cette vie si morne, si ennuyeuse, et la Rue l'avait happé. Il avait réussi à la dominer après nombre de coups durs. Tuer avant d'être tué, telle était la règle.

Renji était quelqu'un de bien. C'est là, inscrit sur son cœur, sur ses tatouages, sur le rouge de ses cheveux. Ce soir, pour s'endormir, il avait de la Vicodin. Il était heureux, parce qu'il pouvait encore voir, toucher, et sa vie part en fumée, comme les joints qu'il fume, c'est tellement beau que ça l'empoigne, ça le fait pleurer. De joie, et la mer qui se fracasse, fort, si fort…

Renji Abarai est un Shinigami, un Dieu de la Mort. Parce que sa déchéance est si virulente et violente qu'elle en devient belle. Oui, le jeune homme prépare sa mort dans des rêves, des utopies, il l'a construit si bien que son entourage ne pouvait être qu'illuminé. Et ils le sont, ces enfoirés, ils sont complètement allumés, c'est presque divin. Alors, il est un Dieu parce qu'il est polytoxicomane, parce qu'il est en vie, véritablement. Parce qu'ils sont un tout, parce que plus rien. Il est l'un des leurs, et c'est magique.

Renji ira voir ses grands-parents, avant sa mort. Ils lui pardonneront, c'était sûr. C'est un homme bien.

Mais pour l'instant, il savoure. Renji a de nouveau des ailes, pour voler, elles sont d'un blanc pur - il est Ange. Il n'est plus cet homme désespéré par la vacuité de son être, non, il est nouveau, et beau. Il n'a pas peur de la Mort, il la contrôle, il est la Mort en elle-même. Alors, Abarai saute. C'est jouissif. Ca y est, il est comblé puis, il descend, très vite, très fort. Mais il s'en fiche, parce qu'il est tellement loin, déjà trop bas, qu'il ne peut en être affecté. C'est trop tard et c'est parfait, car ce que Renji donne, c'est toute son âme.

Il remonte, avec violence. Il dépasse la vitesse du son, et le monde disparait. Il est là-bas, dans le Ciel, prêt à toucher la stratosphère.

Il y a le silence, et le calme qui l'envahit, le blanc, pur, pur. Renji monte au Paradis.

Invincible.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bonjour, Inspecteur. Oui, je sais, ç'a été dur de me trouver. Shūhei Hisagi, pour info, au cas où vous n'auriez qu'un de mes noms d'emprunts en tête. Je suis parti il y a bien longtemps..._

_Cela fait presque deux ans, et vous n'avez toujours pas bougé dans votre enquête. N'est-ce pas frustrant ? Et voilà que vous me faîtes venir...Interpol a même du s'y coller. M'enfin, je suis là, maintenant._

_Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Pour oublier, pour fuir. Mais on ne peut pas. _

_Je ne regrette absolument rien. Il faut que vous le sachiez. Ce qu'il s'est passé...le pays en a pris un coup. Mais quoique vous dirons les autres, quoique vous pensiez de l'horreur et des regrets, de la morale, n'oubliez pas que nous venons, nous sommes, **... **_

_J'ai lu un livre, durant mes voyages. Les Mains Libres, une combinaison de poèmes et dessins, les poèmes ressemblant un peu aux haïkus. "J'espère ce qui m'est interdit." Nous l'avons espéré, M'sieur. Et nous l'avons eu._

_Je ne peux pas dénoncer les autres. Je peux vous parler des événements, de la peur et de la colère, de la drogue, qui continue de m'aimer, mais je ne peux pas les dénoncer._

_Vous voulez punir des gens, mes Frères, pour des crimes et des délits. Vous voulez que nous assumions nos responsabilités et que l'on reconnaisse les coupables de toute cette...cette histoire. Mais je vais vous dire un truc : on est tous coupables. Et vous êtes coupables. Nous avons tous fermés les yeux, nous avons tous contribué à ce truc. On était tous là pour déverser des litres d'huile dans un grand feu. _

_Et, si nous sommes tous coupables, qu'il n'y a aucun innocent, aucun gentil dans l'histoire, alors...où est le mal ?_

_._

* * *

><p>Des mains.<p>

Elles sont belles. Blanches, comme de la cocaïne. Ce sont les siennes. Et c'est ce qu'est Rukia : blanche et cocaïne.

Voilà, c'était tout. Pour l'instant. Elle ne se souvient plus du reste, l'héroïne la paralysait.

Rukia Kuchiki avait plein de choses à dire à son frère. Mais en cet instant, elle ne sait plus quoi. C'est une autre main qui a effacé sa mémoire d'un coup sec.

Alors, elle danse. Rukia adore ça. Elle se sent libre, libre comme l'air, insaisissable vent que tout le monde souhaite posséder.

Et elle donne toute son âme dans la danse, mais elle est lente, glacée. Une araignée gracieuse, un papillon de nuit. Céleste.

Et plus personne ne parle, autour d'elle. Absorbés. Peu à peu, ils s'effacent, comme si ses mouvements étaient une gomme divine, un lent poison qui…

Non, Rukia ne pense pas. Penser, c'est regretter, c'est s'empêcher de vivre. Parce qu'elle a peur de l'abandon, du sacrifice, des autres, de la perte. Mais quand elle danse, quand elle sniffe, c'est léger, et elle souffle, ses pensées se dispersent. La poudre blanche absorbe tout, et c'est le silence.

Vivre, c'est l'inconscience. Cet oiseau gracile danse, il se penche au-dessus du vide, confiant. Rukia s'était retrouvée à la limite de la mort nombre de fois, elle savait éviter la mort, elle était maître de son destin.

Kuchiki déploie ses bras, ouvre son cœur au monde. Elle est prête, elle est parfaite. Elle s'agite, et c'est son âme qui danse : et elle est belle, cette âme, si belle qu'on en brûlerait de froid en la touchant. Une poupée silencieuse, apeurée, qui tendait les bras vers des personnes que les autres ne voyaient pas. Sa danse est surnaturelle, lascive. Elle aurait voulu qu'Ichigo et Renji soient là, mais ils sont perdus aux confins du Japon, et elle ne sait quel jour ils reviendront, parce qu'elle ne compte plus, c'est inutile. Le temps file sans qu'elle ne le remarque, car Rukia n'a guère besoin du temps, elle contrôle sa mort, elle contrôle tout. Oh, Kuchiki se donne, sur ce fil si fin au-dessus du vide.

On l'acclame, on l'adule, on l'aime. Rukia est un peu comme cette Nana, la fille d'un livre d'Emile Zola. Elle aime lire, et avec Ichigo, ils sont capables de passer des semaines à fumer plus de vingt grammes de beuh par jour et à lire. Ca les rend fous, ils comprennent les livres qu'ils lisent, et c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils peuvent bien interpréter. C'est leur refuge, un semblant de normalité.

Rukia ne veut plus danser, elle en a assez d'être stone. Elle quitte la scène, virevoltant entre le public, et se dirige vers sa loge. La jeune fille se demande bien comment elle y est arrivée, elle ne voit rien du tout, juste le blanc.

Elle s'assoit délicatement, pour ne pas abîmer ses plumes. Oui, Rukia Kuchiki danse et vit son rêve. Oiseau céleste qui frôle les nuages, pour s'envoler, très haut, très haut…

Le temps passe, et la vue revient peu à peu. Sur sa commode, des roses blanches. Il est magnifique, ce bouquet, et quand elle hume les fleurs, c'est le parfum de la Sainteté qui lui parvint.

Elles sont de Gin, les fleurs. Il a dessiné un petit renard sur une carte, _quand est-ce que tu passes au Hueco Mundo ? Peut-être quand je me déciderais à m'acheter un calendrier, ducon._

Mais bon, Rukia aime bien Gin. Il est plutôt doux pour la baise, et il paye bien. Et, depuis que sa famille l'avait expulsé, Gin compensait énormément de ses dépenses, et lui avait même offert un grand loft pour 3. De toute façon, Rukia avait besoin d'argent, et ce serait une occasion de sortir avec Renji et Ichigo.

Oui, oui, elle viendra. Mais pour l'instant elle veut du Jazz, pour l'éveiller après l'Héroïne. Plus tard, elle reprendra la C pour atténuer les effets de la came. C'est joli, ce cercle vicieux, et ça rend heureux. Oh, non, il n'y a rien de mieux, rien.

A sa droite, presque cachées, des roses rouges. Sanglantes. Il y a une lettre avec, elle est noire comme de l'encre, et elle oppresse Rukia. D'un geste vif, elle s'en saisit.

_Je te déshérite._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_…Alors faut pas pleurer, faut pas pleurer, crois-moi, ça va aller._

_(…) Ces phrases qui nous donnaient la force de continuer, tu t'souviens ?_

_Parce qu'on est de ceux qui résistent, de ceux qui survivent, de ceux qui guérissent tu m'entends, Rukia, tu m'entends ?..._

_._

Ichigo vient d'avoir vingt ans. Amphet', Poppers, et plein de formidables choses encore. Ils sont dehors, en rave, et la musique techno les rend fous. Renji est perdu dans la contemplation d'une chaine hifi, sourd.

Rukia et Ichigo, ils sont sur scène, désinhibés. Elle se balance sur une barre, très sexy et sensuelle. Lui, il se déhanche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa chemise est ouverte, sa peau recouverte d'une fille pellicule de sueur.

Le Hueco Mundo, c'est le club le plus réputé de Tokyo. Quand tu y entres, tu ressors vide, d'où son nom. Il reste ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et Sosuke Aizen en est le gérant. Il est aussi en concurrence avec Urahara pour fournir les dealers japonais, c'est un trafiquant extrêmement puissant. Il était souvent installé dans la loge vitrée qui dominait la salle, avec ses hommes de main Gin et Kaname. N'importe qui pouvant plaire à l'un deux était sur de vivre heureux et d'avoir de la came à en chier. Rukia était une héritière fortunée (car même en l'exilant, ses comptes en banque restaient remplis), elle avait forcément une place pour elle, là-haut.

Alors, elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même dans son strip-tease. Le plus important était de se faire remarquer avec dignité…

Le jeu était simple des danseurs, en sous-vêtements et avec ou sans accessoire. Dans le soutien-gorge, c'est les amphétamines et les analgésiques. Dans les poches du minishort, la beuh. Et la culotte était réservée à l'héroïne. Quand un tox' levait un sachet, elle le rejoignait alors de manière très sensuelle et il plaçait son cadeau dans la poche correspondante. Ichigo s'était pris au jeu, et même Renji avait du succès. Ils s'éclataient, et ça leur rapportaient énormément, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir faire le tour de l'Europe. La vie n'était-elle pas magnifique ?

Un jour, ce fut Gin en personne qui leva une pochette d'aluminium bien haut. Y'avait au moins une dizaine de fixe, c'était ouf. Elle s'était approché, lentement, et l'avait excité comme pas possible. Lorsqu'il avait rangé la drogue, ses longs doigts froids avaient frôlé sa pomme de douceur, et elle avait frissonné. Ce connard lui avait volé un baiser, et s'était enfui avant que Renji n'intervienne. Rukia avait repris sa danse, troublée. Le Serpent l'avait mordue.

Aizen, il est prêt à tout pour contrôler la totalité du Japon. Rukia le sait car un soir, il avait enserré son corps nu dans ses bras, et lui avait listé le nombre de services d'Etats qui n'obéissaient qu'à lui Sosuke veut vendre de la désomorphine, la pire drogue au monde. Cette merde est cinq fois moins chère que l'Héroïne, et ses effets sont quinze fois plus puissants. Une dose, et ton espérance de vie est limitée à trois ans. Rukia avait peur de cette chose, elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle voulait continuer à vivre, sans penser, au paradis, ne pas mourir parce que son corps pourrit à chaque dose.

_Tu vas voir, il me faut juste une clé, un petit bang et hop !, tout le monde en voudra. Juste 100 000 âmes, des petits tox prêts à tout pour en vendre et en avoir. Dans le jargon du métier, on a appelé ça la Clé du Roi. **Oken**. _Il lui avait chuchoté cette confidence au creux de l'oreille, après la baise, avant de lui filer de la Coke et de quoi faire quelques speeds.

Aizen a dix principaux hommes sous ses ordres. Ce sont les Espadas, ces poignards qui empoissonnent les rêveurs, distribuant la mort avec un succès incomparable, et chacun représentait une drogue : Stark, cet homme sans vie et apathique, c'était l'opium. Nnoitra, le désespoir, expert du Ya Ba. Ulquiorra, le néant, amateur de Kétamine. Enfin, Grimmjow, la Destruction. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est le crack et il contrôle le trafic de Crack du Japon à lui seul. Il est le meilleur, il est beau, il est amoureux d'Ichigo.

Rukia ne veut plus parler d'Ichigo, son ventre gronde. Cinq, six jours, de quand datait son dernier repas ? Elle chipota dans un pot de fromage blanc, et grignota une demi-banane. Depuis des années, son ventre n'acceptait que quelques aliments, à cause des amphet' et de la poudre. Mais peu importe, là où elle vole, il n'y avait pas besoin de nourriture et c'est bien ce qu'on dit, non ? Qu'au Paradis, il n'y a pas de nourriture. Alors Rukia qui plane, c'est Rukia au Paradis.

Sa guitare. Celle qu'Ichigo lui a offerte pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Oh, ç'avait été un jour de fête ! Ils avaient pris des douches de champagne, étaient allés dans des clubs ou la bouteille de vin égalisait une maisonnette à la campagne niveau prix. Ils s'en foutaient, c'était sa soirée, et ils avaient tous les droits. Ils étaient des Dieux.

Elle s'installe dans sa loge, repliée sur un large fauteuil de bois : la guitare passe à peine, mais la Kuchiki est posée, elle ne veut plus bouger. Ses doigts courent sur les cordes, d'un mouvement féerique. Les notes s'envolent, accompagnant les volutes de fumées de son joint d'héroïne. Rukia sourit, apaisée. Ce qu'elle joue, c'est l'instrumental d'une chanson française, du groupe FAUVE : Haut les Cœurs, précisément. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien aux paroles, mais elle aimait bien le rythme. C'était agréable.

Deux battements de cœur, ou trois. Rukia s'approche de la mort, alors elle s'invente un monde parfait, naïf, vide. Vide de sens, mais tant pis, Rukia ne voit pas, elle entend juste la poudre qui palpite dans ses veines, si vite, et elle se sent tirée vers le haut. Ca fait un bruit de dingue, et ce foutu noir est redevenu blanc.

Rukia sait que la mort arrive. Elle se sent s'enfoncer, disparaitre, inexistante. Car le monde est trop cruel, alors elle s'invente un monde qui s'arrête, mais c'est trop tard, trop…

Une explosion. La drogue a atteint son cœur, enfin. Les couleurs vives l'assaillent. Elle est perdue dans sa contemplation du mur, oublieuse du monde, puis ça frappe. Très fort. C'est un choc, et la faute à Byakuya. Ces mots viennent enfin de la percuter, et c'est catastrophique. Elle halète, tombe de son fauteuil, face à la fenêtre. Ses voies respiratoires lui semblent obstruées, mais Rukia sait que personne ne viendra l'aider.

_Je te déshérite. _Plus d'argent. Rukia Kuchiki est pauvre.

Non. Impossible. Elle était trop forte pour subir ça, elle était un Dieu, on ne pouvait pas lui faire des coups aussi bas. Qu'allait-elle faire, si elle n'avait plus d'argent ? Enfoiré ! Il essayait de les tuer, elle et les garçons ! Rukia n'était pas une femme docile, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

Rukia avait toujours été favorisée elle n'avait pas fait de conneries petite, elle avait toujours été si sage, si parfaite…

Enfin, elle respire. Une longue goulée d'air qui lui fait tourner la tête. Expiration de la fumée épaisse à laquelle elle ne prête pas attention. Le joint est bien chargé, il l'a fait halluciner.

Pourquoi, Byakuya, pourquoi ? _J'étais quelqu'un de bien, de sage, excellente élève mais aujourd'hui, quand j'me regarde dans le miroir j'y vois une fille bizarre, pâle, translucide, tellement livide, à faire sourire un génocide. Je vais vomir, t'entends ? J'vais vomir mes tripes, ma haine, c'est toi que je vomirais, connard ! Tu me fais mal, t'intègres ça ? Tu me bouffes, tu m'aspires, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi vivre !_ Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être libre, avec Renji et Ichigo, au paradis. Mais si Byakuya la déshéritait, alors tout un monde s'effondrerait. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il avait du fric à s'en étouffer, il pourrait au moins lui en filer ! Un peu, juste un peu, et elle s'en irait, vraiment, et…

Et puis, la panique. Les notes sont rapides, saccadées, infernales. Le doute l'envahit, et elle se précipite sur son ordinateur. Il est lent à démarrer, alors en attendant, Rukia sort un petit sachet d'aluminium, et pose délicatement son joint sur la commode. Elle le finirait plus tard, et là elle veut un rail, pour la calmer, l'anesthésier. Rukia Kuchiki s'était promis de ne plus jamais souffrir. Pourtant les trois mots de son frère, les seuls qu'il lui a accordé, ils la blessent, une torture. C'est comme des millions de lames qui lui déchirent le cœur, ses mots écrits d'une main impériale. Oui, ces beaux caractères, si joliment dessinés, lui faisaient penser à des pétales de cerisiers (l'arbre préféré du chef de famille, plus aiguisé qu'un rasoir, destinées à te tuer). Rukia prend un billet, le roule en cône. Elle prend la poudre, et avec une carte de visite, tasse et prépare ses lignes. Elle en prend trois d'un coup. Un ange passe, et ne bouge plus. Le billet tombe. Elle l'entend tomber, ça dure des heures, il tombe au milieu d'une fine couche de poussière, et celle-ci se disperse à son contact.

C'est encore blanc, devant elle. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Réalité, et c'est encore plus magique. Elle ne peut détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre, il neige, tout est recouvert de poudre blanche, bordel c'est fantastique…

La neige est la plus belle chose du monde, Rukia l'adore. La neige, le silence, le blanc, la pureté, c'est tout ce qu'elle aime. Et les cheveux de Gin, ils sont aussi blancs, c'est joli. Ses yeux bleus ciel, ses grandes mains qui parcourent sa peau, qui trace des sillons dans la calme, sa voix qui lui chuchote des tendresses, et son sourire glacé qui lui brûle l'être. Rukia a oublié la Dignité, a craché sur l'Amour, fui le Courage, et s'était faite casser la gueule par l'Abandon. Tristesse et Colère l'avaient recueillie, polluant son esprit de pensées toxiques. Alors Rukia, torturée, empoisonnée, avait décidé de ne plus penser. Elle voulait sauver sa peau, ne plus se noyer, alors pourquoi cherchaient-ils tous à l'enfoncer ? La coke, le Jazz, Ritalin, Ecstasy, beuh, Amphet, ne se rendaient-ils pas compte ? Ca la sauvait, ça l'aidait ! Pourquoi ne plus en prendre, hein ?

La neige. C'est étrange, la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé par la fenêtre, elle avait vu de l'herbe, beaucoup de fleurs et des oiseaux chanter : elle avait roulé un joint de shit, ouvert la fenêtre et s'était laissé absorber par le chant des volatiles.

Le temps…il défilait si vite ! Elle-

Le son de l'ordinateur. Enfin prêt. La date s'affiche, l'a glace sur place. Le 27 Janvier, mais non, pas possible, on était le 15 septembre l'autre jour, vérifie sur ton portable, dans un journal, on ne peut pas avoir raté tout ce temps, on était conscients quand même, pas vrai ? On est bien redescendu à un moment donné, je t'assure !

Mais non Rukia, non, c'est trop tard. Ichigo t'avait dit qu'il passait voir un client le 31 octobre dernier, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il allait revenir, il lui avait promis ! Et Renji, parti il y a quelques jours (ou plus, qui sait ?), allait-il faire demi-tour ? Ils avaient disparu, alors pour tenir, Rukia avait pris hallucinogènes sur excitants, analgésiques sur narcotiques. Le pied. Elle pensait avoir passé quelques jours au studio, mais peut-être bien qu'une vie entière avait défilé, elle avait retrouvé son amie Hallibel, accro aux opiacés et à l'opium. Elles n'étaient pas fusionnelles et ne se voyaient que rarement, mais les filles aimaient passer du temps ensemble, elles se reposaient. Toutes deux avaient leur loge personnelle, en permanence. Le directeur les appréciait, énormément de gens se pressaient pour les voir danser.

Elle se retourna vers son joint, et le fourra dans son manteau en cuir. Elle attrapa quelques vêtements, sales certainement, les porta, et s'enfuit en dehors de la pièce, les cernes creusées, se cognant à chaque tournant du petit studio, transpirante. Elle s'engouffra dans la première bouche de métro, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, pâle. Elle ne veut plus voir le temps défiler ainsi, et elle est en colère contre Byakuya. Bordel, mais où était donc passé ces deux imbéciles ? Ils ne l'appelaient même pas, comme s'ils s'en fichaient, alors que Rukia leur avait tant donné !

Tous les mêmes ! Ils l'abandonnaient tous dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ces enfoirés ! Mais elle ne restera pas inactive, Rukia va briller, fort, illuminant et illuminée. Bande de mauviettes infidèles, si prévisibles ! Byakuya, elle l'aimait, tellement fort qu'elle allait imploser, empoisonnée. Ou plutôt, emprisonnée par la drogue, par son amour pour son frère qui l'avait conditionnée, par elle-même qui s'était renfermée.

En bas, dans les couloirs sombres et chauds du métro, un type sale et glauque attend. C'est un vendeur de dope, car il attend avec une pancarte « legals drugs », et peut-être du PP ou encore du DOT, ces nouvelles drogues synthétiques et meurtrières. Elles vous rendent heureux, insouciant et aimant, trop aimant, ça vous tue. C'est formidable, divin, parce qu'elles stimulent une partie de votre cerveau destinée à créer de la _**joie, **_et multipliaient cette création pendant des heures.

Mais une fois la drogue assimilée, la joie disparaissait. Et vous, vous êtes incapable de produire de la joie. Alors vous en reprenez, vous en reprenez, et puis encore…

Rukia ne sait pas dans quel train elle est, elle n'a pas encore choisi sa destination. Peu importe, elle a du temps devant elle, la jeune fille trouvera bien la destination un jour ou l'autre. Elle veut juste s'occuper jusqu'au 31 Janvier, après elle saura quoi faire. Alors, la guitare sous le bras, possédée, explosée, Rukia essaye de nager. Elle ne veut pas se noyer, surtout pas, elle est un Dieu de la Mort, elle refuse d'être traquée. Elle a l'énergie d'une femme qui a tout subi, d'un mercenaire sous crack, d'une personne qui veut tuer l'ennui. La mort n'est qu'une salope, et Rukia est une salope. Mais surtout, elle est neige, flocons blancs et froids innombrables, cette pureté implacable, sournoise qui se fond dans le silence, tentante. Oui, elle est un Dieu de la Mort, une toxicomane, mais avant tout une belle femme. La Fierté, sa meilleure arme, ne la quitte pas, comme la poudre qu'elle sent encore dans son nez.

Renji était la pierre où elle avait forgé son épée, et Ichigo le socle qui était la base de la vie idyllique qu'elle s'était construite. A trois, ils étaient un Empire, l'usine de la Mort, les Autres au milieu de la société dégradée. Ils n'avaient plus aucune vertu, ils étaient perdus.

Sept milliards d'êtres Humains sur Terre, et pas un seul pour lui venir en aide. Rukia Kuchiki s'était simplement vengée contre les hommes qui s'étaient retournés. Byakuya est le premier, le premier qu'elle avait aimé, respectée, déifiée. _Où es-tu, aujourd'hui ? Combien de temps depuis que l'on s'est vu, que l'on s'est dit… Toi qui ne m'as jamais adressé la parole, pourquoi m'avoir adoptée ? …M'as-tu déjà vue danser ? J'suis magnifique, tu sais. On m'appelle Neige. Tu me connais, hein ? Je suis cette femme si blanche dans les couloirs, je suis l'ombre de ton Kimono royal je suis ta honte quand tu visites feue Hisana, je suis la Fierté de tous tes combats. Toi, tu es le poignard, celui qui me transperce de part en part. Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète, j't'ai dans la peau, j't'ai dans la tête. Et quand bien même t'aurais que moi, tu peux pas, tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça_…

Et, dans ce train, Rukia Kuchiki traverse les étoiles à la vitesse de la Lumière, émerveillée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La violence.

Ça te prend comme un coup de poing dans le diagramme, tu peux plus respirer, t'es choqué. Ça te fais comme des putains de balles dans le cœur, et tu vois plus rien, t'es crevé. Ça t'élève, trop haut, et tu sens plus rien, t'es vidé.

Ouais, un truc comme ça, ouais.

C'est un murmure assourdissant. Bourdonnant, barbare. Tu penses plus à rien, sauf à lui, et tu penses que ça fait du bien, t'es reposé, l'espace d'une seconde ! Puis y'a le choc, tu vois, c'est tellement vicieux, comme c'batârd de Sosuke, que tu l'sens pas arriver, comme le coup de poing. Et ça t'empoigne, ça t'ouvres le ventre, ce n'est plus que des étincelles que tu perçois, et-

Mais putain, t'imagines même pas ce que c'est ! Ca hurle dans tes oreilles, ça frappe dans ton crâne, ça jaillit dans ta poitrine, cri de rage dans ta gorge ! Tu domines, bordel, mais tellement haut ! Violent, et la douleur est ta meilleure joie, ça bouge si vite que toi t'éclates, tu sais plus penser, aucun contrôle, libérateur ! Et tu les vois, ces enfoirés, ils sont là ! Mais c'est parfait, parce que toi t'es plus fort, t'es au-dessus, personne ne peux t'avoir. T'es le Roi, et t'as la Mort de ton côté. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toi t'es déjà mort, ton cerveau est déconnecté, disloqué. Pourtant tu penses, t'es même plus performant, t'es monté très haut, en mode fusée et tu surpasses la mort. La douleur est décuplée, normal t'es en vrac et le plus mince effort te parait insurmontable. Mais tu surmontes, malgré tout, et c'est ça qui fait de toi un Espada. T'es devenu la Mort, et tous ces enfoirés, tu les éjectes, tu les fous dans la merde, tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle ? C'est que vous, en bas, vous êtes assez cons pour m'approcher, me toucher, parce qu'une fois que ces sentiments disparaissent de votre cœur, la Mort est votre seule option. Ouais, j'suis un peu un Shinigami, quoi. Un monstre humain qui s'est accaparé le pouvoir divin de la Mort, un mixte des deux. Alors vous vous coupez véritablement, à force de m'effleurer, moi, l'épée de la mort. Vous vous sentez puissants, invincibles. Vous voyez même pas les blessures que vous vous infligez, c'est pathétique !

Tu comprends, hein Ichigo ? La _drogue. _C'est elle qui vous amène jusqu'à moi, qui vous aveugle. Mais toi, t'es un Shinigami, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, non ? Les drogués de ton espèce. Tout ça parce que vous êtes les pires, qui bravent et affrontent la Mort, pensant la conquérir. Mais la Mort vous séduit, elle vous emprisonne, et tu vois comme je t'empoisonne, hein, Ichigo ? J'suis la Destruction, n'oublie pas. Tu ne peux pas me dominer (mais si tu veux suivre mes traces, j't'en prie, prends du crack), parce que j'suis et je s'rai toujours plus fort que toi. Parce que si t'es le Dieu de la Mort, c'est _moi _qui t'ai privé de ce pouvoir divin. C'est l'épée qui t'as dominé, t'es son obligé !, le Roi est tombé, tout s'est inversé. T'es mon instrument, ma bête, un assisté, une tapette. Parce tu pullules la mort autour de toi, non, t'es pas le plus fort. T'as perdu le combat, tu deal pour moi. J't'ordonne de répandre la mort partout, t'obéis comme un toutou.

Ichigo…t'sais quoi ? Ton surnom, il te va mieux que ton propre prénom. Tu devrais le garder, vu que c'est ta nouvelle identité ! Ha ! Ichigo, il est mort il y a bien longtemps, tu t'souviens pas ? Maintenant, c'est _Shirosaki_, le « Kurosaki » blanc, aveuglé par la poudre, semblable à une overdose, comme si tu n'étais plus que qu'Héroïne, avec ton visage blanc, tes cheveux ternes pleins de la coke qui s'enfuit de ton crâne par kilogrammes ! Tes yeux noirs, ne reflétant que le Néant, et ta langue bleue teinte par les pilules d'amphétamines !

Ouais je gueule, t'façon j'sais faire que ça : gueuler ! Ouais ça fait du bien, ouais, mais tu sais que j'aie raison, arrête de jouer au con ! Regardes-moi quand j'te parle, j'en ai assez de te supporter ! Mais vas-y, fume, fume, t'arrêtes sur tout pas. Parce que tu me donnes ta vie, Ichigo, et si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir de toi, alors j'te sucerais jusqu'au bout ! Tu disparaitras, Ichigo, et ce sera moche, tellement moche…

Grimmjow hurle ces mots, pour lui parler du crack, pour lui parler de l'amour, de la Mort, parce qu'au fond, les deux, c'était du pareil au même.

Ichigo, il en est fou. Fou d'amour, fou de haine. Grimmjow ouvre les vannes, parce qu'il n'en peut plus, cet imbécile est incapable de rester fidèle plus d'une heure, et ça le blesse dans sa fierté.

Ichigo, c'est sa pute. Il l'a rencontré au Hueco Mundo, alors qu'il se trémoussait contre lui pour trois grammes de frappe, ses mains accrochées sur son torse, ses hanches qui ondulaient contre les siennes, le nez plein de poudre et la tête enfumée. Son pénis contre le sien, ses lèvres qui emprisonnent sa gorge, il est accro à tout, jusqu'au moindre cheveu du jeune homme. Il l'avait hypnotisé, paralysé, et il se saignait jusqu'à en être balafré. Il lui faisait cracher son fric, par milliers, juste pour sa satisfaction personnelle il détruit tout, Ichigo veille à ne rien laisser sur son passage. Grimmjow adore ça, littéralement, parce qu'il est Destruction, lui, le dealer de crack.

C'était génial, cette dope. Ton cœur battait à 200 kilomètres par heure. On pouvait le sniffer, le fumer, et c'est 80 à 100% plus pur que la Cocaïne : tu devenais accro dès la première prise, c'était instantané. Puis quand tu redescends, t'es incapable de dormir ou de penser. Et comme t'es jamais aussi défoncé qu'à la première prise, tu fais tout pour contourner le problème : t'achètes.

Et Grimmjow riait, aux éclats, détruisant impitoyablement chaque vie qui lui tombait sous la main, l'amenant toujours à fumer plus de crack. Et lui, il était là pour les fournir, distributeur de la mort.

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo squatte son lit, depuis presque trois mois. Il ne le voit presque jamais, il disparait la journée entière, puis revient encore et toujours, parce que si Grimmjow est la Mort, alors Ichigo ne le lâchera pas, il se sent déjà mourir. L'autodestruction, c'est ce qui le fait véritablement planer. Grimmjow est sa souffrance, et il se venge. Alors, quand le Sixième Homme de main de Sosuke pense avoir dominé le jeune homme, Ichigo embrasse passionnément Rukia, comme pour le narguer : il transmet tous ses bons sentiments dans ses baisers, pour le rendre jaloux. Gin, il punit Rukia, et celle-ci le lui rend bien. La dernière fois qu'il s'est amené à une réunion, il avait un énorme bleu sur l'œil, et la peau rouge au niveau du menton. Grimmjow, lui, ne punissait pas : il préfèrait blesser, avec des mots, avec ses poings, avec la drogue. Il insulte, il humilie, il se complait dans cette violence. C'était toute sa vie, la violence, on dirait qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça.

Mais cette fois-ci, il blesse non pas par envie, mais parce qu'il est déstabilisé. Ichigo bouscule ses convictions, et lui qui a toujours si bien suivi la règle « tuer avant d'être tué » s'est fait avoir par un gamin de presque 23 ans, qui lui plante le poignard indigeste de l'Amour dans les entrailles. Alors il se venge, il l'empoigne, le colle contre un mur et le prend de force, avec sauvagerie. Il essaye tant bien que mal de le faire plier, mais lorsqu'il pense que le Roux cède enfin, ce dernier le mord, le griffe, et ses crocs emprisonnent l'éclat de la lune dans leur blancheur diabolique. C'est malsain, tordu, mais c'est le monde qui les a rendu comme ça, ils ne sont que de simples reflets des pires aspects de la race humaine, un miroir de l'âme embarrassant, celui qu'on cache par peur de se prendre une claque dans la gueule. Au fond, ils essayaient de se retrouver, quelque part, pour qu'on se souvienne d'eux, parce que l'homme a toujours été deux, parce que Grimmjow est amoureux.

Ils sont dans cuisine, il est sept heures du matin, Ichigo prépare un bang. Il le remplit d'eau, puis cale la beuh dans le petit réceptacle prévu, la porte à sa bouche. Ses mains accomplissent les gestes habituels, un quotidien qui dure depuis six ans. Ichigo fume toujours de la beuh le matin, c'est une forme de respect : sa vie a débuté avec le cannabis, c'est normal de prendre en premier. Et Grimmjow aurait voulu que ce soit lui, qu'il fume, mais Ichigo n'aime que lui, alors Grimmjow s'oublie. Ichigo ne couchait plus avec lui depuis longtemps, et quand il tentait de lui imposer un rapport, il se mettait dans une rage folle et devenait incontrôlable. C'est le noir, c'est le vide, il n'y a plus rien.

Noir, noir, noir. Black, black, _black joint. _Le crack lui monte à la tête, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Il y a un fantôme, à l'intérieur, il a pris toute la place. Grimmjow peut déraper, glisser, craquer, raisonner, peu importe, il n'existe plus vraiment, il ne peut plus rien lui arriver. Il a tout vécu, a tout encaissé, a tout perdu plus aucune limite, la vie est désacralisée. Shirosaki, qui l'observe avec effronterie. Il est peut-être curieux, cet homme si _borderline,_ de voir jusqu'où tombe la déchéance.

Ichigo, il a pris sa guitare avec lui. Il joue souvent, ignorant, insouciant. Grimmjow aime l'écouter en fumant des clopes, ou en buvant un verre. Ca l'apaise.

L'appartement, il est sale. Grand, riche, mais dans un tel bordel que marcher et s'asseoir devient une véritable épreuve. Pourtant, il s'y plait, Ichigo. Il pourrait y vivre, Grimmjow n'est pas trop chiant. Rukia lui manque, un peu. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il rentre, il était parti depuis une dizaine d'heures, il l'appellera dans cinq minutes, oui, cinq minutes…

Dis, Grimm, on est quel jour ? Jeudi ? …Ça fait combien de temps que j'suis ici ? A peu près deux mois, p'tet plus ou moins j'ai pas inventé l'eau chaude, moi.

Renji, ou était-il ? Il aurait dû l'appeler, mais Ichigo n'avait pas de portable, c'était la cabine téléphonique ou chez un client, n'importe lequel. Il décide d'aller voir Rukia, elle serait forcément chez elle, avec son adorable ananas rouge. Parce que malgré le temps, rien ne change, pas vrai ? C'est toujours la même routine, les mêmes hallucinations, et parfois Ichigo voudrait bien y échapper, mais Shirosaki, ce monstre qui prend sa place lorsqu'il est trop camé, l'en empêche, il est fort, trop fort.

Il vivait quoi, avant les psychotropes ? Avait-il une famille, des amis, des objectifs ? Ça devait une vie bien morne, il avait dû l'oublier….et s'il l'a oublié, c'est que ce n'était pas important.

Ichigo, il est partout. S'il squatte chez toi, alors tu te sens valorisé. Il était une légende, le Dieu de la Mort qui cohabitait avec le monstre Shirosaki, le plus puissant, le plus fracassé, qui puait la défaite et la pourriture. Oui, Ichigo pourrit, peu à peu, et il intoxique les autres, d'un poison bien vicieux, qui fait miroiter tes pupilles, qui t'emporte, ce putain de blizzard qui envahit ton esprit, pour t'étouffer. Et on l'aime, Ichigo, on l'adule si violemment qu'il ne peut que succomber, ces épaules ne sont pas assez résistantes. Il craque, et Grimmjow adore ça. Parce c'est excitant la Destruction, c'est une perversion à laquelle il s'adonne énormément, que ça le fait jouir, la souffrance des autres. Il leur pisse à la raie, il leur crache à la gueule, il est plein de haine, c'est l'Autodestruction, et sous les néons blancs il frappe, de toutes ses forces et avec toute sa hargne. Grimmjow tord, brûle, noie, torture, pille, vole, viole, et tous ces plaisirs, ces vices ignobles et glauques le répugne autant qu'il bande, il perd le contrôle, mais Ichigo se redresse, parce qu'il est fier et même s'il est déshumanisé, il tient bon, il reste debout. Mais Grimmjow n'en peux plus, il veut qu'il s'allonge une bonne fois pour toute, ou à quatre pattes comme une chienne, mais qu'il arrête avec son regard, par pitié…

La mère de Grimmjow, Restu Unohana, elle ne l'aimait pas.** Batârd tu es, tu l'étais, et tu restes.** C'est sa comptine, son proverbe, sa prière. Grimmjow, il est né dans un bordel, sa mère l'avait abandonné à ses douze ans, à cause de ses étranges cheveux bleus. Jaggerjack, c'est le nom de son père, il aime ce nom, alors il aime son père.

Elle lui répétait ces mots chaque soir, pour l'affaiblir, mais jamais il n'avait cédé. Pour tenir le choc, et survivre sous la violence des coups de poing de _su madre, _il avait commencé à fumer de _la motta_ vers ses onze ans quand il planait, tout devenait abstrait, irréel, illusionné. Retsu l'avait finalement abandonné, sans aucun regret. Mais cette prière, Grimmjow en avait fait sa force : il sera le meilleur des batards, celui qui domine tous les autres, parce qu'on fond, c'est être humain. Dominer les autres, attirer l'attention, pour échanger, déchirer, désirer. Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack restait un simple humain…

Le dernier à lui tenir tête et le défier, c'était ce stupide roux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Grimmjow était perturbé. Il essaye bien de le tenter à fumer du crack, pour ne pas perdre la main, ou encore le faire plier avec la violence. Rien, non, rien ne fonctionnait.

Parce que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas, pas avec lui, parce qu'il manquait dans ses actes, c'était la volonté. Oh, il en a en réserve, de la volonté ! Mais celle-ci est bien dérisoire, face aux yeux ambrés de ce toxico…

Kurosaki en profite, il le nargue, et il se permet de le gifler, quand Grimmjow le viole sur un coin de la table, sans tendresse. Mais il n'arrive plus à lui rendre ses coups, et insidieusement, Ichigo prend l'avantage. Le bleuté voudrait bien l'en empêcher, mais trop tard, il est tombé. Tombé amoureux de cette baltringue, ce drogué, cet enfoiré. Et toutes ses conneries, cette violence et cette rage pathétique, il s'en sert contre lui car ce sont ces seules armes, auxquelles il donne toute sa confiance, essaye de séduire Ichigo avec, mais non, il finit toujours par s'en aller, loin, longtemps, et ne passait que de temps en temps. Là où vit Grimmjow, c'est Las Noches, l'hôtel particulier d'Aizen, où logeaient ses hommes. L'apparence est riche, abondante et classique. L'intérieur est infernal, vide, sale. Ce sont les monstres de la société, les exclus qui occupent le bâtiment. Ichigo et Rukia aiment bien, même si la jeune femme fréquentait les hautes sphères luxueuses du Japon.

Ichigo se lève, prépare son sac, une pomme dans la main. Jaggerjack aimerait bien le retenir, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ce matin, le roux s'était fait couler un bain et il sentait la fraise. Ses cheveux sont encore humides, sa chaussette droite est dépareillée, au niveau du talon. Grimmjow retient toutes ses informations, parce qu'il ignore lorsqu'il le reverra, et ça lui donne envie de vomir. D'un geste compulsif, il sort une pipe à crack, et commence à la remplir. Ichigo, il soupire, comme prêt à le maudire. Il s'avance, on dirait un serpent, la tête en avant. Grimmjow se saisit de ses lèvres, comme pour la dernière fois, et lui attrape la tête. Ses lèvres, elles ont le goût de tous ses partenaires mais déjà, Kurosaki fuit, sans un dernier sourire.

.


	3. Jusqu'ici tout va bien

_Non, attendez une seconde. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a que vous qui peut poser des questions ? Mon vieux, c'pas possible. J'veux dire : tu peux pas te contenter d'écouter, noter des choses et relire tes notes. C'est inutile si t'étais pas là pour vivre ça. Mais surtout, tu peux pas me demander de simplement répondre à c'qui t'chante, parce t'pourras pas poser les bonnes questions sans répondre aux miennes d'abord._

_Déjà, qui t'es pour venir nous voir, nous analyser ? Pourquoi nous et cette histoire, en particulier ? T'es sûr que t'en veux encore, après tous les trucs que t'as entendu, Inspecteur ? Et encore, j'parie que beaucoup n'ont pas encore eu droit à tes interrogatoires, que beaucoup d'choses sont restées dans l'ombre._

_Et tu crois que moi, Luppi, ex-6, j'vais t'répondre ? Que certains d'mes potes, ici, les Privaron Espadas, vont te parler ?_

_Vieux, j'suis en taule depuis des années, putain. Et eux aussi. On s'est fait avoir. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on nous a remplacé ? J'ai rien à voir avec toutes ces conneries. J'ai rien à t'dire. T'es qu'un autre parmi tant d'autres._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sosuke Aizen n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son cousin Gin Ichimaru tenait tant à ce que leur palace possède une laverie. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient pauvres, alors Sosuke avait cédé. Mais l'albinos pouvait y passer des heures, ce qui l'inquiétait. Passer du temps avec des machines à laver n'était pas une pratique très sociable, et puis franchement le confondre avec le blanc immaculé de la pièce commençait à légèrement l'ennuyer.

Gin aimait la _weed. _Plus que tout, plus que Rukia même.

Pourtant, Rukia est au centre de toutes ses pensées, elle l'a hypnotisé, et ses pieds qui dansent le piétinent sauvagement, sans relâche. C'est assez étrange, Gin avait l'impression d'être mâché, craché, puis encore mâché, éternellement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il en redemandait. Pas qu'il soit masochiste, non, c'est juste que Rukia Kuchiki est si belle, si étrange, si exceptionnelle qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Le nom de scène de Rukia, c'est _Sode no Shirayuki, _manche de neige blanche. Tous les Shinigamis et les élèves de l'Université ont un nom de code - celui de Gin était _Shinso, _celui de Byakuya _Senbonsakura._

Ça lui va comme un gant, à cette fille pâle comme l'héroïne, cette grâce fragile qui danse comme une illusionniste. Gin est amoureux d'un rêve, d'un espoir, d'une illusion, le vent qui agite ses veines, qui parcourt ses artères, ce petit truc en plus qui te donne l'air gigantesque. Mais non, Gin ne jure que pour la marijuana, parce qu'il est incapable de voir autre chose, enfin il essaye de s'en persuader. Mais les années passent, Ichimaru n'a toujours pas surmonté, il n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Rukia lui prend tout, elle est ce monstre insatiable, cette déchéance névrosée, cette glace indolente, ce parfum sucré. L'albinos est accro à cette Nana, mais aussi à la Marijuana. Il ne veut pas savoir qui finira par s'accaparer tout l'espace. C'est un combat de tous les jours, permanent, intransigeant. Pourtant, Gin déteste le froid et la glace -et il ne cesse de tourner autour d'elle, attiré comme un aimant, il est prêt à tout pour elle, et Rukia elle continue de lui sucer le sang impitoyablement…

Gin se souvient d'un voyage. Ils étaient dans une Camaro. Noire, c'est classe, Gin et Rukia adorent la classe. Ils sont partis sur un coup de tête, très vite, comme pour fuir. L'albinos avait acheté des billets au hasard à Tokyo, parce que Kuchiki le lui avait ordonné. Gin, il veut la satisfaire, l'éblouir, la combler : il ne peut devenir Héroïne, alors il l'a fait grimper au Septième Ciel, il lui offre tout ce qu'il possède, il ne l'a contredis jamais. En toute honnêteté, l'homme de trente ans voulait que la jeune fille devienne accro à lui, qu'il soit indispensable pour elle, financièrement et émotionnellemen :t il voulait qu'elle devienne accro, au sexe, au luxe et à la baise. Alors ils avaient fui, n'emportant avec eux que quelques objets personnels. Gin avait même laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre, il tant pis s'il se fait punir par son cousin. Rukia est avec lui, ils ont toute la vie, il ne voulait déjà plus revenir.

Oui, Ichimaru ne se drogue qu'au THC. Il voit les dégâts que les autres psychotropes font à ses amis, mais il est plus intelligent, et se conserve encore un peu...

Deux semaines à arpenter la Californie, avec quelques bières et de la _lemmon 714, _du méthaqualone extrêmement puissant, et de l'herbe. Rukia avait accepté de ne pas prendre de poudre avec elle. Ils étaient partis le cœur en paix, insouciants, et avaient loué une petite maisonnette au Lac Tahoe. Ils avaient été heureux…

Alors, pourquoi être revenu ici ? Gin regrettait, par moment, mais le manque de toutes les autres substances avaient fini par leur miner le moral, jusqu'à les rendre malade alors, craignant pour leur santé et leur couple, ils étaient rentrés.

Un couple avec une polytoxicomane prostituée qui couche avec son cousin et patron… les amis de Gin se fichaient mal de lui, mais il tenait bon, leurs avis ne comptaient pas tellement.

Le bruit des machines à laver l'empêche de s'entendre penser. Ichimaru est un génie, ça fait du bien d'avoir une pause, de temps en temps. Et puis, personne ne vient l'embêter, ici : il pouvait se laisser aller en toute tranquillité.

Dix-huit heures. Il a encore un peu de temps devant lui, avant de retourner au Hueco Mundo : il prend quelques cachets de Gurosan, un excitant à base de caféine, et fume un pur de beuh. Il manque Rukia, il veut la toucher, rigoler et l'embrasser. Il veut tout d'elle, mais il sait que c'est impossible alors il prend ce qu'elle veut bien lui accorder, trésor inestimable de tous ses fantasmes.

Gin se lève, avec un charme ophidien, et se retrouve dans les riches rues japonaises. Il ne connait que le luxe, et pourtant semble être à sa place qu'avec les détraqués des bas-fonds. Il aimait bien être marginalisé, il se sentait plus puissant, exceptionnel. Son sourire de renard scotché sur le visage, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, le pochton d'herbe caché entre ses testicules. Les gens qui le regarde comme un extra-terrestre, ça le fait bien rire : la peur qu'il inspire le fait presque jouir. Parfois, il s'énervait contre Rukia, et la battait avec force : elle répondait avec ses poings, aussi violente que lui, leurs ébats se mêlant aux griffures et aux morsures, cela faisait partie du jeu. Ironique jusqu'au bout, il lui avait offert de fins anneaux de métal pour chacun de ses doigts, leur noir ressortissant sur sa peau diaphane. C'était un véritable poing américain, dont elle savait user avec parcimonie. C'était peut-être une droguée, mais pas une femme à appliquer la violence si elle n'était point nécessaire.

Il consulte ses mails sur son Iphone. En tant que « directeur commercial » du Hueco Mundo, il se devait de répondre assez vite aux fournisseurs, et passer des appels toutes les heures. Parfois, il se disait qu'il mourrait certainement d'une crise cardiaque avec tout ce stress. Les bruits de la ville le rendent fou, alors il met ses écouteurs Beats dans ses oreilles et de la techno se diffuse au volume maximum. Quelques filles le regardent avec une certaine envie, d'autres le reconnaissent et le salue respectueusement, d'autres semblent choqués du fait de son apparence. C'est toujours la même routine, les mêmes personnes, et le même sourire qu'il leur adresse à tous.

Il y a un email de Rukia. Il le lit avec empressement, la caféine dans ses veines et le THC dans la tête. Elle lui donne un rendez-vous, pour le 31 janvier. L'endroit…Gin hurle de rire dans la rue, attirant encore plus l'attention. Oh, c'est un bien joli coup qu'elle a joué la, il est fier d'elle ! L'endroit…il ne pouvait pas mieux faire, lui qui était Provocation s'était vu dépassé par son élève.

Gin devait se battre pour ne pas se cogner contre les gens tout ce monde à marcher dans la même direction, d'un même rythme, et dont le bruit des pas était semblable à celui d'un géant.

Oui, un géant, un génie, une Unité, une Patrie.

Gin Ichimaru à face à lui l'Humanité.

Il aime le monde, et c'est bien paradoxal pour un homme tel que lui, génie perverti par des années de haine et de désillusion, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'être humain, qui ne forme qu'une seule Voix, ne jette-t-il jamais un coup d'œil sur l'autre ?

Lorsque Rangiku se fit agresser par un simple voyou qui voyait là une meuf baisable, ils avaient douze ans. Il n'était pas présent, non, mais ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et il n'avait que deux minutes de retard, il avait failli deux petites minutes, minuscules, innocentes…mais Rangiku était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et elle savait se défendre ! L'homme était trop fort, armé : il la poignarda froidement en pleine rue, et elle s'était écroulée, fauchée par un vent invisible, calme, dans la plus grande indifférence. C'était déjà trop tard, et Gin n'avait pas de téléphone, il ne pouvait appeler personne. Il hurla, implora l'Humanité de l'aider, mais les passants se contentèrent de l'ignorer, s'écartant simplement sur le passage, effacés. Il n'avait pas compris, ils n'étaient pourtant pas des fantômes, ils existaient, ils étaient leur égal à titre d'humain ! Pourquoi personne ne semblait les voir ?

C'était un garçon de seize ans qui avait répondu à sa question, et peut-être bien à toutes les autres. Il s'était arrêté, choqué, et il l'avait supplié d'appeler la police. Le garçon avait sorti son portable, et l'avait braqué sur Rangiku, la magnifique Rangiku qui pleurait des larmes de sang au sol, déshonorée, morte. Il avait fallu quatre secondes à l'albinos pour comprendre, et avait cru vomir de dégoût en le voyant _filmer _l'agonie de sa seule amie.

Il était alors devenu Colère, et avait à son tour tabassé, très fort, hargneux, comme pour se venger de ce meurtre odieux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, et son poing ne rencontrait que des os brisés, mais il ne pouvait pas, ça ne lui semblait jamais assez. Il en oublia totalement le téléphone, et même Rangiku : il voulait juste cogner, cogner, cogner pour tuer. Il ne voyait même plus ce qu'il faisait, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Gin était dans un lit d'hôpital, menotté, et Rangiku dans un congélateur, quelques étages plus bas, une étiquette au pied. Et le jeune homme déjà enterré.

Ce jour-là, Gin comprit enfin ce qu'était l'Humanité : l'Autodestruction, une course insensée vers la Mort, ce besoin impérieux de Destruction, forgé sur la loi du Talion et l'adage « tuer avant d'être tué ». C'était une boucle infernale, la définition même de la Vie, où chacun pouvait tuer, à la recherche d'un exutoire, pour libérer ses pulsions animales naturelles, cette bouffée de violence qui alimentait ton être. L'Homme n'aurait jamais dû évoluer. C'est un Super Prédateur, la plus féroce des bêtes mais son atout majeur était l'Intelligence, qui renforçait cette destruction des plus irrationnelles. Il tuait en masse, avec des méthodes de plus en plus discrètes et efficaces, en se faisant bon dos sur le nombre de mort. Et le plus étrange résidait dans cette politique unique, ce Nouvel Ordre Mondial et ce désir d'appartenance à un groupe.

Pourquoi s'unir si c'était pour tuer et détruire ?

Gin s'engouffra dans le métro, Daft Punk dans les oreilles, _Harder better faster stronger_, son morceau préféré.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_- Ururu ? Ma belle, tu veux bien poser tes crayons ? Il y a un Monsieur qui veut te parler._

_- Bonjour, Ururu. Je suis l'Inspecteur Yakamada. Je viens pour te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quelques mois. Tu te souviens ?_

_- Je n'ai plus de rouge. Quelqu'un a volé le rouge._

_- Je t'en donnerai un autre, mais pour l'instant tu dois poser..._

_- Mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir un peu de temps avec elle ? ...Merci._

_L'inspecteur regarda l'adolescente. Ses cheveux longs attachés en couette avec perdu de leur éclat. Ururu ne le regardait pas, continuant de dessiner._

_- Vous voulez parler de ce que mon papa a fait ?_

_- Kisuke Urahara ? Oui, mais pas seulement. Pas tout de suite. J'ai vu beaucoup de gens qui vivaient à __**... **__et très peu ont pu vraiment m'aider dans mon enquête._

_- Une enquête ?_

_- Oui. Le pays, le monde, on a tous besoin de comprendre ce qu'il vous ait arrivé._

_- Les Autres nous ont mangé._

_- Qui sont les Autres ?_

_- Les gens comme vous. Ceux qui n'ont rien à faire là. Ce qui ont du mal à comprendre, accepter...les Autres. Tous ceux qui, dans le noir, haletants et absourdis, ont regardé faire. Ceux qui, une fois le massacre terminé, ont ramassé les morceaux et ont...il me manque du rouge. Comment je peux finir mon dessin sans du rouge ? C'est très important, le rouge. Lily dit que le rouge est tout ce qu'on connait, avec le noir._

_- Tu avais entre dix et douze ans au moment des faits. Tu sais pourquoi personne ne connait ton âge ?_

_- Papa ne me l'a jamais dit. Ce n'était pas important._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui l'était, vraiment ?_

_- Mes jambes._

_La-dessus, elle lâche son crayon noir, défoncée à ce que les médecins de l'hôpital psychiatrique avaient bien voulu lui donner, et elle fait rouler son fauteuil pour lui montrer les deux moignons qui lui servaient de cuisses._

_- Elles sont parties. Tout le monde est parti, et je ne sais pas comment mes jambes ont fait. Jinta me dit que c'est moi qui les ai coupées._

_- Ururu...Jinta est mort. Tu l'as tué. Tu sais, il y a quelques semaines...tu l'as poussé alors qu'une voiture passait. Puis tu t'es toi-même jetée devant une autre._

_- Oui, je sais. Mais il est là. Tu ne peux pas le voir. Tu n'as pas d'énergie spirituelle._

_- Tu veux dire...une âme ?_

_- Regarde, je n'ai plus que du noir. Comment je fais sans rouge ? Je ne peux pas faire le sang. Comment est-ce que je peux faire, Inspecteur ?_

_Et elle fait voler ses dessins sur la table, des dizaines de feuilles avec des membres arrachés, torturés, certains inondés de sang, d'autres sans rien._

_- Dites, vous auriez pas une cigarette ? J'aimerai bien avoir une cigarette. On me file plein de médocs, c'est cool, et ça fait passer le temps. Ici, les gens ont peur de moi. Ils ont peur de nous, parce qu'on est déjà morts. On est juste dans des...des corps d'emprûnt, des enveloppes corporelles vides, et certains peuvent le sentir. Les médocs, c'est la vie. Et ce serait parfait avec une cigarette - et une pour Jinta, aussi. Alors ?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le manoir des Kuchiki.

Rukia avait mis presque deux jours pour venir. Elle les avaient passés dans le métro, perdue, insignifiante. Les trains l'avaient porté, emmené loin, lui avaient donné ce courage indéfinissable, celui de la dernière chance. C'était le Désespoir qui l'avait décidé.

Rukia devait tenir. Pour elle, pour tous les autres. Elle devait percuter Byakuya, lui faire comprendre ses pensées profondes pour qu'il la voit enfin sous son véritable jour.

Ce soir, il est tard. Mais Rukia n'abandonnera pas. Elle ne le laissera pas entacher ses rêves par simple caprice. Elle existait, et était déterminée à se révolter.

Elle finit son joint de beuh, un peu trop chargé, et se dirige vers le portail, guitare sous le bras, chancelante.

Elle est dévisagée, partout. Mais elle avance la tête haute, digne, d'un pas conquérant.

Il est là. Au centre de la pièce. C'est une cérémonie somptueuse qui s'y déroule - elle aurait pu faire tache, mais elle a vécu dans ce milieu une bonne partie de sa vie, elle sait comment s'y prendre pour atteindre la scène.

Un orchestre joue du Debussy, le compositeur préféré de son frère. Aujourd'hui, le 31 janvier, c'est son anniversaire : Rukia ne se souvient plus de son âge, les années sont passées trop vite pour qu'elle les compte.

Elle pue la weed, mais tant pis. Le silence se fait maître sur son passage, son apparence et sa présence mortifie l'assemblée. Bande de connards, riches démagos et coincés.

Elle se sert un verre de whisky pur malt, puis monte sur la scène, choquant les musiciens. Elle fait signe au plus proche de se lever, ce qu'il fait avec ébahissement. Elle prend sa chaise, la racle contre le sol, puis s'assoit. Elle sort sa guitare, la branche à un ampli, extirpe un paquet de Dunhill de sa poche, s'en grille une. Son regard s'ancre dans celui de son frère, indéfinissable. Il a une coupe de champagne, certainement du Ruinart, celui qu'il adorait tant.

Elle gratte, un peu, puis commence le morceau. Elle va donner son âme, encore une fois, pour les autres, et pour le frapper.

Les notes s'élèvent, empoisonnantes : c'est Artic Monkeys qu'elle joue, _Do I wanna know._

**Have you got colour in your cheeks?**  
><em>Est-ce que tes joues sont colorées?<em>  
><strong>Do you ever get the fear that you can't shift the tide?<strong>  
><em>N'as-tu jamais la peur que tu ne peux pas changer le courantles choses ?_  
><strong>That sticks around like something's in your teeth<strong>  
><em>Qui reste dans les parages comme quelque chose entre tes dents<em>  
><strong>Hiding some aces up your sleeve?<strong>  
><em>Caches-tu quelques as dans ta manche?<em>

Tu as joué ta dernière carte sans me consulter, sans venir me parler. Tu n'as jamais adressé la parole, mais ce soir, tu vas m'écouter. Parce que je ne suis pas ce nuisible que tu balayes d'un seul geste, moi je suis la bête qui montre les crocs et serre les dents lorsqu'on l'attaque. Et je ne te laisserais pas m'effacer, Byakuya, pas encore.

**I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week**  
><em>J'ai rêvé de toi presque toutes les nuits cette semaine<em>  
><strong>How many secrets can you keep?<strong>  
><em>Combien de secrets peux-tu garder ?<em>

As-tu seulement songé un seul instant à moi, depuis cette adoption ridicule ? Est-ce que tu m'as aimé, un jour ? As-tu chercher à me comprendre, mon pauvre frère ? N'as-tu donc pas la sensation de rater quelque chose, tout comme moi ?

**(Do i wanna know?)**  
><em>(Est-ce que je veux savoir?)<em>  
><strong>If this feeling flows both ways<strong>  
><em>Si ce sentiment est réciproque<em>

Oui, Byakuya, ai-je besoin de savoir que tu me déshérites ? J'aurais préféré que tu gardes le silence, que tu me laisses dans ma déchéance - j'aurais mieux supporté ton absence.

**Crawling back to you**  
><em>Ramper vers toi<em>  
><strong>Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?<strong>  
><em>As-tu pensé à appeler quand tu étais ivre?<em>

Pas une seule fois je t'ai ignoré, Byakuya. Tu as toujours été là, j'ai rampé devant toi, je me suis humiliée en espérant un jour que tu me remarques. Mais ce soir, j'en ai assez. Vas-tu enfin cessé d'intoxiquer mes pensées, vas-tu enfin te décider à me libérer ? Ce que tu as fait ressemble en tout point à un appel à l'aide, tu sais ? Me voilà devant toi ce soir, à te chanter mes mots, pour qu'enfin tu me laisses le contrôle. Ce soir, c'est toi qui ramperas, et tu tomberas enfin de ton piédestal.

**So have you got the guts?**  
><em>Alors as-tu les tripes?<em>

**Simmer down and...**

_Calme-toi et..._

Il y a Gin, dans la foule. Il est très classe, sa chemise légèrement ouverte et sa cravate noire desserrée lui rajoutent du charme. Il ne sourit plus, il est atteint par ses paroles. Elle chante aussi pour lui, parce qu'elle ne veut pas être la poupée gonflable qui remplace Rangiku Matsumoto, certainement pas.

Son frère, lui, ne bouge pas d'un iota. Il semble confus, perdu, esseulé. Il est transporté par Rukia, et il voit Hisana qui chante, comme pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Il reste indéchiffrable, ne voulant pas être déstabilisé devant ces autres nobles, ravis de voir à quel point la famille Kuchiki va mal_._

Elle prie, très fort, elle prie pour qu'un jour quelqu'un l'entende, quelqu'un espère à sa place, car elle est fatiguée, si terriblement fatiguée, comme déjà morte, et _me laisse pas devenir un fusil sans cartouches, un cheval sans cavalier, une cavalière à pied, pitié, Byakuya, pitié. J'ai tout essayé, tout, tu ne peux pas refouler mes espoirs et mes désirs ainsi. Je ne suis pas de la barbaque qu'on traîne partout, qu'on égorge pour un sou, je reste humaine après tout._

Elle arrive à la fin de la chanson. Encore une fois, elle a ébloui son public. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne l'applaudira, et elle ne veut pas. Ce genre de situation ne le mérite pas.

Il ne bouge pas, il ne s'assoit même pas. Il la regarde, elle, pour la première fois. Elle est belle, sa sœur, elle ressemble à une divinité princière. Il aurait pu être fier d'elle, mais Byakuya est avant tout un homme d'affaires : il est implacable, même dans ses relations familiales.

Rukia est pâle, maigre, et ses lèvres sont blanchâtres. Ses yeux rouges le sondent, et il a l'impression que c'est sa vie qu'elle juge. Elle est sale, pue la pisse et le rat, mais pourtant rayonne. Elle est devenue une vraie femme.

C'est un adieu, un long au-revoir. Rukia va disparaitre, tôt ou tard, et ce sera trop tard.

Elle descend les quelques marches. Il la suit du regard. La cadette attend, une seconde, une heure, une vie, mais il persiste dans son mutisme.

Il a peur. Mais de quoi ? Byakuya n'aura jamais la réponse, mais quand il sent Rukia passer à côté d'elle, l'esprit surchauffé, il voit Hisana s'envoler.

Et il l'acceptait ? Il se soumettait ?

_Lâche. _Un grand homme blanc, un peu caché derrière une plante, crie cette accusation avec mépris. Il a les cheveux, le visage et la peau blanche. Un énorme sourire de renard le nargue, et sa voix porte son mot jusqu'au fond de son cœur, comme un électrochoc. Lui, il est là pour la soutenir, la maintenir en vie. C'est Gin Ichimaru, l'homme passe-partout, qui aidait parfois le Sereitei à démembrer des réseaux de Narcotrafiquants. Il sait que si Rukia disparait du Manoir, alors personne ne la reverra jamais : elle s'enterrera dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo, avalée par cette société de consommation.

Il se retourne, et s'avance vers sa sœur, qui lui tourne le dos. Il est bouillant de colère, un sentiment inexplicable enfoui au fond de lui, et qui jaillit comme un torrent.

Il lui attrape l'épaule, et s'horrifie de la maigreur de celle-ci. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Elle se retourne, prête à parler. Hurler, peut-être. Il ne le saura jamais, parce qu'une fois son visage tourné dans sa direction, il lui colle une gifle magistrale, dont le bruit se répercute sur le marbre. Elle semble choquée la première seconde, puis tente de lui donner un coup de poing, qu'il arrête très facilement. Rukia est faible, lente, morte et laide, mais c'est sa sœur, et il veut la sauver.

Il lui empoigne son bras qui n'est plus qu'os, et la traîne derrière lui. Il était sûr qu'il réussirait à la faire réagir avec les roses, parce qu'au fond d'elle, Rukia voulait qu'on aide et qu'elle arrête. Mais c'est tellement plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux !

_Tu te demandes si tu es bête féroce ou bien un Saint mais tu es les deux, et plus encore._

Partir. Faire une pause, s'enfuir. Byakuya veut l'emmener loin, la détacher de la merde dans laquelle elle s'est enfoncée, car Rukia est sa sœur, elle est Hisana, et qu'il y a quelque temps il l'a tenait bébé dans ses bras, si petite dans ses grandes mains, et qu'il faut s'enfuir, toujours plus loin.

Elle ne se débat pas, c'est la première fois qu'il la touche, elle est abasourdie. Ils se retrouvent au garage, ou des dizaines de voitures s'alignent. Derrière, les invités et les anciens de la famille crient au scandale, mais il les fait taire avec son regard glacial. Il la jette dans sa Jaguar F-type R coupé, sa voiture préférée. Noire, vitres teintées, la voiture de ses rêves. Il monte, et ouvre le garage avec ses clés. Sa sœur le regarde, sa guitare sur la banquette arrière. L'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, et ses mains qui tremblent d'appréhension. Comment a-t-il fait pour l'ignorer ? C'est une danseuse parfaite, une femme digne d'être aimée, sa fierté. Oui, cette petite fille qu'il avait adopté avait été si bien élevée, si digne de son attention qu'il avait eu peur et avait voulu la tenir éloignée. Peut-être pour qu'elle ne soit pas affectée par son travail et ses responsabilités, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer une relation.

Il démarre, concentré, et roule vite, toujours plus vite, comme pour rattraper le temps par la vitesse, échapper à ses erreurs de jeunesse. Et Rukia rit, c'est trop comique, trop triste aussi…parce que Rukia a sa bouée, mais tous les autres…_va-t-on aussi les laisser se noyer ?_ Il ne sait pas, ne répond pas. Pour l'instant, il veut construire un repenti, il veut recommencer. Reprendre les dés, jouer une autre partie.

Et tant pis si ça leur prend tout une vie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tchaïkovski - Swan Lake**

**.**

Le saké. Le Jack. Vodka, Bière, Tequila. Renji était bourré, tant mieux car l'alcool était son addiction préférée. Surtout, il pouvait de balader avec des litres, il ne risquait rien : après tout, l'ivresse n'est condamnée qu'au volant, et Renji ne savait pas conduire.

La Rue. Daft punk, dans ses oreilles. Ça le paralyse. Il est lent, Robot Rock envahit sa tête. Le refrain, entraînant. Renji marche, lentement, mais sûr de son coup. Il a faim, super faim, mais il a perdu son argent, un truc comme ça. La veine palpite sur son front, et il a les lèvres bleues. Il tremble, les yeux mi-clos, parce qu'il est dehors depuis un certain temps. Ses mains, il ne les sent plus, son sac croule sous le poids des bouteilles. Renji ne veut pas les perdre ! Il les a achetés à Ikkaku, avec ses derniers sous.

Enfin, Ikkaku...il n'était pas sûr. Il l'avait bien vu, mais cela avait surement mal tourné, parce qu'il a un trou dans le bide.

Un Renji sans alcool n'est pas un vrai Renji. Il en besoin, vous comprenez ? Sinon, la vie n'aurait pas de sens, sans ces couleurs déclinantes, ce brouillard inconsistant, toutes ces machines bruyantes, et les autres si barbants…

Il avance, sur le chemin du retour, peut-être. Il l'espère, parce que là il est aveugle, il a pris trop d'hallu', il ne sait même plus définir le mot 'réalité', c'est trop bête.

La nuit, son amie si apaisante, si présente. Renji, il la glorifie, il est reconnaissant de son mutisme, douce nuit qui jamais ne le trahit. Il a mal au foie, c'est bizarre, mais il n'y prête guère attention. Après tout, il ne peut plus définir le mot 'réalité'. Cela doit être une hallucination.

La brume, cette belle conspiratrice. La brume de l'alcool, le brouillard des nuages, celle qui rendait Rukia folle.

Il fait froid, les mains du rouge gèlent mais qu'importe, Renji a la tête pleine. Les idées fusent, on dirait des milliards de lunes qui tourbillonnent autour de lui, confuses. Ces satellites, ses amis qui l'envahissent, c'est une partie de lui. Ouais, Abarai est _failla,_ où est le mal ?

Mais ses mains vont tomber, il entend déjà ses doigts fissurés craquer. Il continue d'avancer, haletant, défoncé, déterminé à y arriver. Où allait-il, que faisait-il ? Non, ce ne sont pas les bonnes questions. Peu importe les réponses, la véritable question était : allait-il s'en sortir ?

_Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Jusqu'ici...tout va bien. _C'était sa phrase préférée. Quand il rentrait chez lui et que son père l'attendait avec une ceinture, quand il allait aux putes, quand il était une pute, quand il sombrait, simplement. Toujours plus bas, toujours plus seul, c'était ça qui le maintenait en vie. Jusqu'ici tout va bien, t'as pas encore touché le fond, jusqu'ici tout va bien, Machin n'est pas encore mort de son overdose, jusqu'ici tout va bien, même si c'est toi qui lui a vendu la dope...

Il se retourne un instant, cherchant une âme dans les environs, mais la pluie froide est trop dense pour qu'il y voie clair. Peut-être Ikkaku est derrière lui, venant l'aider, ou l'achever. Mais tout va bien, il est encore debout, encore là. Le trou dans son ventre, la douleur, tout ça n'est que chimère. Seule la drogue comptait. Seule la drogue était réelle.

Le sang, à ses pieds ? Non, pas le sien. Celui d'Ikkaku, oui, c'était certainement lui, Ikkaku se battait tout le temps, c'était normal.

Renji est un fantôme, un transparent, un moyen. On ne portait jamais quelque espoir sur lui, il est trop faible, trop frêle.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant c'est un teigneux, un acharné : il a dompté l'obscurité. Il est une faux de la mort, il est le juge, le Dieu, et il a beaucoup plus d'expériences sur la vie que n'importe qui. C'est un chien qui ne desserre jamais les mâchoires sauf pour y sortir les crocs, un atome puissant et autodestructeur, pour leur montrer à tous combien ils se cassaient la gueule.

Il n'y pas de lumières, seulement un murmure et la pluie. Glaciale, comme Rukia. Sa chère lune, son plus gros satellite, l'étoile de sa vie. Combien de temps, qu'il était parti ? Il avait eu tellement peur ! Quand tout s'était écroulé, il était à côté de Rukia, mais elle s'était enfuie, et il était resté seul dans le carnage. C'est encore trop tôt pour parler dudit carnage, il doit d'abord finir de vous raconter son histoire. Mais il s'était retrouvé seul avec Ikkaku quelques heures -minutes, jours ?- plus tard, sans savoir comment.

La sonnerie du téléphone. La tonalité, longue, angoissante, oppressante. Un, deux trois, quat-

Rukia. Sa voix faible. Elle a répondu, Seigneur, elle est au bout du fil. Renji est abasourdi, il ne l'a pas entendu depuis des siècles. Il est écrasé par le poids des années, écrasé par l'échec, écrasé par la peine.

Elle ne va pas bien. Personne ne va bien. Abarai voit leur rêve exploser, mais il l'ignore. Ils en créeront un autre, dans quelque temps.

Elle murmure, et il doit se concentrer pour la comprendre. Elle fait un bad trip, c'est évident. _Je suis là, Rukia, je ne t'abandonne pas_. Elle l'engueule, parce qu'ils l'ont laissé seule, ils auraient du s'en sortir ensemble, et pas se disperser ainsi.. Ça le fatigue, elle perds la tête, ou alors c'était lui qui perdait la tête, l'avait-il vraiment au téléphone d'ailleurs ?

Elle le culpabilise, elle le noie dans ses pêchés, il est mortifié. Elle essaye de lui indiquer sa position mais des bruits l'empêche de comprendre, et elle continue de pleurer, cette imbécile. Mais déjà son écoute s'amenuise, il détache son esprit. Il sait qu'elle est tout simplement perdue, peut-être même qu'elle hallucine.

Il faut qu'il lui parle, il faut qu'il la voie. Il ne veut pas la perdre, il ne veut plus se perdre. Il brûle, beaucoup trop fort, et il a besoin du froid de Rukia pour apaiser ses souffrances, pas celui mortel du temps. Parce que s'il ne fait rien…il ne sert à rien. Il lui reste trop peu de temps, il faut agir, sinon…

Il ouvre la bouche. Rukia, elle, continue de déblatérer, inconsciente, libérée. Kuchiki est sacrée, c'est dur de la stopper. Mais la vie a forgé Renji, c'est désormais un chien capable de toucher la lune, il a tout compris lorsqu'il s'est envolé au Paradis.

Il n'y a personne dans la rue alors, il s'assoit en tailleur et ferme les yeux, imprudent. Mais il a tant de choses à dire, tellement importantes…

_Rukia…tu l'entends ? Bien sûr qu'tu l'entends… le murmure assourdissant et permanent. Il a envahi la ville et les esprits, il arpente les rues en hurlant. Qui t'épuise et qui te souffle « t'es un bon a rien, t'es pas important, t'seras jamais quelqu'un de bien »… ouais, ils nous disent tous qu'on est comme ça ou qu'on devrait, que ça changerait rien si tu changeais… __Le murmure assourdissant et permanent qui espère te mettre à terre, en t'criant que tu n'seras jamais assez bien… Mais faut pas pleurer, parce que ça va aller, j'te le promets… Je sais, tu continues de sourire, mais c'est plus facile que d'être heureux, hein… ? Mais jusqu'ici, tout va bien. On est vivants, on est présents, et je rentre à la maison bientôt... On sera ensemble, tu vois, et on sera heureux. Tout va bien, non ? J'suis encore là, au bout du fil. Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, te faire un fixe, dormir un peu. Et à ton réveil, je serai là, promis._

Il n'a pas d'autres choses à dire. Il peut tout lui promettre, ils ne s'en souviendront pas. Des kilomètres entre la parole et l'acte, mais Renji sait que Rukia a compris, qu'elle sera son extension, qu'elle aura la vie sauve. Il faut bien que quelqu'un survive.

La nuit, noire. Le brouillard, le murmure. Son foie le brûle, et il sent un liquide chaud envahir sa gorge et sa bouche, obscurcissant ses pensées. Il ressent une grande nostalgie, un grand calme - il était toujours là, accroché à un atome d'espoir, mais le froid l'assaille et…

La pluie. Elle tombe, drue et compacte. Le noir de la nuit cède à la blancheur des gouttes d'eau, qui tombent violemment à ses pieds et qui sont souillés par le rouge du sang. Il tente de se relever, se tient à quatre pattes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, émerveillé. Ses cheveux rouges se mêlaient avec la pluie, dans une harmonie violente et hypnotisante. C'est Rukia et Renji, le chien et la Lune, un dernier appel avant la fin de la pièce, car la fin arrive bientôt, Renji le voit. C'est inscrit au-dessus de leur tête, et Renji peut le voir car c'est un Shinigami. Il se relève, chancelant. Son compteur à lui est bientôt vide, et ce n'est pas grave. Il a tout vu, tout vécu, tout entendu. Il n'attend plus rien de la vie, il l'avait fait plier afin de mieux l'expérimenter, ses Paradis artificiels lui ont permis de vivre _à fond._ Il aimait profondément Rukia et Ichigo, il aurait voulu qu'ils vivent ensemble à tout jamais, ivres de joie, de bonheur et d'alcool. Mais les voilà séparés, et Renji avait passé son temps à faire un examen de conscience, et les mots qu'il avait chuchoté au téléphone avaient étés les seuls qu'il fut capable de comprendre. Le reste était trop flou.

Son foie, qui hurlait de douleur. Le jeune homme se disait qu'il était en train de se dévorer lui-même, tel un cannibale forcené. Il avança d'un million de nanomètre, l'eau gelée qui le noie presque, le silence, envahissant, assourdissant, qui te crie « essaye pas d'refaire l'histoire, c'est déjà trop tard », qui te plombe le crâne avec des milliards de lames, et toi tu rages, tu pleures et tu tempêtes, mais rien n'y fait. Tu restes là, pâle et fébrile, attendant avec le souffle court que la mort vienne te prendre, enfin, enseveli sous des montagnes de combats. C'est les tiens, ceux que tu as accompli chaque jour, ceux qui t'ont porté et t'ont fait sombrer. Des combats, des chiens ou des personnes qu'importe, ils sont les autres, des millions d'autres toi, ces humains si bizarres, _normaux, _qui cohabitent juste en face de toi et qui pourtant vivent dans un autre monde.

Eux, ils pensent que tu vis dans un monde de débauche et ils ont raison, mais qui voudrait vivre dans leur Réalité ?

Le rouge, partout du rouge, et Renji pue l'échec, mais il a un sursaut de survie, il veut vivre, pour Ichigo, pour Rukia, pour tous les autres. Il ne voie plus rien maintenant, ne reste que le noir.

La prostitution, il détestait ça. Mais s'il devait simplement sucer une queue ou encore se faire enculer pour quelques grammes de dope, pourquoi pas ?

Ichigo a le Sida. Il le sait, il a vu son test, il a entendu son cri de haine la nuit dernière (ou du moins, qui ne datait pas de bien longtemps). C'est Kurosaki, le meilleur des Shinigamis, parce qu'il baise avec n'importe qui en étant conscient de sa maladie. Il est un véritable baisodrome à lui seul, et Renji est fier de lui. Parce qu'Ichigo tue les clients, il tue les personnes qui les ont rendu si vulnérables, si faibles, il venge tous ceux comme lui, comme nous, et c'est juste magnifique. Ichigo se dit détaché de Grimmjow, mais ses amis savent qu'il ne couche plus avec lui de peur de lui transmettre le virus. Renji trouve ça très beau, et très courageux. Peu à peu, Ichi prend ses distances avec le bleuté, il a peur de le voir mourir alors, il s'éloigne, pour tout affronter seul.

Renji a compris. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être ensemble dans la même pièce, parce que leur cœur et leur âme sont déjà ensemble, à chaque instant, sans jamais les quitter.

Il tombe. Le froid apaise son foie douloureux, anesthésie son corps, paralyse ses membres.

Rukia sera sauvée, elle est toujours sauvée. C'est une belle fille, célèbre, riche. Elle est l'étoile et la Lune, lui le chien et la merde mais qu'importe, il se sait aux côtés de ses deux amis, sa seule famille, ses âmes sœurs. Car son cœur bat en harmonie avec les leurs, et son sourire se superposent à leurs rires. Renji n'est pas seul, et il est ravi.

_Tu m'entends, l'Univers, tu nous entends ? Si tu nous entends, attends-nous, on arrive ! On voudrait tout comprendre, tout voir, tout savoir, tout vivre ! On cherche la porte du Nouveau Monde pour pouvoir s'y fondre…_

Le murmure, devenu blizzard opaque, et la pluie…

Il est seul, il est sur le carreau, un boulon échappé de ce gigantesque mécanisme de la vie, un oublié de l'évolution, seulement capable de se coucher en chien de fusil, et de ne plus penser à rien. Il doit être à Karakura, peut-être plus loin mais déjà, la pluie le noie, et il se sait oublié, rejeté, drogué. Comme s'il n'avait pas existé.

Le sang, qui s'échappe. Il le voit, mais déjà ses yeux se ferment, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il n'a plus la force, ses crocs ne déchirent plus, ses bras ne se lèvent plus.

Il est épuisé. Renji est vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

Il s'endort alors dans le Grand sommeil, plongé dans la béatitude du Soulagement, et sa conscience s'éteint dans le plus grand des silences.

Il est enfin en paix.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perdre du poids. Vite. C'est important, c'est rapide trop rapide, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, elle ne comprend rien, plus rien, plus…

Là. Sa peau. Non, pas possible. C'est moche, vraiment moche, trop moche ! Il faut effacer, tout recommencer, recommencer ! Allez, un peu de blanc et les pores seront enfin obstrués ! Mais il n'y a pas assez, il n'y en a pas assez, il en faut plus, toujours plus. Vite, vite, vite. Ichigo va bientôt arriver, il ne doit pas me voir comme ça, il faut tout recommencer, plus vite, remettre du blanc, il n'y en a pas assez. Ichigo ne m'aimera pas, il faut que je sois belle, il faut que je sois parfaite. Ah, toujours pas assez de blanc, et là il manque du rouge, sur mes lèvres, il faut bien une jolie bouche pour qu'un garçon soit tenté de vous embrasser ! Et puis, ce gras, là, sur sa côte. On la croirait boursouflée, il faut tout changer ! Plus de sport, perdre du poids, il faut être parfaite.

Orihime s'agitait dans son appartement, prise de spasmes. Elle a l'air brisé, irréparable, et ses ongles lacèrent sa peau en attendant sa mue. Elle va trop vite, elle en est à son huitième cachet d'AD de la journée.

Ichigo l'a appelé, il y a quelque temps. Il a dit qu'il passerait la voir, et depuis, elle rangeait son appartement de fond en comble, nettoyant n'importe quelle trace de saleté, et commençait à tousser à cause des vapeurs toxiques de la Javel. Mais il y avait tellement de tâches, et elle avait tellement d'énergie, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe, non ? Comme ça, elle perdait du poids et ne pensait pas à manger. C'était parfait !

Elle avait perdu déjà douze kilos, Kurosaki en sera fier ! Mais son visage, il était toujours aussi grossier, déformé, hideux. La Princesse y avait remédié de manière drastique : au fond d'un de ses cartables, elle avait trouvé du Tipex et s'était était mis sur la joue, pour essayer. Le résultat était époustouflant, elle avait la même peau diaphane que Kuchiki, et ses pores étaient resserrés ! Magnifique, magnifique ! Oh, déjà vingt-trois heures ! Elle va prendre une pilule, comme ça, Hime ne dormira pas, la Princesse veillant à l'arrivée de son Prince, sans faillir. Bon, son visage la grattait quelque peu, mais rien de grave, elle se sent tellement mieux !

L'appartement est propre, certes, mais il n'y avait plus d'eau courante, parce que tout l'argent d'Orihime passait dans les pilules d'AD, il fallait bien qu'elle perde du poids, elle était si imparfaite !

Elle passe ses mains sur son crâne, le griffe en même temps que les pilules font effet, toujours surprise de ne plus sentir ses cheveux.

Urahara aime beaucoup ses cheveux : il trouve leur couleur magnifique, et leur valeur unique. Alors elle s'est rasée la tête, et à échangé ses cheveux pour des pilules, et Urahara fut ravi, car des cheveux d'une telle qualité pouvaient se vendre au prix fort. Tant mieux, elle se débarrassait enfin de cette couleur immonde, et lorsqu'ils repousseront, ils seront noirs jais, comme ceux de Kuchiki.

Orihime danse, en transe et totalement hallucinée. Toujours les mêmes airs, toujours les mêmes pas, sinon elle se brisera les os, il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte du petit cercle, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite. Alors elle imite, parce que Rukia Kuchiki, c'est la grâce incarnée, la paix et la pureté. Il faut qu'Ichigo la voie, elle, et il doit l'aimer, s'il vient la voir ! C'est certain, et il le lui a promis ! Oh, comme la Princesses est heureuse ! Ça y est, elle est enfin prête, comme elle est excitée ! Ses dents grincent, et elle en sent certaines se déchausser mais elle n'y prête pas attention, elle voit cette tâche, derrière le gros meuble, cette vicieuse est presque invisible tant elle est minuscule, mais quand même présente ! Nuisibles ! Elle attrape un chiffon, l'inonde de Javel et s'emploie à désinfecter tout le meuble. Saleté de saletés ! Pourquoi lui faire ce sale coup, elle qui attendait innocemment son Prince ? Il n'acceptera aucune tâche, aucune erreur, aucune imperfection. Il est pur, lui, alors Orihime se doit de l'être aussi.

Déjà six heures ! Comme le temps file vite ! Il va arriver, elle en est persuadée. Ichigo vient toujours, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'il faut de mieux : aider les gens.

Mais…là ! Un pore dilaté ! Il est immense ! Vite, vite, avant qu'il n'arrive, il faut mettre du Tipex, il faut…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chad, il travaille à l'hôpital central de Karakura depuis des années. C'est un homme solitaire, très imposant du fait de sa carrure, un mec qui a tout vu et dont plus rien ne l'étonne.

Non, plus rien. Et ce qu'il voit en face de lui le désole.

Chad, c'est un mec qui a peur de tout. On ne dirait pas, avec ses deux mètres et ses muscles saillants. Mais Chad est humble, noble ; il a constamment peur pour et de l'autre. L'autre, c'est son ami. Chad aime les hommes, innocemment. C'est pour cela qu'il était resté ici. Pour veiller sur eux.

Chad, de son vrai nom Sado, était bon et charitable. Il se battait souvent dans les caves ou les parkings, pour gagner un peu d'argent et arrondir ses fins de mois. Mais il soignait toujours son adversaire en fin de soirée.

Au départ, les adversaires n'étaient qu'Ichigo et Renji. Ceux-ci l'avaient délaissés depuis longtemps, même s'ils passaient à l'occasion chez lui. Ils ne faisaient plus partie du même monde, même s'ils y cohabitaient. Mais cela allait à Chad. Les deux ne venaient le voir qu'au bord du drame, aveugles et désespérés, repartant toujours sans un mot ou un regard, honteux et revigorés. Chad les pansait, les soignait, les écoutait jusqu'au petit jour si besoin était. Chad n'était pour eux qu'une ombre dans leur conscience. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient effacé. Chad avait les épaules et la force pour endurer leur souffrance, alors il s'exécutait sans un mot.

Et aujourd'hui, à force de nettoyer encore et encore le tableau noir avec de la blanche, c'était leur âme qu'ils avaient rincé, oublié.

C'est Renji dans ce lit. Il l'a trouvé agonisant dans les rues de la ville, ensanglanté, probablement ivre et en surdose. Il ne pèse plus qu'une cinquantaine de kilos, et sa peau a vieilli prématurément. Chad aimerait bien qu'il ne se réveille pas, jamais, car Renji est dans son rêve, la conscience endormie par la morphine. Il ne veut pas le voir ouvrir les yeux, car il ne sera pas capable d'affronter la réalité.

On avait trouvé du cannabis sur lui, l'équivalent d'un tout petit joint, mais il ira en prison pour une durée moyenne de cinq à sept ans et subira une cure de désintoxication.

Renji, il n'a plus de bras gauche : ce dernier avait pourri, car il s'était trop piqué, la malnutrition et la surconsommation de substances avaient aggravé son état de santé. On avait dû lui retirer son foie, trop malade et atteint de Cirrhose -ce qui l'aurait probablement tué.

Ses cheveux rouges avaient été rasés, car il s'était cogné la tête en s'écroulant, et qu'il avait fallu des points de suture. Renji Abarai n'était plus le même : c'était la mort que Chad observait, c'était du poison qui se déversait dans les veines du malade, c'était la déchéance ultime que représentait Renji.

Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se réveille. Quand on a passé toute sa chienne de vie dans les Paradis artificiels, que peut-il y avoir de bien intéressant ici-bas ? Quand on est monté si haut, que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que redescendre ?

_**C'est l'histoire d'une société qui tombe, et qui au fur et à mesure de sa chute se répète sans cesse pour se rassurer : "Jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici...tout va bien." L'important ce n'est pas la chute...C'est l'atterrissage.** _


	4. Lake

**_Warm Shadow -_ Fink / _Black - _Kari Kimmel**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_- Non, Inspecteur, on n'est pas parti en vrille. C'était logique, au final. On devait finir ainsi. Parfaitement logique, oui. Et qui aurait pu..._

_- Logique ? Logique ?! Non mais tu t'entends, Shunsui ? Et ton ex-lieutenante Lisa, la Vizard, c'était logique aussi ? _

_- Jushiro..._

_- Non ! Si tu ne l'avais pas si souvent harcelée, elle n'aurait pas pris autant de drogues ! Si on avait réagi à temps, la guerre n'aurait pas eu lieu ! Si..._

_- Mais tu confonds tout. C'est logique, tu le dis-toi même. Là, tu parles de responsabilités._

_- Et tu ne te sens pas responsable ? On aurait pu tout arrêter, si seulement..._

_- Non, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il fallait que ça explose. Chez nous ou ailleurs. Vois cela comme un sacrifice, si la culpabilité te ronge trop. Sinon, tu vas replonger dans les amphet' d'ici peu de temps. Donc, Inspecteur, j'aimerais savoir : si tous les signes étaient là et que c'était logique, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être coupable. Et si je ne suis pas coupable c'est que je n'étais pas responsable. Je me suis battu pour garder les miens en vie, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Vous stipulerez ça dans vos notes et on parlera de moi et de Jushiro Ukitake comme des héros de la Nation. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait, depuis toujours. C'est logique, non ?_

_- Et bien moi, je trouve ça triste. Parce que justement, tous les signes étaient là, et que nous n'avons pas réagi à temps. Et tout le monde répète "c'est la faute à la fatalité", "c'était juste logique", "on n'a pas eu de chance"...mais personne ne nous a obligé à consommer des drogues. On aurait pu choisir, arrêter, laisser tomber, mais nous nous sommes voilés la face pour ne pas avoir à choisir. La logique des choses aurait été d'arrêter le massacre pendant qu'on le pouvait encore. C'était à nous de le faire. C'est nous et nous seuls les responsables._

_- Vraiment, Ukitake ? Soit ! Alors... Je suis responsable mais pas coupable._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le lac. Silencieux. Les pas de Rukia, légers, solitaires, incontrôlés.

Gin est soufflé par la beauté de la Nature. Il plane, il a fumé un pur d'Amnésia Haze. Et bordel, il a envie de pleurer, il ne peut plus respirer, le lac l'emprisonne, beauté Pure et lui, déchet de l'espèce humaine, pourriture de la société actuelle, perdu dans ses espoirs et ses rêves. Une claque, et le choc se répercute dans chacune de ses veines, se personnifie dans ses peines, alourdissant ses regrets. Gin Ichimaru pleure, c'est peut-être un bad trip. Au fond il s'en fiche, il sait juste qu'il est en train de mourir et c'est horrible.

La paralysie. Elle se déploie dans chacun de ces membres, il en devient fou. Il se passe tellement de choses, le décalage est tellement grand, que l'eau du Lac trop immobile le vexe. Des millions de mètres cubes d'eau, une eau aussi claire que ses yeux, où l'on pouvait y voir jusqu'à trente mètres de profondeur. C'est une puissance inconnue qui s'étend à perte de vue, c'est l'âme d'un peuple qui y vit. Et face à sa douleur, face à sa honte, la face contre terre et le visage pâle, Gin a envie de hurler, pour la faire réagir, lui montrer qu'il existe, juste là, sous ses yeux. Il veut lui montrer sa souffrance, qu'elle lui soit infligée aussi, car cela semble être le seul moyen pour enfin entrer en osmose avec elle. Chacune de ces gouttes d'eau renferme un secret, Gin en est certain. Peut-être qu'il est trop _high, _mais ça le tue de voir le lac si indifférent. Il aimerait bien que quelqu'un lève les yeux, lui tende la main. Mais il n'y a personne, il est seul, et le lent poison de Rukia le fait disparaitre à petit feu. Il doute que la douleur fulgurante l'achève - non, ce sera l'angoisse, cette attente indescriptible de la Mort, les secondes qui durent des heures, en redoutant le dernier instant. Et personne non, personne ne le verra mourir, absorbé par sa propre destruction, au paroxysme de sa déchéance, écroulé face au monde. C'est le poids de l'Humanité qui a accéléré le processus, pas la drogue. Ce n'était qu'une compensation qui lui permettait de tenir.

Gin veut se lever. Il est incapable d'hurler, ou même de chuchoter. Mais la Volonté s'agite au fond de son âme. Gin est trop beau, trop intelligent, trop important pour être un effacé. Il doit se lever, il doit changer, il doit vivre, et la peur de la Mort s'allie avec cette putain de volonté, il s'en sortira, il s'en sort…

La Réalité qui l'accable : ses jambes ne le supporteront pas. Elles se briseront, et il disparaitra, devenant cendre.

Il brûle, ses veines sont en feu, le THC se propage trop vite, ça l'arrange. Car ce feu intense, tel l'Esprit Saint penché sur son sort, le consume. Il ne veut plus voir l'indifférence du Lac, il ne veut plus sentir le sol si rude sous sa peau, il ne veut plus entendre la Honte lui crier des obscénités. Ça parait fou, et totalement halluciné, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, putain ! De toute façon, il n'y a personne pour te sauver, personne pour t'accepter, pour te pardonner, Gin l'a compris très jeune. Il n'a jamais aimé un autre être humain à part Rangiku. Il n'avait jamais pu être des leurs, ces Humains, car même s'il leur ressemblait, il n'était pas de leur monde, ils se différaient trop. Gin le génie n'arrivait à s'accorder avec les autres. Il était seul, il n'avait pas besoin des autres, après tout, que pourrait-on bien conseiller à un génie ? Mais Rangiku...Rangiku n'hésitait pas à le rabaisser, le coupait avec sa répartie virulente. Elle était géniale, Rangiku -et il ne l'avait pas aimé assez fort, vu qu'elle était morte.

Seul Aizen le comprenait. Et Gin le trahissait, au profit du Sereitei, parce qu'au fond c'était mal ce qu'ils faisaient, et à force de rejeter la faute sur l'autre, de chercher à comprendre qui de la poule et de l'œuf est venu le premier (est-ce de la faute du dealer ou du mec qui ne cesse de continuer à fuir et à se complaire dans des illusions ?), qu'ils finiraient tous schizophrènes à se déchirer ainsi, Gin avait voulu que ça s'arrête… Et le Sereitei, cette milite récente spécialisée dans la drogue et divisées en treize quartiers (le premier étant la direction, le troisième l'unité médiatique, le cinquième l'aspect public, ou encore le huitième pour le recrutement) semblait être le seul à se dresser contre les plans de son cousin.

Malheureusement, le Sereitei, c'était « Cokeland », où les pires hommes corrompus par l'argent et la drogue se réunissaient dans un sombre dessein : ils contrôlaient presque le Japon en entier, étendant leurs tentacules puantes autour des drogués japonais, prêts à les étouffer. Et cette organisation venait à prendre le contrôle de l'Etat, paralysant le système et pourrissant ses principes.

L'eau. L'eau, Rukia, la Terre, le Ciel. Ce sont des forces de la Nature, indomptables et imprévisibles qui, lors de leur affrontement avec la vie, explosaient dans un tonnerre de couleurs. Le bleu domine, le bleu de l'eau, de la glace et le bleu de ses veines qui palpitent avec frénésie. Chaque couleur a sa saveur, mais tout ce que Gin sent est amer. Dans sa bouche, des cendres se collent contre son palais, l'étouffe - c'est le surplus de cannabis et ses psychoses cannabinoïdes qui remontent. Il voudrait bien les vomir, pour que ce foutu Lac ouvre enfin un œil sur sa condition, mais il ne peut pas, pas encore. Il n'est pas prêt, il le sait, il ne peut se détacher de la drogue. Elle a fini par lui prendre la vie, et il se savait très bien être sa créature, son pantin mais il ne changera rien, car Gin a perdu le contrôle. Lui qui savait toujours tout sur tout, le THC lui offrait une pause, une rupture lui permettant de souffler.

Savoir, c'est pouvoir : mais le THC perturbe les processus de mémorisation du cerveau, en désorganisant le fonctionnement électrique de l'hippocampe, structure clé du cerveau pour l'activation de la mémoire. Alors Gin finissait par ne plus savoir, à oublier, à laisser tomber. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il n'était plus obligé de jouer ce rôle d'_humain, _il pouvait enfin se lâcher, et le poids sur ses épaules s'envolait. Ichimaru s'oubliait. Son intelligence l'avait toujours tenu loin des autres, on lui avait même reproché la mort de ses parents. Lui qui savait tout, ce devin exécrable, comment avait-il pu oublier la poêle sur le feu, provoquant l'incendie mortel à ses onze ans ? Ses parents avaient brûlé, comme l'herbe dans ses joints, il n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver. Lui-même était un miraculé, alors qu'il aurait dû mourir le premier -cependant, une poutre l'avait plaqué contre le sol, dans une poche d'air.

Gin était toujours le survivant. Que ce soit dans cet incendie ou face au tueur de Rangiku, il s'en était toujours sorti indemne. Peut-être était-ce du fait que son Intelligence hors du commun le favorisait, ou tout simplement parce que la Mort elle-même ne voulait pas d'un monstre pareil - il s'en fichait. Il voulait oublier, ne plus sentir, et il avait cherché un moyen de s'enfuir. Le Cannabis agit sur le seuil de récompense, la zone du plaisir. En produisant de la dopamine en quantité, elle augmentait la tolérance de ce seuil. Par exemple, lorsque vous mangez ou buvez, de la dopamine est produite par le cerveau qui stimulent ce seuil (vous êtes alors rassasié). Mais, avec la weed, la tolérance augmente et vous n'êtes plus aussi « rassasiés » : il vous faut la dopamine produite par le THC, qui devient alors la seule capable de satisfaire cette tolérance. Félicitations, vous voilà dépendant.

Félicitations Gin, te voilà libre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le Lac. Une onde. Mais elle est si fugace qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé, avant de se gifler mentalement, un rire sardonique au coin des lèvres : depuis quand rêvait-il ? Il n'y avait pas de place pour les rêves, ici-bas.

Les mains de Rukia, si délicates contre son front, ses joues, partout : il aimerait bien les tordre, les briser, pour ne plus jamais sentir leur contact. Mais il est incapable de bouger, Rukia a plongé ses prunelles dans les siennes, comme prête à le dévorer.

C'est le ciel et l'orage, le bleu clair et les profondeurs de la mer, deux mondes qui se rencontrent. Le Lac illumine le visage de Rukia, il est stupéfait. Il avait totalement oublié la beauté qui l'accompagnait, une âme Pure ravagée par la drogue, ne l'a rendant que plus parfaite encore. Putain, c'est fou comme il l'aime, Rukia et ses mains trop réelles, parce qu'elle est la seule ancre qui le maintient dans la réalité, qui lui rappelle la dureté du monde dans lequel ils vivent, parce que chacun de ses gestes sont une claque assourdissante qui le paralyse et le glace, qui brisent ces chaînes qui lui permettaient si bien de se laisser aller.

Le poids revenait sur ses épaules, atroce, douloureux, et l'ombre de Rangiku le suivait partout où il allait. Et, bien qu'il souffre et ne demande qu'à s'effacer encore et encore, il chérit Rukia, il chérit les Hommes, il se retrouve enfin avec quelqu'un. Quand il fait rire Rukia, il sent la chaleur de la peau de Rangiku contre la sienne, il entend l'Humanité qui riait à ses côtés ; il réapprenait à vivre, à _penser, _à aimer -mais la beuh le retenait, coriace : il entendait ses cris déchirants, ses pleurs sanglants, son odeur tentante. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était sa meilleure amie, son plus précieux allié, son pilier. Alors, en même temps que Rukia le hissait vers la lumière, il s'écroulait. Il ne pouvait allier les deux, il le savait mais peu importe, l'espoir fait vivre, il essayera jusqu'au bout. N'oubliez pas, Gin est un serpent, un dealer vicieux, un démon. Alors il pousse Rukia à la consommation, car ainsi, elle subira la même déchéance que lui. Ils seront heureux, enfin.

Elle lui parle. Il n'entend pas. Il ne veut pas entendre, il veut juste son regard dans le sien. Il ne réagit pas, il n'est plus capable de réagir, de toute façon il n'y voit pas l'intérêt. Ou était l'intérêt même de vivre ? Gin ne sait pas, il ne l'a jamais su. Il tourne en rond, ils tournent tous en rond, incapables de s'en sortir, parce qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés acculés, jetés dans ce putain de fossé, oubliés. Quel avait été leur tort ? Celui de vouloir vivre pleinement, leur orgueil, ou bien la faute de l'Humanité, qui s'est juré Destruction Mutuelle Assurée, afin de mieux déchirer l'un et l'autre ?

Rukia se lève, gracieuse. Elle a pris deux cachets de Lemmon 714, qui ont mis du temps à agir mais les voilà, percutant ses neurones, s'agitant dans sa tête. Rukia marche sur l'eau, tellement ivre et légère que ses pas ne laissent aucune trace.

Elle avance, loin, et Gin la voit s'enfoncer dans un trou béant, celui de la déchéance. Il ne peut pas l'arrêter, parce qu'elle s'enfonce vers lui, et qu'elle est prête à le rejoindre. Mais Rukia n'est pas un génie, encore moins un Ange : elle n'y survivra pas comme lui. Elle est trop innocente, trop humaine peut-être, elle n'est pas lui.

Ses pieds s'enfoncent aussi, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Là, elle rit, comme étrangère à cette vie, indestructible. Le Lac, si immobile, si froid, si pâle. Il va l'aspirer, la dévorer, et Gin n'ira jamais la sauver, il veut ignorer le danger.

Ses doigts, électrifiés. Son cœur bat plus fort, c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend depuis des années - ironiquement, c'est bien le seul jour de sa vie où il n'a pas envie de l'entendre. Il ne veut pas être en vie ou se bouger, cela faisait trop mal, c'était trop lourd. Gin aurait voulu planer éternellement, pour le plus sentir ce putain de poids, que Rukia a profondément alourdi. D'ailleurs, elle s'éloigne vraiment, et Gin sent ses épaules se relâcher, très lentement ; loin des yeux, loin du cœur comme on dit…

Alors pourquoi ce dernier ne cessait-il de battre aussi vite ? Gin serra les dents douloureusement, les cendres se répandant hors de sa bouche. Il étouffe encore plus, et ne peux détacher ses yeux de Rukia.

Rukia, qui est en plein milieu du lac, face à l'horizon, beaucoup trop loin. Elle a les bras levés, comme un dernier salut, celui d'une étoile prête à imploser, une danseuse en fin de carrière. Devant elle, Gin voit Rangiku, penché sur Rukia, son menton effleurant ses doigts. La rousse a d'immenses ailes blanches dans le dos, c'est le plus bel Ange du Paradis. Elle attend Rukia, elle est venue cueillir sa vie.

Son cœur s'est arrêté. C'est un silence étourdissant, étouffant, et Gin hurle, il voit Rukia s'affaisser, et il comprend, ces battements de cœur sont aussi ceux de son âme-sœur, celle qui est en train de mourir. Il hurle, car il ne sent plus aucun poids, le poids de la Vie. Si Rukia disparait, alors lui aussi il est censé être heureux, c'est ce qu'il voulait : mourir aux côtés de Rukia, afin de ne plus jamais être seul.

Mais il n'y a que Rukia qui s'éloigne, il reste seulement Rangiku l'Ange, le juge, ses ailes Saintes déployées en direction du Ciel. Elle tient le poignet de Rukia, qui n'a plus que la tête hors de l'eau. _Lâche prise, laisse tomber tes illusions._

Gin ne veut pas voir Rukia mourir, pas sans lui : mais il n'a pas la force de se lever, il ne peut que supplier l'Ange du regard. Rangiku est l'Ange de la Mort, le Shinigami. Elle laisse tomber le poignet de la Danseuse de Glace, qui disparaît sans aucun remous. Gin Ichimaru pleura.

Cela ne dura peut être que quelques secondes, ou bien quelques années, encore ce foutu Temps ingérable, mais l'âme de Gin se déchira, implorant les Dieux de sauver sa Danseuse. Personne ne lui vint en aide, comme il s'en doutait. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il trouve la force, car Rukia ne doit pas disparaître, elle est trop jeune et trop belle pour mourir dans l'anonymat le plus strict : elle doit briller, s'émerveiller, vivre, pas une putain de camée.

_Qu'est-ce qui va nous tuer ? La drogue, la Colère ou les Autres ? Ou bien sommes-nous suffisants à notre destruction ?_ Avait un jour demandé Ulquiorra, en se préparant un fixe.

La douleur lui rompt les os, broie le cœur et brûle son âme. La douleur constante, continuellement présente, depuis sa naissance.

La douleur avait toujours été son arme la plus efficace, la béquille qui le maintenait debout. Il l'avait retournée contre les autres, l'avait remué dans son esprit, avait appris à la connaître, l'apprivoiser, la tolérer. Mais aujourd'hui, il est incapable de la contrôler. Et c'est tout un monde qui s'effondre. Il perd pied à son tour, sa conscience se brise, ils ne leur restent que quelques instants. Alors, Gin doit aller vers l'avant ou l'arrière ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les sauver ?

La douleur qui chaque minute lui rappelait qu'il était en vie, qu'il respirait. Mais pouvait-on réellement définir la vie par le simple fait de respirer ? La douleur qui l'avait maintenu debout, l'avait soutenu : il la ressentait à l'instant même, l'ange et Rukia ne pouvait être une illusion, Rukia était réellement en train de mourir, et lui aussi. Ils devaient se sauver eux-mêmes, surpasser cette putain de douleur pour être véritablement en vie, avoir le courage et la volonté de survivre, accepter de se faire battre et connaitre l'Humilité, ce qu'ils ont toujours ignoré depuis des années. Atteindre le bonheur, sortir du Paradis artificiel pour affronter l'enfer sur Terre, et l'apprivoiser suffisamment pour y déceler ses petites parts de Lumière. Mais cela semblait si fastidieux, si lourd et complexe que même le meilleur des Génies ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant il se retrouvait là, sur le Lac Tahoe, avec Rukia qui se noyait plus loin. Il avait essayé de la sauver en partant loin, mais la Mort les poursuivait inlassablement, traqueuse impitoyable. Ils avaient déjà tellement de dettes que plusieurs vies ne suffiraient pas pour s'acquitter de toutes. Ils avaient quand même fui en sachant tout cela, en recherche d'un perpétuel répit, quelques heures de plus grappillées un peu partout.

Il devait bouger. Il pouvait bouger. Il entendait gémir chacun de ses nerfs -la preuve qu'il vivait encore. Cette souffrance, cette brûlure infernale, le rendait humain. Il ne devait rien lâcher, être acharné, reprendre le contrôle, pour Rukia, pour continuer de planer, pour les autres.

L'eau, qui à se contact se trouble, frémit, puis tempête. La voilà orageuse, véritable obstacle, qu'il est déterminé à franchir. Au fond du Lac défile sa vie, ses souvenirs et, à mesure qu'il avance, ceux-ci lui redonnent le courage, l'énergie intarissable de la vie se propageant au plus profond de son âme. Il voit Rukia, et l'eau se fracasse contre son être, ils ne sont plus que deux bêtes enragées. Kuchiki est à des millions d'années-lumière, mais quand il tend la main il sent sa peau trop froide, très proche. Il la hisse, de toutes ses forces, en hurlant, en écho avec l'Ange qui chante, pour le glorifier, peut-être aussi le supplier. L'ange prie pour lui, pour son honneur, il ne peut le décevoir. Et, à l'instant où le crâne de sa danseuse touche la surface de l'eau, il se sent propulsé dans l'espace, puissant, fier, avec ses propres ailes.

Rukia happe, et sa première goulée d'air percute Gin de plein fouet, qui se sent redescendre immédiatement.

Le Lac, immobile et silencieux. Eux, au milieu. Ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains jointes et leurs bouches caressantes, comme s'ils se retrouvaient véritablement. C'est une Renaissance. Gin a sauvé Rukia de la noyade, et même si ce n'est pas la bonne, il a désormais la force. Rukia a un nouveau socle, solide, bâti sur l'espérance et l'amour, et l'acidité du monde. Ils sont au milieu du Lac, car ils sont enfin ce qu'ils étaient censés être, des Humains avec des émotions, des couleurs et des saveurs : ils souffraient, aimaient, haïssaient, et sauraient tirer des leçons de leurs souillures, de leur décadence : peut-être même qu'ils vivront un jour ensemble, mais ils savent qu'ils seront en perpétuelle souffrance, qu'ils devraient apprendre à cohabiter avec.

Ils sont en vie, unis, drogués, mélancoliques peut-être, mais ensemble. Et pour Gin, c'était le plus important.


	5. Les Morts qui marchent

Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai eu des imprévus (qui me laissent à croire que je risque de ne pas tenir le rythme de publication). Le voilà enfin !

L'opium. Grande euphorie, grand calme, puissant analgésique qui vous paralyse sur un canapé et vous fait dormir. A la longue, vous risquez une déchéance physique et intellectuelle, une extrême maigreur, sans compter les maladies et d'un affaiblissement de l'organisme. Cette drogue me « plait » pour _Paraidisio, _alors… Le "Trio d'Or" désigne généralement Harry, Hermione et Ron mais ici cela fait référence à Ichigo, Rukia et Renji, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas déjà dit. :)

Et puis un petit poème de Baudelaire, parce que j'ai été touchée par cet homme, ce que vous avez dû remarquer avec le titre de cette fic. Si non, pas grave, on s'en fiche. Mais devinez qui consommait de l'opium ?

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Il faut être toujours ivre, tout est là ; c'est l'unique question. Pour ne pas sentir l'horrible fardeau du temps qui brise vos épaules et vous penche vers la terre, il faut vous enivrer sans trêve._

_Mais de quoi? De vin, de poésie, ou de vertu à votre guise, mais enivrez-vous!_

_Et si quelquefois, sur les marches d'un palais, sur l'herbe verte d'un fossé, vous vous réveillez, l'ivresse déjà diminuée ou disparue, demandez au vent, à la vague, à l'étoile, à l'oiseau, à l'horloge; à tout ce qui fuit, à tout ce qui gémit, à tout ce qui roule, à tout ce qui chante, à tout ce qui parle, demandez quelle heure il est. Et le vent, la vague, l'étoile, l'oiseau, l'horloge, vous répondront, il est l'heure de s'enivrer ; pour ne pas être les esclaves martyrisés du temps, enivrez-vous, enivrez-vous sans cesse de vin, de poésie, de vertu, à votre guise._

_Enivrez-vous,__ Charles Baudelaire._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Lapsley - Falling Short puis Brownlow<strong>

_._

Les lumières de la ville. Le son, c'était toute une vie qui défile. Les amis, toujours au fond de son cœur. Il marchait sans crainte, évoluant au fil de ses envies, se fondant dans la masse compacte et informe que qu'était l'Humanité. Ses pas étaient sûrs, son sourire authentique, et ses prunelles animées d'une mélancolie profonde.

Il est là, vivant. Vous sentez cette chaleur qui vous remplit l'âme, tout en vous donnant envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps ? Tous ces sentiments qui vous traversent lorsque vous observez un oiseau dans son nid, ou un nuage esseulé dans le Ciel, toutes ces choses futiles mais ô combien importantes dans vos souvenirs. Vous sentez cette voix qui vous charme, et bouscule tous vos raisonnements ? Celle qui vous chuchote de croire en vos convictions, de ne rien laisser tomber, qui vous pousse à continuer ? Vous voyez cette grâce qui les anime, cette beauté macabre et réaliste, tel un pantin dont les fils ont été coupés, vous donnant libre cours à vos mouvements ? Vous goûtez à ce miel chaud, celui qui coule dans votre gorge et permet d'adoucir vos mots, afin de ne pas blesser les autres ? Ressentez-vous le vent d'Est bousculer vos croyances, en s'immisçant dans vos pensées et au plus profond de vos os ? Oui ? Parfait : vous êtes en vie.

Le vent qui souffle. Ses cheveux s'envolent, on dirait des fils d'or qui s'agitent indolemment, inconscients. Ses mains quittent ses poches et il sent l'air glacé de Décembre s'infiltrer entre ses doigts. Le bruit de ses pas, furtifs et saccadés. Non, plus maintenant. Là, il est tranquille.

La fumée de la cigarette, qui l'accompagne toujours et à jamais. Des visages, des morceaux de cheveux, des hommes, épars. Quelle étrangeté, la vie.

Des sourires, des fossettes, des grimaces et parfois un rire. Il ne les voit pas, mais il perçoit, il le sent au fond de lui, c'est inscrit sur chaque être. Ca s'entend lorsque vous frôlez un autre vous, cet humain si différent, votre frère sans vraiment l'être. Ça titille votre âme lorsque vous aimez une personne. Ça glorifie vos amis, votre famille, le monde. Ça répond à toutes vos questions.

Qu'est-ce donc comme sentiment ? Il ne le sait pas. Mais bizarrement, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour comprendre : il préfère en profiter simplement, goûter à ce bonheur lorsqu'il est à sa portée. Mais peu de gens le remarquent : lui, il fait partie des élus qui peuvent discerner cette chose, indescriptible et pourtant si commune : peut-être est-ce la vie, ou bien une âme, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Beaucoup des siens appellent cela l'_énergie spirituelle. _Avec le temps, cette énergie ne concernait que les toxicos, comme s'ils étaient les seuls à percevoir ces choses.

Des couleurs, des odeurs, des visages, des regards. Chacun lui transperce la tête, et jamais il n'oublie le regard d'un Homme. Trop important, trop riche pour être effacé. Il est au milieu d'une foule dense et diverse, et devant lui s'étalent des néons de toutes les couleurs, des magasins pas centaines, des restaurants par milliers. Il se perd, mais qu'importe, c'est en se perdant qu'on finit par se retrouver. Lui, il est perdu. Beaucoup trop loin, mais néanmoins on ne peut plus conscient. Il est paralysé par l'air froid qui s'insinue dans ses poumons, il entend les pas de la Mort qui s'accordent avec les siens, dans une mélodie hypnotique. Quand il se retourne, il ne voit personne, et pourtant, dans le coin de son œil, il y a le drapé de la Mort. Mais il ne dit rien, de toute façon on ne peut pas lutter pas vrai ? On est obligé d'y passer, non ?

Les voitures et leurs roues bruyantes, qui passent à une vitesse hallucinante, sans se rendre compte que leur moteur accable l'homme, l'écrasant avec leurs vrombissements. La fumée des pots d'échappement souffle sur son jean, produisant une douce chaleur. Le ciel noir, très haut, qui les domine. Ce soir, il a mis sa robe étoilée, il est de toute beauté. Parfois, il aimerait bien que tout le monde se taise, afin de profiter du monde. Mais il ne dit rien, indolent. Il s'efface, il préfère observer plutôt qu'agir. Et la Mort lui coupe toujours la parole, elle ne veut pas qu'il s'exprime -il doit mourir en silence.

Il fait partie de ceux qu'on appelle les Vizards, les Masqués, les _Morts qui marchent. _Il prend de l'opium, la drogue des poètes : Edgar Allan Poe, Baudelaire et même Dickens en consommaient. On peut le manger, le fumer ou bien le boire. Tout est bon dans le cochon, comme on dit, et les effets que te procure cette merveille sont incomparables à n'importe quelle autre drogue.

On était tellement bien que se lever n'est plus nécessaire, on aimait la vie de manière parfaite, avec ses problèmes et ses erreurs : en fait, toute douleur disparaissait complètement, et seule la Paix occupait son être. Il n'avait pu trouver son bonheur que dans cette substance, les aléas de la vie l'ont tellement marqué que le Désespoir, en âme charitable, l'avait conduit tout droit vers le pavot, avec le sourire de celui qui s'attable face au meilleur repas de son existence. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie, et il était épaulé par des _amis, _ces êtres qu'il avait rencontré autour d'une pipe à opium. Ensemble, ils formaient ce petit groupe d'élus du Japon, l'élite des Opiacés, aimés de nombre de jeunes, et animant aux côtés du _Trio d'Or_ les soirées dans de célèbres clubs japonais. Pourtant, ils restaient très différents : eux, ils étaient pour calmer les esprits surchauffés, apaiser les mecs en surdose, endormir les consciences. Leurs mouvements lents, leurs visages blancs et leurs regards fixes faisaient penser à des morts, qui vous emprisonnent dans une dance mortelle, celle de la drogue. Le Trio d'Or, lui, était là pour exciter ces mêmes âmes.

On les appelle les _Morts qui marchent _car il y a toujours derrière eux cette immense Faux, et cette grande Dame d'os qui accompagnent leurs paroles et leurs gestes, comme s'ils n'étaient que des pantins, des fantômes, des enveloppes corporelles vides. Ils erraient sans but, largués, abusés par la société, perdus et en pleine défonce. Ils n'étaient ni vivant ni mort, un peu entre les deux, souvent plus proche de la mort qu'autre chose. Ils étaient les Vizards, car derrière leur masque de chair et de sang se cachait la Mort, déguisée pour mieux piéger, et ces espèces « d'avocat du Diable » ne faisaient que distribuer malheur autour d'eux. Enfin du moins, c'est ce que les mauvaises langues disaient. Au fond, il savait bien qu'il aimait la vie, et même s'il avait pris la décision de ne pas lutter, les couleurs et le monde étaient toujours aussi vifs, et lui mordaient le cerveau de par leurs beautés.

Il ne pouvait être un Mort qui marche, il connaissait très bien la Vie, il pouvait même dire qu'elle était une de ses meilleures amies. Il se fiche un peu de ce que les autres pensent, ils ont bien un défaut quelque part. _Que celui qui n'a jamais péché lui jette la première pierre ! _Personne n'était venue la lui lancer, cette foutue pierre. Il devait être dans ses droits.

Il marche, oui. Mais vers où ? Il ne sait pas, il verra bien. Il sait juste qu'au bout du chemin, il n'y a rien, et que ce sera la fin, peut-être bien de tout. Ses pieds, qui frappent le bitume à chacun de ses pas, font remonter le choc tout le long de ses jambes, dans un frisson voluptueux. Ses doigts gelés lui rappellent qu'il est encore en vie, et le souffle qui s'échappe de ses lèvres disparait dans la nuit, comme lui. Il est l'ombre de la société, il avance dans la pénombre avec difficulté, fardeau de l'Humanité. Mais il parle toujours à l'Espoir, qui ne quitte jamais totalement un être humain. Lui, il pense qu'il pourrait bien y avoir de la lumière dans leur vie, un jour peut-être. Hiyori se moque de lui, parce qu' « un jour peut-être » est synonyme de jamais. Au fond, elle a certainement raison, mais il n'a pas pour habitude de l'écouter, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Lui, il veut continuer de marcher, encore un peu, en attendant que la Mort le rattrape. Bien qu'il sache qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle était toujours derrière lui, il ne la voyait jamais arriver, comme tout le monde. Contrairement à ce qu'Ichigo pense, on ne peut se préparer à la Mort, on ne peut savoir quand elle surviendra ou alors, lui en est capable, ce petit roux aux grands yeux ambrés, la tête enfarinée par la coke et croyant pouvoir tout surmonter.

Il veut rire, jouir de cette putain de vie, et il le fait dans le calme profond, le silence alarmant de ces bohèmes. Il profite, oui, mais ses lèvres restent closes, ses bras restent immobiles, sa pupille rétrécie reste morne. Un jour, quelqu'un sera fier de lui, car il en vaut le coup, sa vie est tellement géniale et remplie qu'elle mérite d'être entendue. Mais il y a tellement de voix, sept milliards à peu près, que la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre de l'Humanité était un hurlement confus, bourru, qui murmurait en même temps des paroles inintelligibles. Alors il se taisait et marchait en silence, c'est un peu sa manière de s'exprimer. Il veut que chacun de ses pas soient aussi gracieux que ceux de Rukia, que sa voix porte aussi loin que celle de Renji, mais il n'a pas la force, derrière lui, la Dame aspire peu à peu sa vie. Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, un jour Rukia ne dansera plus, et Renji ne parlera plus : on est voués à disparaitre, pourquoi faire des efforts ?

La pluie, le vent, le froid. Ils l'assomment mais en même temps le revigore, car cette eau froide sur sa peau est une brûlure, qui glisse le long de sa joue, comme une menace latente, mais conséquente. Car, après avoir parcouru le tracé de sa joue, elle finit par tomber, s'écraser au sol, et disparaitre avec ses consœurs. La goutte, c'est lui, insignifiante et pourtant redoutée. Il est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, celle qui finit par te tuer, cette limite que tu franchis sans t'en rendre compte, celle qui te mène à l'_overdose. _Parce que cet homme aime consommer avec d'autres personnes, dans le but qu'un maximum de gens soit dans le même délire, et qu'ils voient tous, qu'ils comprennent enfin ce qu'est la véritable existence, qu'ils vivent pleinement ce qu'il ressent. Il aimerait bien que l'opium soit légalisé, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

Le vent, qui le pousse dans toutes les directions, qui se fracasse contre sa poitrine, qui assaille sa gorge. Il aime le vent, car ce dernier balaye tout, et ne laisse qu'une terre pure et aseptisée, sur laquelle tout est possible. Quand le vent souffle, ses soucis s'envolent, et lui aussi, c'est juste magique. Alors, lorsqu'il est haut dans les cieux, il déploie ses ailes et termine sa nuit au septième ciel. Il ne pourrait vous le décrire, mais disons qu'il échappe à la Mort, pour quelques secondes ou quelques heures peu importe, il s'éloigne et elle ne peut le suivre, elle appartient au monde d'en bas, aux Enfers. Son rôle et de faire plier chaque chose sur terre, le ciel ne fait pas partie de son domaine en tous cas, il y croyait dur comme fer.

Et puis, la Maturité s'était penchée vers lui, lui soufflant quelques mots déstabilisants, avant de le pousser gentiment vers son camarade Réalité. La mort est universelle, même le plus bel oiseau finit par mourir, les ailes brisées. Alors il n'avait plus essayé de lui échapper, au contraire, il l'avait attendue, pour marcher avec elle, en silence, comme deux vieux amis se baladant avec pour seule complice la Lune.

Il y a des éclats de voix. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elles veulent dire, ces voix, mais il penche un peu la tête, comme intéressé. Ce sont les voix de deux filles. Sa cigarette lui brûle les doigts, elle est bientôt finie : il la jette, puis en sort une autre, qu'il allume avec autant d'envie. Il est sous l'influence de la Lamaline (peut être aussi de la Codéine, il sait qu'il en a pris une bonne quantité récemment), de méthadone (opioïde synthétisé en 1937) et de la vodka, qui l'anesthésie. Les filles derrière lui ont un sujet de conversation qu'il ne saisit pas. Elles parlent de choses tellement futiles qu'il a envie de rire : on dirait bien qu'il s'agit de la Haine. Oui, c'est ça, elles sont en train de lyncher une camarade de classe avec beaucoup de haine.

Il ne connait pas la Haine, il n'a jamais voulu la connaître. Il n'en voit pas l'intérêt, c'est une perte de temps qui pourrait l'empêcher d'avancer, car lorsque ton âme atteint son trop-plein de haine, alors elle finit par se consumer elle-même.

Les filles le dépassent. Il aimerait bien avoir leur énergie, et parfois il regrette d'être accompagné par la Mort, les vivants finissaient par le fuir ou l'abandonner. Pourtant, il était encore vivant, pas vrai ? Il sent le froid et la pluie, qu'est-ce qui le différencie des autres ? Il voudrait courir et voler, s'éloigner de la pourriture qui l'entoure. Il n'a pas l'énergie, tant pis, il laisse tomber. Il vit à son propre rythme, décalé de la société, un peu heureux, à la surface.

La rue, le feu rouge. Les voitures le frôlent, inconscientes. Lui, il a presque envie de lever sa jambe, juste pour savoir s'il aurait mal lorsqu'elle lui sera arrachée : mais il ne sent plus la douleur depuis longtemps, ça le désole un peu. Mais la vie sans la souffrance, c'est bien aussi, il peut vous l'assurer. Pourtant, ne pas ressentir la douleur était un inconvénient notable : on n'a plus aucune limite, on est perdu, on ne sait plus quand s'arrêter. On peut foncer contre un mur encore et encore qu'on se saura jamais quel coup nous tuera. C'est angoissant, à la longue. Mais bon, il fait avec. Il laisse sa jambe sur le sol, il n'aurait su comment la lever, de toute manière. Il attend, avec bon nombre de ses concitoyens, comme des soldats obéissants, réglés avec minutie, un engrenage parfaitement huilé. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde aime se dire, pourtant les suicidés des métros ou de la route sont là pour témoigner du mal-être de la société, et les drogués ne sont que les morts en attente, qui vous crachent dessus parce que vous avez le malheur d'être en vie, au même titre qu'eux -mais ils n'y a que peu de gens pour eux, un intérêt quasi-inexistant, c'est triste.

Il était heureux de ne pas travailler. Ici, les salariés étaient poussés à bout, participaient à des stages éreintants pour prouver leur motivation. Ils en étaient humiliés, tels des esclaves de la société - c'était pour ça que la nuit, les fins de semaines, étaient si folles. Tout le monde se lâchait, pour respirer - on tolérait presque tous les écarts pour cacher les autres extrêmes.

Et cela n'empêchait pas leur pays d'avoir le plus de suicides.

C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé, à Tokyo. Une simple révolte, une vague de drogues synthétiques, et **..., **si appréciée avec le temps, finissait par pourrir lentement. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, qui mérite beaucoup plus que son témoignage.

Le petit bonhomme vert, qui vous signale que votre vie peut reprendre. Mais ces quelques secondes d'inactivité, de pause, l'ont bloqué. Il est amorphe, apathique, la somnolence l'envahit. Derrière lui, la Mort s'approche, son souffle lui caresse la nuque. Si elle l'emporte maintenant, il ne dira rien. Il a vécu, il ne lui en voudra pas. Il n'en veut à personne. Une ambulance qui passe en trombe, ses lumières blessent ses yeux fragiles.

D'où vient-il ? Du fin fond du Japon, mais tout le monde le croit Afghan. Il a les cheveux blonds et son amour pour le pavot rappelle les habitants de ce pays, où les centres de désintoxication accueillent aussi bien les adultes que les enfants, accros dès la naissance à cette substance. Quelle chienne de vie, quand même. Il faut composer avec. En fait, il ne se souvient pas d'où il vient, son premier souvenir étant son premier joint où quelques gouttes d'opium était venu le parfumer, et qu'il était resté sur un canapé pendant des heures sans bouger. Chaque grain de poussière, chaque coin de meuble ou bien encore les fêlures du plafond le passionnaient trop pour lui permettre un quelconque mouvement. Il avait entendu Ikkaku hurler dans la nuit, certainement trop alcoolisé, mais il n'en avait cure : intervenir ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit, son ami aurait pu s'écrouler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il voyait sans voir, son cerveau ne pouvant filtrer autant d'informations.

Quelqu'un le pousse en avant. Il devait bloquer le passage, alors il bouge, ses jambes effectuant le trajet sans l'avertir. Le pousseur le dépassa sans un regard, au ralenti, comme dans un film. Il est juste un peu derrière lui, un tout petit peu, et les phares d'un scooter l'éblouissent : il passe entre eux d'eux, trop vite, les frôlant dangereusement. L'homme se retourne et injurie le conducteur, qui continue sa route sans un regard en arrière. Il dépasse son pousseur, satisfait, et poursuit son propre chemin.

Il aimait la vie. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas savoir quand elle arrivera à sa fin. Il préfère être coupé en pleine action, en pleine pensée, ne pas voir la Mort arriver, exploser. Il voudrait être inoubliable, un modèle pour tous, une idéologie nouvelle et parfaite.

il voudrait être un monde, un univers, une vie entière - la sienne sera trop courte, évidemment, et il aura certainement raté trop de choses. L'amour, par exemple, ou encore la Foi, qu'il n'aura jamais connu : il n'a foi qu'en lui, qu'en la Vie et la Mort. Oh, il avait des amis, mais il ne leur accordait pas sa confiance, c'était trop superficiel et vicieux. Car quand on accorde sa confiance à quelqu'un, on finit irrévocablement par être déçu un jour ou l'autre. Pas vrai ? Au moins, débarrassé par cette pétasse de Confiance, il pouvait apprécier ses amis pour ce qu'ils étaient, et non pour ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils soient.

Il a fini de traverser. Il pourrait s'arrêter, une fois de plus, mais la Mort attend encore le prochain bonhomme vert, elle est à quelques mètres de distance. Plus il s'éloigne, et plus il marche vite, et le souffle dans sa poitrine se réchauffe doucement - alors il s'éloigne, ignorant les cris de son amie, le cœur vide. Mais tant mieux, s'il est vide, il pourra le remplir, avec de bonnes choses cette fois-ci. Il marche, une nouvelle clope au bec, presque heureux, la nicotine le sortant un peu de sa torpeur. Il bouscule quelqu'un, personne à vrai dire, un anonyme, mais la cigarette tombe, et il doit se pencher pour la ramasser. C'est tellement dur qu'il met plusieurs heures, et la Mort a le temps de le rejoindre. Et lorsqu'il porte la tige de tabac à a bouche, c'est à nouveau cet éclat morne et paresseux qui danse dans ses prunelles.

Il est bientôt arrivé. En vérité, son trajet n'était pas très long, mais il a tellement de choses à penser, tellement d'êtres et de regards à retenir qu'il a pris un siècle pour y parvenir.

Il est au bout de la rue, au bout du rouleau. La mort, toujours là, qui attend, tel un rapace avide de viande. Il est dans une impasse, dans le silence, dans la nuit noire. Les néons se sont éteints, ou alors il est trop loin, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Ils sont éteints, comme un dernier hommage, et les bruits de la ville sont indistincts, informes. Il est seul, et très fatigué. Ce trajet, ç'a été toute sa vie : il y a des visages et des sourires qui s'agitent dans son esprit, il y a des vies et des rires qui entachent sa mémoire. Il ne partira pas seul.

La cigarette, tellement bonne. Il tire encore une fois dessus, et il ne reste qu'un quart de tabac : il s'assoit, lentement, face à la Mort pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin, la dernière scène, celle où il voit enfin l'apparence de la Mort, avec son sourire mutin.

Elle a un air de ressemblance avec Hiyori. Tant mieux, il veut partir avec le sourire de Hiyori. Il aime Hiyori, peut-être un peu trop fort. Mais Hiyori l'a abandonné, elle a préféré mourir d'un coma éthylique, il y a quelques mois. Les Vizards, tous ces fumeurs d'opium pourris, avaient vu la mort s'insinuer lentement dans leur groupe et il était le dernier à partir. Il avait été leur chef, cela lui paraissait normal. D'autres personnes reprendront leurs rôles, d'autres soldats viendront combler les rangs vides ; de nouveaux Shinigamis répandront leurs maléfices à leurs places, ils seront certainement plus efficace que lui.

Sa tête contre le mur. Il ne sent plus le vent, ni le froid, ni la pluie. Lui qui pensait avoir tout senti, voilà qu'il se retrouvait insensible. Tout n'était toujours qu'illusion, ça le désolait. Sa cigarette qui fume, inexorablement, sans espoir de coupure. Il tire ses dernières lattes, défiant la Mort de l'en empêcher. Mais elle a attendu des années, elle peut encore attendre quelques secondes.

La nicotine, qui lui pique la gorge. Il aurait voulu fumer une dernière fois de l'opium, avant sa mort, histoire de partir en paix - pas grave, les opiacés et l'alcool le font quand même planer.

_Vous entendez, cette musique, qui tambourine contre votre cœur ? Vous sentez la pluie, le froid et parfois, regardez-vous ces nuages indolents avec toute la douceur du monde ?_

_Soyez une Nation, souvenez-vous de moi : scandez mon nom, qu'il vous transporte. Unissez-vous, observez les autres : ils vous rappellent quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont communs, pas vrai ? Regardez les autres, levez les mains, la vie vous emmène. Avez-vous peur de la Mort ? Avancez-vous, soyez sans crainte : elle n'est pas une ennemie. Apprenez à la connaitre, à faire avec - ainsi, vous pourrez avancer. Aimez votre prochain, touchez-le. Sentez-vous la même chaleur traverser son corps ? Ce sang, un peu semblable au votre, qui parcoure ses veines ? Devenez le futur, soyez-vous-même, écoutez la véritable symphonie de la vie : voilà mon hymne._

_La Mort, existe-t-elle vraiment d'ailleurs ? Votre âme s'en va, certes, mais votre corps retourne nourrir la terre, qui donne vie à son tour à des plantes, des champignons... Serez-vous un jour réellement mort ?_

_Je me nomme Shinji Hirako et j'aime la vie. Je l'ai aimé, plutôt, car me voici face à la Mort. Je n'ai pas peur, je dois avoir le sourire car je ne sens déjà plus mon corps, je n'ai plus froid. Je n'ai pas peur. Tout va bien. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien, et pour moi, ça continuera de l'être._

La Mort, cette terrible amie. Il plane, à sa hauteur, et lorsqu'elle se penche pour aspirer son dernier souffle, elle ne perçoit que son rire.


	6. Castle of Glass

Je me souviens encore de ces jours heureux, où je pensais naïvement publier un chapitre tous les deux jours. C'est fou comme j'avais de l'espoir.

Chapitre centré sur mon adorable Sosuke, et la guerre Shinigami/Espadas de mon point de vue, ainsi que l'origine du Hogyoku. Chapitre construit sur la chanson _Hook Shot, _de **Wolfgang Gartner**. PDV d'Aizen-Sama, rated T, et heu…c'est tout ?

Sereitei = Organisation

Shinigamis = Agents

Soul Society = zone géographique qui délimite l'espace englobant Sereitei, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, magasin d'Urahara, Karakura (concentration élevée de toxicos de Tokyo). Parfois appelée _La Zone. _

Voilà voilà, enjoy !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Yakamada inspira à fond l'air frais, agréablement surpris._

_Pour retrouver tous les gens de cette tragédie, il lui avait fallu parcourir le monde avec l'aide d'Interpol. Et encore, tous...une grande partie plutôt. Les survivants s'étaient enfuis si vite et si bien qu'au départ, le Japon avait cru à une blague, une illusion. Non, rien ne s'était produit, **... **n'avait pas pu apparaître et disparaître comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Mais les corps, les dégâts matériels témoignaient du massacre. On finit par retrouver des fichiers, des adresses, des numéros, et durant deux années entières, on remonta difficilement l'histoire, les réseaux de trafics, on en fit des preuves pour un procès. Aujourd'hui encore, au bout de quatre longues années, on se battait encore pour savoir à qui on entamerait ledit procès._

_Il était venu trouver Keigo Asano et "Sun-Sun", assistante de l'Espada Tia Hallibel. Ces deux-là, à sa plus grande surprise, avaient fini par le contacter. Ils vivaient à Esashi, au Nord de l'île Hokkaido, au bord de la mer. Là-bas, personne ne les connaissaient. Keigo s'était reconverti pêcheur et Sun-sun passait ses derniers jours en paix. Elle était malade, un cancer apparemment, et ses longues années avaient fini par l'avoir. C'était, semble-t-il, un besoin de confession sur son lit de mort._

_Ce que l'Inspecteur ne comprenait pas, c'était la présence de Keigo. Un simple lycéen pas si proche d'Ichigo qui vivait avec une presque-Espada ? La curiosité lui brûlait la langue, tant les questions étaient nombreuses. _

_Ils vivaient dans une très jolie maison. Et ils avaient un grand jardin, que Sun Sun entretenait encore avec soin. Mais Keigo faisait la majeure partie du travail, afin de ne pas l'épuiser._

_Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée, bercé par l'odeur des fleurs et du potager, buvant ensuite son thé. Sun-Sun, confortablement installée sur des coussins, toussa deux fois._

_- Vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle, dans tout ça ? Je vais mourir d'un cancer, mais pas de la drogue. Je suis clean, maintenant. Mes voisins sont adorables. Ma vie est si calme..._

_- Quand êtes-vous partie, Madame ?_

_- Oh, quelques jours après la mort de mes soeurs. J'ai croisé Keigo dans l'année qui suivit. Vous savez, la plupart des survivants ne savaient où aller... On n'avait plus rien, ni contact ni argent, retourner dans nos familles nous paraissait...illogique... mais on s'est très vite dispersés. Keigo est resté avec moi. Il voulait voir la mer. Je l'ai juste suivi._

_- Comment vos soeurs sont mortes ?_

_- On...on cherchait Tia. On l'avait perdue de vue, et on paniquait. Le problème c'est que... Vous savez, Mila-Rose et Appache étaient les filles les plus rapides de la planète. On disait qu'elles usaient du Sonido, car elles "dépassaient la vitesse du son". Mais elles prenaient beaucoup de MD, à cette époque. Elles avaient la sensation de perdre l'usage de leurs jambes, comme si la moitié de leur corps était endormi. Elles galéraient pour pisser. _

_Sun-Sun ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise caressant son visage. Yakamada baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Mais où était Keigo ?_

- _Ce soir-là, elles étaient en surdose. Elles se sont écroulées au sol. Je pouvais pas les porter... Je...j'ai dû...je ne me suis jamais retournée._

_Elle laissa les larmes couler, ne pouvant le dire. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, n'avait jamais prononcé le verbe. Pas même à Keigo. Et soudain, elle a peur. Elle a l'étrange impression que bientôt se clôturera le passage qui lui est consacré. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre, le destin certainement, l'empêchera de s'expliquer, pas aujourd'hui._

_- Il fallait que je me sauve...notre but, c'était de trouver Tia Hallibel -notre vie pour cette femme, voilà tout. Tia n'était pas une tante, mais une mère : on avait le devoir de la protéger. Alors je les ai mises dans une ruelle, là où on les laisserait peut-être tranquilles, et je suis partie._

_- Sun-Sun...vous êtes au courant, pour l'incendie ?_

_- Bien sûr, j'étais encore là. Dans la fournaise. Je n'ai pas retrouvé Hallibel. Est-elle..._

_- Non, aucune trace. Beaucoup de personnes sont dans le flou, on ne sait si elles vivent encore ou non._

_- Ah..._

_Un nouveau silence, plus long. Au fond du jardin, si proche de la mer, Keigo apparut, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il gardait la tête baissée, marchant lentement, et ils attendirent sur la terrasse qu'il les aperçoivent enfin._

_- Je vais devoir discuter avec lui, ensuite. _

_Bien sûr. Keigo était un ami d'enfance d'Ichigo, et la priorité de tous était justement ce roux. Yakamada, si près de résoudre le mystère de sa vie, ne pouvait laisser échapper Asano._

_- Oui, à l'écart, comme pour moi...avant, j'aimerais savoir. Leur avez-vous fait une tombe, à mes soeurs ?_

_- Cela va de soi. Pour chacun d'entre vous._

_Sun-Sun, d'une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, agrippa son bras si fort qu'il sursauta, détournant les yeux de l'homme plus loin._

- _Pas pour Aizen. Il n'a pas le droit !_

_Yakamada soupira. Ah ! Aizen... Toute la haine des survivants s'était dirigée sur lui à la fin de cette histoire. Chaque témoin avait lâché absolument toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables sur son compte, pour se soulager. Sun-Sun avait dû être plus ou moins proche de lui, à une époque._

_- Allez voir Keigo, je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite. Le mystère d'Aizen a presque été résolu, alors que les Kurosaki..._

_- Je voudrais quand même parler d'Aizen après. Cet homme était..._

_- Un monstre._

_- Fascinant._

_- Ha ! Vous commencez à avoir l'esprit qu'il faut, c'est bien. Mais faîtes attention, Inspecteur. Vous jouez avec le feu. Soul Society ne restera jamais derrière vous, tel un souvenir mélancolique. Soul Society fera partie de vous._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

La patience. Tel était son mot d'ordre, son état d'esprit, sa vocation. La patience était mère de nombre de choses, et la Destruction en faisait partie.

Petit déjà, Sosuke Aizen était un garçon sage et obéissant, et qui avait pour plus grand secret la Destruction, comme si cela était inscrit dans son code génétique. Il s'étonna de longues années d'être si différent des autres humains, à les surpasser de par son intelligence et son intégrité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'admirait ainsi, et sa vie sociale était des plus remplies. Il était promis à un bel avenir, à suivre le chemin de ses parents. A 21 ans, il se mariera avec une femme de la même classe et charmante, qui sera là pour meubler les pièces de sa somptueuse demeure, ainsi que pour charmer les hommes d'affaires les plus réticents à une collaboration.

Oui, il s'en étonna longtemps, mais c'est à douze ans qu'il comprit. On l'admirait car il incarnait l'homme parfait, il représentait l'Humanité dans son ensemble, avec ses traîtrises et ses horreurs. On voulait lui ressembler car c'était dans la nature de l'être humain d'être aussi mauvais et pourri. Son père lui répétait inlassablement que l'Homme était fait pour dépasser ses limites. Alors, Sosuke s'était dit qu'il pousserait l'humain dans ce but, avec cependant une différence.

En effet, si son père avait foi en l'Humanité et pensait pouvoir faire avancer les sciences et technologies encore plus loin, Sosuke décida de faire dépasser toutes les limites de l'humain, mais seulement les mauvaises : il sut alors pourquoi il était venu au monde, lui qui illuminait n'importe qui. Il était le Porteur de Lumière, l'Enfer à lui seul, et sous cette peau chaude et ses nerfs puissants se cachait le Néant, un tourbillon de destruction, envoyé sur Terre pour faucher les vies. Il s'acquitta à cette tâche avec un zèle particulier, et, comme toutes les choses que Sosuke devait faire, il mena cette tâche à bien. Si bien qu'à ses dix-huit ans, il contrôlait 47% du trafic de drogues japonais, et était à la tête de trois cartels. Mais, comme n'importe quel humain, Sosuke avait une faiblesse : l'orgueil. Il ne pouvait supporter de renvoyer l'image d'un homme mauvais, un simple yakuza, un horrible malfrat. Alors, il continua ses études à l'Université du Sereitei, afin de devenir l'un des leurs. Il fut si brillant qu'après avoir été le vice-capitaine de la 5e Division, il fut promu capitaine en l'absence du sien, Shinji. Il dirigea si bien ses affaires qu'il devint un pilier important de l'Organisation, tandis que les marchés noirs Japonais lui cédaient peu à peu la place, en parallèle à son ascension professionnelle.

Oui, Sosuke Aizen aimait plus que tout la Destruction. Mais il n'aimait pas le désordre qu'elle pouvait susciter, et eut l'idée amusante de... construire. Après tout, en connaissant chaque fissure, chaque brèche, chaque point faible d'un château, il était si simple de le faire tomber que c'en était risible. Mais avant, il voulait renforcer ce château. Boucher les trous, agrandir les murs, intégrer des centaines de pauvres âmes esseulées.

Alors, il s'activa. Il devint très influent, choisit une vice-capitaine si naïve qu'il eut envie de la tuer, et celle-ci tomba folle amoureuse de lui : il se fit connaitre au-delà de l'Université et bientôt, ce fut un marasme grouillant qui proclama son nom, tel un insecte nuisible et perfide qui tentait d'atteindre son Seigneur. Ce dernier se laissa approcher, toucher, entendre, ses tentacules se déployant autour du cou de chaque étudiant et Agent, et il se délecta de la teinte suave qui s'échappait de chaque bouche en même temps que son nom. Capitaine Aizen, capitaine Aizen, capitaine Aizen. On oublia Shinji et les autres, juste pour lui, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Urahara dû s'enfuir avec Yoruichi, trouant un peu plus le château de cartes qu'il avait construit, à son plus grand bonheur : les voilà inoffensifs. Parce que si le château se perçait, il était clair qu'il donnait l'illusion du contraire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un petit garçon au masque blanc se rapproche de lui, lui tendait un courrier avec révérence. Il le prit, l'ouvrit, et vu qu'elle contenait une lettre. Il reconnut facilement l'écriture de Momo Hinamori, si fragile qu'il devina qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital. Elle l'informait de la prochaine descente dans un de ses bordels, descente qu'il avait déjà programmée il y a de cela trois semaines. Il sourit, se moqua d'Hinamori et sa servilité sans bornes, avant de jeter la lettre au feu.

A vrai dire, le Sereitei n'était pas vraiment un château de cartes : avec ses hautes tours de verre, qui s'élevaient à perte de vue, il avait plutôt l'impression d'y voir un château de miroirs. Et ceux qui y travaillaient étaient sans personnalité concrète, se limitant à exécuter les tâches qu'on leur donnait. Quand il regardait ces hommes et femmes dans les yeux, il n'y voyait que des copies malpropres, informes, qui tentaient de lui ressembler : il était leur modèle, ils étaient ses miroirs.

Quand Gin était rentré à l'Université de l'Organisation à treize ans, lui en avait déjà vingt-cinq. Etant de la même famille, il l'avait adopté deux ans plus tôt, son discours émouvant en faveur de sa garde ayant fait pleurer la juge. Celle-ci avait déjà eu les nerfs à vif avec la mort de son fils un mois avant, décédé dans un malheureux accident de voiture. C'était bête. Bref, comme il l'avait prévu, elle avait été touchée par sa passion, rêvant peut être de sauver son fils à travers lui - il avait bien fait de l'assassiner. Enfin, la garde de Gin obtenue, il l'avait formaté si bien qu'il lui semblait être son homme le plus fiable : il fit donc de lui son second, et porta sur lui une confiance fragile, car Sosuke est un homme, et donc restait très versatile quant à ses relations. Son estime n'obéissait qu'à ses intérêts, comme n'importe qui. La vie restait banale malgré sa diversité. Il espérait juste que Gin ne se rende jamais compte que l'assassin de Rangiku puisse être un de ses hommes de main. Il ne lui serait plus fidèle, et l'ainé serait alors contraint de le tuer. Banalités de la vie, donc.

Une fois Gin Shinigami, il facilita l'accès de celui-ci au poste de vice capitaine. De l'autre côté du miroir, le Hueco Mundo, mythe parmi mythe, organisait depuis de années des raves party néanmoins hypra-select, avec des soirées de folies et très souvent meurtrières. Depuis son ouverture, une seule phrase revenait de ce lieu : _quand on rentre, on n'en ressort jamais entier, comme si on nous volait une partie de notre âme_. On est vide. Le Hueco Mundo, c'est un monde à part, une schizophrénie ambiante, de la drogue à gogo et on finissait gaga. Sosuke Aizen rêvait de se l'approprier depuis des années. Il est sur le point de n'en faire qu'une bouchée, mais il a aussi une tâche bien importante au Sereitei. La plus dure, certainement.

Dévorer les 46 Juges du tribunal de Shuo.

Il connaissait l'identité de chacun d'un d'entre eux, de même que leur passé, mais ne pouvait les tuer. Ils étaient trop puissants, trop importants, trop _sacrés _et par conséquent intouchables du fait de leur statut. Il y avait un univers encore plus puissant que le Sereitei, abritant la Division Zéro et le « Roi » (ou plutôt le « Big Boss » selon Gin). En dehors de lui, ils étaient les seuls à connaitre les Juges, car c'était eux qui les choisissaient, selon la tradition. Et si plusieurs d'entre eux s'éteignaient alors qu'il venait d'être Capitaine…

C'était un soir de pleine Lune que l'idée du siècle lui vint. Grâce à ses relations et ses manipulations, il avait su que le Sereitei ne recevait presque aucune directive du « Roi », qu'il n'y avait jamais de vérifications, et se gérait tout seul. Cela signifiait que personne ne pouvait déterminer qui était un Juge ou simple citoyen du pays. Alors…alors Sosuke comprit qu'il devait les _remplacer_. Il n'avait qu'à les enlever et placer des pions fidèles à leurs places, qui seraient conformes aux rapports de la Division Zéro, au cas où ils viendraient pour une inspection. Ils ne seraient que des miroirs, donnant à chacun l'illusion d'y voir ce qu'il voudrait voir. Après tout, lorsque qu'on aperçoit un miroir, on est persuadé d'y trouver son reflet. Alors qu'elle pouvait bien être la différence avec des Juges sacrés intouchables dont on ne savait rien ? L'orgueil de Sereitei était si énorme que ce dernier aida Aizen à se faire berner. Personne ne pouvait les attaquer. Tous ses agents lui étaient fidèles. Le monde le félicitait de ses actions anti-drogue et ses missions toujours menées à bien. Une menace intérieure ? Peu probable. Impossible. _Ridicule. _Et qui pourrait bien les attaquer ? Les petits toxicos ? Bah, soyons sérieux un instant. Les 46 Juges étaient là pour les mater, leur sévérité effrayait ces derniers. Ils étaient infaillibles.

Les cendres de la lettre se dispersèrent au gré des flammes, crépitant dans l'âtre. Il sourit, puis sortit de son manoir, des Ray Ban vissées sur le nez. Dehors, un chauffeur l'attendait, l'air digne, à côté d'une Rolls Royce. Il le salua respectueusement, lui ouvrit la portière à l'intérieur, Gin et Kaname l'attendaient aussi, l'albinos baillant toutes les deux minutes, de grandes cernes contrastant avec la pâleur de ses joues. Kaname se tenait bien droit, comme si Sosuke était son Maître. Il aimait bien le voir si fidèle, si loyal. Mais il aimait aussi l'insolence et l'arrogance de Gin, ces deux-là formait un Ying et Yang assez étrange. Il aimait les mélanges. La voiture démarra, de même que sa journée. Kaname lui récita son agenda, tandis que Gin le regardait, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

Une fois les Juges de son côté, il se mit à la conquête de Las Noches, dirigé à ce moment par un vieux pédé riche et pédant, accro au vin et aux jeunes adolescents, qu'il avait vaincu avec un peu d'argent, et beaucoup de sang. Il avait deux mondes sous sa coupe. Il ne restait plus que des soldats inhumains et violents, pour faire tomber les capitaines restants. Tout était sous contrôle.

Vint les Espadas. Chacun d'eux avait eu une vie morbide, et Sosuke avait bien ri en comprenant qu'ils incarnaient chacun une drogue et un aspect de la mort. Leur fidélité était bancale, inconstante, opposée à celle du Sereitei, ce qui lui semblait extrêmement paradoxal. Un véritable miroir inversé. Il pensait qu'il garderait à ses côtés ses chers Espadas, intermédiaires entre lui et les drogués, mais ces derniers semblaient haïr profondément les Agents, et étaient prêts à tuer. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser s'entretuer ? Aizen voulait le Roi. Il voulait l'Empereur, le monde. Il voulait conquérir, peu importe les dommages collatéraux. Pour cela, il lui fallait le Hogyoku, ou si vous préférez, Perle de la Destruction.

Ce que c'était ? Une molécule puissante, obtenue à partir de différent mélanges de drogues, qui devait procurer le plus d'effet possible avec une quantité minuscule. Une molécule capable de stopper un pays entier, voir le monde. De faire des âmes des fantômes, des transparents, qui ne vivraient que pour cette drogue. Une molécule capable de transformer un homme sain en véritable démon, assoiffé de Hogyoku et rêvant de massacre. On appelait cette transformation **Hollowrphose**, paroxysme du drogué instable, que seul le Hogyoku pouvait atteindre. Lui et Kisuke Urahara avaient réussi à la synthétiser, mais tous deux de manière incomplète. Shinji et ses amis ? Il avait simplement testé son produit sur eux, et la transformation avait fonctionné : bientôt, ils devinrent des monstres défoncés, hors de contrôle et dangereux. Le Sereitei les avaient donc jetés, sous l'ordre des Juges, et Kisuke s'était enfui avec eux. Un de moins. Il apprit plus tard qu'ils ne restaient d'eux que des fantômes, drogués à l'opium, qui tentaient d'oublier cet horrible épisode, perdus, incapables de se défendre. Ironiquement, ils se retrouvèrent à son service, épisodiquement, pour calmer les esprits trop violents du Hueco Mundo. On leur obéissait, car leur fragilité et leur calme inspiraient le respect. Si on soufflait assez fort, ils pouvaient se briser. Il n'avait plus qu'à détruire Kisuke, son concurrent sur le marché noir de Tokyo, voler son Hogyoku pour l'étudier, et le monde sera à lui.

Mais, sans doute vous demandez-vous pourquoi calmer les fous. Sosuke vous répondra alors qu'il ne faut jamais aller trop vite, que c'était trop tôt. La patience, souvenez-vous.

Et puis Rukia Kuchiki était entrée dans la partie. C'était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, adoptée par une des plus influentes familles nobles du pays, et promise à un très bel avenir. Cette gamine se droguait depuis déjà deux ans, et les conséquences de cette toxicomanie commençaient à se faire sentir. Elle était maigre, cernée, et n'avait obtenu que 30 points sur 100 au dernier examen national de l'époque. Elle devait devenir un Agent, et son statut d'aristocrate lui aurait valu une place importante au sein du Sereitei. Au lieu de cela, Rukia avait fait la connaissance d'Urahara, qui lui avait alors confié le Hogyoku pour une obscure raison.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La Rolls se gara dans le parking souterrain de Las Noches, un immense hôtel particulier totalement blanc, où vivaient ses Espadas. Il sortit de la voiture, et une jeune fille dotée elle aussi d'un masque s'approcha de lui, un plateau d'argent entre les mains. Trois pilules roses trônaient au milieu, ainsi qu'une coupe de verre cristallin, emplie d'un excellent jus d'orange du Brésil. Il prit une pilule et la coupe, ignorant royalement sa servante. Il s'avança vers l'ascenseur, ses acolytes sur les talons, chacun avec une pilule d'Extasy dans une main. D'ordinaire, Gin ne prenait que de la beuh, mais il avait passé la nuit à ratisser les rues pour récupérer quelques filles perdues afin de les vendre pour son nouveau commerce de prostitution : il lui fallait être réactif. Il faut avancer avec son monde, et l'adaptation était certainement une des meilleures qualités de Sosuke. Le sexe pouvait aussi être considéré comme une drogue, non ?

Sosuke Aizen n'avait pas de vie sexuelle - il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Même lorsque Momo Hinamori lui offrit une fellation, en gage de loyauté, il n'en tira aucun plaisir. Par contre, lorsqu'elle eut fini et eut constaté aucune émotion chez son Capitaine, son regard désespéré lui donna presque envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous. Mais ce furent les pleurs de sa vice-capitaine en mal d'amour qui lui arrachèrent un rire. Il la consola alors, lui confiant qu'elle était une de ses favorites, bien qu'elle ne sache s'y prendre au lit. Ses rires redoublèrent de concert à ses pleurs. Quelque temps plus tard, elle trouva une copie identique à son Capitaine en plein Sereitei, mort, et ce fut tout un monde qui s'écroula. A ce moment, Rukia avait été retrouvée dans un commissariat de Tokyo en possession de quatre grammes d'herbe et soixante pilules d'amphétamines. Elle était une de ses dealers et une danseuse du Hueco Mundo, mais jouait double jeu : elle échangeait des informations avec Kisuke, croyant bien faire. Mais elle n'augmentait que les paris du nombre de morts, car Kisuke cherchait de son côté à créer un Hogyoku parfait, supérieur à celui d'Aizen. Sosuke le savait, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire : en pistant Rukia, il découvrait les lieux que le marchand fréquentait, retraçant peu à peu son parcours. Il apprit très vite que la molécule du Diable était aux soins de Rukia, car le marchand avait glissé dans son sac la drogue, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait qu'à la récupérer, et il combinerait cette molécule et la sienne pour obtenir le résultat parfait. Comme c'était beau, la science !

Seulement, comme Rukia ne semblait point au courant de cette acquisition, il lui fallait redoubler de patience pour le lui enlever sans que Kisuke ne s'en aperçoive. Or, la jeune fille devait aussi être sous la surveillance de Kisuke, qui devait s'attendre à sa riposte. Kisuke, Sosuke, ils se ressemblaient, en fin de compte. Il s'acharna longtemps, à essayer de récupérer la Perle de Destruction avec la plus grande discrétion, sans réussir. Kisuke n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il sorte de l'ombre pour écraser tous les mensonges et le serrer. Sosuke ne pouvait se le permettre, pas maintenant.

Puis, Ichigo Kurosaki était arrivé sur l'échiquier, en bon cavalier. A vrai dire, à part ne pas quitter Rukia (qui se pensait surveillée) d'une semelle, il n'était pas très efficace. Aizen ne le connaissait que très peu à l'époque, et la relation forte qui animait ces deux êtres l'étonna : il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient amis depuis nombre d'années. Pourtant, il ne l'avait vu que très rarement. Il s'était renseigné, mais les informations s'étaient révélées étonnament pauvres, malgré le travail acharné de ses détectives privés (l'un était mort d'une balle dans la tête. Normal, il l'avait quand même bien frustré. Depuis quand dit-on non ou je n'ai rien trouvé à Sosuke Aizen ? Tss). Avait-on…essayé de le _cacher ?_

Il se concentra alors sur le jeune homme, curieux. Et ce qu'il découvrit au bout de plusieurs mois lui fit l'effet d'un orgasme inoubliable.

Ichigo Kurosaki…ce garçon, un peu naïf et insolent, contenait dans son sang ou sa génétique le pouvoir de la Hollowrphose, qui se manifestait sans le Hogyoku.

Quelle grande première ! Voilà une belle révolution humaine ! Aizen avait le droit de l'appeler « mutant » ?

Sur le coup, il en avait été véritablement excité sexuellement. Comment cela était-il possible ? Quelle était cette chose qui lui donnait un si grand pouvoir ? Comment pouvait-il, au milieu d'une overdose, se relever et se déchaîner comme personne, tout en prétendant être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce banal drogué était une énigme génétique, qu'il allait bientôt résoudre. Mais il devait ériger de nouveau un plan, son château ayant accueilli un nouveau pion. C'était la « course à l'armement », le déclenchement de la guerre qui s'annonçait déjà : le Sereitei, en comprenant l'importance du sang qui coulait dans les veines de Kurosaki, en fit son bouc émissaire : tout agent devait se lancer à sa poursuite, ce fauteur de trouble était certainement l'assassin de ce regretté Capitaine Aizen. In Veritas, chacun voulait s'accaparer l'humain, pour le disséquer et comprendre ce pouvoir. Chacun rêvait de se l'accaparer et chacun comprenait qu'avoir Kurosaki à ses côtés étaient certainement la meilleure arme pour la Guerre.

Encore une fois, ce fut Aizen qui gagna la bataille : Urahara se débrouilla pour les dénoncer au Sereitei, prêt à les ramener une fois dans la gueule du Loup et les "protéger". L'arrestation de Kurosaki et Kuchiki accomplie, n'ayant d'autre choix, le traître se dévoila au grand jour, et récupéra ces derniers. Il s'enfuit alors, le sang d'Hinamori tachant ses vêtements (il l'avait attaquée pour le fun, il voulait voir jusqu'où allait sa loyauté infaillible. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était sans limite), les pleurs des Agents se confondant avec ceux de Rukia. Il emporta dans sa fuite Renji, qui avait tenté de venir en aide à ses amis, certain qu'il pourrait lui être utile. Dans leur grande reconnaissance, Rukia lui confia l'Hogyoku de Kisuke (elle avait fini par le trouver, ce précieux !), signant son propre arrêt de mort. Il l'en remercia, doubla leur salaire, et leur révéla l'importance de sa mafia japonaise. Ils restèrent bouche bée tout au long de son récit, tels des enfants face à leur grand-père, captivés par une histoire de fantômes et de combats. Ils lui jurèrent fidélité, comme tous les autres. Si simple.

Un nom ? Pour la vie qu'ils menaient, tous ? Aizen vous répondra _**Bleach**. _De l'eau de javel, toxique, dangereuse, dans lequel leur cerveau baignerait, réduisant à néant leurs sentiments. De l'eau de javel qui finirait par les noyer dans leur décadence. Oui, _Bleach, _ça sonne bien non ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sans bruits, dévoilant les trois dirigeants de Las Noches. Ils sortirent de la cabine à pas feutrés, leurs soldats se tenant face à eux, tête baissée. Il manquait Grimmjow, mais le traître n'en avait cure : il faisait ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il obéissait aux règles. Paradoxal, vous avez dit paradoxal ?

Aizen s'avance, conquérant. Il est huit heures du matin, ils sont au garde à vous. Puis, Nnoitra s'écroule : il a pris de l'absinthe ce matin, trop apparemment. Il était pâle et transpirait: dégoûté, Ulquiorra le poussa du pied, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin. Sosuke l'en remercia, et les yeux vides d'Ulquiorra le sondèrent. Il baissa la tête, soumis, certainement en pleine défonce. Ulquiorra ne descendait jamais, il n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Enceinte, sa mère continuait de prendre de l'ecstasy et du cannabis. Lorsqu'elle accoucha d'un bébé silencieux, elle planait grave elle avait mis au monde un beau garçon, seule, avec pour seuls antidouleurs de la weed et de l'héroïne. Pauvre, pauvre bébé. Certains n'ont pas dormi deux jours, mais les Espada se devaient être disponibles n'importe quand - du coup ils se droguaient tous pour tenir le rythme.

Tout cela pour dire qu'Ulquiorra n'avait vécu qu'à travers la drogue, accro depuis sa naissance. Sur son poignet droit, inscrit en lettres gothiques, un tatouage _TXC, _pour rappeler à tous qu'elle était sa véritable nature. Toxico.

La Pervitine. Connaissez-vous cette pilule ? Synthétisée en 1927 par un docteur Allemand, elle avait énormément servie durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'est une pilule qui était distribuée aux soldats allemands pour leur donner force et courage. Des amphétamines puissantes, efficaces et productives. Blitzkrieg ? La Pervitine avait connu son succès à travers elle. Enivrés, les soldats devenaient des machines à tuer, et n'avaient peur de rien. Sans elle, ils mourraient beaucoup plus vite - ainsi donc, là était le piège.

Aizen ne vous demandera qu'une chose : mourir maintenant ou gagner du temps ? Allons, ne soyez pas timides, donnez votre réponse, la même que sept milliards d'humains. Facile, hein ?

La _perversion _permettait toutes les manipulations. Aizen savait que la Pervitine l'aiderait à atteindre les sommets, et avec Ichigo sous sa coupe, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Ichigo, Ichigo. Il le hantait. Comment faisait-il pour se transformer ainsi en _Hollow _sans que le Hogyoku ne l'aide ? Une surdose ? Alors ce serait bien la seule personne à réagir ainsi. La schizophrénie ? Peut-être bien, oui.

Parce quand il était dans son état anormal, il se disait autre : Shirosaki. Qui était Shirosaki ? Il répondait toujours : _personne ! Je suis lui et il est moi ! _Mais Shirosaki possédait quelque chose de démoniaque, de malsain. Jamais Aizen n'avait été excité de la sorte par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce monstre le faisait bander, avec son regard fou. Il avait même osé le frapper, lui, Seigneur parmi les Seigneurs. Cette effronterie lui avait plu, alors il l'avait puni de la manière la plus humiliante possible, lui infligeant une fessée mémorable et publique.

Shirosaki n'apparaissait que lorsque qu'Ichigo était en manque, ou alors en overdose. De toute manière, sa venue était toujours liée à la drogue : à croire qu'en surdose, le cerveau d'Ichigo se protégeait en éteignant la conscience de ce dernier et en laissant libre cours à Shirosaki, pour libérer ce trop-plein d'énergie autour de lui. Et lorsqu'il était en manque, son cerveau (ou conscience ?) « libérait » Shirosaki pour que celui-ci trouve plus rapidement de la drogue, Ichigo étant trop sur les nerfs pour réfléchir calmement. Car Shirosaki était intelligent, très intelligent. Il préférait simplement la violence à la réflexion, qui sur cette Terre, semblait plus appréciée ou efficace. Sinon, l'intelligence servait à mieux détruire l'autre, avec des armes, de la drogue, parfois des sentiments et beaucoup d'argent. Ichigo avait conscience néanmoins de chaque instant, ce qui mettait de côté l'hypothèse de la schizophrénie. Alors, qu'était-ce donc… ?

Une anomalie inédite, qu'Aizen s'était accaparé. Tout était sous contrôle.

Il avait couché avec lui, Rukia et Kira, le lieutenant de Gin qui l'avait suivi par fanatisme, juste pour voir le dégoût dans leurs yeux : il jouissait au moment où l'horreur qu'il inspire atteignait son paroxysme. Ses putes favorites.

Une fois le Sereitei trahi, le Hueco Mundo à ses pieds et le Hogyoku récupéré, il fusionna les deux Perles, et bientôt naquit la plus puissante des drogues, mélange parfait de désomorphine, Pervitine, essence et Héroïne. Il n'avait plus qu'à le lancer sur le marché, et le monde tomberait à ses pieds. 100 000 personnes étaient largement suffisantes pour que le pays succombe et soit accro. Il l'avait annoncé à Rukia, qui en avait presque pleuré, écœurée, à son plus grand amusement. Plus personne ne pouvait se dresser contre lui.

Mais pour devenir encore plus fort…il devait prendre de cette drogue. Elle le mènerait à la victoire, tout en le tuant à petit feu. Sosuke veut régner, oui, mais longtemps.

Il lui fallait absorber le Hogyokû, comprendre le problème Kurosaki (tiens, son père travaillait au Sereitei avant lui, étrange. Et sa mère ? Bordel, où étaient les informations sur sa mère ?), pour ainsi gagner en puissance. Il serait alors, véritablement, la Drogue. Et dans son monde, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être plus puissant que ça ?

Il boit son deuxième thé du matin, ses soldats assis autour de lui, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Ils sont prêts à tout pour un peu d'action, c'est pour cela qu'il les fait tant languir. Tous ici ont fait l'expérience du Hogyoku le plus puissant de tous les temps, à petite dose. Ils sont déjà accro, et ne parle plus que de ce liquide un brin bleuâtre, qu'on s'injectait comme un fixe : son succès et ses effets étaient immédiats, incomparables. Le monde va se l'arracher.

Il leur parle de la journée, et ses hommes posent sur la table ovale des sacs remplis d'argent, chacun plus plein que l'autre, c'est un concours. Un concours de recette, pour être plus précis.

Car ses Espadas sont des trafiquants, chacun extrêmement réputé. Ils dirigent leur service d'une main de fer, avec des employés, parlant en son nom pour mieux duper. Ils étaient ses miroirs. Dix Aizen Sosuke et pas un seul de vrai.

Le pire ? Ça marchait ! Les gens y croyaient ! La police y croyait ! Tellement facile, trop simple ! Ils étaient d'un ennui, tous ! N'y avait-il donc personne, non personne, pour se mesurer à lui ? Était-il leur Dieu ? Devait-il les exterminer ?

Oui, oui, oui. La main d'Aizen devait s'abattre. La tuerie devait avoir lieu. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Sa logique était indiscutable.

Mais bon, à Soul Society, les gens avaient fini par comprendre. Tant pis, il conservait le pouvoir.

Sosuke et Gin étaient des génies. Ils venaient de la même famille, cela était normal. Ici, seul l'intelligence et la force prônaient -tuer ou se faire tuer, telle était la règle. Ça aussi, c'était indiscutable. Aizen l'avait appris tout au long de sa vie. Les sentiments ? Une aberration créée par des naïfs idiots. Petit, lorsqu'il désobéissait, son père lui foutait des baffes inoubliables, puis l'envoyer chercher une ceinture : il devait prendre une grosse, obligatoirement, ou les coups qu'il recevait étaient doublés. La vie ne faisait pas de cadeaux, il fallait se battre et écraser les autres. L'Humanité avait toujours fait ainsi, depuis sa création. Il était un Homme, une de ses plus parfaites représentations, et les autres l'enviaient. Il n'était qu'un Homme, parmi tant d'autres, un pauvre Agneau de Dieu.

_Je ne suis pas responsable._

_Je ne suis pas responsable d'être humain, d'être un prédateur, d'être votre faille, d'être comme vous. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'horreur, des peines et de la déchéance. Je ne suis pas responsable de la Destruction, de la violence, de la Mort. Je ne suis pas responsable du châtiment que Dieu vous inflige, je ne suis pas responsable de cette pourriture que vous avez engendrée._

_Je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes : je suis malade __**mental.**_

**_._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Minuit. La fin de la partie commence.

Le Lac, bouillonnant.

Les Lumières, vacillantes.

La Vie, défaillante. Tout ceci n'était du qu'à lui, le seul, l'unique Sosuke Aizen. Les têtes tourbillonnent, s'effondrent, se brisent et s'envolent. Les esprits s'enveniment, ils sont à bout.

La musique et les basses, omniprésentes. Elles déchaînent les passions, violentent les âmes. Ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes, ils sont Aizen. Ses miroirs, chers et tendres, qui extériorisent toutes l'énergie qu'il garde au fond de lui.

Ils sont une illusion branlante, indécente, le maître pourrait presque s'attendrir.

Il est sur son trône, il a l'impression de convulser mais il est immobile, la tête dans sa main, sa mèche pendant le long de son visage avec noblesse. Il a un petit sourire calme sur les lèvres, et ils les observe comme s'ils n'étaient que de la _mierda._

L'apothéose. On y est presque. En bas, Gin danse avec Rukia, ils n'ont jamais été aussi chauds : les autres ne peuvent que faire pareil, hypnotisés. Rukia est trop sensuelle, il a envie de la brûler. Il voudrait la voir calcinée, réduite en poussières, hurlant de concert avec l'Enfer.

Shirosaki est de sortie, ce soir. Ichigo doit vraiment être mal, d'ici deux heures, il ne sera plus qu'ombre, vomissant ses tripes sur le sol. Et puis, une fois qu'il sera "purgé", Shiro s'endormira et Ichi reviendra, pour prendre quelques rails et se remettre en piste. Rien ne les arrêtait jamais. Shiro était toujours plus violent, mais étrangement plus mature aussi, comme si l'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre. C'était d'un drôle !

Deux heures, il n'aura pas le temps. Ce soir, c'est la fin de la partie qui se joue.

Il y allait avoir une putain de descente.

Et tout le monde est là ce soir, il n'a jamais vu un tel acharnement ici, les gens sont déterminés à se péter la gueule. Et Aizen allait leur donner ce qu'il voulait, à tous : de la violence et de la haine.

Car c'est ce que n'importe qui souhaitait : la haine. Personne ne pouvait démentir, vu comment on se lynchait tous la gueule ! On parlait de société évoluée, éduquée et sociable, mais il ne voyait que des bêtes sauvages ! Et vas-y que je détruis tes murs alors que tu m'as armé, et l'autre qui anéantit celui qui osera le contredire, celui-là qui s'croit intouchable avec ses millions, ou encore celui qui se bat avec son égal dans un Sénat ! Qu'est-ce qui guidait tous ces hommes, ces fanatiques, avec leurs foutues guerres de religion ? Qu'est-ce qui animait tous ceux qui soulevaient des peuples pour mieux torturer après ? Qu'est-ce qui poussait un chef de parti à massacrer sa Patrie, la fleur de sa vie, lorsque que celle-ci osait donner son avis, alors qu'il leur avait promis justice et unité ? Pourquoi une mère tuait son enfant, avant de le foutre dans un putain de congélateur, pourquoi un homme battait sa femme, pourquoi le petit dernier se fait toujours rabaisser par les aînés ?

La haine, la haine, la haine. La haine qui engendre la folie, la jalousie, la convoitise. La haine, tendue, latente, l'aliénation, la perdition, l'enfer. Voilà ce qui guide l'Humanité, voilà la mère de tous les principes ! Il ne faisait que survivre, qu'évoluer ! Personne ne pouvait le culpabiliser, ils auraient fait pareil à sa place !

Non mais sérieusement, vous vous entendez ? Comment ça, c'est la Paix et l'amour unifient les Patries ? Comment ça, les guerres se finissent toujours par un traité de paix, quelque soit le moyen (celui qui a le plus de morts abdique) ? Ah ! Mais tout recommence, voyons ! Ce n'est que la logique des choses ! Non, c'est faux, Sosuke le sait, il a raison. Vous ne vivez pas ici. Vous n'êtes pas des siens. Vous êtes un Autre. Non, non, vraiment, il n'y a qu'Aizen qui a raison : d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il est leur Dieu, non ?

Minuit, il se lève. En bas, la foule s'apaise, il aperçoit les masques blancs des nouveaux Vizards traverser la salle. Il porte un verre de vin frais à la hauteur de son visage, ouvre la bouche. Un son grésillant dans ses oreilles, un peu strident : le micro qu'il porte est activé.

- Bien le bonsoir, cher Hueco Mundo !

Et ce sont des hurlements qui lui répondent, lui décochant un sourire. _Si facile._

Dans sa main gauche, une pilule d'Amphétamine, qu'il pose sur sa langue : ses spectateurs l'applaudissent, en transe, et chacun sort une petite pilule d'une couleur différente. On dirait un arc-en-ciel, c'est d'une beauté…

On dirait des chiens. Affamés. Dociles. _Abrutis._

Aizen n'avait pas besoin de prendre de drogues, il était la Drogue elle-même. Mais il le faisait pour que les autres le fassent, pour qu'ils l'imitent. Ils sont ses miroirs, et il a besoin de ses miroirs pour être rassuré. S'il y a des milliers d'hommes comme lui, il ne pourra pas ressentir de la culpabilité. Il ne sera pas faible.

Et surtout, il se sentait moins seul.

Les pions ont tous son visage, sa corpulence, sa prestance mais il est seule à voir l'Intelligence, il était leur Seigneur. Il jouait avec lui-même, il joue avec sa vie. Celle-ci est trop banale pour mériter d'être vécue comme telle, il fallait la modifier. L'arranger. L'embellir.

Il boit son verre de vin cul-sec, et une seule goutte rouge sang coule le long de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il baisse la tête, ses yeux sont entièrement noirs.

La foule devient délire. Le rationnel n'a plus sa place. La réalité est piétinée. Tout se confond, et bientôt, il contemple trois cents âmes en peine qui pulsent avec les dizaines d'enceintes, comme si chaque son était un coup physique. Ils ont pris les Amphet' au même instant, pour partager la même émotion, et oublier cette individualité qui les isolait. Les humains recherchaient perpétuellement un contact, même dans la tuerie, ce qui prouvait que leur intégrité n'était que balivernes pour survivre, il fallait être uni pour survivre, il faut suivre la même idéologie. Soyez les miroirs, les moutons stupides, et enfin, _**enfin, **_votre bonheur sera sans limite. Sosuke Aizen avait été envoyé sur Terre pour détruire. Mais d'abord, construire : l'Humanité était trop flexible, versatile et dispersée pour tuer avec efficacité. Là-dessus, son pragmatisme l'emportait : il unirait cette Humanité. La même drogue, et son _Castle of glass _serait fin prêt. Et toute cette violence, cette soif de sang qu'il gardait au fond de lui serait libérée, et le monde sombrera. Oui, il était spécial, du fait de son code génétique unique, comme tout à chacun. Il était un homme, avec des désirs, des secrets, des fantasmes : il ne faisait que les exaucer. Pour lui, pour tous.

Il n'était pas responsable.


	7. Vie et désagréments de Soul Society

Toutes les hallucinations citées dans son chapitre ont toutes, sans exceptions, étés vécues.

Les paroles en gras concernant la partie Mashiro sont les pensées de Kenpachi.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"Je n'arrive plus à relater l'heure, j'ai complètement perdu le fil du temps. Mon esprit part et se perd dans ma conscience, j'ai plein de trucs qui reviennent en tête. La fois où je n'avais pas confiance en moi, je me sens humilié, je me vois seul avec des doigts qui se pointent sur moi. Je commence à prendre conscience de mes erreurs, du fait d'avoir été trop inverti et peureux sur moi-même. Mes faiblesses reviennent, je revois mes conneries, mon 1er baiser, ma 1ere copine, etc... Le trip me fait ressortir toutes mes émotions négatives, tous les moments de malheur mais se dégrade vers mes moments de bonheur. Cela a fait comme une rétrospective de mes émotions. J'ai vu que j'étais une personne fort anxieuse de nature, une personne réservée malgré tout, et paranoïaque. Je ne sais plus vous dire si je suis dans mon corps maintenant, je flotte, je suis juste un orbe! J'ai perdu ma conscience, suis-je mort ? Suis-je conscient mais je m'en rends pas compte ? J'ai également le sentiment d'entendre des voix... Comme des sirènes ! Étrange..."_

_Trip report, LSD._

.

_"C'était toujours la même chose. Un colibri. Je voyais un colibri à quelques centimètre de mon oeil, battant furieusement des ailes, et au moment où je voulais l'attraper, le saisir, lui qui était d'un si beau vert ! Mais à chaque putain de fois, il disparaissait au moment où mes doigts bougeaient. Presque au même moment que je prenais conscience de sa présence. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était ma raison, que j'essayais vainement d'atteindre. Ma raison, mon humanité. Et elle m'échappait à chaque. Putain. De fois." - Hiyori Sarugaki._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

La Soul Society.

Certains pensaient que c'était cette Académie ancienne, ultra-select et privée de Tokyo, la légende moderne du pays couplée à l'Organisation, ennemi numéro un de la drogue ; d'autres y voyaient là une nouvelle population, dangereuse, versatile et malade. Les plus gros toxicomanes et trafiquants s'y mélangeaient, dans un désordre conséquent, qui faisait tourner la tête de Tokyo.

Mais Soi Fon, deuxième Capitaine de l'Agence, savait. Elle savait ce qu'était véritablement la Soul Society. En vérité, chaque toxico, étudiant ou Agent connaissait cette vérité glaçante : tous avaient un lien avec Soul Society.

Car des deux camps, aucun n'avait tort, Soul Society était tout à la fois. Zone géographique, Université, boites de nuit ou entreprises, tous s'assemblaient et s'imbriquaient dans le plus parfait des mélanges. Soul Society était un univers au sein d'une ville.

Soul Society touchait Shibuya, le centre d'affaires et de mode de Tokyo. C'était un quartier riche, vivant, et polymorphe : quelques-unes de ses tours appartenaient à la 6e Division, et les mannequins ainsi que travailleurs dans la mode se retrouvaient au Hueco Mundo la nuit venue. Roppongi suivit très vite, et peu à peu, elle dévora la Capitale de l'Est.

Soul Society était le point de rencontre des drogués : là-bas, peu importe d'où tu viens et ton apparence extérieure, car une fois que tu franchis ses limites, c'est ton âme que tu joues, que tu mets à nu. A toi d'être assez résistant pour survivre. _La société des Âmes, _quel surnom bien trouvé.

Vizards. Shinigamis. Hollow. Inconnu ou simple humain ayant un peu plus de volonté « spirituelle » pour endurer les coups et l'oppression, étaient les groupes les plus connus. A Soul Society, la police est inoffensive. Arrancar, Espada, les dealers les plus influents de la Zone. Capitaines, vices-capitaines et autres gradés étaient à la fois la police et des dealers aussi. La police de la drogue. La police du commerce. Les concurrents, aussi.

C'est le monde de l'ombre, du silence, des horreurs, toutes ces choses que les autres ne peuvent pas voir. Ils ne sont pas comme eux, ces fantômes, et c'est un vide immense qui les sépare.

D'ailleurs, à Soul Society, il n'y avait pas un seul être pur. Tous touchait à une drogue, quelle que soit son genre (dépendance affective et sexuelle comprise). La diversité des produits te faisait tourner la tête, les néons criards qui illuminaient les rues la nuit venue te brûlaient les yeux. Le gouvernement lui-même n'avait pas le contrôle de cette zone, c'était au Seireitei de s'en charger. Il se débrouillait bien, avant, et réussissait à limiter le Hueco Mundo et Las Noches à une petite parcelle de terrain . Au départ, le Hueco Mundo était toute la zone dédiée aux Hollows. Mais avec les différents coups d'Aizen, le moral cassé des Agents, les problèmes du Hogyoku et l'arrivée d'Ichigo... Tout cela avait considérablement affaibli le Sereitei et chamboulé les rapports de force, permettant au Hueco Mundo de s'agrandir et s'affranchir totalement. Le Sereitei, pour la première fois agressé gravement sur son territoire, se réfugia dans une politique dite « hyper-nationaliste » : les oppressions furent nombreuses et violentes, toxicos et narcotrafiquants impitoyablement traqués, et jugés avec sadisme.

Mais Soi Fon a peur que vous soyez un peu perdu. Elle exige un petit retour en arrière pour le Gouvernement Japonais.

Ce dernier, qui ne voit en Soul Society qu'un trou noir aujourd'hui, avait finit par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas : beaucoup de résidents de Tokyo et Karakura se plaignaient d'entendre des murmures, venant de leurs égouts, et cela les dérangeaient fortement. Des gens étranges qui sortaient la nuit, des voitures luxueuses passaient et repassaient, les boites ne fermaient plus et on les entendait de loin, une augmentation de la consommation de drogues... Et cela il y avait déjà bien quatre ou cinq ans, au moins.

Les premières années, l'Etat avait fermé les yeux. Les excès étaient tolérés, de peur de voir le nombre de suicidés du travail grimper en flèche. Sa plus grande erreur, sans doute, car S.S. s'était lentement détaché de son influence.

Lorsque l'Etat voulut rétablir l'ordre, le Seireitei refusa toutes communications, condamnant la Soul Society à jamais. Le métro fut bloqué, les accès routiers détruits, et les travailleurs ou habitants honnêtes expulsés. Un nouveau monde venait d'apparaître, au bout milieu de la puissance japonaise, incontrôlable, dangereux. A l'intérieur, chacun se battait avec rage pour sa propre vie, créant des dizaines de groupuscules terroristes et agrandissant chaque jour la Zone. Cette dernière se révéla entièrement, des démons sortant par dizaines des égouts et des métros, courant pour se réfugier dans l'hypercentre, alors que quelques policiers essayaient tant bien que mal de les rattraper. Sous leurs pieds, Soul Society avait étendu ses racines, et le monde souterrain qu'était le sien était deux fois plus grand qu'à la surface. Ils étaient passés par en-bas, telle la vermine, et était si brusquement remonté que personne ne put réagir à temps. C'était un réseau indestructible, ingérable et extrêmement tendu. Des barbelés et des snipers éloignaient les plus curieux, et les métros bouchés ou dégradés empêchaient les Humains de pénétrer la Zone. Pour couronner le tout, des dizaines de panneaux _No Humans _fleurissaient un peu partout, comme une mise en garde.

Il y a deux ans, elle ne s'étendait que sur quinze kilomètres au carré - aujourd'hui, elle dépassait les cinquante, et avait avalé 15 des 23 districts de Tokyo, ses habitants se comptant par milliers. Si le centre contenait la plupart des lieux principaux, les quartiers environnants devinrent le _Rukongai, la Cité des âmes errantes, _où les toxicos les plus vils et certains dealer déchus y vivaient (tel que la famille Shiba, tenue par Kukaku Shiba, marchand d'armes et d'explosifs) dans des squats ou dans la rue, s'entretuant souvent, les groupuscules essayant toujours de voler le terrain de l'autre. Le trafic de drogues et d'armes tripla, et les vies s'écroulaient peu à peu, face à un gouvernement catastrophé. On envoya l'armée, Soul Society répondit avec des missiles « sol-sol » les chars : et les soldats furent balayés, sans sommations.

La guerre était déclarée. Mais comment battre un ennemi dont on ne connaissait ni la base, ni les habitants, ni même le nombre de survivants ? Il ne pouvait ni entrer, ni voir (les drones étant impitoyablement détruits) et visiblement, personne ne pouvait en sortir. Le gouvernement leur coupa les vivres, mais Soul Society contrôlait son propre marché. La 6e Division s'était déjà emparée de la finance japonaise, la 12e était le Bureau de Développement Scientifique National, et Aizen contrôlait à présent tous les marchés noirs et les Yakuzas. Il avait recruté les dix meilleurs d'entre eux, et l'Organisation avait plongé dans toutes les ressources qu'elle maîtrisait pour se préparer à la guerre, trouant l'économie de son pays.

Et c'est là que Byakuya et la Sixième intervenaient. Byakuya, c'était une sorte de génie : il pouvait flairer les fraudes fiscales et les arnaques à des kilomètres, mais aussi pour les bons investissements et plans. En plus d'être un noble célébre -qui lui donnait pouvoir et contact-, il géra si bien le commerce à l'instar de ses pères avant lui qu'il était admiré et respecté comme un Dieu. Il sut être habile face aux impôts ou inspecteurs financiers, connaissait toutes les lois internationales possibles, avait même fait quelques conférences à l'OMC. Par caprice et mépris, il dévoila un à un les trous financiers et les blanchiments d'argent du Sereitei, augmentant les sommes pour les inspecteurs, gonflant les chiffres jusqu'à ce que plus personne n'y croit, réduisit les écarts si vite qu'on crût s'être trompé dans les relevés, spécula tant et si bien qu'on n'y comprenait rien.

Le monde Asiatique avait les yeux braqués sur eux : tous avaient conscience que des grandes choses allaient se produire.

Et tous se disaient encore : jusqu'ici, tout va bien !

Ainsi débuta la « course à l'armement » : c'est tuer avant d'être tué, mais au contraire d'une guerre préventive, celle-ci était bel et bien présente, l'annonce avait été publique à Soul Society : les autres ne pouvaient qu'attendre, inconscients, alors que leur avenir se jouait ici-bas, dans les égouts.

Puis, alors que les deux camps (qu'on surnommait les « Deux Grands ») étaient armés et prêts à s'en foutre plein la gueule, une chose étrange se produisit. Un nouveau groupe venait de faire surface, mais contrairement aux autres, ne contenait ni toxico, ni trafiquants : c'étaient de simples humains, capable de comprendre cet univers et de l'affaiblir. Ils étaient vifs, organisés et intelligents : en moins de deux semaines, ils s'installèrent de manière définitive à Soul Society, à ses quatre points cardinaux. Ainsi, ils limitaient l'accès à n'importe qui, et s'emparèrent des frontières. La Zone ne pouvait plus grandir, mais elle ne perdait pas un millième de terrain. Ils s'appelaient _Quincy, _des chevaliers blancs qui s'occupaient de sauver les derniers Humains, persécutés. Oui, certains habitants avaient refusé de quitter leur domicile, persuadés d'être dans leurs droits. Shinigami comme Hollow se chargeaient de les éradiquer, de toutes les manières possibles. Les Quincy les protégeaient en tuant les assaillants, et réussissaient à rétablir l'ordre. Dans leur périmètre, ils avaient même bâti un camp de réfugiés.

Oh, leur organisation avait été fondée quelques années seulement avant le Sereitei (l'Université était alors l'Académie Shinô), mais celui-ci pensait les avoir tous décimés ou exilés (en Allemagne, principalement), de peur de les voir devenir des ennemis ou concurrents. Mais Uryuu Ishida, un intervenant en toxicomanie et proche d'Ichigo Kurosaki, avait ranimé la flamme, et les Quincy étaient revenus au Japon. Sans parler de son père qui dirigeait l'hôpital de Karakura.

Dans le plus grands des secrets ils étaient de retour, ils voulaient un rôle dans cette guerre, et plus que tout assouvir une vengeance qui mijotait depuis trop longtemps. Ils étaient assez puissants pour constituer une hypothétique menace, mais trop peu nombreux pour que cette dernière se concrétise. Néanmoins, ils passaient pour des Anges avec leurs uniformes blancs, et ils étaient bien les seuls à dégager une image positive. Ils étaient appuyés par le gouvernement, qui voyait là le moyen de s'accaparer yeux et oreilles au sein de la Zone. On les arma, les ravitailla, on les encouragea (ce fut un échec, rien de ce que demanda les autorités ne fut accordé). Les Quincy étaient en majorité des tireurs d'élites exceptionnels, nés avec un don pour le meurtre, qu'ils perpétraient avec rapidité et précision. Leur nom signifie « Moine de la Destruction », car s'ils tuaient les toxicos devenus Hollow, ils savaient agir avec _sagesse_ et avaient un sens particulier de l'esthétique. Leurs victimes ne baignaient jamais dans le sang, ils veillaient à ce que leur agonie soit décente. Et pas mal de victimes collatérales en avaient subi les conséquences. Des Gardiens de la Paix psychopathes, oui !

_Imposant_**.** Voilà comment on pouvait qualifier le Sereitei, avec ses quatre buildings de verre, et ses gardes plantés à chaque entrée et sortie. Quatre buildings contenant chacun trois divisions, la douzième se situant sous les immeubles. Tout autour, un grillage intimidant et des caméras disséminées un peu partout effrayaient le meilleur des malfaiteurs. Parce quand tu te retrouves face à ces bâtiments, tu te sens happé par leur prestance, minuscule et diminué. Tu ne peux que t'aplatir face à la pression du Sereitei, qui dévore ton âme avec avidité. La soif de sang et d'argent était la première chose qui animait les âmes siégeant en ces lieux, des bâtards répugnants qui ne vivaient une seule chose, une seule pensée. C'est difficile à définir, à dire vrai il n'y a pas de définition, les actes et les obstacles dans la vie de chacun étant unique.

Soi Fon ne vivait que pour une seule chose : le travail. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre ; mais l'acide avait quand même bien rempli ses pensées, les faisant disparaitre une à une, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Seul le travail avait subsisté, car il était celui qui lui permettait d'obtenir du LSD ; alors elle menait à la perfection ses tâches, grassement récompensée.

Depuis combien de temps travaillait-elle ici ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Longtemps, certainement. Soi Fon ne comptait plus depuis la disparition de sa maîtresse.

Elle franchit le portique de sécurité, valida son badge, posa ses doigts sur un capteur, fixa la caméra de surveillance pour une rapide reconnaissance faciale. C'était la même routine depuis des années, et la jeune femme aimait cela : ces bâtiments ultra-sécurisés rappelaient la puissance et le prestige que le Seireitei avait acquis difficilement. S'il n'était qu'à la base une petite entreprise en faillite, aujourd'hui, il avait suffisamment de puissance pour renverser un pays entier.

A l'intérieur, les murs sont blancs cassés. Le style est traditionnel, tout comme l'éthique de l'Organisation. Ils ont même un uniforme noir.

Soi Fon vient d'une petite famille noble, qui avait passé un contrat avec le Seireitei, lui vouant fidélité jusqu'à l'extinction de la branche familiale. Son enfance fut particulièrement remplie, de leçons comme de punitions, et au culte des Shinoin. C'était une des Quatre Grands, comme Kuchiki, ces nobles aussi vieux que le monde, et certainement les plus riches du Japon.

Sa famille ne vivait que pour la sienne. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Soi Fon avait aimé sa maîtresse. Tendrement, avec fidélité. Mais elle avait disparue, l'abandonnant brutalement, sans un mot : elle était juste partie. A partir de ce funeste jour, Soi Fon jura de tuer la fugitive de ses propres mains, et devint une Agent efficace et puissante. Cependant, en même temps qu'elle montait en grade, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir du manque de sa Capitaine. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était la voir. Et, parfois, du coin de l'œil, elle apercevait l'éclat de sa chevelure (teintée en violet) et dans son sommeil, entendait son rire. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Plus, toujours plus.

Soi, dont le moral bas commençait à inquiéter au sein du Seireitei, finit par se confier au Capitaine de la Treizième Division, Ukitake, un homme bon et exemplaire. Cependant, il était malade, et il était né avec des cheveux blancs : enfant, il avait toujours été loin des autres, car trop fragile et trop différent. Mais Ukitake sait écouter, et c'est peut-être bien le seul qui soit encore sain ici-bas. Il l'avait écouté, longuement, mais n'avait su résoudre son manque elle s'était alors tournée vers Unohana, le meilleur médecin du Sereitei, qui prenait en charge les agents blessés revenant de mission.

C'est à partir de là que tout avait déraillé. Jusqu'ici, elle s'en était bien sortie, pourtant...!

Le PRO-LAD. Connaissez-vous cette substance de synthèse ? Non, bien évidemment. C'est nouveau, et de plus, cela ne fait pas partie de votre monde - ce n'est pas un problème, Soi Fon est là pour vous montrer.

Le PL était un analogue du LSD avec des effets similaires mais moins puissants. C'était Unohana qui les lui avait prescrit, afin de lui remonter le moral. Car Soi avait le cerveau sous tension, souffrant trop de l'absence de sa maîtresse. Elle était tout, pour elle. Alors, quand votre raison de vivre disparaît, que peut-il bien vous rester ?

Un cerveau sous tension n'était jamais une bonne chose : celui-ci tentera d'évacuer cette énergie par tous les moyens, le plus souvent sous forme de pulsions. Elle était un excellent membre de l'Organisation, on ne voulait pas la perdre. Alors on l'a drogua, on l'abrutit, afin d'en faire un pion des plus obéissant. Peu à peu, Yoruichi s'effaça de sa conscience, remplacée par le travail. Mais une rancœur subsistait toujours, encore plus forte chaque jour, la rendant folle.

Le PRO-LAD, donc. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ses débuts, s'amusant comme une folle des hallucinations et des couleurs qui l'envahissaient. C'était comme si la vie l'étreignait de nouveau, avec des couleurs un peu trop brillantes, un peu trop présentes. Mais très vite, le désir de revoir sa maîtresse fut plus fort. La drogue conclut un pacte avec son cerveau, et peut-être bien son âme elle-même. Elle se mit à apercevoir des chats, noirs, de plus en plus souvent.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu ces chats, elle était au bord d'un lac. C'était peut-être à Karakura, un quartier tranquille de Tokyo et où vivaient bon nombre d'anciens Agents, elle ne sait plus vraiment. Juste qu'elle venait de finir sa mission. Elle s'était simplement assise, tandis que ses employés ramassaient les derniers corps des trafiquants tués de sa main. Il pleuvait, ce jour-là. Et la pluie qui ricochait sur l'eau transforma le lac. Bientôt, des chiens hurlants et des démons commencèrent à se profiler. Ils disparaissaient au fil du courant, immédiatement remplacés par d'autres. Elle ne bougea pas, garda les yeux rivés sur la surface du lac, hypnotisée.

Les chiens devinrent moins gros, moins canidés, et finirent en félins. Elle hoqueta en reconnaissant le chat de Yoruichi, cette femme si passionnée par ces animaux. Elle leur ressemblait, en quelque sorte. Le chat écrasa le dernier chien, et une armée de félins vint envahir le lac. Ils se déchiraient, entre eux ou seul, dans un chaos total. Ils l'avaient regardée, jugée, puis violentée : ils pénétrèrent son âme avec une telle violence qu'elle ne put admirer le spectacle jusqu'au bout, et les abandonna pour se réfugier dans son 4x4.

Pour accéder à son bureau, Soi Fon devait prendre un ascenseur, monter quatre étages, traverser un long couloir dans les quartiers de la dixième, puis descendre huit autres étages. Monter pour descendre, comme c'est étrange. Ses quartiers sont presque collés à ceux de la douzième car généralement, ils se faisaient beaucoup d'échanges, humains comme matériels : la deuxième était l'Unité des Forces Secrètes, celle des indics, des espions et des hackers. La douzième, un laboratoire, celle des scientifiques névrosés, des psychopathes, des bourreaux. On y interroge les trafiquants et prisonniers, on y fait des expériences non-réglementées. Les deux divisions s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce qui favorisait leur travail et les rendaient compétents. Cependant, Soi Fon méprisait le Capitaine de la douzième, Kurostuchi, qu'elle considérait semblable à un animal. Mais ils étaient efficaces, c'était bien le principal.

Elle est arrivée à son bureau. Il y a son vice capitaine qui se goinfre, quel cochon. Elle songe à se débarrasser de lui, il l'insupporte : un piège mal placé, une balle perdue…il y avait tellement de possibilités. Trop, car lorsque qu'on se retrouve face à un si large choix, on finit par se perdre et ne jamais rien décider.

Lui, il est obèse : il ne sert à rien, à part répandre des chips dans le couloir, mais la direction le gardait pour les informations utiles qu'il pouvait déceler du fait de ses nombreux contacts souterrains (sans parler des riches subventions de son père). Il n'y a presque rien à dire sur cet homme, Omaeda, car tout ce qui fut un jour un Agent surentraîné et totalement intégré fut noyé dans sa propre graisse. Certains ne vivent que pour la drogue, d'autres pour la nourriture - chacun son truc.

A partir du moment où Soi eut ses premières hallucinations, elle ne cessa d'être à leur recherche. Elle suivit scrupuleusement les doses que lui prescrivit Unohana, avec beaucoup de rigueur. Elle se contentait de trois pilules de PRO-LAD par jour, et tenait bien la journée : elle était plus efficace, plus obéissante. Mais un brouillard avait envahi son cerveau, volé son âme. Elle pouvait enfin se considérer comme une véritable habitante de Soul Society, pâle fantôme hantant les couloirs de la prison.

Les chats noirs, Yoruichi les adorait, littéralement. Elle-même avait adopté un comportement félin, au point de feuler lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, ou de miauler en dégustant une pâtisserie. C'était ses Dieux, ses anges…elle les aimait si fort que Fon remettait en question l'amour que sa maitresse avait pu lui porter. Car, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, elle avait emporté avec elle M. Yoruichi, son chat. Mais elle avait laissé Soi Fon, sa fidèle servante. Injustice, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Soi Fon ne se souvient ni de l'_avant _ni du _pendant. _C'est ses souvenirs étaient coincés quelque part. Et même si elle s'en rappelait, elle n'en parlerait pas, c'est son jardin secret, son intimité : sachez seulement que les hallucinations se sont mélangées au reste de sa vie, la noyant petit à petit. Lorsque Soi Fon marche, c'est avec un couteau aiguisé sur sa gorge, prêt à la trancher au moindre faux pas. Lorsque Soi Fon pose le regard sur le monde, il y a toujours au coin de son œil un chat qui l'observe, qui la juge. Lorsque Soi Fon parle, ce sont des miaulements qui sortent de sa bouche et parfois, lorsqu'elle détourne son regard et centre son attention sur sa tasse de thé, il y a un souffle qui parcoure ses cheveux et une voix qui hurle son nom, dans le but de la punir. Toutes ces choses, elles lui sont indispensables pour vivre, mais elles sont pourtant en train de la tuer. Mais c'est peut-être parce que Soi Fon ne veut pas mourir en étant la servante crédule, mais en tant que toxicomane puissante. Alors, la drogue devient sa vie. Pas Yoruichi.

Car Soi Fon va bientôt mourir, elle le sait. Ils vont tous y passer, et il n'y aura pas d'exception. Le monde suivait des règles très strictes, et la mort n'était pas facile à contourner. Et, à Soul Society, la fin de la partie s'annonce. Il y a un murmure, un brouillard, un souffle, qui leur colle à la peau et qui les étouffe, qui leur prédit une mort prochaine. Une mort collective. Un génocide.

C'est la guerre, la guerre pour un territoire, pour un ego, pour un monde. Dehors, ça grouille de flics, journalistes, politiciens et curieux, qui tentent de résoudre le mystère de « la Zone ». Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est _qu'il n'y a pas de mystère : les Shinigamis/Hollows/Quincy ne sont que vos défauts cachés, la merde sous vos pieds. Ils sont la conséquence de vos actes, la progéniture d'une société décadente et pourrie, une génération perdue, la dernière génération. Ils sont vos démons, vos peurs, vos secrets. Ils sont partout, souvent sous terre, afin de mieux investir vos maisons, votre intimité. Ils sont cachés, furtifs, détestés et oubliés, mais constituent la base de votre ville, ils sont les ouvriers d'une punition divine, des années de vices et de corruptions dans des corps décharnés, nerveux, épuisés. Mais leur rage, la colère qui les alimente, les porte, au point de se dévorer eux-mêmes. C'est une menace sourde qui plane et qui se répercute dans les conduits d'aérations du métro. C'est la guerre, une guerre civile, et il n'y aura que des victimes, _hurle Soi Fon.

Tous, au plus profond du peu d'esprit qui leur reste, le savent. Et ils se battront, se laisseront mourir, trahiront leurs amis pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais jamais ils n'interrompront la guerre. Quelque part, c'est suicidaire, mais il faut bien une fin, et la voici, aucun moyen de l'éviter. L'Humanité va les écraser, mais ils l'emporteront en Enfer, de leurs bras maigres. Cette guerre est une guerre de haine, une vengeance. Ils vont tous y passer, et il n'y aura personne pour les sauver.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gin.

Gin qui danse. Gin qui l'enlace, qui l'embrasse, Ichigo qui la serre contre son cœur. La musique. La musique, assourdissante, qui bouscule son âme, qui bat contre son cœur. La musique, trop puissante, qui la propulse et l'envoie au Septième Ciel. Ils passent _Wizard _de Martin Garrix.

Rukia est revenue. Byakuya avait reçu des appels, et s'il ne lui avait rien dit, il l'avait enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel et était parti en lui promettant que tout ira bien. Mais Rukia, cette pauvre Rukia, avait réussi à s'enfuir, harcelée pareillement par Aizen qui la voulait au Hueco Mundo. Son frère l'avait encore une fois abandonnée. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle danse, elle danse si bien qu'elle emporte les gens avec elle, ils sont grisés, ivres par les mouvements lascifs de la Dame Blanche. C'est une frénésie, un déchaînement, et chacun danse pour relâcher, relâcher la pression, parce que dehors il n'y a que des coupe-gorges et des coups durs qui vous attendent. Et si vous êtes trop faible, votre espérance de vie se réduit à quelques jours. Alors ils dansent, se droguent aussi, trop certainement, ils se vomissent dessus sans s'en rendre compte. Par terre, il y a Orihime: qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, qui l'a invité, nan mais vous avez vu ses côtes ? Hé, forcément, on ne voit que ça. On lui a filé de l'AD et un para, histoire de pas l'entendre se plaindre ; mais là, elle se pisse dessus, elle pleure aussi, la Mort est à ses côtés, c'est bientôt son heure. Elle pleure parce qu'elle n'égalise pas Kuchiki, jamais, ça finit par la tuer. Quelqu'un finit par la ramener, l'exiler, et Rukia l'oublie -elle mourra si vite cette Inoue, quoi, deux-trois jours plus tard, à peine ? Elle voit Coyote Starrk emmener deux fillettes avec lui, quel connard celui-là, espérons qu'elles ne soient pas trop jeunes, mais déjà, la bouche de Gin l'hypnotise.

Les Espadas, les Vizards, qui passent de long en large, qui distribuent tout et n'importe quoi, c'est une orgie. Mais il est minuit, déjà, et Aizen boit son verre de vin. Lorsqu'il baisse la tête, ses yeux sont entièrement noirs. La foule se soulève, absorbe un cachet, par en délire. _Bien le bonsoir, Hueco Mundo ! _scande la foule.

Et deux minutes après cette prise, les lumières s'éteignent, le souffle est coupé, on entend une violente explosion. Tremblements de terre, qui renversent les bouteilles, cassent les chaises, et il y a l'étage supérieur qui s'effondre à moitié. Et puis des plaintes, très vite, parce que la musique est soudainement étouffée, on ne l'entend presque pas. Il y a des gens, ensevelis sous les pierres, qui hurlent, meurent, se lamentent. Rukia ne comprend pas, elle reconnait juste le morceau qui passe, avant de sentir Gin, Gin qui la presse, qui la relève, et qui veut l'emmener loin elle se laisse faire, parce qu'elle ne voit rien, elle ne comprend pas trop, aussi, et elle aimerait bien danser, car il ne s'est rien passe de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut qu'elle reprenne sa danse, elle doit assurer ce soir, Aizen le lui a ordonné, personne ne devait la quitter du regard.

Et puis, tout doucement, son corps s'éveille. Ses sens retrouvent leur précision. En fait, la musique est forte, très forte, comme pour cacher le bruit d'une course, ou d'un éventuel attaquant. Elle a du mal à respirer, la poussière obstruant sa gorge : parfois, un éclat de lumière vive traverse sa pupille d'un néon survivant ou d'un câble électrique. Il y a du mouvement, autour d'elle, mais elle n'en a cure, tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est la chevelure rouge sang de Renji, qui s'approche en boitant, hébété. Elle se détache de Gin, et accourt vers son ami. Et, une balle siffle à leurs oreilles, vite suivies de plusieurs. Par réflexe, ils se plaquent au sol, et soudain, des dizaines d'agents de polices du Sereitei s'engouffrent dans l'entrepôt, sous les yeux écarquillés de centaines de toxicomanes. Chacun d'eux avait un peu de marijuana, forcément, ainsi que de nouvelles drogues de synthèses non autorisées, ce qui engendra un mouvement de panique de grande ampleur : bientôt, chacun se rua vers la sortie, tandis qu'agents de sécurité et Espadas commençaient à riposter. Aizen avait déjà disparu, riant sous cape.

La main énorme de Renji qui s'empare de la sienne, et son corps, qui essaye de se frayer un chemin parmi les décombres. Désormais, c'est Wolfgang Gartner qui passe dans les enceintes survivantes, comme pour maintenir une certaine ambiance.

Mais il y a aussi les Amphet', consommé par toute la salle et la précipitation, la panique et la violence percutent enfin son esprit, et les secondes qui viennent de s'écouler lui semblent floues maintenant, elle court, court pour sauver sa vie, pour rester avec Renji. Mais Rukia ne peut pas partir sans Ichigo, Ichigo qui a toujours été là, avec elle, dans son cœur, et un hurlement déchire la pièce, tandis qu'un homme roux aux yeux exorbités se redresse violemment. Shirosaki ne peut se permettre de laisser son hôte mourir. Les policiers, dont l'équipement lourdement armé est signé d'un 11 blanchâtre, tentent de maitriser son ami : celui-ci les repoussent facilement, et attrape le casque d'un Agent, avant de fracasser la tête à l'intérieur sur le mur. Mais elle ne peut voir plus de la scène, ils se sont jetés dans un couloir sombre, quatre Agents les poursuivant. Rukia Kuchiki s'éveille enfin totalement, se reprend, et l'adrénaline qui coule dans ses veines lui donne des ailes. Elle dépasse Renji, et profite de sa petite taille pour s'enfuir par une minuscule fenêtre, donnant directement sur la rue. Renji la rejoindra plus tard, dans ce genre de situation, il n'y a qu'une seule règle : chacun pour sa peau. Dehors, le froid la transperce, des sirènes se font entendre, cinglantes, et des phares puissants inondent les rues. Rukia se cache derrière une poubelle, et sort quelques sachets plastiques de ses poches. Elle les range dans sa culotte, et n'hésite pas à en cacher à l'intérieur même de son vagin. Puis, elle rabat la capuche large de son gilet sans manche sur sa tête, avant de se remettre à courir. Elle sait qu'elle est une des principales suspectes, que le Sereitei aimerait bien l'avoir, pour s'en servir d'exemple, frapper son frère au plus profond de son cœur (s'il en a bien un), et récolter des informations sur Aizen. Mais Rukia ne se laissera pas faire, jamais : elle vivra sa vie comme elle l'entend, et ne laissera pas Soul Society l'avaler. Renji et Ichigo s'en sortiront, ils sont le trio d'Or, et ils s'en sortent toujours.

Les balles, les balles qui sifflent encore dans ses oreilles, et qu'elle essaye de fuir, de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas sombrer. Elle court toujours, la peur lui donne des ailes : parfois, elle s'arrête, un peu sonnée, et réfléchit, hésite : doit-elle aller aider les autres ? Il n'y aura pas d'ambulance, il n'y en a jamais eu et, quand elle lève les yeux, la fumée du Hueco qui monte au ciel et le bruit des voitures du Sereitei qui traquent lui redonnent l'envie de courir, de s'enfuir et d'abandonner. Parfois, ses jambes lâchent prise, et elle s'effondre en pleurant, le froid gelant instantanément ses larmes. Où était passé Gin ? Il était avec elle, ils dansaient ensemble, et puis…

Une course effrénée. Une course contre la mort. Des centaines de pas qui martèlent le bitume, toutes provenant de l'entrepôt abritant le Hueco Mundo : à l'intérieur, des hurlements de terreur résonnent dans la nuit. Sous terre, on entend le grondement des métros, des métros pourtant fermés, et le grincement des rails glaçaient le sang des survivants à la surface. La nouvelle s'était très vite répandue, quelqu'un s'amusait à lâcher des trains au hasard dans la Zone, pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la rue, déboussolés, les esprits échauffés. Bientôt, des casseurs et des petits dealers commencèrent à s'agiter, afin de profiter de l'agitation pour accéder au pouvoir. Mais des hordes d'Agents à pied ou véhiculés envahirent les rues, lourdement armés, bloquant les issues. Les autres boîtes suivirent aussi, et une dizaine de celles-ci furent incendiées ou attaquées par des inconnus. Shinigami, Hollow, simple citoyen de Soul Society...personne ne savait qui. En moins d'une heure, le chaos fut total.

Commença alors une véritable chasse, et les toxicos découvrirent avec horreur que le Sereitei y allait franco. Certains se firent écrasés par des voitures, et d'autres tabassés dans les ruelles sans sommations. Ils fuyaient, ils fuyaient tous, blessés par les bombes placées dans les fondations du métro, chutant soudainement dans les rues qui s'écroulaient à l'explosion, hagards, esseulés et paniqués. Ils étaient cantonnés au statut de rat, et prenaient soudainement conscience de la vermine qu'ils étaient. On les poussait dans des pièges, et on faisait exploser les bombes lorsqu'ils étaient assez nombreux. Bon nombre de Shinigamis périssaient avec eux, emportés par les mouvements de foule. Il n'y avait aucun jugement, aucune morale, et la loi de la Haine venait enfin de prendre tout son sens.

Affaiblis, désespérés, drogués, il leur vint une once de courage, un instinct de survie implacable, un sursaut nerveux, qui parcourut leur être au même instant, et fit l'effet d'une détonation, d'une colère commune : qui étaient-ils, ces Agents perfides, pour les considérer comme du bétail et les traquer comme des bêtes ? Ils n'étaient plus Hommes, mais n'étaient point stupides, ils étaient féroces. Et, d'un même mouvement, d'une pensée unique, les fuyards se stoppèrent, alors qu'ils étaient en plein massacre. Ils levèrent la tête, et se tinrent fièrement devant leurs assaillants. Soudainement, des centaines de Hollows enragés avaient pris leur âme, pour faire face aux Shinigamis, eux aussi prêts à une bataille décisive. Et ils ont soif, terriblement soif, une soif de sang, une soif de combat, tous autant qu'ils sont, et ils comprennent enfin que c'est le début de la fin, celle qu'ils attendaient tous, la dernière partie, le dernier chapitre. D'ailleurs, qui l'aura, ce foutu mot ? Tout le monde parle, tout le monde se bat, mais finalement, qui sera le grand gagnant ? Est-ce vraiment le dernier chapitre, d'ailleurs ?

Ahah, vous plaisantez, pas vrai ? C'est Soul Society. Il n'y aura pas de vainqueurs, jamais alors, on donne tout ce qu'on a, toute la violence, on se laisse aller à ses instincts les plus primaires. Parce qu'il faut bien ça, pour survivre. Et parce qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre, et rien a y gagner. De quoi péter un câble.

C'est une armée d'âmes torturées, de Shinigamis et de Hollows mélangés qui s'affrontent et se tuent, se dévorent et se déchirent.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mashiro vole. Elle vole haut, très vite, car elle a peur, tout le monde a peur. Elle ne se souvient pas de grand-chose, seulement de s'être éveillée dans les entrailles du Chaos, avec les néons brisés qui tentaient vainement d'apporter un semblant de lumière, et des blocs de ciments qui s'étaient écroulés dans la salle. La structure du Hueco Mundo, qui n'était à la base qu'un simple entrepôt, avait été modifiée, et recelait plusieurs couloirs exiguës et pièces secrètes, sans compter les trois étages et le toit de verre. Un truc immense, vous savez.

Ce soir, l'entrepôt avait été soufflé, comme si une main divine s'était abattue sur lui. Le Hueco Mundo avait été Babel.

Mashiro, une des derniers Vizards en vie, était venue ce soir-là pour garder son poste et gagner du fric : elle vendait au second lorsqu'une explosion s'était fait entendre, puis le trou noir. Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule, Hiyori et Shinji restés au squat pour se bourrer la gueule et prendre de la méthadone, et elle, au milieu des décombres et des cadavres, des Agents passant au-dessus d'elle en l'ignorant.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, parce qu'elle avait oubliée depuis combien de temps elle était là (quatre jours), c'était que Hiyori était morte, et Shinji parti. Où ? Loin de Soul Society.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, sonnée, le visage en sang et le nez cassé, Mashiro s'était mise à pleurer. Elle est debout, au milieu des cadavres, et elle tente de trouver la sortie, écrasant les corps sous le sien, comme tout le monde. La poussière obstrue sa gorge, la fumée lui pique les yeux. Son instinct hurle, lui dicte de ne pas se retourner, de ne pas baisser le regard sur les morts, d'aller droit, toujours tout droit. Mashiro a l'habitude d'obéir, à la drogue, à Aizen, ce genre de choses diaboliques. Elle obéit, et grimpe, grimpe pour échapper au carnage, grimpe pour voir ses confrères se faire serrer par des Agents véreux, grimper pour survivre - mais on attrape sa cheville, on la serre si fort qu'elle entend les os craquer, elle hurle sa douleur.

Elle baisse les yeux, pour prendre conscience du danger, pour voir la poigne qui l'enserre, mais ce qui se trouve face à elle n'est pas humain, c'est lisible dans ses pupilles et cela se reflète dans ses canines. L'être lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il est immense, son ombre s'étend dans toute la salle, ronge les murs. Son sourire, affamé, bestial, tordu : l'étincelle de la haine animent ses yeux. Sa peau dure et marquée par le crack et l'alcool est comme un avertissement, une alarme.

Non, ce n'est plus un homme : c'est Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitaine de la 11e Division, surnommé_ El temor de Dios. L_e crack est sa drogue de prédilection, il lui a juré fidélité à ses quatorze ans : la violence est sa mère, il a toujours vécu dans la rue. Tout le monde le connait pour ses crimes atroces, largement censurés par le Sereitei, lui-même incertain du contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir sur cet homme. Il est le plus dangereux, et le plus agressif : on dit que lorsqu'on croise son regard, on devient alors sa proie, et il est tellement effrayant qu'on finit par se faire dessus.

Et c'est exactement ce que Mashiro ressent : de la terreur à l'état pur. Elle se sent, sent les effluves de crainte qui s'échappe de son corps. Zaraki doit le sentir aussi, parce que son sourire dégénéré ne cesse de s'agrandir. Il va finir par couper son visage, hideux, torturé, un visage que Mashiro n'oubliera pas, jamais. C'est le visage de la Mort, et l'ombre de Kenpachi, cette ombre qui ne cessait de grandir, devint la Mort, celle qui la suit depuis x années, depuis qu'elle prend de l'opium. C'est un squelette noir, un squelette de l'Enfer qui se lève, et c'est le noyau de la Terre qui se soulève. Sa faux est gigantesque, noire elle aussi, mais elle suinte, elle suinte la pourriture, la pourriture qui lui fait tourner la tête. Vomir, elle a envie de vomir.

**Attraper. Attraper fort, ne pas lâcher.**

Sa cheville, on dirait du verre, Mashiro sent les morceaux d'os transpercer sa chair, c'est affreux, affreux, elle vomit.

**Tester. Tester le corps, palper. Palper la chair, puis briser. **

Mashiro, par miracle, parvient à se détacher de l'emprise de ce monstre. Elle grimpe, comme une demeurée, mais Kenpachi la poursuit, il va l'attraper, il va l'attraper, il…

Sa tête, qui s'écrase contre le mur, si vite, trop fort, les étoiles devant ses yeux, elle ne sait même plus si elle se tient debout. Qu'importe, Mashiro comprend qu'elle n'y échappera pas, elle est trop lente, et elle n'a plus vraiment de volonté, si vous saviez comme elle est fatiguée… et s'il y a tant de morts, si l'entrepôt est si plein ce soir, c'est parce qu'Aizen avait fait de cette nuit une soirée « portes ouvertes », avec les meilleures drogues du territoire. Ils étaient tombés dans le piège avec une telle facilité, on dirait des mouches, des putains de mouches face à un pot de confiture, cette drogue si douce, mais Mashiro a oublié le goût du sucre, il faudrait…

**Se saisir de sa proie, l'avaler, tout dévorer, briser, briser encore et encore, comme un affamé.**

Elle le sent, elle sent son ombre sombre dans son dos, qui l'attire, c'est le parfum de la Mort, un mélange de rouille et de fleurs fanées, et il n'y a qu'une pensée qui lui vint, _il va me tuer, il va me tuer, il va me tuer._

**Enserrer, enserrer très fort, cette tête, minuscule dans ma main, tourner, tourner très longtemps. Craquer, craquer, le cou va craquer.**

Mashiro aimerait s'enfuir, appeler ses amis Vizards, sa famille, mais qui viendrait jusqu'ici ? Sur huit, il n'en reste que trois. Ils sont en voie d'extinction, et bientôt, Mashiro le sent, il n'y aura plus personne. Elle pleure, elle aimerait crier, se débattre, mais la marionnette qu'elle est a oublié comment se battre, et sa tête, dans l'étau de Kenpachi, lui et son sourire sadique, et la Mort qui chante, qui chante en comptant les victimes, Mashiro va mourir, mais elle a encore tellement à dire, tellement à raconter… La rancœur, la rancœur qui la ronge, le fardeau de l'injustice, la Honte qui l'envahit, dommage, elle n'aura pas la possibilité de partir en paix, un dernier mot peut-êt...

**Brisée, brisée : l'âme de la gamine est brisée.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Renji est là. Ikkaku aussi. C'est parfait.

Ils sont là où ils se sont rencontrés, là sans être là, parce que quoi qu'il se passe dehors, ça n'a aucune importance, c'est une guerre comme une autre, et ils viennent à peine de se retrouver.

Renji s'assoie sur le rebord du lavabo. Ikkaku se tient sur une cuvette, machette sur les genoux. Renji, il a un Magnum 66 dans sa main et tous deux savent qu'ils seront incapables de lever l'arme sur l'autre. Incapables, non, ce n'est pas le mot : ils viennent de Soul Society, ont tous deux étudié à l'Université (d'où la disparition de Renji après son hospitalisation), et savaient que chaque évènement, chaque seconde, chaque vie, ne pouvait être définis qu'avec un seul mot : _incertain._

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence, ignorant les cris et les détonations, ils se perdent dans le regard de l'autre. Tous les deux, ils sont amis depuis tant de temps, ils ne pourraient se faire du mal. Ils sont si complémentaires, leurs liens sont si forts…

Mais c'est Soul Society : on y joue son âme, pour mieux s'autodétruire. Il n'y a pas d'exception, ils y passeront tous, c'est ce que tout le monde répète.

Ils sont amis, amis pour la vie, amis parce qu'ils sont des mecs, des humains. Mais ici, ils ne le sont plus, ces humains, et même s'ils s'aiment, c'est justement pour ça que l'un tuera l'autre.

Ils sont là, mais ils sont aussi à Soul Society, aux toilettes du Lycée de Karakura, vides, et pas quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis la descente. Il parait que les gouvernements américains et européens tentent de venir en aide à l'Empereur.

Ils sont là, ils sont des fantômes, pâles fantômes, pâles copies de Renji Abarai et Ikkaku Madarame. Ils sont là parce que c'est la fin, Karakura fait désormais partie intégrante de Soul Society, et _exterminez-les tous, jusqu'au dernier !_

Ils sont là, perdus, pleurant, oubliés. Pour rattraper le temps, mais c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, et c'est certainement la raison qui les poussera à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Parce que ce ne sont plus des amis, dans le fond, simplement des machines et les voilà qu'ils s'exterminent, jusqu'à la fin.

Le soir venu, il n'y eut que Renji qui sortit du lycée, se tenant le ventre d'une main, une bouteille dans l'autre. Il a un sac sur le dos, un sac plein d'alcool, pour oublier.

Il pleuvait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hanataro Yamada a toujours été quelqu'un de simple. Gentil, fidèle. Faible. Si naïf. Trop, car ce petit homme de vingt-trois ans avait cru en Sereitei, et avait pensé –à sa plus grande honte- qu'il était une solution contre l'Empire de la drogue. Mais le Sereitei avait facilement cédé au pouvoir de l'argent et de la corruption, et, malade, il s'était perdu au point de devenir cet Empire. Pourrissant petit à petit, il sombra, et sa réputation favorisa sa montée en puissance. Il illuminait le peuple, qui voyait en lui un Sauveur -mais son ombre, immense et démoniaque, déployait ses tentacules dans les bas-fonds de la superpuissance japonaise, charmant gangs et sociétés financières, infectant les esprits trop faibles pour résister, affaiblissant les bases de la société.

Si au départ le Sereitei n'était pas crédible aux yeux du monde, il sut s'appuyer sur la drogue et l'argent pour se maintenir à la surface. Mais l'ascension fut telle qu'il ne put stopper la machine destructrice et fut happé par son propre piège. Ainsi, en montant son cartel, il explosa le taux de criminalité au Japon. Et, les autorités débordées lâchèrent la bride, laissant libre au cours au poison de l'Agence de se répandre. Le Sereitei disposait de forces de polices déprimées et épuisées par une menace hors-de-contrôle, souterraine et insaisissable. Alors, dans le plus grand des silences, les Divisions s'organisèrent et se répartirent les tâches. La onzième menait les opérations spéciales, tandis que la deuxième informait les dealers visés d'une prochaine descente. La sixième glorifiait l'aspect financier et extérieur de l'Agence, en arnaquant et abusant des banques afin de renflouer les coffres. La quatrième concentrait les unités de soins toxicologiques japonais, et, par le biais de ses nombreux médecins du « monde des humains » distribuaient pilules amphétaminiques et médicaments psychotropes à tout-va, puis camouflaient les satistiques. Ou encore la douzième, qui dans ses labos développaient de nouvelles drogues pour le marché. Et il riait, le Sereitei riait, très fort, tout en renforçant leurs méthodes sur le terrain et en adoptant une attitude ultra-traditionnelle. Il créa son Université, où l'on apprenait le maniement d'armes japonaises. Les étudiants venaient de la Terre entière, pistonnés par les supérieurs hiérarchiques, afin de compléter les rangs. Le Sereitei, glouton, dévorait et vomissait chaque jour des innocents, condamnant une société émergente, principalement constituée de jeunes. En contrôlant le marché, ils s'arrangeaient pour que celui-ci soit le plus discret possible (dans des camions de supermarchés, des containers des sociétés Kuchiki...), et au bout de quelques années, le taux de criminalité baissa grâce aux soins des équipes d'Unohana. Tout le monde pouvait y aller pour pas cher, et c'était légal. Soul Society était en place depuis des millénaires, lui semblait-il.

A ses dix-sept ans, il s'inscrivit à l'Université des Shinigamis, afin de devenir un des leurs, et avoir un but dans la vie. Déscolarisé, abandonné par sa famille et s'injectant de temps en temps de la morphine, Yamada ne savait où se tourner, et avait décidé de se lancer corps et âme dans cette aventure.

Mais il avait très vite déchanté. Là-bas, c'était la puissance qui prônait, les faibles se faisaient impitoyablement écraser, et il découvrit un monde encore plus brute que le monde normal. Il subit les pires humiliations, notamment celle de la tête plongée dans la cuvette, et eut même le plaisir d'assister à la mort d'un de ses camarades, qu'on avait obligé à boire trente litres de Coca sans pouvoir se soulager, et dont la rate avait explosée. Les divisions lui avaient peu à peu fermé leurs portes, le poussant à rejoindre les rangs de la quatrième, comme tant d'autres opprimés. _Où vont tous ces enfants, dont pas un seul ne rit ? _En Enfer, certainement, un autre putain de Paradis Artificiel, qui te fait croire que Unohana, gentille Unohana, t'apprendra à sauver des vies, aider les autres, ce genre de conneries. Unohana qui frappe, Unohana qui mord, qui pourrit ta vie, et qui baise Iba dans une des chambres des internés. C'est psychologique, cette femme n'abîme que ton esprit, le corps suit après. Et, entre ces murs d'un blanc épais, les « infirmiers » se délavent, s'effacent, deviennent des fantômes. Ils sont guidés par la morphine, prescrite par Unohana, telles des marionnettes. Ils ne sont plus que machines innocentes, rongées par la merde de la société. Des esclaves, des robots, qui au lieu de courir à l'extérieur afin de soigner et répandre la « Bonne Parole », Apôtres du Seigneur Seireitei, ratissent les égouts et les métros à la recherche de mourants, côtoyant rats et choléra, accroupis dans les catacombes, rampant dans la pisse. Et quand ils en trouvaient un, de toxico mourant, ils se traînaient jusqu'à eux, épuisés, avant de sortir une seringue et une fiole au hasard dans leur sac et, sous les remerciements et les plaintes, ils administraient du cyanure, afin de les achever.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans leur sac. _C'est le cyanure ou rien : à eux de choisir s'ils veulent apaiser leurs souffrances. _Oh, il n'y a pas tellement de mourants, seulement des mecs trop défoncés et brisés pour remonter à la surface. Généralement, ils sont en fin de vie, c'est vrai, mais il pouvait leur rester six heures comme six mois, la vie est tellement aléatoire. De toute façon, on a plus besoin d'eux en haut, un client de perdu et dix de retrouvés, non ?

Boum, boum, boum. Ils tombaient comme des mouches. La face révulsée, les yeux convulsés, la bave aux lèvres, des dizaines par jour, chaque jour. Ça use un homme, ça pervertit, aussi. L'esprit essaye de se protéger du mieux qu'il peut, il finit par se persuader que tout va bien, l'homme finit par y prendre du plaisir. Alors Hanataro aime, aime jusqu'à en vomir, tous les soirs, encore et encore. Ils deviennent eux-mêmes impitoyables. Bêtes acharnées, machines sanglantes, la rage a pénétré leurs nerfs au plus profond, et la folie a gagné leur être. Ils ne suivent pas de formation de combat, ils n'en n'ont pas besoin : ils sont devenus des rats, sauvages, hargneux et surtout insensibles. Ils sortent de l'ombre pour tuer, au moment où vous êtes faibles, ils vous empoisonnent, et vous tombez. Tuer ou se faire tuer, telle était la règle. Et leur réputation était assez terrifiante.

Ils finissent aussi par tout connaitre. Les secrets chuchotés près d'un conduit, les ébats des amants, les confessions des mourants. Ils vivent dans le métro mais connaissent chaque personne du monde d'en haut. Du moins, dans le périmètre de Soul Society. Mais c'est suffisant, et il sait très bien qu'en ce soir de Janvier, une descente au Hueco Mundo est programmée. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à voir, aux environs de trois heures du matin, un groupe de cinquante personnes se précipiter dans les métros fermés de Tokyo, venir à sa rencontre, implorer son aide. Ils sont là, gémissants, avec des visages en sang, sueur et suie, des bras cassés, des coups tordus, des épaules fracturées, des cœurs brisés. C'était une telle effervescence, si forte, si brutale, qu'il ne supporta pas la pression et s'enfuit. Lui qui n'avait jamais attiré un regard, le voilà au centre de l'attention, poursuivi par des toxicomanes en pleurs, persuadés de trouver la sortie. Et quand il court, en voyant ces hommes et ces femmes qui le suivent, il a l'impression de se sentir pousser des ailes. Il sait très bien qu'ils n'iront nulle part, tout est condamné, les bouches de métros ensevelies sous les pierres. Mais il court quand même, un peu, juste encore un peu, il a presque l'impression qu'il pourrait être heureux, et même s'ils risquent d'y passer, ça fait du bien de courir, de relâcher. Il oublie les gens derrière, il oublie les égouts, il ne voit que lui, acclamé, adulé. Il se voit gagner des championnats, battre des records de vitesse. Il ne voit plus la merde et le noir, il est la Lumière elle-même. Merde, il s'est trop défoncé, c'est bizarre la morphine ne fait pas courir, est-il vraiment en train de courir d'ailleurs ?

La lumière, les lumières, les phares, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ses yeux, qui le brûlent, agressés par deux lumières vives, et ses oreilles qui hurlent, à cause des rails qui grincent, c'est étrange ça, pourquoi elles grincent ? Pour cela, il faut qu'un train roule, et s'il roule, c'est qu'il est face à eux…

Et, alors qu'il ne lui reste que quelques secondes avant que le train ne le déchiquette, Yamada comprend enfin ce qu'est Soul Society. C'est un univers, une dimension parallèle. Pire, c'est un jeu. Et dans ce jeu, la fin est inévitable, car les règles sont pourries. On joue son âme, c'est spirituel. Le charnel est totalement interdit à Soul Society, les joueurs ne pouvant qu'être en état de transe, inconscients, qui se fichent des répercussions et des dommages collatéraux. On est ici pour jouer sa vie, celle des autres, et la partie ne sera gagnée que par la disparition totale des joueurs. Ainsi, une nouvelle partie débutera, ailleurs, mais ce sera la fin du _Game, _voilà tout.

Soul Society est, à l'heure actuelle, inévitable. C'est le jeu de la mort, la société des âmes, la drogue, des psychopathes. Sinon, qui serait capable de balancer un train sur des fuyards, des faibles ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à eux, quel est le but de cette extermination ? Qui ferait de sa boite de nuit « open door and open bar », afin de ferrer plus de monde lors d'une descente, poussant les clients à consommer, toujours plus, réduisant ainsi leur chance de survie ?

Certains essayent de remonter la rampe d'escaliers, pour être suffisamment en hauteur et éviter le train, mais avec la panique, le peu d'air et d'espace, personne ne put s'échapper. Ils s'entassèrent, s'écrasèrent, tandis que la lumière du train s'approchait à toute vitesse. Combien de temps ? Une seconde, quelques dixièmes de secondes ? C'est très rapide, un train, et pourtant, le petit homme a vu toute la scène, retenu chaque détail, comme s'il avait étudié ce sursaut de survie pitoyable depuis des décennies.

Et même s'ils sortaient, si un seul miraculé s'échappait, où iraient-il ?

Il ne trouva jamais la réponse. C'est la fin de la partie, et Hanataro Yamada vient d'y passer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yoruichi est belle. Yoruichi est riche. Yoruichi est célèbre. Yoruichi est puissante et elle est parfaite.

Elle est parfaite du fait de son sang, noble et rare, et de son parcours plus qu'honorable en tant que Chef des Services Secrets. Yoruichi connait les secrets de chacun, et parfois, on la surnomme Big Brother. Elle est éclatante, à couper le souffle, et à vrai dire, elle finit toujours par vous le couper. Car Yoruichi fauche les vies, il le faut bien, sinon qui pourrait faire le sale boulot ? Mais on s'en fiche, elle est géniale, extraordinaire, adulée. La vie est belle !

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi voit-elle cendres et désolation autour d'elle ? D'habitude, même quand elle tue, elle est toujours accompagnée d'élèves admiratifs qui la félicitent. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que le ciel noir d'encre s'étend sur toute la zone et l'air pollué lui brûle les poumons, Yoruichi ne sait plus. C'est comme si on avait effacé ses souvenirs, qu'on l'avait oublié un pion manquant sur l'échiquier, tombé au pied d'un des joueurs. Parce que Yoruichi est une princesse déchue, un chat de gouttière, un exutoire, une pétasse. Avant, elle était tout et aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus rien.

Où sont passées les couleurs ? Où est parti le bonheur ? Qu'a-t-on fait des rires ? Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est des toxicomanes en flammes, quelques cadavres et puis d'autres, plus forts, qui essayent déjà de s'emparer du territoire. La cendre aveugle, étouffe et surchauffe les esprits, qui brûle de concert avec l'incendie, comme dans une catastrophe partout, des débris jonchent le sol, et des visages blafards, perdus, allumés, qui passent devant elle sans la voir, elle qui est si belle, et ça la blesse. Ils ne sont plus que de pâles fantômes, avalés par leur propre déchéance, des âmes s'étant plongés dans un Enfer, et payaient toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu commettre. La guerre était en train de les exterminer. Et, tout ce qu'il reste, c'est la rancœur et la haine, qui s'affichent dans les prunelles de Soi Fon, Soi Fon qui la fixe, la première fois depuis…

Oui, Yoruichi Shinoin est extraordinaire, merveilleuse. Mais elle aussi une tueuse, un démon, une sale droguée, une pute, la meuf qui tourne en soirée, celle qui use du sexe pour qu'on parle d'elle, une catin, une batarde, pétasse. Une femme amoureuse, une désespérée, quelle conne, elle passe ses nuits les jambes en l'air, la péripatéticienne, celle dont l'anatomie est connue de tous, petite chienne, assez misérable pour aimer cette baltringue de Kisuke, de croire qu'il pourrait l'aimer, un jour peut-être, aveugle ! T'es plus rien, et aujourd'hui, en ce jour d'extermination, tu vois cette femme qui t'as aimée, adulée, adorée, et qui aujourd'hui rêve _de te clouer au piloris, de te crever, et puis de te faire l'amour de façon brûlante_, de te faire chanter, de t'aider mais toi t'as juste envie de pleurer, car rien a changé, jamais, c'est même pire, et voilà la pute et la droguée qui se retrouvent, qui doivent s'entretuer, parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'alternatives, et même si il y en avait une, t'es qu'une soumise, une machine usée, éplorée, et finalement qui est la pute et la droguée ? Puis Soi Fon, qui te regarde comme de la merde et qui aimerait te péter la gueule, elle qui pleure, qui implore, qui s'est faite lyncher par la fierté, elle te regarde comme un Dieu, un fils perdu et retrouvé du Seigneur, Soi Fon complètement souillée, et morte, comme toi, et rien n'a changé, encore, elle est passée du Capitaine admirable à la femme des trottoirs, et ce putain d'amour pour Urahara qui t'as poussé à quitter ton statut pour te prostituer, que t'attend toujours un regard, une caresse, une parole, mais rien, rien, mais tu continues, l'amour te pousse, te donne des ailes, te fait rêver mais toi personne ne t'aime, en tout cas pas pour ton âme, Soul Society c'était bien pas vrai ? Tu ne sens plus ton souffle, son souffle coupé, les pleurs retenus, les déchirures voilées, tout ça tu connais, tu n'as vécu qu'avec ça, et parfois la nuit, quand tu ne te fais pas prendre par deux mecs, il y a tous ces morts, ceux que tu as tué qui te hantent, et t'aimerais les rejoindre, tu préférerais leur punition à celle du monde réel, mais non, c'est impossible, on t'empêchera de te suicider, tu rapportes tellement, et cette putain de phrase qui n'en finit pas, qui ne finira jamais, il n'y aura pas de fin, et…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le feu. Le feu, le feu, le feu. Il brûle depuis des heures, gagnant un troisième quartier. Il détruit tout, il anéantit, et elle rit, elle rit bien fort cette sorcière, devant ces gratte-ciel qui flambent, cette puissance bientôt à terre, tout un monde qui s'écroule. Kukaku rit, parce que c'est ça, le Sereitei le feu, ardent, impitoyable, l'Enfer. Kukaku rit, parce que c'est tellement évident, qu'ils ont été cons de penser le contraire, après tout le Commandant est Genruisai Yamamoto, le plus grand criminel pyromane de la planète incendier le Sereitei et laisser le Vent d'Est porter ses flammes, n'est-ce pas la fin que tout le monde attendait ? Yamamoto sait, il le sait depuis toujours que son Empire ne perdurera pas, qu'il s'affaiblissait en même temps qu'il gravissait les échelons, et en ce soir de Janvier, il n'a jamais été aussi faible. Quoi de mieux que le feu pour effacer toutes les preuves ? La Zone va être percée, bientôt, la fin dont tout le monde parle. Et si le Sereitei brûle ce soir, de même que le Hueco Mundo, c'est pour prouver une dernière fois sa puissance, faire plus de morts que l'autre, mes flammes sont plus dangereuses que les tiennes !.

Ce soir, la nuit est noire d'encre : les fumées toxiques sont montées au ciel, et sature l'air. Cz soir, c'est la nuit éternelle, la dernière, c'est la Mort, et la nuit les tuera tous, jusqu'au dernier. Parfois, une plaque d'égouts saute, emportée par une explosion souterraine, laissant les hurlements des mourants des métros monter à la surface. Ce n'est pas le corps qui est visé, mais l'esprit, car pendant qu'agonise les autres en bas, ceux à la surface ne pourront bientôt plus respirer, et attendront leur mort en entendant les mourants qui supplient qu'on les achève. Finalement, quelle est la mort la plus atroce ?

Kukaku rit, et un homme passe devant elle, capuche sur la tête. Il penche la tête au-dessus d'une grille, et aperçoit un jeune homme, qui pleure et tend les bras. Il sort une grenade, la dégoupille et la jette, avant de s'éloigner rapidement. C'est Aizen qui lui a donné l'ordre de lancer ces grenades, une opération « table rase », et Ulquiorra Schiffer obéit toujours aux ordres.

Kukaku rit, parce qu'il ne leur reste que ça l'essentiel est de sauver les apparences, alors Kukaku rit très fort, pour tous les autres, car tout ceci est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une affaire d'ego, une affaire de Dieux, et ils en faisaient les frais. Risible, n'est-ce pas ?

Kukaku rit, parce que jusqu'ici tout va bien, elle est en vie. Mais c'est l'attente, l'excitation du _quand ?_, qui la rend hilare, et elle ne s'arrête pas cette pauvre allumée !

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Chut, chut. Ecoutez. Vous entendez ? Arrêtez-vous, c'est important. Soul Society est noire d'encre, vous voyez ? L'air est irrespirable à cause des bombes et incendies criminels, et vous avez les yeux braqués sur la Zone. Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis la descente. Quatre jours de guerre, il n'y a même de véritable adversaire, on se contente de pulvériser l'autre, et l'incendie du Sereitei s'est propagé sur 7 des 13 quartiers du territoire empoisonné. Les Quincy, où sont-ils ? Disparus, soufflés - ils y sont passés._

_Ils sont là. Vous voyez, vous entendez ? Un grondement. Quelqu'un hurle. Quelqu'un cogne._

_On m'appelle Ggio Vega. Je suis un parasite, un cafard, un espion. Et j'entends, j'entends sa respiration, j'entends la haine, je sens le Vent d'Est, qui hurle, fort, très fort. Ils sont là, nous sommes là, l'attente est longue, trop longue, mais c'est trop tard, trop tard pour vous mes frères, nous sommes là, votre nouvelle peste, la vermine à exterminer._

_Mais vous ne pouvez nous tuer. Vous ne pouvez plus nous oublier, nous ignorer. Parce que nous somme cachés, cachés sous vos pieds, dans votre rue, dehors, et dedans, dans votre cœur, dans votre âme. Nous ne sommes plus vous, mes frères - nous somme la Guerre._

_Alors, l'entendez-vous ? Le souffle de l'explosion, le murmure assourdissant, la rumeur hypnotisante de la drogue. Nous allons nous étendre, et vous atteindre. Vous entendez nos pas ? Vous entendez nos rires ? Prenez peur, soyez sur vos gardes ! Soul Society brûle, et vous brûlerez, vous aussi, parce que nous sommes plus forts, nous ne sommes plus humains, ce soir, ce sont nos âmes, diaboliques, perverties, qui vont se déchaîner, étrangler, tuer, tuer, tuer et encore tuer, toujours tuer ! Avec hargne, avec folie, avec toute l'animosité qui nous animent, parce que c'est ça, l'Humanité, c'est toute cette convoitise, cette envie de détruire, de s'autodétruire, de ne rien laisser ! Ne rien laisser, jamais, ne pas oublier, ne plus pardonner, et frapper, frapper toujours, frapper plus fort et puis tuer aussi, tuer, enfin, tuer, tuer pour ne pas sombrer, tuer, encore et encore ! Nous sommes les drogués, les timbrés, les damnés, mais ce soir, nous allons vous perdre, une bonne fois pour toute, parce que la partie est terminée, et il faut y aller à fond, ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Bientôt, tout sera achevé, car Soul Society a ouvert ses portes, et ce sont des fantômes puissants qui vont se battre dans le monde réel, et ils vont tuer, ils vont vous tuer, ils nous tueront tous, c'est suicidaire. _

_Chers vous, chers humains, chers frères, je suis Ggio Vega. Et je suis la haine, je suis les autres, un peu, je suis une voix parmi tant d'autres et je suis moi, moi face à vous. _

_Vous avez voulu écraser la vermine, la condamner, l'ignorer. Soul Society s'est révoltée._

_Chut, chut. Vous entendez. Un pas, un pas de course, un pas régulier._

_Chut, chut. Vous entendez Ichigo Kurosaki arriver ?_


	8. Ojo por Ojo, Sangre por Sangre acte I

**AVIS A L'AUTEURE DE LA FIC VIRTUAL STALKER : **je sais pas si tu verras ce message, je le pose là au hasard. Mais j'adorais ta fic, et elle a disparue...pourquooooiii ?

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"Qui qu'est quoi ? Que qui ? Quoi ? Tout devient flou, et moi je me transforme en un mélange de reptile et de moi. Rapidement, les sons deviennent comme des parasites sur une radio. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau, d'entendre ma voix résonner dans ma tête. D'ailleurs, c'est ma voix ? J'ai du mal à la reconnaître. Je suis encore moi. Mais j'ai fusionné avec une sorte de serpent. Certains instincts que j'avais quelquefois tenté d'enfouir ressortent en force. J'ondule beaucoup, j'accentue les S et ma mâchoire claque régulièrement. J'ai chaud._

_C et R, mes amis, rient beaucoup. Moi je souris, le sourire d'un prédateur à l'affût. Le sourire amical d'un serpent prêt à vous dévorer dès que vous aurez le dos tourné. Je dis des phrases, qui ont un sens pour l'humain à l'intérieur de moi. "J'ai jamais connu sssssa... Sssssss'est trop puisssssssant."_

_Trip report, AMT._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Gnarls Barkley : Crazy**

.

_- Le chimérisme. Vous connaissez ? Dans toute l'histoire médicale, une centaine de cas seulement ont été recensés, la plupart animaliers. C'est très rare, mais c'est bien ce qui touche votre fils. En effet, lors de la conception, vous dîtes qu'il y avait bien deux embryons, c'est cela ? Une grossesse gémellaire ? Vous pensiez qu'un des embryons était mort. Vous aviez bien raison, mais la cause de cette mort était encore inconnue à ce jour.__Je pense que les deux embryons ont fusionné. Ichigo a, en quelque sorte, « aspiré » son frère, et ses neurones se sont retrouvés dans son cerveau._

_- Vous…vous êtes en train de dire que mon fils…mon fils a son frère mort dans son cerveau ? Demanda dans un souffle la jeune femme, terrifiée._

_- Oui…malheureusement, malgré qu'il ne soit pas vivant…il pense._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- C'est très complexe, mais disons que les neurones de son frère s'activent quelques fois, et il pense. Il crée des images, basées sur celles d'Ichigo, mais pensées à sa manière. Cela provoque des hallucinations, de l'incompréhension, ce genre de choses._

_Masaki trembla, nauséeuse. Son fils, son tout-petit, le Survivant, avait son frère dans la tête. Ce « frère », ni vivant ni mort, cet embryon qu'elle aurait pu aimer, la dégoûtait. Cette chose…ce n'était pas humain. Mort mais pensant. C'était une aberration, un monstre._

_- Il existe cependant une solution, qui serait de provoquer des hallucinations à Ichigo pour voir les neurones de son frère, et les enlever de son cerveau. C'est une opération lourde et coûteuse, qui inclurait un voyage aux Etats-Unis pour le garçon. Et, au vu de ses antécédents médicaux, l'opération me semble impossible._

_- Comment ça, ses antécédents ? Ichigo n'a que quatre ans, il n'a jamais eu un seul problème ! s'écria la mère, furieuse._

_- Pas avec votre consommation de drogues, Madame Kurosaki, asséna le médecin, fataliste. Vous et votre mari…Ichigo n'est pas un enfant normal. Il a hérité de ses parents une haute tolérance aux drogues, ainsi qu'une prédisposition à l'alcoolisme, et à sa naissance, il était déjà dépendant à la cocaïne. On a réussi à le soigner, le sauver, mais comme toute chose, c'est éphémère ; et, un jour, Ichigo pourrait bien finir comme vous, Madame Kurosaki._

_- Arrête de dire ça ! Je m'en suis sortie ! Je suis heureuse ! J'ai une famille ! Je suis quelqu'un de digne, beaucoup plus que les Quincy !_

_Le médecin se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Masaki le défia du regard, outrée. Elle était venue en espérant trouver du soutien, mais l'homme semblait refuser toute marque d'affection. Il la détestait, à cet instant précis. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et foudroyante, il l'a haïssait pour être ce qu'elle était. Une Déesse._

_- Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, Ruyken ! Je suis ta sœur, et…_

_- Et quoi ? Tu es partie. Tu t'es enfuie avec cet homme, tu nous as abandonné au pire moment, alors que mon père, ton père, celui qui t'as recueilli et aimé, commençait à faiblir. Tu n'es même plus une Quincy, tu nous a renié ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je continue de pleurer, que je continue de t'aimer ? Tu n'es qu'une vipère, Masaki, tu ne mérites pas notre attention ! Je te hais, t'entend ? Je te hais ! Alors toi et ta pourriture de fils, allez crever, et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici ! Ton fils, tu sais ce qu'il sera, plus tard ? Un toxicomane. Camé jusqu'à l'os. Ah ! Quel bel avenir promis par sa mère ! Qui lui a transmis des gènes empoisonnés, qui a scellé son sort par ses propres erreurs ? Il est l'enfant de ta destruction, Masaki. Tu te rappelles, quand tu te déclarais auto-destructrice ? Tu as enfanté ta propre mort. Il te dévorera, avant de se dévorer lui-même, comme il a dévoré son frère. Moi aussi j'ai un fils ; il s'appelle Uryuu. Il est l'exact opposé du tien. C'est un enfant fort, qui brillera une fois adulte. Et il sera comme moi, comme nous, il sera un Quincy. Et que font les Quincy ? Ils débarassent le monde de la vermine ; et tu es la vermine, Masaki. »_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Karakura, jolie petite ville sans histoire. La clinique Kurosaki, gentille petite clinique sans histoire. La famille Kurosaki, ordinaire, commune, sans problème. Il y avait le père, dont le véritable nom Shiba le reliait à Soul Society et une famille influente dans ce milieu. Il est médecin, ami du directeur de l'hôpital de Karakura. C'est un bon père, un mari aimant ; sa femme, Masaki Kurosaki, avait elle aussi changé d'identité. Elle s'appelait Masaki Ishida, comme le directeur de l'hôpital, car ce dernier était son frère adoptif, un Quincy révolté par l'exil et la faiblesse de son peuple, et dont le père avait adopté Masaki du fait de ses talents exceptionnels de sniper. La plupart des Quincys étaient déjà exilés, et le clan Ishida était le dernier sur place.

Elle et Isshin s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission, où chacun devait tuer un dealer nommé Grand Fisher, qui s'abaissait à vendre aux jeunes enfants pour ensuite les enrôler dans son gang. Masaki avait sauvé la vie d'Isshin, un Shinigami et Capitaine de surcroît. Ensemble, ils avaient eu un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, et l'avaient chéri, de même que ses petites sœurs, les adorables jumelles Yuzu et Karin. Ils étaient heureux.

Masaki et Isshin avaient voulu échapper à Soul Society, mais celui-ci avait tôt fait de les rattraper. Et un jour de pluie, alors que Masaki et Ichigo rentraient à la maison, le petit garçon vit mourir sa mère, tuée par une force inconnue. En fait, Ichigo avait crû apercevoir une fillette près de la rivière, et comme celle-ci menaçait de déborder par les pluies fortes, il avait voulu aller la prévenir ; et sa mère, qui courait derrière lui, s'écroula, un grand trou ensanglanté dans le dos. Ichigo ne comprit jamais ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne s'était jamais pardonné. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Mais voilà, il reste Yuzu, Karin, et Isshin, ce bon vieux Isshin. Isshin qui boit pour oublier son fils, qui lui-même s'oublie dans les paradis artificiels. Vicieux, cercle vicieux, qui se resserre peu à peu autour de la famille Kurosaki, prêt à les étouffer pour de bon. Le fils exilé, les trois suivront ; et à Karakura, la ville-fantôme, il y a de moins en moins de jeunes qui résistent à la tentation de la drogue. En fait, une des raisons principales à cette forte tendance, est une raison géographique : en effet, les jeunes de cette ville éprouvaient le besoin de tester des drogues diverses et variées. Ce qui était saisissant, c'est que les premières activités « voyantes » de Soul Society avaient commencées ici, mêlant trafic de drogues et casses. Les premiers drogués étaient originaires de Karakura, et les dealers qui régnaient en son centre avaient presque tous débuté en ces lieux. Ils étaient les Hollows, qui aimaient revenir dans cette ville, pour extérioriser leur violence en « dévorant » et tuant d'autres âmes, ces jeunes nés avec une force spirituelle ou tendance à la dépendance (généralement minime), où pour traquer les toxicos en fuite. Et Karakura n'était même pas l'hypercentre de Soul Society ; elle n'en était que la périphérie.

Karin et Yuzu étaient inscrites au collège de Karakura lorsque leur frère disparut ; leurs notes et leurs attitudes en pâlirent, elles se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes, pour se protéger. Elles tinrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la sixième, mais déchantèrent très vite. Il y avait, sur les bancs de la cinquième, une odeur de soufre, un mélange de cendre et de poudre blanche carbonisée, comme le crack, qui avait la particularité de ne sentir que pour les jumelles ; les autres élèves ne sentaient rien, n'y croyaient pas ; et, peu à peu, ils finirent par se moquer d'elles, les condamnant à l'isolement. Elles sont folles, comme leur frère, d'ailleurs il est où, votre frère ? Est-il toujours camé jusqu'à l'âme ? C'est toujours la pute la plus célèbre de Tokyo, _neh_ ?

Le collège Karakura côtoyait le lycée, où les amis d'Ichigo et les « anciens » de Soul Society étudiaient ou avaient étudié. Il y avait Orihime, la rousse plantureuse qui commençait à devenir maigre, Arisawa, Keigo, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, et tous les autres. Certains avaient déjà disparu en même temps que leur frère, mais leur absence suintait sur les murs. On ne parlait que d'eux, les toxicos devenus Shinigami ou Hollow, on aspirait à être comme eux. Parfois, ils venaient parler aux jumelles, leur donnait des infos sur leur frère, embellissaient les choses mais les filles n'étaient pas dupes, et au moindre mensonge, elles s'en allaient en secouant la tête, dégoûtées. Rukia, qui venait souvent les voir, était la seule à être acceptée au sein de la famille Kurosaki. Elle était la meilleure amie d'Ichigo, et elle ne mentait pas sur son état. La brune répondait aux questions avec honnêteté et cela étaient bénéfique aux filles. Elles avaient besoin de savoir, de réaliser, elles ne voulaient pas être comme les autres. De temps en temps, Rukia passait la nuit à la clinique avec la famille, et elle devint une Kurosaki à son tour, partageant repas et couches, écoutaient les filles lorsqu'elles se sentaient mal. Elle savait que Yuzu s'était mise à boire, un peu mais quand même, mais lorsque qu'elles étaient ensemble, aucune des deux ne se buvait. C'était un secret, leur jardin secret. Mais ses rares visites avaient fini par s'éteindre, les laissant à nouveau seules.

Yuzu s'était toujours bien occupé de la maisonnée. Elle nettoyait, rangeait, cuisinait, elle prenait la place de sa mère. Le portrait de Masaki était toujours placardé sur le mur, et si dans leurs jeunes années les enfants acceptaient ce poster, il devint peu à peu le regard qui les jugeait. Isshin comme ses filles passaient toujours devant lui en baissant les yeux, tremblants, haletants, persuadés que le regard de la morte les suivait. Ce poster glauque finit par les empoisonner lentement, comme un châtiment divin. On n'osait l'approcher ou le retirer, de peur de subir des sévices atroces. Yuzu, qui le voyait tous les jours, finit par le détester, le haïr. Il lui insufflait une terreur indéfinissable, qui la privait d'oxygène et rongeait ses os. Elle ne supportait plus d'être sous le joug de cet horrible poster : il leur faisait comprendre que tout était de leur faute. _Ce poster finira par nous tuer,_ pensait-elle chaque jour.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elles étaient devenues populaires, en quatrième, après avoir été la risée de tous. Les ados, ça change tout le temps d'avis, et les amis, ça va ça vient ; elles ne tinrent pas compte de leur hypocrisie, mais n'oublièrent pas la Rancune, qui les poursuivait depuis la mort de leur mère, et qui avait au sein de leur âme une place de Roi. En soirée, Yuzu buvait, juste assez pour supporter ses congénères, puis, quand ceux-ci étaient trop mal, elle s'occupait d'eux du mieux qu'elle pouvait, silencieuse. Karin elle, apaisait les tensions introduites par les drogues, et limitait les actes irresponsables des bourrés. Et, une fois la soirée terminée, elles s'en allaient alors, malgré les potes qui leur demandaient de rester. Puis, dans le silence de la nuit noire, elles éclataient de rire, se tenait les côtes, totalement folles. Ridicules, ils sont tous si insipides, si stupides, si futiles. Qu'ils meurent, qu'ils meurent tous ! Qu'ils sniffent, qu'ils sniffent si fort que l'odeur de la vie ne traverse plus jamais leurs narines, qu'ils s'étouffent dans l'odeur de la mort !

Et elles riaient, le monde était trop con, et elles avaient le don d'être plus intelligentes que les autres, d'être des êtres à part, puissants, résistants. Elles valaient mieux que ça. Elles vaudraient toujours mieux que ça. Leur père avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'avoir de l'autorité. Elles n'écoutaient jamais ses consignes, ne vivaient que pour elles, l'ignoraient. Ichigo avait en partie sombré à cause de lui, elles ne considéraient donc pas ses conseils ou ses méthodes importantes. Lui aussi, il était passé au rang de « commun », et donc de futile.

En quatrième, on commence à faire partie des grands du collège. C'est l'âge des premiers téléphones, des premiers copains, des premiers baisers ; oh, on est encore un enfant, mais on commence à ne plus l'être, à comprendre que Papa trompe maman, ce genre de choses. Mais c'est aussi l'âge que préfèrent les dealers, parce qu'on est beaucoup plus influençable. Et si les premières soirées sont accompagnées de cocktail sans alcool pour la plupart des adolescents, il reste les aérosols, les colles. Il y a les troisièmes, qui prennent quelques pilules d'amphet', et qui ont l'air vachement plus cools après. Et il y a un moment où ça ne suffit plus ; il y a l'alcool aussi, que Yuzu affectionne profondément, qui inonde les estomacs des collégiens, qui les pousse à d'autres consommations, toujours plus de défonce. Et c'est un immense jeu, qui les enveloppent tous, le jeu où l'on finit par jouer sa vie, à force de repousser ses limites. Quelque part, c'est comme pour les préparer à Soul Society, comme pour les apprivoiser.

Et ces deux jeunes filles, alors très introverties, connurent un intérêt anormal pour les drogues. Peut-être pour comprendre leur frère –car aucune des deux ne perdait l'espoir de le revoir-, ou parce qu'elles étaient totalement paumées, mais elles se tournèrent vers les autres, ceux qui puaient le soufre, et observaient les prémices de leur déchéance avec surprise. Karin les trouva pathétiques, Yuzu les considéra insignifiants. Pourtant, elles passèrent plusieurs mois à les analyser, écouter les ragots qui tournaient dans le collège, apprirent à comprendre ces adolescents. Et peu à peu, insidieusement, cet intérêt pour les drogués partit d'un point objectif, finit par les rendre subjectives, à avoir des avis sur les différentes situations.

C'est ainsi que les jumelles Kurosaki réapprirent à s'intéresser à la société, aux hommes, et à s'intégrer.

Elles s'approchèrent alors de ces jeunes, ces quatrièmes et troisièmes populaires. Parfois, ils les croisaient au détour d'une ruelle en train de fumer des cigarettes, et voyant là des autres « eux », ou du moins qui pourraient le devenir, se mirent à les côtoyer, attirés par leur regard froid et leurs similarités. Ils étaient comme des mouches, des mouchés tournoyant autour d'une rose sucrée, les jumelles les méprisaient. Et derrière leur sourire timide et nerveux, elles s'ouvraient peu à peu, leurs pétales dégageant un parfum irrésistible, qui hypnotisèrent ces jeunes. Ils s'appelaient Jinta, Ururu, Toba, Heita, et plein d'autres, et eux fumaient déjà des joints entre les cours, se bourraient en soirée et s'éclataient pendant les vacances. Parfois, de manière assez régulière, ils sniffaient de la colle, en inspirant dans un sac en papier. Ils ressortaient alors la tête des sacs, complètement hilares, chancelants, et coupés du monde. Elles savaient vous écouter, et le visage si doux de Yuzu poussait à la confidence, à lui vouer une confiance soumise. Karin elle, semblait capable de pouvoir tout porter sur ses épaules, et les autres appréciaient de pouvoir se reposer sur une personne forte comme elle, sans qu'elle ne faiblisse.

C'est en fin quatrième que les choses tournèrent mal. Yuzu, qui avait déjà pris l'habitude de s'occuper des autres, était devenue « l'infirmière des soirées », eut droit à un fort étrange spectacle. En effet, si ces enfants ne consommaient que de l'alcool, quelques joints et des aérosols, personne ne connaissait les drogues dures et par conséquent, l'univers de leur frère. Car, malgré ce qu'elles pouvaient dire, les jumelles ne se mêlaient aux autres que pour retrouver une trace, même infime, de ce bon vieux Ichigo. Or, leurs « amis » ne savait au sujet du roux ni des drogues, mais elles étaient obligées de passer par cette étape, de s'endurcir pour Soul Society.

C'est ainsi qu'à une soirée de fin d'année, une fille, un peu plus grande que la moyenne, prit plusieurs rails de coke, devant les autres ébahis, et fut prise de convulsions intenses, que Yuzu identifia comme une overdose. La coke était salement coupée, un truc qui pardonnait pas. La fille était morte d'une crise cardiaque suite à une hémorragie interne. Il y avait eu un moment d'effroi, une peur inimaginable qui gagna les esprits, et sous les hurlements et les pleurs, Yuzu explosa. Pendant deux ans, elle avait sauvé ces enfants, les avaient soigné, écouté, conseillé et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle connaissait tout d'eux, qu'elle avait enfin son cercle parfait et fermé, qu'elle contrôlait _enfin _les choses, voilà qu'un grain de poussière s'était coincé dans son engrenage. La fille était morte. Une nouvelle drogue venait les intoxiquer.

La cadette Kurosaki devint folle. Elle hurla, tempêta, demandant qui lui avait filé la C. Jinta tenta de la calmer, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, mais elle le repoussa, enragée.

Yuzu était exemplaire. Elle prenait soin de son père, de la maison, de sa sœur, de ses amis. Et sa seule erreur avait été son frère, peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait aimé trop fort, qu'il n'avait pas supporté. Mais il devait être sa seule erreur, la brune refusait de laisser la drogue renverser quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. C'était inacceptable ! Encore une fois, la situation lui échappait. Mais pourquoi ? Elle qui s'en sortait si bien ! Elle était le ciment de sa famille, elle avait réussi l'exploit d'être Masaki. Tout le monde l'aimait.

Alors où était-il, ce fils de chien ? Qui avait osé abimer l'œuvre de sa vie, sa raison d'être ? C'était en aidant les autres qu'elle réussissait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, parce qu'elle avait le _contrôle _! Qu'il se montre, cet impudent, qu'il se dévoile ! N'y avait-il que la perfidie et la désolation autour d'elle ? N'y avait-il que des irrespectueux, des démons prêts à détruire une âme ? La fille, Chris de son nom, n'avait que quinze ans, quinze ans ! Où est passé l'innocence, où est passé la prudence ? Pourquoi cherchait-on à grandir trop vite, à constamment dépasser ses limites, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'instant ?

Yuzu gifla Jinta, qui trop choqué ne riposta guère : elle poussa alors les geignards qui pleuraient Chris, le visage rouge et révulsé, elle attrapa une bouteille d'Eristoff avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit noire.

Le froid saisissant lui coupa le souffle, et elle s'étouffa en buvant. Le liquide brûla sa gorge et enflamma son corps, tandis que ses larmes dévalaient la pente de ses joues, glacées. Elle se mit à courir, butant sur le trottoir, cognant les murs - la bouteille à moitié vide se brisa contre un mur lors d'un accès de rage. Folle, elle allait devenir folle.

Encore une fois, on lui enlevait quelque chose. Sa mère, son frère, cette fille. Chris, elle ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. Mais ce contrôle qui lui échappait une nouvelle fois, qui la fuyait... L'alcool lui montait à la tête, tout était flou. Mais c'était aussi très clair, comme si sous ses yeux ébahis se tenait une nouvelle ville. Les formes n'étaient pas claires, mouvantes, et de nouvelles couleurs les recouvraient. Yuzu titubait, tombait, se relevait encore et encore, la colère grandissante face à son impuissance. Que fallait-il de plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore qui l'empêchait de tout contrôler ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu la Coke arriver, elle qui savait tout ? Que lui manquait-il, bordel ?!

Elle s'alluma une cigarette, difficilement, et balança avec violence son briquet sur le sol, avant d'hurler.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le paysage, le paysage modifié, et une ombre s'agita devant elle. C'était l'ombre d'un homme, pâle comme un fantôme et très flou, comme si elle le voyait de loin. Pourtant, il n'était qu'à une dizaine de pas, elle aurait dû le distinguer clairement, surtout avec les lampadaires. L'alcool brouillait sa vue, mais Yuzu savait que cela n'était pas normal. Cette étrangeté eut pour mérite d'attirer son attention, et elle plissa les yeux. Il l'attirait presque.

L'homme semblait courbé, et rasait les murs, comme de peur de croiser un congénère.

Yuzu, intriguée par son attitude, s'approcha de quelques pas, afin de mieux le voir.

Il avait les cheveux blancs comme neige, d'une pureté rare, et sa peau était pâle, presque translucide. Il était maigre et petit, il devait à peine être plus âgé qu'elle. Ses pas, silencieux et discrets, semblaient se mouvoir sur de la neige, une neige poudreuse, très blanche, parfaite. Ses yeux, d'une émeraude très vifs, étaient immenses et cernés. Il y avait dans son regard une flamme, qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Yuzu. Ils inspiraient la crainte, une crainte terrible, maladive. Pourtant, on sentait à travers son expression une certaine folie, une colère. On y croisait la vie, farouche, sauvage. Il avait l'air de fuir, malheureux et suicidaire, mais résolu, prêt à sauver sa peau, les crocs juste sous les lèvres fines et blanches, les mains pâles aux doigts crochetés, la respiration courte et concentrée.

Il semblait ravagé, perdu. En le regardant, Yuzu le trouva insupportable, et pourtant très beau. Ce n'était pas physique, mais elle voyait son âme, comme si celle-ci tentait de quitter ce corps malade pour prendre possession d'un autre, qu'elle avait la rage de vivre, cette âme puissante. Elle était froide, n'avait pas vraiment d'apparence, elle était juste si belle, comme taillée dans la glace. Yuzu était saoule et fatiguée, elle devait s'imaginer des choses. L'inconnu ne la voyait pas, sa survie le préoccupait trop. Il tenait à la main un tout petit sachet en plastique, que Yuzu avait déjà vu autrefois. Elle n'eut le temps de l'observer plus, il disparut dans la nuit noire, telle une illusion, fantomatique.

Yuzu venait de rencontrer un homme de Soul Society, un Shinigami en fuite. Elle ne le savait pas, ce soir-là, et ne l'apprit que très récemment. Mais cela marqua sa vie, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Toute personne capable de discerner une âme de Soul Society et de la suivre était considérée comme potentiellement détentrice de « pression spirituelle ». Elle venait de gagner un aller pour la Zone. Ce soir-là, Yuzu devint une véritable Kurosaki, car elle développa un goût certain pour l'alcool, et une dépendance au tabac.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A la disparition de sa sœur, Karin comprit qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main, et contrôler la peur qui empoisonnait l'assemblée. Du moins, la poignée qui était restée, certainement pour pleurer la morte. Par prudence, elle ramassa la cocaïne, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne l'emporte. Ururu et Jinta, enfants adoptifs de Kisuke Urahara et participant à ses trafics, certifièrent que ce n'était pas la drogue de leur père, ils voyaient là une qualité inférieure. On apprit que Chris avait vu un homme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, près du Lac, probablement son dealer.

S'il y avait une chose que la fille Kurosaki ne supportait pas, c'était de perdre le contrôle. A la mort de sa mère, elle avait appris à contrôler ses sentiments, son corps, elle s'était endurcie, s'était forgée à la vie. Par ses mots, elle contrôlait les gens. Par ses gestes, elle contrôlait les émotions d'une assemblée. Karin était meneuse d'hommes, elle était un chef, une puissance et une force d'esprit remarquable. Et ce soir, alors qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à formater et écraser son cercle d'amis, comme des poussins autour de la poule, voici que quelqu'un dysfonctionnait et mourait. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Qui oserait lui ôter le fruit d'un si dur labeur ? Comment la drogue, celle que Karin a toujours voulu éloignée, avait-elle pu franchir sa forteresse ? Les jumelles faisaient tout pour que les autres se cantonnent aux clopes ou aux joints. Mais voilà que la drogue dure venait les bouffer, un par un. Karin refusait un tel affront. Il fallait régler ce problème au plus vite, reprendre ses esprits, réaffirmer son autorité.

Par chance, Chris était orpheline : sa seule famille était son cousin, un mec surnommé Kon. Les jumelles le connaissaient par Ichigo, c'était un ami qui passait souvent à la clinique : il était simple, un peu pervers, et se laissa toujours faire par Yuzu, qui trouva drôle de l'habiller et le maquiller. Il était petit et maigre, les vêtements et costumes de Yuzu lui allaient à merveille. Elles n'en avaient plus entendu parler depuis le départ d'Ichigo, comme tous les autres. Et voilà que ce soir, Karin devait l'appeler pour venir récupérer le corps. Effroyable, c'était effroyable, mais la main de Karin ne trembla point en composant le numéro. Ce genre de choses ne l'affectait plus.

Les fêtards s'en allèrent un à un, seule Karin resta. La fête se déroulait chez Jinta et Ururu, leur père était en « voyage d'affaires ». Yoruichi, la seule pute autorisée à séjourner dans la maison, se bourrait quelques étages plus haut. Les enfants n'osaient monter lui apprendre la nouvelle, sachant qu'une enfant morte par overdose dans la maison d'un dealer n'était jamais bien vu.

Yoruichi sortait à peine de sa chambre lorsque Kon se présenta. Elle descendit calmement les marches, traversa un salon, et s'arrêta devant l'entrée, où le garçon trempé et sale attendait. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Karin, qui par souci d'intimé, s'était reculée de quelques pas, le menton bas, néanmoins prête à intervenir. Kon, entendant la marche lente et douce de la femme-chat, releva la tête, qui goûtait sur le carrelage, dévoilant un visage blanc, orné d'un coquard jaunâtre. Sa peau avait l'air douce, comme celle d'un enfant : il avait les joues creuses, contrastant avec ses traits infantiles, et des cernes sombres semblaient manger son visage avec gloutonnerie. Dans le silence presque religieux, Yoruichi s'approcha du garçon, ses yeux anormalement dorés (lentilles ?) tentant d'établir un contact visuel avec Kon. Elle posa la main sur son bras, son bras moucheté de bleus, certainement un héroïnomane. La main de la femme, chaude et rugueuse, le réveilla, et il releva avec paresse ses prunelles, un peu perdu. Il avait les yeux bleus, un bleu clair et limpide, qui semblait être la vie lui-même, le bleu du Paradis, il avait l'air d'un ange. Au même instant, Karin releva la tête, comme si ce simple contact charnel la touchait aussi, et elle sentit comme des liens spirituels les relier à un à un, indestructible.

Karin comprit. Elle sentait la vie, à travers eux, des drogués, des mourants, des personnes sans Humanité. Ils étaient là, silencieux et respectueux, des humains simples et ordinaires, un peu grignoté par la vie, si jeunes et pourtant si expérimentés. Ils sentaient une même force, un courant d'énergie qui les traversaient de part en part, quelque chose de magique. Ils se ressemblaient, dans le fond, et les voilà ici, dans cette entrée luxueuse, pour un mort.

Ils étaient perdus, pieux, mais surtout _habitués. _Il y avait dans cette mort une sorte de routine, un déjà-vu permanent, une fatalité. Non, plutôt une banalité, écrasante, étouffante, mais étrangement rassurante. C'est l'autre qui a pris, ce n'était pas mon tour, j'ai encore un peu de temps, de temps, jusqu'ici tout va bien pour moi...

Mais malgré cela, malgré l'indifférence, malgré l'horreur, ils étaient là, encore en vie, ils étaient présents, ils se reconnaissent au sein de l'autre.

Chris sera honorée. On ne meurt vraiment que lorsque qu'on disparait des mémoires, mais Kon n'oubliera pas. Il n'oubliera jamais lui avoir fait son premier joint, il n'oubliera jamais avoir tassé son premier rail, il n'oubliera jamais qu'il l'a tué.

Yoruichi n'oubliera pas, mais elle n'y pensera plus, parce que ça fait trop mal, et puis elle a tant à faire, tant de choses à accomplir, tant d'hommes à voir, et puis vous savez, ce n'est jamais bon pour les autres, alors on en parle pas, de toute façon on sait déjà tout. Non, Yoruichi n'oubliera pas, mais ce sera juste si lointain, si profond, qu'au fond…

Karin, elle, y pensera chaque jour. Elle est encore en vie, elle a encore quelques rêves, et au moins, ça lui permet de ne pas lâcher. Karin ne regrette pas, jamais. Regretter, c'est lorsqu'on reproduit deux fois la même erreur. Karin ne veut pas regretter, alors elle veille sur son entourage, elle le protège. Mais bizarrement, malgré tous ces efforts, elle a un paquet de regrets, le plus énorme qui soit. Ils l'enfoncent peu à peu, mais elle sauve les apparences. Il faut toujours les sauver, pas vrai ? Et puis, on est tellement épuisé que si on lâche, on ne saurait se rattraper. Marche ou crève, tuer ou se faire tuer, vous connaissez la chanson.

Kon repartit sous la pluie, une pluie glacée, le corps de sa cousine dans les bras. Toute étincelle de vie avait disparue de son regard, il était roide, comme mort. En le voyant descendre les marches qui menaient au portail, avec sa tête qui disparaissait peu à peu au rythme de sa progression, Yoruichi eut la vision d'un enfant descendant délibérément en Enfer. Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur serré, afin de ravaler ses larmes. Elle laissa Karin sur le perron, et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa une seringue propre, saisit une cuillère et un briquet traînants sur la commode, et se prépara un fixe, tremblante.

Elle se sentit perdre le peu d'Humanité qu'il lui restait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A l'aurore, alors que la pluie s'était transformée en bruine légère, les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent au seuil de la porte de la clinique, vidées. Leur père se trouvait sur le toit, et fumait une cigarette, une tasse de thé à la main.

Il ne posa aucune question, ne prononça pas une parole. Depuis bien longtemps, il avait senti qu'il avait perdu son droit de père sur les jumelles, depuis le départ d'Ichigo. Cependant, il n'eut pu retenir un hoquet de frayeur face à la finesse des bras de Yuzu et la vacuité des prunelles de Karin. Mais il ne savait que dire, il voyait bien qu'elles venaient de vivre quelque chose d'horrible.

Lui, il en avait pris l'habitude. Il voyait défiler à la clinique des êtres déjà morts, qui n'avait plus rien à donner à la vie, comme s'ils l'avaient vécue trop fort, qu'elles les avaient aspiré trop vite. Sa vie de Shinigami, atroce, c'était tuer ou se faire tuer, et rester fidèle, rester fidèle et digne, jusqu'à la fin. Isshin Kurosaki avait un grand ami de longue date, Kisuke Urahara, qui l'avait aidé lors de sa fuite avec Masaki. Ensemble, ils s'échangeait des informations concernant Soul Society, ils comptabilisaient les âmes ayant un lien avec cette guerre, ils tentaient de limiter les dégâts avec Ruyken Ishida. Ils ne croyaient pas pouvoir changer les choses seuls : en vérité, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de s'occuper, pour ne plus penser à leurs enfants, qu'ils avaient jetés de toutes leurs forces dans Soul Society. C'était pour se faire pardonner, pour compenser avec leurs pêchés, c'était juste pathétique. Ils portaient des espoirs idylliques sur Ichigo, ce bon vieux Ichigo, pensant que par sa spécialité génétique, certainement une aberration de plus pour justifier cette guerre.

Elles rentrent à l'intérieur, sans le saluer - leur teint est blafard, elles sont trempées. Il passe par la fenêtre de sa chambre, descend les escaliers et les rejoint dans la cuisine. Yuzu prépare du thé, et Karin est assise à ses côtés, le regard dans le vide. Elle tient une clope à la main, et la fume lentement, jetant ses cendres dans un verre sale. Isshin se précipita pour lui retirer sa cigarette et la noya. Karin protesta, et se leva brutalement, raide, tandis que Yuzu s'écartait prudemment.

Ils se défient du regard, le père et la fille tremblante, et leur ressemblance est frappante. Yuzu se sent un peu exclue, elle n'a pas l'impression de faire partie de la famille. A ce moment précis, elle ne s'en vexe pas, préférant largement son rôle de spectatrice. Isshin défend du regard Karin d'essayer de récupérer son vice, le visage dur. Avec une voix rauque, il lui demande ce qu'il lui prend, ce qui ne va pas chez elle. Karin ne répond que _l__aisse-moi, va-t-en_, mais il ne cède pas, et l'empêche de s'enfuir. L'espace d'une seconde, il veut la comprendre, l'aider et le portrait de Masaki s'impose à son esprit, c'est si soudain qu'il relâche Karin, qui s'éloigne de quelques pas, le visage rouge, les yeux exorbités. _Mais putain que s'est-il passé ?_ Hurle le père, tremblant et paumé.

Yuzu hoquete. Elle voit Ichigo à la place de Karin, face à leur père, un flash-back violent et sournois. Mais déjà, Karin hurle.

_Comment ? Comment on a pu croire, durant une putain de seconde, qu'on s'en sortirait ? Pour s'en sortir, il faudrait tricher, mais qui en est capable à Soul Society ?_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi tu nous as laissées seules ? Pourquoi t'es pas compris, pourquoi t'as pas voulu voir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté, pourquoi t'as refusé de m'entendre ? Il y avait de l'amour en moi, il y en avait tellement, trop et ça faisait mal, et j'ai essayé de te le donner, de te faire comprendre ! Mais t'en a jamais voulu, pas vrai ? T'avais trop peur des conséquences, toi tu n'avais que Masaki dans le crâne, il n'y avait qu'elle ! Mais elle est morte, Papa, elle ne reviendra jamais ! Et puis ce foutu poster, ce rappel constant de l'échec de notre famille, t'as vu comment il nous regarde ? Masaki est devenu ton Dieu, ton étoile, ta vie, mais nous on était là, on a toujours été là. Et on t'aimait si désespérément qu'on était prêtes à tout, tu vois, au point que j'ai cessé de pleurer pour toi, au point que Yuzu a repris ton rôle pour toi, elle ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être Masaki pour que tu l'aimes enfin, parce qu'il y a son putain de fantôme à longueur de temps, cet horrible poster qui nous tient par la peau du cou, cette chose immonde qui n'aspire qu'à nous détruire !_

_Oh, on a bien tenté de te prévenir, mais toi, c'est l'option de facilité que tu préfères, en te disant que tu avais déjà tout perdu, et que tu ne nous méritait pas ! T'attendais juste que quelqu'un prenne la relève !_

_Si je t'en veux ? J'ai perdu la force de t'en vouloir, il n'y a que du mépris. Oui, toi comme elle, Papa et Maman, je vous méprise, de toute mon âme, vous n'inspirez que dégoût ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Quelque part, il y a bien une envie, une envie d'être toi, parce que tu sombres sans rien remarquer, tu t'y refuses, et bordel ce doit être terrible d'être un lâche, pas vrai ?_

_Mais vas-y, vas-y profites, t'imagines même pas ce que tu gagnes, parce que nous, nous les horribles pessimistes trop réalistes, nous on remarque tout, chaque détail, chaque regard, on oublie rien, on voit juste la Mort qui se profile, et on chute, on chute tous de si haut, un vrai massacre, c'est tellement mieux d'être un fuyard aveugle bordel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous ?_

_Nous, on était si jeunes, on avait encore tellement de temps, on était si jeunes, pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'être naïves et légères ? Pourquoi on prend pour les autres ? Nous, on la voit si bien cette foutue réalité, on la vit que trop bien cette putain de vie, et toi, toi tu pleures, tu pleures encore la mort de ta femme, il y a de cela presque dix ans ! Mais grandis, grandis putain ! Est-ce qu'on se laisse avoir nous ? Non. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu sais très bien qu'on court tous à notre perte, mais tu te voiles la face, tu refuses de nous regarder parce que tu verrais dans nos prunelles le reflet de ton échec !_

_Alors non, non nous ne te dirons pas ce qu'il s'est passé, parce qu'au fond, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, pas vrai ? Et à quoi ça servirait ? De toute façon, Yuzu et moi en sommes incapables, parce qu'il y a comme de la rage, tu vois, et c'est juste en train de nous pourrir, TU es en train de nous pourrir, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que veux-tu faire de plus, toi qui n'as jamais rien fait pour nous ?_

Elles sont là, unies, soudées, et leur père, le dos courbé, les yeux cernés, seul, qui a l'impression que chaque mot est une gifle ou alors un coup de poignard. Il est seul, face à son engeance., il a si mal qu'il pourrait hurler. Il se revoit avec Ichigo, dans ce couloir, et son fils qui hurle trop fort, et qui frappe les esprits, tout aussi frappé et défoncé par la vie. Il se voit face à son échec, à son fils qui a impacté toute la violence de la mort de Masaki le plus courageusement possible. Il aurait pu s'en sortir, il aurait pu avoir une vie meilleure, vraiment, mais il n'avait pas tenu, tout simplement. A qui la faute ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, cet Ichigo, si ce n'est avoir commis le crime d'être humain ?

Il ne dit rien, comme d'habitude, parce qu'il ne saurait quoi dire, à quoi ça sert ? Mais Karin, Karin doit y voir un intérêt, parce que son silence la tue, et une colère sourde monte, très vite, la voilà qui se jette sur lui, sans une once de regret. Elle se jette sur lui par désespoir, par colère, Karin ne sait plus et c'est bien cela le problème. Elle se jette sur son père car elle ne sait quoi faire d'autre, elle a beau eu l'appeler et le prévenir, il ne l'a jamais écoutée. Elle se jette sur lui de tout son cœur, pour le forcer à réagir ou alors pour le punir, certainement les deux. Il est trop surpris pour vraiment réagir, il n'en a plus la force. Et il sent, il sent les coups de sa fille contre sa poitrine, son visage, son dos, il sent qu'elle ne joue plus, que c'est une colère authentique, qu'elle veut lui faire _mal._

Alors, Isshin, qui jusqu'à lors n'avait su quoi répondre, oublia qu'il se devait de réagir. Les coups ne l'atteignaient pas, ou plutôt il ne les ressentait plus. A vrai dire, si la douleur pouvait encore exister au sein de son esprit, elle s'était muée en incompréhension totale, comme des lumières trop fortes, qui lui brûlaient la rétine et le plongeaient dans un néant profond. Sans point de repère ni même de point de chute, il sombrait alors dans l'infini, perdu et esseulé. Venait alors la panique, le questionnement, la suffocation. Son cerveau, trop choqué pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se révélait incapable de réagir, oubliant jusqu'au réflexe de respirer. Il se sentait alors étouffé, affirmant une terreur et une peur déjà incommensurables.

Il n'arrivait plus à rien, et sa tête voltigeait en fonction des coups de poing de Karin. Celle-ci, complètement folle, frappait de plus en plus fort face à la passivité de son père. Elle voulait absolument le réveiller, le faire réagir, sinon lui aussi allait mourir, comme sa mère, il avait le droit de vivre. Yuzu se contentait d'observer, adossée au mur, vide. Pendant des années, elle avait passé son temps à ranger, nettoyer, récurer, dépoussiérer, effacer chaque trace de la maison Kurosaki. Son enfance y était passée.

Toutes ses tâches…le bordel de Karin et d'Ichigo, les papiers qui traînaient de son père…C'était un morceau de leur vie, non ? Enfin, quand même, ça prouvait que la maison était bel et bien habitée, qu'ils n'étaient pas des fantômes ! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait compris ? Elle avait dû rendre cette maison parfaite, très correcte, si propre, alors que leurs occupants eux, ne l'étaient pas ! C'est comme si elle effaçait les traces de leur présence, comme lorsqu'un tueur nettoie sa scène de crime !

Et, sous cette impression de contrainte forcée, cette incapacité à soigner sa propre famille, elle s'était jetée avec dévolu sur ce rôle, Yuzu avait fini par s'effacer elle-même, à force de Javel et d'antibactérien. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de sauver son père, ayant pendant des années crû qu'elle était incapable de le protéger. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, sans émotions. Chaque jour, quand elle entrait dans cette maison qui sentait la lavande, Yuzu n'existait plus, comme les tâches. Ichigo n'était pas parti pour la drogue. Il s'était enfui parce qu'il trouvait insupportable de vivre dans une maison si propre, lui, le mec le plus vil de Soul Society (derrière Aizen, vous diront les habitués). Yuzu comprenait.

Parce que Yuzu aussi n'avait plus d'âme.

Karin qui cogne, toujours plus fort, et Isshin, toujours plus vide, toujours plus mort.

Et puis un bras, qui enlace la jeune fille, qui l'éloigne de son géniteur, sorti de nulle part. En vérité, ce bras appartient à Kisuke Urahara, mais les filles ne comprennent pas trop comment il est arrivé là. C'est vrai, il était en voyage, il n'aurait jamais dû être là, à tenter de sauver leur père. Personne ne devrait, surtout pas lui ! Depuis quand les joueurs de Soul Society se protégeaient ?

En tout cas, il plaque Karin contre le sol, qui hurle comme une démente, il ne cède pas. Yoruichi est là aussi, elle vient tout juste d'arriver, quelle traîtresse, elle a encore dû tout lui raconter. Yuzu, sentant en elle la détresse de sa jumelle, se précipite pour l'aider, personne ne doit faire du mal à sa sœur. Elles sont connectées, toutes les deux, c'est comme si elles n'avaient qu'une seule âme pour deux, celle de Karin. Yoruichi la saisit au vol, et la serre contre son cœur, le visage dur. Isshin, le visage détruit, le nez cassé et les arcades sourcilières ouvertes, semble reprendre vie, et cherche désespérément un peu d'air. Il tousse, crache, s'époumone, et enfin, ses voies pulmonaires se libèrent, le voilà vivant. Il ne tente pas de se relever, il se contente de se coucher en chien de fusil, tremblant. Ses épaules s'agitent, il est en train de sangloter. Il murmure le nom de Masaki, Masaki le fantôme, la sorcière, le Juge et Masaki ne répond pas, jamais, elle les a oublié, elle ne peut rien pour eux. La douleur, déchirante, terrifiante, qui le colore de rouge et qui mortifie ses chairs.

Karin qui peu à peu relâche la pression, s'oublie dans les bras d'Urahara, son parrain. Il profite de son inattention pour planter une seringue dans son cou, et la vider entièrement. La brune n'a pas le temps de réagir, elle sent déjà ses paupières faiblir, et son corps se détendre. Yuzu ne dit rien et attend, de peur de subir le même sort. Elle fixe sa sœur qui s'endort, elle entend son père gémir, mais son cœur ne se serre pas, il ne sait plus comment faire. _On va la laisser dormir en haut, _chuchote Kisuke. _Yoru', appelle Tessai, qu'il soigne Isshin._

Et, alors que les rayons du soleil illuminent lentement la maison, l'esprit de Yuzu retourne dix ans en arrière, elle se revoit avec sa sœur, tremblantes dans le couloir, et Isshin, ce pauvre Isshin…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ - Monsieur Kurosaki ?_

_Isshin lève la tête, blanc comme neige. Il est abattu, complètement raide, et il y a ce flic, un humain comme un autre, qui pose la main sur son épaule. Dehors, il pleut, il pleut des cordes, et il fait très froid. Les jumelles, si petites, se tiennent un peu plus loin, serrées l'une contre l'autre, en pleurs. _

_ - Avez-vous compris, Monsieur Kurosaki ?_

_Oui. Oui il a compris, mais non il ne veut pas réagir, c'est impossible. Ce ne peut-être qu'une farce, pas vrai ? Masaki ne pouvait pas…_

_- Votre jeune fils est sain et sauf, il est à l'hôpital. Il n'a rien, il est en état de choc, il vous réclame. Nous pouvons vous emmenez, si vous le souhaiter. __**Tu risquerais de tuer les filles au volant, de toute manière. Il vaut mieux te tenir la main, comme pour les gamins, tu vois ? **__Je…je suis désolé de vous presser, Monsieur Kurosaki, mais nous pouvons encore retrouver…nous avons mis toutes nos forces de police sur cette affaire, et…_

_- Une affaire. Vous appelez ça une affaire ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que-_

_- Ce n'est pas une affaire, il s'agit de ma __FEMME __! Ma femme, vous comprenez ?! Pas une de vos putains d'affaire de merde que vous mettez dans une boite avec pour seule étiquette « Non classée » ! Vous parlez de Masaki Kurosaki, la meilleure tireuse d'élite de cette génération, une merveilleuse Quincy ! Je ne vous permettrais pas de cracher sur cette grande femme, devant moi, ou devant ses filles !_

_Il hurle encore quelques minutes, de concert avec les pleurs des jumelles, avant que deux policiers n'arrivent à le calmer. Il n'y croit toujours pas, ils étaient si heureux, Masaki ramenait seulement leur fils du dojo, et puis Karakura était une ville si banale, non c'était une mauvaise blague, elle allait rentrer, l'embrasser, câliner ses filles, et ce soir il lui fera l'amour, avec adoration, parce que c'était Masaki, sa femme, l'étoile de sa vie…_

_Mais il est déjà à l'hôpital, dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Ichigo, perdu. Il cherche des yeux une tignasse orange, mais il n'y a que le blanc, le blanc de l'hôpital, le blanc de la cocaïne, tiens il en prendrait bien un peu de cette cocaïne… **Alleeeeez, frangin ! 'Trop longtemps qu'on a envie d'en reprendre ! Et j'te consolerai pour Masaki, t'inquiètes pas va.**_

_Un choc contre ses jambes, et des cris d'enfant. Il ne baisse même pas les yeux, parce qu'il est déjà en train de prendre son garçon dans ses bras, par réflexe. Ichigo pleure et hurle en même temps, c'est incompréhensible, alors Isshin dépose sa petite tête contre son cou, et le serre fort. Il ne peut pas le consoler, c'est irréparable, Seigneur et les filles, tant de cris et de larmes, de problèmes qui se présentent si vite..._

_Il le serre pour le consoler, et pour le faire taire, aussi. Le père veut le silence, et la terreur du fils est trop bruyante pour être supportable. **Héhéhé. Mais ma voix à moi te dérange pas, hein ?** Si, complètement, mais il peut l'ignorer, comme il ignore les conséquences de la lâcheté qui le prend déjà, de sa hantise des responsabilités._

_Masaki Kurosaki était morte. Et Isshin était mort avec elle. _


	9. Ojo por Ojo, Sangre por Sangre acte II

**.**

**It's Because - The Geek, VRV**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

Le lycée. Encore une suite fastidieuse de déceptions, encore cet arrière-goût de cendre, et cette odeur de soufre permanente. Les jumelles ont fini de grandir, elles n'ont que quinze ans, mais elles en paraissent vingt. Et quand elles parlent, s'expriment, communiquent, les voilà centenaires.

Elles ont grandi et surtout se sont développées au niveau du spirituel. Elles côtoient des jeunes de Soul Society, d'ailleurs elles ont déjà approché la Zone, sans pour autant y entrer. Karakura restait encore en périphérie, loin du centre, où la plupart des tox' s'étaient retranchés. Elles prenaient des nouvelles d'Orihime, d'Uryuu, envoyé depuis peu sur le terrain, ou encore Arisawa, qui avait fini par suivre sa meilleure amie. Chad les accompagnait, lui il était resté pour aider à la clinique, et s'efforçait de ne pas suivre les traces de ses amis.

Au lycée, on les respectait trop ; tous craignaient ces jeunes filles, un peu trop froides et adultes, qui ne semblaient déjà plus faire partie du monde de l'enfance.

Et surtout, elles étaient aujourd'hui appelée les _Karakurizer_. Il y avait déjà une équipe de Karakurizer, celle des proches d'Ichigo, mais ayant tous plus ou moins disparus. Les jumelles, ainsi que les enfants Urahara et Don Kanonji (un mystique connu pour être un célèbre informateur de la Brigade des Stup et de la mafia, agissant pour son propre compte), formant ainsi une nouvelle génération de « Super héros ». Leur rôle était d'assurer la protection de la ville contre le trafic de drogue et la délinquance, en repoussant les hommes d'Aizen ou en limitant les dégâts des gangs, tous dirigés par des toxicomanes endurcis, souvent eux aussi considérés comme Hollow. Tous avaient leur propre substance, et possédaient une expérience et une connaissance sur les drogues assez conséquente. C'était un projet d'Urahara, trop occupé ailleurs pour garder un œil sur Karakura : il les avait entraîné et armé, préparé pour mener une guerre imminente. Bien sûr, tout cela restait illégal, et les Karakurizer étaient considérés comme des fauteurs de troubles aux yeux de la loi.

Mais qui s'intéressait encore aux lois ? De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas une menace. S'ils voulaient perdre leur temps à nettoyer leurs rues, c'était leur problème.

Elles étaient donc encore plus éloignées des autres lycéens normaux, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Soul Society. Elles en faisaient partie sans vraiment être siennes, en pleine transition.

Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki prenaient leur rôle très à cœur, et rodaient toujours en soirée, prêtes à tabasser un dealer peu soigneux sur la qualité de ses produits. Lorsqu'un pauvre lycéen se trouvait mal ou en surdose, Yuzu apparaissait alors avec un sac à dos noir, qui contenait nombres de produits pharmaceutiques et calmants puissants. Elle se révélait très efficace, et sa discrétion naturelle lui permettait d'accéder aux endroits les plus intimes des lycéens, ainsi que des laisser-passer aux soirées et même les maisons des drogués. Karin elle, était l'élément fort du duo, se servant aussi bien de ses poings que de sa tête : lorsqu'un jeune drogué disparaissait de la ville, c'était elle qui était chargée de le retrouver. Le plus souvent, ils étaient repêchés par les Quincy aux limites de l'hypercentre, elle avait une autorisation spéciale pour pénétrer leur quartier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles s'étaient revendiquées comme filles de Quincy, elles faisaient donc partie de la famille. Leur cousin, Uryuu Ishida, leur communiquait des nouvelles d'Ichigo et Rukia dès qu'il pouvait leur consacrer un peu de temps.

Mais, comme d'habitude, rien n'était parfait, et certainement pas elles : il arriva qu'une ou deux fois Karin tabasse trop fort, ou Yuzu n'aide pas quelqu'un. C'était selon leur bon-vouloir, leur jugement ; et c'était ainsi chez les Karakurizer. Le gang qui chassait les gang, aussi terrifiant que rassurant. Elles s'assuraient le contrôle.

Quant à leur père, celui-ci s'était remit de l'agression de sa fille. Vaillant, il s'était lancé corps et âme dans son rôle, travaillant dur en purgeant la ville des Hollow, et veillant de loin à la sécurité de ses filles. Aizen étant de plus en plus actif, il craignait qu'elles fassent partie des dommages collatéraux. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, autour d'une tasse de thé à quatre heure vingt-six du matin, les visages défaits et les traits tirés, ils s'échangeaient les informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner, n'ayant plus qu'un objectif en tête : retrouver le meurtrier de Masaki.

C'était Yuzu qui avait eu l'idée. Après la scène familiale, alors qu'Isshin se remettait lentement de ses blessures, la jeune fille les avait pris de court. S'ils n'y mettaient pas tous un peu du leur, Masaki allait les dévorer, comme Ichigo, et la famille Kurosaki n'aura plus lieu d'être. Et le seul moyen de reprendre leur esprit était de retrouver le meurtrier, ce que la police avait été incapable de faire. Pour assurer la paix de la famille, il fallait boucler la boucle. La mère était morte d'un coup de fusil à pompe dans le dos, prise par ce connard de dealer. Les filles, désormais au courant des activités de leurs parents, savaient bien que ce n'était qu'une vengeance, une exécution sommaire, perpétrée par un dealer inconnu : la seule information qu'ils tenaient était son nom, Grand Fisher.

Derrière la face de super héros, il y avait donc un intérêt plus grand : démanteler les réseaux afin de trouver Grand Fisher. Isshin, de son côté, s'occupait avec Urahara d'Aizen. Il ne communiquait pas les renseignements qu'il pouvait trouver sur son fils, les filles n'en voulaient pas : rien ne devait les détourner de leur mission, et, si à la fin de la guerre il est encore en vie, alors ils se reconstruiront ensemble. Isshin avait légué à ses filles leur héritage.

Elles étaient issues d'un Capitaine et d'une Quincy talentueuse. Les jumelles avaient ça dans le sang, c'était inné. Il leur avait appris à se défendre, toutes ses connaissances sur les drogues, leur avait dévoilé l'histoire de leurs parents. Il leur avait tout donné: son savoir et ses expériences, ses maîtrises et les dangers. Elles avaient bu ses paroles, suivi ses consignes à la lettre, n'avaient cessé de s'améliorer. Elles l'aidaient parfois à la clinique, secondées de Chad, quand elles avaient le temps. Souvent, à côté des blessés de la vie courante, un ou deux drogués traînaient ici et là, venus pour discuter, se soigner, avoir des seringues propres. Ils venaient souvent de nuit, ramassés par le Mexicain, et qui dans de nombreux cas sortaient d'une boîte de Soul Society.

Le jour n'avait plus de raison d'être. C'était la nuit qui leur permettait de tenir, d'être eux. La nuit, telle des ailes étoilées, chaudes et sombres, les enveloppait de ses plumes soyeuses, pour donner à leur esprit la force de la vie. Les étoiles, gardiennes éternelles de leurs rêves, illuminaient leur conscience et renforçaient leur soif de vengeance, leur raison de vivre. Ils se fondaient dans l'immensité du Ciel, pareils aux étoiles, pour étendre leurs connaissances à de plus larges horizons, pour mieux comprendre. L'unique règle était désormais : oeil pour oeil, sang pour sang.

Car la nuit, qui jamais ne trahit et jamais ne dévoile, pouvait être aussi meurtrière. Sa beauté, hypnotisante et dangereuse, vous saisissait pour vous détruire, vous dévorer, alors que vous avez seulement commis le péché de l'admirer. Pour dompter Soul Society et Grand Fisher, il fallait apprendre à dompter la nuit -ça, c'était Renji qui était le meilleur à ce jeu. Il fallait la dresser, cette chienne de nuit, devenir elle. Ils avaient rampé dans le noir de leur âme, ils s'élèveront dans le ciel noir. La Nuit, la Nuit qui dévore tout sur son passage, qui domine et illumine avec ses étoiles, oppressante et terrifiante, un véritable coupe-gorge. La Nuit, qui frappe les esprits et transcende l'âme humaine, qui incite aux mauvais comportements, qui révèle les monstres. La Nuit et sa noirceur, la seule véritable Juge, qui connait le secret de chacun et qui en son sein abrite les plus abominables des crimes.

Et la Nuit, si magique, était extraordinaire, libératrice : c'était les instincts les plus primaires de l'Homme qu'elle dévoilait, le monstre qui faisaient chacun de nous. Mais la Nuit était aussi savante : les plus grands esprits s'épanouissaient entre ses ailes. Karin et Yuzu ne juraient que pour la Nuit, celle qui les avait forgé, qui leur avait inculqué les bases de la misère humaine, la seule qui n'avait jamais menti, jamais trahi.

Et les jumelles avaient vite appris à s'en faire une alliée.

Donc, sous le masque des Karakurizer, elles enquêtaient impitoyablement sur les dealers qui tentaient d'infiltrer la ville, n'hésitant pas à prendre en otage de potentiels informateurs. Leurs bévues étaient gérées par Kisuke et le directeur de l'hôpital Ishida, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Masaki avec les jumelles, et prenait son rôle d'oncle et parrain à cœur, même de loin. Il ne parlait cependant pas à Isshin, le meurtre de sa sœur encore trop vif dans son esprit, mais ne négligeait pas sa famille. Il gardait un œil sur Ichigo et Ishida mais n'intervenait pas, ne voulant pas les gêner. C'était leur vie, leur combat et quelque part, cette espèce d'autodestruction était la seule en mesure de confronter Aizen, le Seigneur des Maitres.

Cependant, bien que leur confiance en elles était grande, Yuzu comme Karin savaient très bien qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes pour la _vraie_ Soul Society. Elles voyaient ce qui en sortaient, elles avaient quelques renseignements dessus, elles côtoyaient ce monde impitoyable : mais c'était déjà dur, cela demandait une concentration et une volonté intense. Soul Society était trop dangereuse, trop puissante pour elles. Les choses commençaient à tourner mal, là-bas, et la guerre ne tarderait surement pas à éclater -il parait même que les frontières devenaient impossibles à franchir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les nouvelles se faisaient rares et mauvaises. La nourriture commençait à manquer, les destructions de bâtiments et sinistres matériels se multipliaient. Les drogues pullulaient de tous les côtés, toujours plus pures, toujours plus dures. Ce qui sortait de Soul Society ? Des Hollows, envoyés d'Aizen pour nettoyer la ville et la préparer à devenir le nouveau jouet des toxicomanes, afin de la réduire à feu et à sang. Ils étaient plus véloces, plus armés et surtout, expérimentés. Les Karakurizer avaient de plus en plus de mal à les contenir, et les jeunes pouvaient désormais trouver des psychotropes et stimulants dans toute la ville. Karakura allait sombrer, Soul Society était sur le point d'exploser.

Pourtant, malgré le climat électrique qui régnait, les filles refusaient toujours d'y entrer. Or, Ichigo Kurosaki, le dernier espoir des Shinigamis, avait définitivement craqué, et avait sombré dans les bas-fonds du Hueco, se défonçant le crâne à coups d'amphet'. Il parait qu'à la base, il était allé chercher Inoue, puis s'était "perdu en route". Inoue ? Même pas sûr qu'elle y était vraiment.

Vint un jour où elles ne purent y échapper.

Le Hueco Mundo, qui attirait toujours plus de monde, toujours plus de came. Qui attirait aussi Jinta, ce petit imbécile de roux qui se jettait à corps perdu dans les emmerdes. Alors, malgré les interdits et les peurs, Yuzu et Karin ne pouvant abandonner leur ami, qui combattait à leur côté en tant que Karakurizer, s'étaient décidées. Mais Don Kanonji était en déplacement, et Ururu trop malade pour les suivre -on aurait dit un plan parfaitement réglé, comme si tous les évènements jouaient contre elles.

Et les voilà devant ce sombre bâtiment aux effluves de sang, qui vomit des dizaines de damnés, et dont la bouche infernale exhale une forte odeur de soufre. L'endroit est délimité par une grille, qui l'entoure et le rend plus imposant. Sur la pelouse, dehors, des ombres suaves se tiennent immobiles et fument, tandis que d'autres vomissent et s'évanouissent sur l'herbe tendre. Des hommes de la sécurité, certainement des Arrancars, surveillent les portes, lourdement armés. Une petite file d'attente s'est formée, la nuit est pleine, les esprits échauffés. A l'intérieur, les lumières sourdes et les bruits résonnants font frissonner les deux filles, qui se pressent l'une contre l'autre. Yuzu sent un peu l'alcool, et titube légèrement -elle est apprêtée pour Soul Society, et ne tremble pas de peur. C'est la seule chose à faire, pas vrai ? Ne pas avoir peur. La peur te fait perdre tes moyens, il faut agir avec sang-froid face à la Mort, tout n'est que ruse et ego : la drogue n'est que le prétexte, le pont pour Soul Society, elle fait ressortir une certaine violence, primaire, celui qui permettait de tuer sans regarder. Tu es puissant, tout n'est que jeu et inconscience. Les filles veulent gagner, elles se doivent de déjouer la machine démoniaque de la Zone. Elles sont une nouvelle génération, qui doit apprendre la vie. Elles n'ont pas de temps à perdre ici.

Les grandes portes en fer grincent à chaque mouvement d'un videur, comme pour alourdir le tableau hideux du Hueco Mundo. De la fumée se fraie vers la sortie, grise et épaisse, qui alourdit leurs sens et les berce d'une odeur fantomatique. Il y a plus de gens qui entrent que sortent, et la musique assourdissante piétine l'Espoir. Une obscénité certaine suinte sur les murs, gluante et répugnante. Le nez froncé, elles s'avancent lentement, et n'ont qu'à chuchoter leur nom pour entrer.

L'air est irrespirable. Toxique. Les corps sont trop lourds, ils baignent dans leur sueur. Parfois ces dernières se colorent de rouge, des gens hurlent. Les tympans semblent éclater à chaque basse, la Hardteck diffusée brûle leur âme. La fumée, dense et grisâtre, les aveuglent et rend la marche compliquée : elle asphyxie leurs poumons, terrible. Dans leurs têtes, il y a des bruits, des voix qui chuchotent, des fantômes qui s'agitent : elles se regardent, terrifiées, mais la foule les entraîne plus à l'intérieur, les empêchant de reculer.

Le Hueco Mundo était en train de les dévorer, sa langue les léchant avidement, avec perversion.

Quelqu'un, putain mais c'est Neliel, une ancienne Espada récemment sortie de l'asile - schizo la nana, elle se prend pour une gosse-, qui s'avance vers elles, l'expression d'une gamine scotchée sur le visage, qui leur tend deux pilules bleues, _non Karin n'en prend pas ! Si Yuzu il le faut bien,_ et puis Nel s'éloigne, disparaît, s'envole. Les pilules, dans leur gorge, qui descendent, lentement...

Leurs muscles, tendus à l'extrême, brûlaient leur peau. Elles voulurent hurler, et Yuzu tenta d'attraper la main de sa sœur mais d'un coup, traçant leur cerveau à la vitesse de la lumière, un gigantesque claquement d'élastique leur déchira les oreilles. Les yeux écarquillés, les jumelles tentèrent de se les boucher, mais leurs bras ne répondaient plus : elles comprirent alors que le claquement entendu n'avait été autre que celui de leurs bras, brisés et inutilisables. Avant même la douleur, elles paniquèrent, se tournant vers les autres, pour obtenir de l'aide mais personne ne les entendait, personne ne faisait attention ; ils étaient tous ailleurs, pitoyables, mourants et défoncés, certains avaient pris des Bath Salts, et pataugeaient dans leur propre pisse s'en sans rendre compte. La fumée les enveloppait entièrement, elles se sentaient sombrer. S'étaient-elles fait mal ? Quelqu'un tentait-il de communiquer avec elles ?

Soulagement, dans leurs bras, elle reprennent enfin leur souffle et corps, les sens exacerbés, la gorge en feu.

La musique, la musique terrifiante, entraînante, et surtout trop forte, c'est un énorme BOUM, tout change, il n'y a plus rien d'identique, plus d'identité, c'est juste explosif, tout s'envole la fumée se disperse immédiatement pour revenir encore plus vite, leur colonne vertébrale se remet en place avant de se briser en milliers de morceaux, et dans leur tête, le bruit du verre cassé, les neurones qui pètent, la température qui s'emballe : le souffle terrifiant des drogués les happe, leur donnant envie de vomir. Vomir autant que rire, c'est ce qu'elles font d'ailleurs, parce que c'est étrangement bon, et drôle, oui très drôle, si patéthique que c'en est risible, mais ça fait un peu mal quand même, pourtant elles ne se souviennent plus de ce qu'est la douleur, c'est si...

Elles sont sous l'emprise des vapeurs toxiques émanant des différentes drogues consommées, depuis les sous-sols jusqu'au plafond. La pièce, peu aérée, était chargée de cette fumée, enveloppant perfidement les consommateurs, les obligeant à toujours être sous cons' : le cerveau de Karin éclata au nouveau morceau d'Hardteck, et Jinta disparut alors de son esprit. La main de sa sœur quitta la sienne, sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rende compte et la foule les séparèrent, sans qu'elles n'esquissent le moindre geste pour se retrouver. Soudainement, elles dansaient.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La puissance. La violence. Le déni. Une touche de désespoir, un zeste acidulé de troubles mentaux, et le liquide ambré coule dans sa gorge.

Il sent tout. Ne voit rien. Il entend le vacarme et l'écoute attentivement. Les lumières blanches et noires, hallucinantes. Sur la piste de verre, une fille convulse debout, comme si elle dansait avec la Mort, du sang inonde son nez. Il ne la voit que par saccade de lumières, tantôt blafarde sous les néons blancs, tantôt perdue dans le néant. C'est perturbant, mais il s'en branle. C'est grisant.

Il transpire, mais il a déjà retiré son tee-shirt : ses os saillants semblent se frayer un chemin à travers sa peau, et la souffrance qu'elle engendre est étourdissante. Il aimerait arracher ses os lui-même, s'il le pouvait, mais il est tellement perché qu'à dire vrai, il n'arrive plus à savoir comment bouger ses bras - il se contente d'imiter la fille, en bas, et il se complaît dans cette souffrance perverse qui lui fait tout oublier, même sa race. Il est animal et végétal, il est le monde et l'invisible, la folie et la morale, tout à la fois. Jinta n'est rien, sans conscience, sans pensées, sans remords. Il est poussière, mort. Et ça fait du bien, car il est libre.

Des fourmillements parcourent son être, lentement, des pieds jusqu'à la tête : il bouge au rythme de ses frissons, comme s'il avait un orgasme. Il a l'impression que des écailles lui poussent sur sa peau, luisantes et dangereuses, c'est le Tout-Puissant.

La colère gronde au fond de son cœur. Elle l'enserre, il est la proie -ça le rend heureux, il a toujours rêvé de laisser sa place à ses instincts les plus primaires, de lâcher la bride et expulser tout son mal-être. Il sentait que ce soir était le bon soir, l'horloge murale affiche vingt-deux heures. Il vit plus qu'il ne sentit ses bras se lever, et il se mit à sourire d'un air dément. Ses écailles durcirent, et sa peau translucide lui donnait un charme ophidien. Il tente d'attraper le plafond blanc de Las Noches, mais celui-ci ne cesse de monter, monter, il frôle le Paradis et Jinta est entraîné avec lui, c'est si drôle.

Il est sur une estrade, il est sous extasy -en bas, les gens se défoulent comme lui, comme pour le vénérer, une bouffée de fierté le saisit et le voilà qui tombe, emporté par le monde, monde qui ne cesse de s'écrouler dans une chute interminable, c'est magnifique. Il ne sait déjà plus comment il a fait pour atterrir là, il s'en fiche. Ses mains, translucides, envieuses, tentaient de chaparder quelques étoiles, qui filaient entre ses doigts maigres - des cloches sonnaient à ses oreilles, il n'était même pas sûr d'entendre encore la musique.

Les autres, en bas, on dirait des insectes qui grouillent, ou alors des _Walkers, _les zombies de Walking Dead. Ils en ont tous après lui, pour le dévorer ou le glorifier, tout est une question de point de vue. Sur une autre estrade, un peu plus loin, Rukia danse, attisant la foule, le bout du nez blanc. Plus haut, la verrière d'Aizen vide le rassure, un peu : il n'aimerait pas se retrouver face à l'ennemi de son père. Il finit par ne plus voir, ne plus penser.

Il ne sait combien de temps ne s'écoule encore avant qu'une vague rouge sang ne l'emporte, et ne le renverse. Il est happé par une puissance effroyable, qui le cache des autres. La proximité soudaine avec un inconnu et le sol froid le font paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne ferme l'empêche de se débattre. Il va mourir, il va mourir comme ça, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, c'est triste. Mais c'est le visage de Renji qu'il aperçoit, pas le masque ignoble de la mort, seulement lui. Renji hurle, mais il ne comprend pas trop, même lui n'est pas sûr de ses propos. Il le relève brusquement et en quelques secondes, les voilà dehors. Le froid pénètre ses os avec violence, et Renji lui file son blouson, trop grand mais bien chaud. Il s'enroule dedans, et aspire une goulée d'air, les yeux exorbités. Tout tangue et se transforme, mais la poigne de Renji le retient sur Terre. Il lui dit de partir, s'éloigner d'ici à toute vitesse, et qu'il l'aurait bien cogné lui-même s'il n'avait pas tant de clients sur les bras. Il le confie à un autre mec, un gars de la sécurité, Di Roy, pour qu'il l'emmène à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Di Roy grogne, peu enclin, mais un billet habilement glissé dans sa poche finit par le convaincre. Jinta ne comprend toujours pas, et en un clin d'œil, il se retrouve seul.

Il trépigne un moment, frigorifié. Il est contre un mur, dans la rue du Hueco Mundo, un peu à l'écart. Le manteau glisse sur ses épaules, alors il se recroqueville dedans, papillonant des yeux. Il y a si peu de bruits, comparé aux enceintes, qu'il en oublie de respirer. Et puis, au bout d'un long moment, il ose recommencer, aspirant par goulées timides un peu de cet air froid qui lui fait tant de bien. Il se relève, lentement, et se remet en marche, chancelant.

Il disparut ainsi dans la nuit noire, perdu et esseulé, le cerveau en morceaux, sans comprendre. Ce ne fut que des semaines plus tard qu'Urahara, son père si protecteur, lui avoua enfin le but de sa mission. Jinta avait crû que les jumelles étaient entrées au Hueco Mundo sans lui, et son père l'avait autorisé à aller les chercher seul. C'était ce même père qui lui avait donné cette information, fausse et mesquine, afin de se servir de lui comme appât, pour faire comprendre aux filles qu'il était temps qu'elles se joignent à la bataille. Il avait simplement été pris au piège.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Karin. Karin qui court, Karin qui fuit, Karin qui meurt. Yuzu. Yuzu qui danse, Yuzu qui boit, Yuzu qui oublie et qui hait, Yuzu la folle, trop modèle, dépravée, Yuzu qui suit sa sœur, aveugle, silencieuse, angoissée et angoissante. La famille est un disque rayé, dépassé, qui tente encore de jouer de la musique, diffuser sa parole, mais c'est juste un cancer, avec la voix trop cassée. Elles sont en sueur, Yuzu a bu des shoots de vodka sans compter, et Karin a tiré sur un joint, mais qui n'était pas rempli de beuh.

Grimmjow les tenait par le col, les plaquait contre un mur. Leur soudaine immobilité les terrorisaient, elles se débattaient comme des diables : la poigne musclée du bleuté ne cédait pas. Il savait très bien qui elles étaient, et l'hilarité le prit. _On va jouer à un jeu, les filles_ ! Ses pupilles dilatées avaient envahi l'électrique de ses yeux, il ne restait que du noir. Il ressemblait à un fauve démoniaque. _On va jouer au plus con, ce soir !_

Derrière lui se tient Starrk, les yeux mi-clos, et qui chuchote à son oreille l'heure. Aizen ne va pas tarder à arriver, et le plan va être mit à exécution. Il a vu les jeunes filles, précoces et faibles, il a pensé à Lilinette. Sa petite sœur était en sécurité, et n'aurait pas approuvé que les deux filles soit à l'intérieur du Hueco Mundo. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il était le confident de Grimmjow : il savait tout de lui et de sa famille, tout le monde finissait toujours par tout savoir à Soul Society. Même en-dehors, ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Zone pouvaient essayer de contempler les dégâts. Starrk avait toujours trouvé étrange que personne, armée et Gouvernement compris, n'arrivait à franchir les barrières de la Zone. Il savait que des tanks et camps improvisés de militaires patientaient aux limites, mais seuls les Zonards pouvaient s'y rendre et sortir. Il se demandait souvent si Soul Society n'était pas un monde parallèle, ou une autre dimension, auquel seuls quelques élus suicidaires pouvaient accéder. Le monde réel et le monde des âmes cohabitant.

Alors Grimmjow, ce courageux Grimmjow, qui étire ses lèvres pour sourire, qui grimace d'horreur et qui s'éclaircit la gorge, Grimmjow qui parle pour elles, pour les prévenir, et parce qu'il se sent en fin de vie, enfin, il attend ça depuis des siècles. Mais n'est-il pas un fantôme déjà mort ?

Dans leur bouche, une explosion de saveurs, des nuances étonnantes de cendres, des couleurs éclatantes et mornes, qui laissent un arrière-goût de brûlé, de mort, de dépression. La musique, suave, entraînante, explosive, qui disperse leurs âmes et qui tue la morale, la musique qui t'ambiance et qui t'arrache, les basses qui te percutent avec rage, les rires et les cris qui te paralysent, qui t'emportent et te traînent, la drogue qui te fait revivre, la haine, toujours la haine, et puis la honte aussi qui parfois tapote gentiment ton épaule pour te rappeler sa présence, mais y'a la défonce, toujours plus de défonce, jusqu'à la fin. Les autres, ces connards de miroir, ces milliers de visages, qui te sondent et te jugent, qui t'exterminent, et toi, toi et la drogue, qui te viole et t'entraîne, t'entraîne sur la piste de danse et te pousse à la mort, toi tu pleures, toi tu cries, et puis tu jouis aussi, parce que c'est tellement beau vu d'en bas, t'as tellement hâte que les autres déchantent, puis tu veux en finir, à la fin tout t'es égal, tout ce qui compte c'est de s'enfuir, de s'aimer à la folie, la vie la mort peu importe, l'important c'est d'aller vite, d'oublier, de ne jamais regarder, toujours danser, ignorer ses pieds en sang, et attendre, attendre que cette pute t'emmène, attendre que les autres chutent pour se dire qu'on est pas le seul à être une merde, et puis mourir, tout simplement. La peur, la peur qui te suit, qui jamais ne te perd, et elle rit, elle rit de tes hantises, elle rit de tes hontes, elle a le visage de ta mère. T'aimerais bien la briser cette connasse, lui faire bouffer ta cendre, celle qui envahit ta bouche à chaque instant, t'aimerais lui faire sniffer ta coke pour qu'elle se tape une overdose, t'aimerais la cogner jusqu'à la mort, t'aimerais la poursuivre jusqu'à l'infini. Mais tu peux juste subir, parce qu'elle sera toujours plus forte, et parce que t'as rien à perdre, c'est Soul Society après tout, puis t'façon tu t'en fous, y'aura pire, y'aura toujours pire, c'est un des principes même de la Vie.

Puis y'a l'autre, tu sais le connard, celui qui hurle à tes horreurs, t'entend plus les basses qui pulsent, t'entend ton cœur battre, et sa voix criarde qui te massacre les oreilles, bordel mais qu'il crève, qu'il crève cet enfoiré, tu veux juste plus entendre sa voix mais t'es incapable de ne pas te concentrer, et puis le reste disparaît, il reste plus que lui, ce misérable lui, celui qui t'enchaîne, celui qui refuse de te perdre, qui continue de croire en toi mais c'est trop tard gros, beaucoup trop tard ! Il reste déjà plus rien, tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois pas mon corps, tu ne vois pas mes yeux ? Regarde mes côtes, mes dents, mon cœur ! Ouais il est noir, il est noir de colère, et si tu t'approches trop, il pourrait te brûler toi aussi, comme on m'a brûlé moi, t'iras en Enfer, comme moi, il est juste à côté de la plaque, il veut juste te sauver. Et toi, t'as qu'une envie, continuer de jouer, de danser, sombrer.

Grimmjow a perdu la tête, Parle-t-il aux filles ou à Ichigo ? Il rit à gorge déployé et il pleure, il pleure comme un dingue, personne n'y croit. Puis quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui touche l'épaule, et Grimmjow croit que c'est la Honte, alors il frappe, il frappe pour fuir, pour ne plus y croire. Ichigo, il est quelque part en bas, peut être en pleine tournante qui sait, mais lui ne veux plus savoir, en fait il sait déjà tout, mais là son esprit est saccadé, le temps est altéré, et Réalité est soufflée, tombée. Le mec ou la meuf à terre, la personne pisse le sang, mais il continue de frapper, en fait non, peut-être bien que si, il veut juste oublier, il veut danser, danser, danser, parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste, il est la Bête, il est la Haine, c'est l'Epée de la Mort tout de même, putain il pleure, il pleure ! Et puis cette fois, l'autre ne suffit pas, lui qui tue sans réflexion, lui sans émotions, qui ne s'exprime qu'avec le sexe ou la violence, bah pour lui les deux vont de pair, où est le problème ? Cette fois, il veut plus, en fait il ne veut rien, il veut le vide, tout mais pas de vie sans Ichigo. Ichigo transcende son âme, lui donne l'importance et la rage de vivre, parce qu'à force de se défoncer on a envie de le faire vraiment, la meilleure des défonces, la Der des Der, l'authentique violence. Il se déchire de lui-même, sans vraiment voir, les larmes brouillent un peu sa vision, ça devait être la pipe de crack de trop, c'est bien beau.

Il s'arrache les cheveux, il hurle à plein poumons, il se cogne violemment contre le mur -il y a les autres, qui s'éloignent vivement, mais parfois trop lentement, et sont emportés dans la violence du bleuté. Il les piétine avec mépris, toujours en riant, pour ne pas perdre pied et continuer de se dire que tout va bien. C'est l'effervescence, on court pour chercher Ichigo, tant pis s'il y passe aussi, tant que le monstre s'arrête. Les jumelles ne peuvent que rester, observer, crier aussi, comme pour choquer l'Espada.

Yuzu est la première à se stopper. Elle a vu du sang couler, celui de Grimmjow, c'était des larmes de sang, les plus pures qui soient, elles étaient si belles, si lourdes, si effrayantes qu'elle se mit à trembler, les mains moites, la bouche sèche, la gorge serrée. Sa sœur le sent, et s'arrête aussi, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Grimmjow, ce pauvre Grimmjow, qui s'arrache poignée sur poignée de cheveux, et dont les hurlements s'amenuisent au profit des sanglots. Son crâne, choqué, bousculé, ne sait plus réagir -il a l'air déjà mort.

Il se fige soudainement, les mains griffant son visage, les larmes ensanglantées abondantes. Ses yeux électriques brillent de mille feux, il se met à trembler, et fixe un point juste au-dessus des filles, troublant l'assemblée : son expression était la défonce à l'état pur. Mais ses yeux électriques, ses dents blanches sous les lèvres fines, cette attitude féline... Grimmjow est beau. Comme un Dieu.

Il se remet à rire, un rire étrange, mêlé de sanglots et tremblements, qui se transforment rapidement en convulsions, et sa bouche démente laisse filer quelques traînées de sang. Stupide, c'était trop stupide, tout ça pour une pute pas fichue de l'aimer correctement, une vie, une vie entière réduite à…

Il s'écroule, mon Dieu oui il s'écroule, Grimmjow ne peut rien faire pour s'arrêter, c'est vraiment trop bête, lui qui était si grand, si fort, lui qui était le Dieu de la Mort ! Il ne respire plus, putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, c'est trop bizarre, et Ichigo, si près si loin, mais plus rien, plus...

La fin du morceau de Hardteck, un nouveau, et les usagers avaient repris leur danse impitoyable dans l'espoir de sombrer, tel Grimmjow, dans la plus vicieuse des défonces.

Ichigo Kurosaki ne remonta pas les deux étages pour tenter de sauver le bleuté. Il était trop occupé.

Coyote, Coyote choqué, Coyote blessé, Coyote qui voit le corps mort, emporté, Coyote qui entend la petite Yuzu hurler, Coyote qui attrape le bras de Karin, Coyote qui camoufle les yeux de la cadette, Coyote qui, pleurant, hébété, les traîne jusqu'à la sortie, les serre jusqu'à les étouffer contre lui, qui les jette sur la pelouse, qui leur hurle de partir, de courir après leur vie, et puis de le tuer, aussi, d'emmener Lilinette avec elles pour pas qu'elle finisse comme les autres, Coyote qui tremble de peur, comme face à Dieu, ou bien ses échecs, il ne sait plus, mais il continue d'hurler, rien ne va plus...

Les filles s'enfuirent, pour ne plus subir, et ne pas souffrir, même si c'est largement trop tard. Dehors, le temps est indescriptible, en fait elles ne l'ont pas vu passer :elles ont couru de toutes leurs forces pour tenter de s'éloigner de Grimmjow, mais c'est impossible, c'est comme si son fantôme les poursuivait, dans une belle tenue blanche et une épée à la main _Pantera_, qu'il tiendrait fermement sur leur gorge. D'un instant à l'autre, il va trancher leur vie, d'un coup chirurgical. Et la peur, terrible et dominante, qui les pousse à courir, ignorer les passants et les klaxons des voitures, ignorer les cris des scandalisés, l'objectif est d'aller le plus loin possible, pas d'itinéraire précis. Tout droit, pour ne pas perdre de temps.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_« Tût..Tuuut…_

_Isshin ? Isshin, je sais que tu es là, décroche. C'est moi, c'est Ku. Décroche, Isshin, s'il te plait. Ta sœur te le demande. Et tu ne voudrais pas mettre Kukaku Shiba en colère, pas vrai ? _

_ …Isshin, ça fait deux mois. Je n'ai même pas des nouvelles des enfants. Est-ce qu'ils comprennent ? Est-ce qu'ils supportent ? Je ne veux pas d'une famille qui survit, j'en veux une qui vit avec passion. Je m'inquiète, et…Enfin, rappelle quoi. J'pourrais, tu sais…t'aider. Parler, écouter…ce…ce genre de truc. Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée, mais j'pourrais…_

_Tu me manques. _

_Je pense à vous. »_

_._

_« Kaien me manque. Terriblement. Il parait que cette petite garce de Kuchiki est abattue, et qu'elle a lâché Soul Society. Une déserteuse, comme nous. Le gamin a juré de la tuer, j'avoue que j'aimerais moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas, vu que mon frère est mort, mon deuxième nous a lâchement abandonné et m'ignore, et j'dois m'occuper du cadet. Tu sais, ton p'tit frère, Ganju. Tu te souviens de lui au moins ? La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il avait quoi ? Dix, onze ans ? Un bébé. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un bébé qui rêve de sang. Il a quinze ans, je sais oui, mais je ne sais pas…c'est trop, tu vois…Je crois que je suis seule._

_Six mois, Isshin. Je t'en prie, pense aux enfants. Je sais qu'ils ne se doutent même pas de notre existence, mais on avait droit à des photos, des vidéos, et là…_

_C'est vide, sans toi. »_

_._

_« Isshin, Isshin je sais que t'es là, connard ! Prend ce putain de téléphone, répond ! Ca suffit maintenant, c'est ridicule !_

_J't'en supplie, j't'en supplie lève-toi, lève-toi et parle-moi, ne fais pas le mort, parce que moi je suis en train de mourir, et tu sais ce que c'est ! T'as une vie Isshin, t'as des enfants bordel ! Tu peux pas reprendre la coke ou arrêter de travailler, tu ne peux pas m'ignorer, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !_

_Isshin, ils m'ont pris Ganju ! Ils m'ont pris mon petit frère, ils m'ont pris mon bébé ! Soul Society l'a dévoré, il est un des leurs ! Et-et-et je crois que je vais lâcher, t'entends ? T'auras pas que la mort de Masaki sur la conscience, t'auras la mienne et celle de Ganju en prime !_

_J'entends ces voix, ces horribles personnes, elles sont moi et si étrangères, elles disent des choses, des choses horribles et plus le temps passe plus je suis seule et_

_Je vais tuer, je vais tuer quelqu'un, c'est le seul moyen, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative, parce qu'elles refusent de se taire, elles refusent de comprendre, ça me tue Isshin, il faut que tu m'aides, il faut que tu décroches ce téléphone, t'entends ? _

_T'es qu'un sale enfoiré, un enfoiré de première ! Deux ans déjà ! Et moi qui essaye de t'aider, parce que je t'aime connard, je t'AIME ! _

_Alors répond, me laisse pas me laisse pas seule, surtout pas, et Ganju, je ne pourrais pas le sauver seule…O Seigneur, O Seigneur, faites quelque chose, par pitié…_

_Répond, Isshin ! T'entends ? T'ENTENDS ? (…)»_

_._

_« J'ai lâché prise, Isshin. C'est trop tard pour moi aussi. Ils ont été plus forts que moi._

_Dire qu'on s'est battu pour que ton fils et cette Kuchiki sortent du Sereitei en vie !_

_Dix ans, Isshin. Dix ans, et tu as perdu tout ce que tu avais, par ta propre faute. Une vie, une vie entière réduite en…_

_J'ai lâché prise, je ne t'appellerai plus. Isshin, c'était juste pour te dire… Je crois que tu as perdu ta famille. __J'espère que tu crèveras comme nous. Comme un chien. »_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_ - Tu te souviens ?_

_- De quoi, Kaien ? _

_- De ce qu'on était avant. Avant que tu deviennes Capitaine et avant que je ne rentre dans le Sereitei. On était quoi, nous deux ? Des oiseaux, non ? On était libres. Je me souviens de l'herbe fraiche qui me chatouillait les mollets, petit. Je me souviens de l'odeur de la vieille caisse de Papa, ou encore de la chaleur des bras généreux de mamie. Tu sais, il y avait au-dessus de nous ce ciel pur, très bleu, et immense. C'était fou comme il était beau. On volait en son sein, on avait une vie, avant._

_- Mais on l'est toujours, p'tit frère. On est toujours ces oiseaux libres et sans attaches. Ku' s'éclate dans ses artifices, et Ganju ne manquera jamais de rien. C'est juste que maintenant, on est plus fort, et peut-être un peu plus sales, mais c'est juste qu'on voyage plus loin, plus vite. _

_- Oui, mais…Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression que…_

_Il tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette, le visage pointé vers le soleil. Kaien Shiba est beau, et son frère l'aime._

_- Tout ça…cela me rappelle à quel point j'ai été humain. Et c'est génial, parce que je kiffe encore plus ma vie maintenant ! C'est juste…j'ai l'impression que c'est artificiel, Isshin. Avant, les choses étaient si…simples ! On était des gosses, certes, mais au fond, on en reste toujours un, frérot. Mais là…plus j'entrevois mes possibilités et les chemins tracés au Sereitei, plus je me dis…que je perds quelque chose. Et que je reste dans une prison dorée, que je n'en sortirai jamais mais j'aime ça, j'aime ma vie. La Drogue, ç'a toujours été un truc de famille, un truc inné. Cependant…on court à notre perte. A l'Académie, j'entends des choses horribles, et toi, je te sens de moins en moins honnête avec tes activités. J'ai l'impression de te perdre, Isshin. J'ai l'impression qu'on se perd tous. »_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'heure défile. Dehors, la Vie est entre le jour et la nuit, il perd la notion du temps.

Le Hueco Mundo brûle. Il parait que l'incendie s'étend, la guerre est déclarée à Soul Society. Les nouvelles sont atroces, des centaines d'individus meurent fauchés par des trains, des bombes, du napalm, Isshin est totalement perdu. Il n'a plus aucune information sur son fils ou ses amis, et Uryuu, son neveu, ne répond plus au téléphone. Il a retrouvé ses filles errantes deux jours avant au petit matin, elles pleuraient. Il les avait ramené, couché, mais elles s'étaient levées il y avait à peine trois heures pour aider. Ses filles avaient à peine dix-sept ans, et leur visage clamait la cinquantaine.

A Karakura, la situation dégénère. L'hôpital est débordé, sa clinique blindée. Les filles et Chad se battent comme des diables pour qu'aucune vie ne soit perdue, lui est monté sous le prétexte d'aller chercher de la morphine qu'il gardait sous clefs.

Mais sa fenêtre vomit de la fumée, il y en a à perte de vue : aux limites de Karakura, une immense flamme orange brille, et la fumée couvre la nuit d'un manteau noir. Il songe à ses filles et aux blessés, il songe à son fils dans le brasier, ses mains tremblent.

Un trou abyssal s'ouvre sur sa poitrine en sang : il se sent tiré en arrière, et des nausées le prennent. C'est la guerre.

Il entend les cris des survivants, il s'imagine le brasier dans les rues pleines de cadavres, il voit son monde s'écrouler. Sa famille, ce qui reste de cette tendre famille, en bas, qui tente de sauver les pots cassés, qui essaye de garder espoir. Mais la clinique n'est pas équipée pour les grands brûlés, les amputés, et les camés en pleine surdose. Dehors, le reste des Karakurizer maintiennent plus ou moins le calme, pour ne pas perdre face. Mais le personnel d'Aizen gagne du terrain, il y a même des Shinigamis qui continuent de se battre dans la petite ville.

_Boum. _Au loin il observe, catastrophé, un building chuter, dans un vacarme sourd et qui le fait trembler des pieds à la tête. C'était une des tour de Soul Society.

On frappe à sa porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Yuzu l'ouvre, son père lui tourne le dos. La baie vitrée continue de vomir son spectacle effrayant, essaye de dévorer son père avec gloutonnerie. Il tient un P22 Target,une arme de poing efficace et reconnue. Yuzu marque un temps, anxieuse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait une arme, son père était quelqu'un de pacifique.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait son passé, et le fantôme de la guerre rodait trop pour que quelqu'un puisse se sentir en sécurité. Cependant, la surprise s'évapora très vite, et un calme l'envahit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était forte, régulière et profonde, presque morte. Elle toucha Isshin au plus profond de son âme, et obtint toute son attention sans qu'il n'en montre aucun signe.

- Il est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, caché dans le noir, mais se pencha soudainement, sans bruit, et se plaqua sous la fenêtre. Sa fille recula, attentive, avec l'air d'une bête traquée : ses yeux sont fixés sur la plaquette de verre sur le bourreau, ou des traînées blanches s'alignent et se croisent, dans un mouvement rapide. Elle n'a pas encore remarqué son père et ses pupilles dilatés, le teint pâle, acculé contre le mur comme une bête et fixant le paysage avec folie. Elle ne sent que cette odeur de soufre, qui grignote ses narines et la force à reculer, nauséeuse. Elle sent le danger qui émane de la plaquette, et la poudre blanche qui semble se dresser contre elle. D'un coup, Isshin bondit, et tire à travers sa fenêtre entrouverte. D'autres se font entendre, et une balle perdue se loge dans la commode. Yuzu se plaque au sol, cherchant dans sa mémoire où elle avait pu laisser son arme. Cette dernière était sous son lit, dans sa chambre, planquée sous un drap. Karin hurle en bas, elle demande ce qu'il se passe, elle crie son nom, mais la jeune fille est incapable de répondre. Elle rampe dans le couloir, le souffle erratique, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes : elle se voit déjà morte, perforée par les balles, étouffée dans son propre sang. Sa sœur est montée, elle attrape ses bras pour la protéger des tirs. Isshin est à l'intérieur, il tue les hommes dans la rue, le voilà redevenu tueur d'élite. Ses mains ne tremblent pas, ses gestes sont rapides et sûrs.

Il n'a pas peur. Il a tout perdu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il est devenu un Shinigami, sans doute.

En fait, ça remonte à tellement loin qu'il se demande s'il a vraiment eu quelque chose. Il s'en fiche. Isshin tire, et ne regrette rien. Les hommes meurent sous ses balles, sa chambre est dévastée. Il a été touché, son épaule chauffe et saigne un peu. Il entend ses filles crier en bas, et les pas lourds de Chad. Dans la rue aussi, on crie, et les voisins sortent.

Ses filles. Il y a ses filles. Il voit quelqu'un saisir son téléphone, lever les yeux vers sa maison. Le voisin à un regard de pure terreur sur le visage, il est blanc comme un linge. Isshin se relève et sort de sa chambre, le visage dur. Les jumelles ne peuvent rester là. Il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité, il y a longtemps, quand il apprit la future naissance de son fils. Il savait exactement quoi faire.

Il les dépassa, et se dirigea vers la clinique. Les patients le regardaient avec ferveur, et se pressèrent autour de lui pour lui poser des questions. Il était le père d'Ichigo, il devait savoir ce qu'il venait de leur tomber sur la tête. La plupart ne réalisaient les évènements, ils étaient tous en état de choc. Isshin poursuivit sa route, et pénétra dans une pièce fermée à clefs, qu'il ouvrit et dévoila une multitude de médicaments, tous plus lourds les uns que les autres, certains n'étaient même pas réglementés. Il se saisit de deux seringues et ressortit de la pièce sans daigner fermer la porte. Il cria aux patients de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient, froid, et se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre ses filles. Elles ne s'étaient pas entièrement remises de Las Noches, et avaient quand même voulu aider : elles n'eurent pas la force nécessaire pour résister lorsque leur père planta ses seringues dans leur cou, diffusant dans leurs veines des calmants. Chad les rattrapa, jetant à l'homme un regard perturbé.

- Mets-les dans ma voiture. Laisse tomber la clinique, elle est perdue ! D'autres hommes vont venir, encore plus armés. Je ne saurais te dire de quel camp ils seront, alors file à l'hôpital ! Ryûken saura quoi faire de toi. Dépêche-toi !

Chad le considéra un instant, et vit dans ses prunelles une lueur sombre, fauve, qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le père. Il avait l'air d'un Capitaine, tueur pragmatique et efficace. Une menace.

Il obéit alors, déchiré d'abandonner les patients, déjà en train de voler la réserve de médicaments, certains avalant des plaquettes entières d'opiacés. Il se rua à l'extérieur, serrant les corps inertes des jeunes filles inconscientes, en se demandant à quel instant il avait perdu son humanité.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si mignonne avec ses cheveux roses ! Adorable avec son grand sourire ! Et ses fossettes ! Ses joues rebondies et rouges ! Macabre, macabre avec tout ce sang, petite poupée brisée, désarticulée, pauvre fille, transpercée, violée de part en part, l'âme déchirée par le sourire meurtrier des lâches !

Lâches, tes membres roides qui pendent, lâches, ces hommes qui t'ont prise, qui t'ont enlevée à la Bête, lâches sont tes meurtriers ! Toi si rose, toi si vive, toi si innocente ! Toi qui fais plier le Démon même, toi qui tiens le Sereitei sous ta coupe, toi qui ose rire pour les autres, te voilà bien lasse !

Lasse, ta tête dodelinant, ton air sans âme, lasse est la cambrure de ton dos, que la Mort a voilé de son horrible linceul noir, lasse du poids qui repose dorénavant sur tes épaules, lasse d'une guerre qui t'auras troué jusqu'au tronc ! Yachiru, Yachiru, cri barbare qui déchire les cieux, hantise des survivants, aberration de Dieu, Yachiru ! Ton nom flamboie, ton nom excite, tous pleurent le sacrifice de ton sang, mais personne ne demande la paix de ton âme !

Tous réclament du sang, encore du sang, pour payer cette infamie, ô sage enfant détruit, voilà ta vengeance, voilà ta récompense ! Tes yeux, tes yeux si pétillants, tes yeux qui pourfendaient Kenpachi Zaraki de part en part, tes yeux qui pleuraient la cruauté du monde, tes yeux qui ne sont plus que deux orbes vides, souillés par ton propre sang, figés dans une stupéfaction hystérique, qui implore l'Homme de tuer, qui clament la haine, ton regard trop lourd, qui rend fou, fou, qui ronge les os, maintenant c'est toi qui tue, et ton corps, ton corps qui choit sous chaque main, ton petit corps souple trop maigre, toi qui à peine née et déjà droguée, Yachiru, ta beauté calme, limpide, brillante, c'est une lame, une immense lame, qui déchire et purifie les âmes de Soul Society, les transformant à jamais !

Tu vas les tuer, c'est certain. Mais ne sont-ils pas déjà un peu morts, tout comme toi ? Et ton corps, ton corps qui passe de main en main, porté par les cris et les larmes, ton sommeil anéantit tout le monde, ton assassinat est un crime contre l'Humanité ! Qui des deux camps t'a assassiné, personne ne saurait le dire et tout ce qui reste est la Haine, la drogue, et le feu, puissant, dévorant les survivants, le feu de la vengeance, le feu de ton âme !

Désormais, douce petite fille, tu brûles toi aussi, tu brûles si fort que c'en est divin et te voilà morte, pauvre Yachiru, te voilà morte !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le vent frais chatouillait ses joues chaudes, se glissant entre ses cheveux fins. Elle est allongée, elle se sent bien. Il y a un piaillement d'oiseau à sa droite, elle se demande à quelle espèce appartient ce chant si beau. Ses yeux s'ouvrent tous seuls, lentement, elle sent comme un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond, composé de lattes de bois clair, qui s'entrecroisaient pour former un joli cadre. Elle baissa son regard, et admira une chambre de petite taille, assez simple, dont les trois petits meubles de bambous diffusaient des ondes de bien-être, lui semblait-il. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était allongée dans un futon blanc, très confortable -elle aurait voulu y rester toute sa vie et dormir. Mais le vent, qui continuait de la bercer, poussa son esprit à chercher son origine, afin de goûter à l'air frais. Derrière elle, un grand Shôji ouvert donnait sur une petite prairie fleurie, en pente, et un ciel bleu immense, infini, un ciel qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu, et qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Et, à l'horizon, elle vit alors une chose si divine qu'elle se sentit écrasée cela n'avait rien d'humain, ni même de quelque autre espèce qu'il eut pu exister. Rien n'était comparable à cela.

Ebahie, la bouche grande ouverte, elle se leva alors, l'envie de dormir ayant disparu. Elle eut un besoin impétueux de se rapprocher de cette chose, qui dévorait le ciel, puissant. Ses pieds étaient faibles, et elle mit un temps inconsidérable à sortir. Elle voyait quelques mouettes au loin, qui se jetait dans une grande réserve d'eau, paisible et parcourue de quelques vagues tranquilles.

Une fois sortie, elle s'accrocha au pan de mur, et observa les alentours. Le jardin était entouré par une maison en bois, purement japonaise : elle reconnut au loin la forme de quelques îles, et les limites de la sienne. A sa gauche, elle distingua une île beaucoup plus grosse, de centaines de kilomètres de long, Honshu. Et face à elle...

Yuzu en eut le souffle coupé. Une telle montagne ne pouvait être qu'un Dieu. Si haute, si imposante, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Etait-ce le paradis ?

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Où était-elle ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la clinique, la clinique et les visages tordus des brûlés, et la fatigue qui avait failli la tuer. Elle pensa une seconde à Jinta, puis à Karin et son père. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là lui aussi, pour qu'il la soutienne. Un bruit attira son attention, coupant court à ses pensées, et elle se retourna, serrant anxieusement les pans de son kimono contre sa poitrine.

Sur la petite estrade en bois qui longeait le bord de la maison était assis un homme. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, et qui partaient dans tous les sens. Comme son frère. Ses yeux noirs la regardait simplement, il n'avait l'air ni curieux ni méfiant. Il se contentait d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens, une tasse de thé à la main, impassible.

- Salut_._ J'suis Kaien. Et ça, c'est le Mont Fuji. Ta sœur dort encore, mais si tu veux, on peut aller la réveiller. Bienvenue à Yamanaka-ko, chez moi. Du thé ?


	10. L'un part acte I

Je m'excuse de l'attente, mais j'avais pas Internet. Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Cette fois, Alt-j et la soundtrack de la saison 4 de Walking Dead ont rythmé le chapitre.

Je tiens à préciser une chose : j'évoque souvent Dieu, dans mes fics. Ce ne sont pas des cours de religion ou un avis, non, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est juste pour les besoins de ma fic.

Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire et/ou commenter. 'Vous aime fort, les gars.

Allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, lecteurs adorés. Enjoy !

**Interlude Tesselate, Intro, Gospel of John Hurt - Alt-J**

**Warm Shadow - Fink**

**Monotony - Wilis Earl Beal**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE VIE**

_**L'un part…**_

De l'herbe sous ses pieds.

Il s'allonge, et les brins viennent chatouiller la pulpe de ses doigts. Il doit être heureux, car le calme est si profond qu'il ne pourrait être mieux.

Le mont Fuji, au loin. Ichigo aime cette montagne : petit, il s'était promit de l'escalader.

Cette grande et belle montagne, qui le toisait avec toute sa puissance, comme prête à l'avaler au moindre geste. Il se sentait happé, ivre de sensations, mais pourtant immobile, écrasé par Fuji-Yama. Elle lui semblait si loin, cette merveille de la Nature, et c'était ça le plus beau. Ou que vous soyez, même très loin, vous êtes touchés par sa puissance - vous reconnaissez là l'œuvre d'un Dieu. D'ailleurs, beaucoup ici considéraient le Volcan Sacré des Dieux comme un Dieu lui-même.

Le Volcan aurait été, il y a de cela fort longtemps, le Feu qui consuma un élixir d'immortalité. Selon une autre légende le Fuji représente la déesse des arbres en fleurs, Konohana Sakuya Hime, qui voltige telle une nuée lumineuse au-dessus du cratère.

Ichigo s'était dit qu'il pourrait…qu'il pourrait le _purifier._ Alors il était venu sur cette île, Honshu, avec l'espoir de guérir et de voir ce milliard d'étoiles dans le ciel et non dans sa tête, compter les jours avec allégresse, tant de choses qu'il lui fallait réapprendre.

Mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se lever, se décider, alors que des milliers de pèlerins gravissaient le Fuji chaque année. Mais quand il les voit, Ichigo à trop honte, il se sent si étranger, qu'il n'ose faire le premier pas.

On lui tend une tasse de thé. Elle dégage des effluves sucrés, qui auraient pu l'enivrer. **Mais pas ici, pas vrai poto ? **La main est un peu mince et pâle, mais la poigne est ferme. On se penche au-dessus de lui, et une touffe brune de cheveux envahit sa vision, cachant le Fuji.

C'est Kaien.

Kaien Shiba, c'est son oncle, le frère de son père, qu'il a retrouvé il y a peu. Il vivait chez lui, il s'y sentait bien. **Tu **_**essayes **_**de t'y sentir bien. **Il squattait chez lui sans pouvoir lui rendre sa gentillesse, car Ichigo ne sait plus vraiment communiquer avec les autres, il a été tellement déçu par ces derniers que parler lui parait futile. Pour dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Vraiment rien. On voit, on ignore, on oublie. C'est tout. Il est une créature de l'Ombre l'indifférence et la maîtrise sont les seuls comportements à adopter dans son monde, sinon tu te fais bouffer. Oh, Ichigo pourrait se battre, il le sait, mais il est trop occupé à essayer de ne pas se dévorer lui-même, de ne pas disparaitre pour s'occuper des autres. Il a bien essayé de concilier les deux, mais c'est plutôt catastrophique. L'indifférence permettait de ne pas souffrir la maîtrise, de ne pas sombrer trop loin. Mais Kurosaki ne conservait que l'indifférence, une apathie extrême, un oubli du réel.

Ses amis ne lui manquent pas. **Des amis ? En quoi ? Vous vous retrouvez unis simplement pour vos intérêts personnels, et vous déchirez dès que l'un ne va pas dans le sens de l'autre. Vous essayez inlassablement de prouver que vous êtes meilleur que l'autre, et certainement moins irritable et malheureux que lui. Tout cela n'est que perte de temps.**

On a bien le droit de s'aimer, quand même ? Ça réconforte de temps en temps, ça permet de tenir. **Alors à quoi sert la drogue, hein ? N'est-ce pas elle qui vous maintient en vie tout en vous tuant petit à petit ? **La drogue, ce n'est pas pareil -ça fait déjà partie du quotidien, c'est toi. Écoute le silence de la montagne. Ça fait du bien.

Il y a Kaien qui lui parle. Il est presque sûr de ne pas l'entendre -des bribes de mots lui viennent sans qu'il ne comprenne. Son oncle le remarque, et décide de se taire. Il pointe seulement l'étendue de la mer d'un large tour de bras, en souriant. Il lui parle d'évasion et de liberté, il lui demande de sortir de sa cage dorée.

Sa cage dorée…elle lui parait lointaine, presque étrangère, mais les bleus sur ses bras mordent sa conscience, lui rappelant avec cynisme cette terrible réalité.

Sa cage dorée, il veut vous y emmener -vous êtes fin prêts à vous laisser entraîner. Mais il ne parle pas de la cage dorée qu'est la drogue : plutôt de son pouvoir. Vous savez, la Hollowrphose.

Au loin, le Fuji gronde il marque la fin d'une époque, peut être bien une révolution. Il gronde, en résonnance avec la Terre. Ce sont les pieds de milliers d'Hommes et de Femmes qui frappent le sol, de toutes leurs forces, pour se faire entendre. Ils vivent dans les tréfonds des égouts de la Société, à hurler comme des damnés, mais que personne n'entend. Là-bas, on vous écrase comme de la merde, on vous détruit l'esprit, et lorsque vous remontez, on vous tire vers le bas personne ne doit sortir de l'Enfer. Ah, vous pensez réussir à vous en sortir ? Qu'arrive-t-il, une fois que vous êtes avec les _autres _? Vous êtes déconnecté, c'est une société que vous ne comprenez pas. Et celle-ci refusera de vous comprendre, pour vous obliger à vivre selon leur mode d'esprit. Ichigo pourrait presque parler de dictature.

Le Fuji gronde, comme pour réclamer son dû, celui que tous attendent avec impatience. Le Fuji est en harmonie avec son esprit, il fait partie de lui, c'est assez étrange. Oui, tous attendent cette putain de reconnaissance, cette acceptation de la part des autres, une nouvelle vision du monde. Ichigo veut les interpeller, les choquer, condamner leurs préjugés, leur faire mordre la poussière.

Kaien s'allonge, paisible, insouciant. Lui, il est loin de ses problèmes aussi, tellement détaché qu'il en est mort. Du moins, aux yeux du monde, de sa propre volonté.

« Tes sœurs ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Et Isshin a pris le bateau, là. »

Le jeune roux frissonne, son dos se courbe. Kaien soupire, s'allume une cigarette. Son col laisse entrevoir des tatouages d'animaux, sa peau vieillie prématurément le fait paraître plus vieux : il a connu les mêmes drames que son neveu, il sait exactement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Kaien Shiba est étiqueté comme schizophrène, mais il a juste la particularité génétique de sa famille. Lui aussi, il cohabite avec un « Hollow », il a même été l'Espada _Ocho_ d'Aizen. Et le voilà ici, seul sur cette île, à récupérer les morceaux de sa famille. Ichigo n'a pas le temps de raconter cette histoire, il n'en a pas envie : il sait juste qu'il doit fuir sa famille, qu'il n'a plus les droit de les salir encore. Il a honte, excessivement honte, la colère et la violence a laissé place aux regrets.

Non, pardon, il s'est mal exprimé. Il ne regrette pas vraiment, il ne peut nier qu'il a aimé ça, qu'il s'est senti vivant. Disons plutôt la mélancolie, celle des jours heureux dont il a oublié jusqu'à l'odeur, son nez trop plein de poudre.

Ichigo a fui Soul Society pour Yamanaka-ko après la descente du Hueco Mundo. Il s'était d'abord réfugié à Las Noches, avait cherché Grimmjow, mais certains avaient tenté de le supprimer, et il s'était une nouvelle fois à la rue, esseulé. Il s'était alors souvenu de Kaien, son oncle, le présumé mort et en cavale, l'avait appelé d'une veille cabane téléphonique. Son aîné lui avait donc ouvert ses bras par pitié. Il l'avait nourri et protégé comme personne durant plusieurs jours, lui avait permis de décuver à présent, il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Kaien était comme lui - il avait un certain pouvoir d'Hollowrphose. Il avait testé par inadvertance le Hogyoku, qui s'était retrouvé comme par magie dans sa poudre habituelle. Il était plus ou moins en couple avec Rukia, à cette époque. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, étant son tuteur à l'Académie. Un soir, il avait...il avait tué trois de ses potes à une soirée. Sa vraie copine avait fait pareil quelques heures avant -c'était par panique qu'il avait acheté cette poudre sordide à un dealer du quartier -certainement un envoyé d'Aizen. Et il était allé à la soirée avec Rukia et Ukitake, espérant comprendre. Pardonner, peut-être.

Rukia ne s'en était jamais remise. Tout était allé si vite... Il était fou, il hurlait, il frappait... il la poursuivait avec un couteau dans la main. Il avait blessé Ukitake ou celui-ci avait été pris de court par sa maladie, Ichigo ne savait plus. **Ah ! Evidemment. Mais quel paresseux, vraiment. J'vais vous dire c'qui s'est passé, moi : Rukia aurait dû le baiser. Sérieux, ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps ! Moi j'attendais, v'savez, qu'ils comprennent enfin ! Mais ces imbéciles étaient trop timides. Bon, j'avoue, la copine de Kaien était _vraiment _****mignonne, sur les photos. Alors que bon, s'ils l'avaient fait, p'têt que Kaien l'aurait quitté, et qu'il s'rait pas allé à cette foutue soirée dans c't'état. Vous voyez l'tableau ? P'tet bien qu'même sa copine s'rait resté chez elle pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Qu'elle s'rait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Et j'aurai eu le champ libre, moi ! J'aurai pu l'avoir ! J'suis plus sexy qu'Ichigo, admettez.**

**Bref, Rukia a réussi à retourner l'arme contre lui. Tout le monde l'a cru mort, mais c't'enfoiré vivait toujours quand l'ambulance est venue l'chercher. Devinez dans quel hôpital il est allé ? Ouais, celui de Ryûken Ishida. Et d'vinez qui est venu signer l'acte de décès et faire sortir par la p'tite porte Kaien ?**

**Hé ouais. Isshin Kurosaki.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Une heure passe. Ichigo n'entend plus rien, pas même Shirosaki -il est à des centaines de kilomètres, au cœur de Soul Society : il en veut plus, il veut y retourner, il doit en finir. Ses mains tremblent à l'idée qu'il rate la fin de la partie, qu'il crève en regardant passer le train, que le Jeu n'ait pas son compte. Il faut qu'il retourne là-bas, vous comprenez ? C'est _capital. _Parce qu'il ne connait que ça, qu'il est fait pour cette vie, il a été désigné comme joueur de Soul Society, il sera le vainqueur : mais il a peur, terriblement peur, parce que la fin de la partie est toujours destructrice, vicieuse et parce qu'il sera mort. Il se sent comme un putain de mourant qui fixe le calendrier en se disant qu'il ne fera pas le mois. C'est un peu frustrant. Il n'est là que depuis une douzaine d'heures, et il a l'impression d'être au n'aime _pas _ça. C'est un étranger, en ces lieux, il le sait maintenant et il veut du sang pour compenser son malaise, il veut des cris pour remplacer le silence, il veut de la drogue pour oublier la morale et la décence. Ichigo ne veut rien d'autre, parce que ça ne serait pas lui. Kaien s'est peut-être fait à cette vie paisible et banale, mais Ichigo ne peut pas, il est pourchassé par le Temps. Le Temps, ah ! C'était bien la seule chose que personne ne pouvait contrôler, c'était l'ennemi du drogué. Le Temps, c'est la redescente, l'attente du dealer, le Temps c'est la réalité, et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Kaien se relève finalement, passe la main dans ses cheveux, évite son regard. Ils se ressemblent. Kaien à la même touffe que lui, en noir, et ses expressions familières le rendent nerveux.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Ichigo. J'ai eu mon propre Soul Society, tu sais. Avec ton père. C'est encore plus dur pour vous, vous êtes tous si jeunes, si faibles… mais ce n'étais pas moins violent. Je sais ce que tu es, Ichigo, je le suis aussi tu dois l'accepter. Tu dois l'accepter et _partir. »_

_Nous sommes les monstres. _Ce n'était qu'une punition, rien de plus. Ichigo voulait le bâton. Ichigo se sentait _fier._

« Tu prendras soin d'eux pour moi, pas vrai ? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis encore là, non ? Aizen n'a pas réussi à nous tuer, moi et Aaroniero. Venge-nous, Ichigo. Et n'oublie pas de bien t'éclater. »

Son sous-entendu fait sourire le roux. Oh, oui, il allait finir éclaté, éparpillé à travers toute la Zone, son cœur sera brisé en des milliards de morceaux pour le plaisir des âmes errantes, il se voit avec les autres, au sol et en sang, qui auront pillé son âme et il sera _heureux._

Il se lève, s'étire, fait craquer ses os. Kaien le suit à l'intérieur de la maison japonaise, file dans sa chambre, il lui tend une petite boite de fer dedans, il y a son Glock 17, son arme de service, ainsi qu'un stock de munitions. Il faut qu'il réserve un billet pour son retour, et qu'il puisse retourner sur le continent en toute discrétion. Kaien a de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent : être vice-capitaine, ça rapporte, et il a réussi à fuir le Sereitei en emportant un peu de sa cagnotte. Il a encore des amis qui l'aident, et le retour d'Ichigo était déjà prévu. Seulement, des avis de recherche ont été lancés, chacun à des fins différentes -sans aide, le garçon mourra en moins de vingt minutes. Kaien n'est pas triste d'envoyer son neveu à la mort, ce dernier s'étant jeté en son sein volontairement. Et puis, combien faudra-t-il encore de morts pour que cela cesse ?

« Tu vas chercher Aizen dès ton retour ? » Demande-t-il indolemment, en s'ouvrant une nouvelle canette. Ichigo prépare ses maigres affaires, tout rentre dans un sac de sport. Il a le teint terne et cireux, il est vieux de quelques siècles. Ichigo sourit.

« Non. Il viendra me trouver. Je dois faire quelque chose avant. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je dois aller chez les Vizards. Il parait que Shinji est mort...c'était le dernier. J'dois vérifier. Y'aura p'têt quelqu'un ou...quelque chose au squatt. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il y est. Enfin.

Quelle heure, quel jour ? Rukia a disparu, enlevée par son frère. Tout le monde pense qu'il va la tuer, l'emmener à Soul Society et en finir de ses propres mains. Dans la plus grande des logiques, Ichigo doit sauver Rukia, changer les mentalités de Soul Society. Il serait le Dieu de la Mort invincible, se ferait des alliés, gagnerait la guerre des toxicos et des autorités. Tout cela dans la plus joyeuse fin du monde, avec en fond une idéologie de paix.

Hors de question qu'il y aille. Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un con, il savait très bien que son entourage ne cessait de ne lui adresser des reproches, et nombre d'entre eux ne devaient plus le supporter depuis longtemps. Et puis, Byakuya ne pouvait pas être aussi rigide, il essayera d'abord de la sevrer. Peut-être pas un mal, en fin de compte. Enfin, c'était l'affaire de Rukia de résister. Oh, laissez-le tranquille, chacun ses problèmes, après tout.

Et surtout, le voilà deux jours après l'incendie - Rukia est déjà revenue, mais il ne le sait pas encore. Le squat des Vizards est à la périphérie de Soul Society, bien caché, et loin de la guerre. Ici, le temps s'est arrêté, il n'est pas en danger.

Bref, le pas de la porte. Usée, d'ailleurs. On dirait bien que quelqu'un s'est acharné dessus, et à plusieurs reprises. Quand il essaye de tourner la poignée, un horrible grincement s'ensuit, et elle s'ouvre difficilement, craquelant de toute part. Il l'a referme derrière lui avec violence, pressé de rentrer et de récupérer les dernières affaires potables. Un squat libre ne le restait jamais très longtemps. L'annonce du décès du dernier des Vizards, Shinji Hirako, avait dû se propager dans sa petite société de tox. Bientôt, des dizaines de gars afflueront pour s'approprier les lieux. A la fermeture de la porte, un petit nuage de poussières s'éleva, il frissonna. Ça sentait la mort et la misère, l'humidité gagnant les murs, tel un parasite hideux et invisible.

Devant lui s'étalait la perdition. La saleté et la pourriture avaient possédé l'appartement dans son intégrité. Des seringues usagées traînaient un peu partout, parfois avec encore de la poudre et du sang à l'intérieur : des sous-vêtements déchirés et répugnants pendaient aux meubles, et lorsque qu'il passait devant, il sentait la pisse qui émanaient de ces derniers. Dans le salon, tout objet creux servait de cendriers : des châteaux de plusieurs étages de cigarettes, joints et autres inondaient la pièce. Il y avait ce nuage constant qui l'étourdissait, de la fumée d'opium renfermée depuis des siècles. Au sol, tessons de verre et nourriture avariée se faisaient la guerre pour l'espace. Trois rayons de lumière s'infiltraient à travers les volets de bois, ne lui permettant pas de voir plus du squat. Il les ouvre, tousse en laissant l'air frais entrer, mais se cacha plus ou moins en refermant en partie les volets.

Il le fouille de fond en comble, à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais rien, aucune drogue, et il commence à stresser. La recherche s'intensifie, Ichigo ne fait même plus attention au mobilier. Il se cogne mais n'y prête guère d'attention, il est sous speed (le dernier cachet qu'il lui restait), et puis se faire mal lui importe peu. Le roux n'était même pas sur de sentir encore la douleur, alors…

Ichigo est prêt à partir, il a réussi à trouver une boite neuve de Subutex, il a bien envie d'essayer. Il jette un regard autour de lui, hésite. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici, les Vizards sont tous morts.

**Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrêtes ? Va-t-en, mon Roi, fuis de toutes tes forces ! Je n'attends que ça, moi, d'admirer ta déchéance !**

Il range le Subutex dans le petit sac qu'il a emmené, puis la ferme. Un bruissement de feuille qui tombe lui parvint aux oreilles, et bizarrement cela l'intrigue. Pourquoi cette feuille en particulier ? Il en avait entendu des milliers, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose son regard sur cette misérable ?

Il n'y discerne qu'une trace de stylo noir, des bribes de mots écrits à la va-vite, des phrases pour lesquelles il pourrait mettre des heures à décrypter.

Il reconnait les mots « traître », « puissant », et « liberté ». Trois petits mots de rien du tout, qui l'avaient interpellé. Il avait posé son sac au sol, saisi la feuille, l'avait déchiffré. Il avait ensuite levé son visage embué de larmes, et de multiples rayons de soleil éclairaient l'appartement. Ce furent des centaines de feuilles qui lui sautèrent aux yeux, des centaines de papiers écartelés, des fiches, pages de magazines, morceaux de murs, tous marqués d'une même écriture. Le squat grouillait de vie à travers eux.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout changea. Il y passa un temps incommensurable, à ramasser et trier ces papiers, afin d'y retrouver le fil de l'histoire : il lut en large et en travers, de toutes les manières possibles, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour hurler et dégager avec violence les rares toxicos s'approchant des lieux. Il resta seul, la rumeur de son retour ayant effrayé son entourage -du moins, les survivants. Il ne lui était plus possible de parler, car tous ces mots le hantaient trop pour qu'il puisse penser de lui-même. On entendait ses os craquer, ses nerfs vibrer, sa peau se tendre. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie de drogué qu'il fit un « break » et se sevra drastiquement. **Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu ? N'entend tu pas ma voix, n'entend tu pas mon âme remonter ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu perds le contrôle ? Qu'entends-tu d'autre que moi, Ichigo ?**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Cher Shinji, ceci est ma première lettre. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Oui, elle t'est adressée, ducon. Je t'écris pour te parler, car tu n'entends plus ma voix. Si si, je te jure, j'ai beau te hurler dessus à pleins poumons, et même t'envoyer une sandale, tu n'as pas réagi. Bah si, la preuve : je me suis foulée la cheville dans le salon il y a deux semaines (je crois), et j'ai dû attendre que Love rentre trois heures plus tard pour qu'on s'occupe de moi. Toi ? Tu étais sur le canapé, en train de fumer._

_Cher Shinji, si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu n'es plus capable de nous entendre. C'est triste, mais bon, il faut faire avec. On te fait à manger, tu sais. Une fois, Hachi t'a même donné la becquée : tu t'es laissé faire comme un petit vieux, c'était drôle. _

_... Pas trop, en fait. Je perds la tête, je pense. _

_Cher Shinji, je crois que ta présence me manque. [...] se battent toujours comme des chiens pour le Hog [...] on attend encore pour voir Ichigo Kurosaki, il est en conflit avec le Sereitei. [...] depuis quelque temps tu es toi, c'est agréable. 'T'ai engueulé quand je t'ai vu au Hueco. Mais j'étais vraiment, vraiment heureuse de prendre à nouveau des Amphèt avec toi._

_[…] dur, tu sais. Lisa pense que je devrais lui dire et l'aider, mais bon, Yoruichi est plutôt bornée. Elle refusera de m'écouter, elle nous a déjà fait le coup, avec ses nombreuses fugues. Mais j'avoue qu'entre la prostitution de luxe et la prostitution chez Urahara, le choix est bien difficile. La pauvre, j'espère vraiment qu'elle […] ce soir, j'ai pleuré. Je ne te l'aurais jamais confié oralement, c'est fou comme toutes ces lettres changent ma vie. J'arrive encore à m'y retrouver, c'est presque un repère temporel, bien que je ne compte plus les jours. J'étais triste, ce soir-là. Pourquoi ? Voilà bien la raison de mes pleurs : je ne me souvenais pas de pourquoi. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que nous étions tous là. Ma main tenait une pipe à opium, je n'arrivais même plus à la soulever. Nous étions tous là. Sauf Lisa. _

_Elle est morte, Shinji, elle est morte._

_Je ne ressentais rien. J'étais vide, mais rien ne différait de d'habitude. Et le vide avait englobé Lisa, l'effaçant de mon cœur. D'ailleurs, ai-je encore un cœur ? Suis-je toujours humaine, est-ce que je m'exprime clairement ? Enfin, voilà. Je pleurais parce que je voulais pleurer, je me suis forcée je ne voulais pas ignorer Lisa, elle mérite un hommage (bien que je ne sache pas la cause de son décès). Peut-être. La première larme versée, fut un électrochoc, parce qu'en vérité, je m'en foutais. J'avais envie de __**rire**__, Shinji, car tu sais quoi ? Nous étions tous là, à faire semblant de pleurer, avec une pipe à opium dans chaque main, en train de fumer comme jamais, en son honneur. Son cadavre ? A quelques pas, dans la salle de bain. Elle venait de bicrave, et de se faire un fixe. On a juste récupéré tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle, avant de se regrouper pour la pleurer. Risible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as même prononcé un discours. J'avais envie de te cracher à la gueule. Et puis tu as allumé les bangs._

_Yoruich [...] encore partie. Kisuke la recherche comme un dingue. J'espère que c'te fois, ses hommes la choperont pas à l'aéroport ou la gare. Elle s'était faite cognée, mais elle leur a foutu des droites de malade. [...] sauvé un gamin d'la rue. L'est pas claire, Yorui'. [...] vais dealer ce soir. J'te ramènerai un truc._

_NE VA SURTOUT PAS CHEZ __URAHA [...] HOGYOKU EST [...] KIA NE SAIT PAS [...]_

_[…] prénom. Cher Shinji... Nous sommes les derniers, tu t'en rends compte ? Aujourd'hui, tu m'as dit bonjour. Tu [...] comment j'allais. J'étais tellement abasourdie que je n'ai pas pu te répondre, et je suis sortie. Ta question [...] tellement incohérente qu'elle en devenait dangereuse : je devais m'éloigner. Quand je suis rentrée, tu avais de nouveau disparu. Enfin tu étais toujours sur le divan, certes, mais absent. […] prénom, c'est vrai. Cher Shinji, marque ce jour comme exceptionnel : j'ai oublié mon prénom._

_Cher Shinji, tu n'es pas Shinji, je sais. Mais peu importe, cher Shinji, car tu as lu vu, tu as compris peut-être, tu sais. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Que quelqu'un sache pour nous, que personne ne nous oublie pas. Mais voilà, j'ai oublié mon propre nom, mon identité, mon intégrité. Je suis totalement perdue. Je suis bel et bien un « Masqué », un mort qui marche, je ne suis plus rien. Le Masque m'a totalement recouvert, c'est fini. Il fallait bien que cela arrive. Me voilà Hollow…ou Shinigami ? Peut-être les deux au fond, tout se mélange…_

_Cher Shinji, voici mes adieux. La Mort, le « repos éternel », je vais enfin être débarrassé de mes démons. Cher Shinji, je me suis perdue moi-même, mais je te prie de ne pas m'oublier. Ni Lisa, Hachi, Mashiro ou Love, tous les autres. Les autres, tu sais, ceux de mes lettres. Ah, au fait, Ichigo a disparu. Ishida me l'a dit, en passant nous filer quelques seringues propres. Je crois bien que c'est la fin, pour lui aussi. On s'éteint tous petit à petit, une nouvelle génération s'empare de nos places. On devrait peut-être se révolter, mais on est tous épuisés, à bout il faut que quelqu'un mette un terme à tout ça.[...]_

_Cher Shinji, cher __**lecteur**__, va te faire foutre. J'ai beau eu t'appeler, t'implorer, m'accrocher à toi comme une demeurée, jamais tu n'as daigné me regarder, baisser les yeux vers moi. J'ai pourri dans ces égouts, et toi tu te tenais au-dessus de la grille, près de ces beaux immeubles, et tu m'as craché à la gueule. J'aimerais vous piétiner, toi et tes frères, pour avoir osé m'ignorer. C'est la cruauté du monde qui veut ça, et puis finalement, cher lecteur, ton monde ne doit pas être plus rose que le mien. Et même s'il l'était, je ne reconnaîtrais que le goût de la cendre - je suis devenue elle._

_Mon cher Shinji, je te dis adieu, enfin ce soir, je ne rentrerais pas, ne m'attend pas. Je ne pourrais donc pas te nourrir, ni les autres jours d'ailleurs, il faudra que tu te débrouilles. Tu te réveilleras peut-être un jour, mon petit mort qui marche, mais... J'aimerais bien te dire « à bientôt », mais je ne sais pas si ce serait correct. Je n'ai pas trop envie que tu disparaisses à ton tour, mais tu me sembles bien parti pour._

_Cher Shinji, mon malheureux et merveilleux Shinji, sache que je t'aime._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sortir. Sortir. Fermer les yeux, oublier. Brûler les souvenirs, les exterminer. Effacer la conscience, pour s'enfuir en silence.

Ichigo ne sortira pas. Jamais.

Il hurla des heures entières, il défonça les murs, déchira le peu de papier peint restant, les yeux exorbités, la face rouge, le corps convulsé. Il n'était pas capable de réfléchir, la vision des lettres brouillant son esprit. Il détruisit tout, sauf les lettres, la haine lui brûlant le corps. Il sentait Shirosaki monter, gronder comme le Fuji, avec son horrible rire sardonique. Cette fille, cette imbécile…

La Mort lui tapota l'épaule, comme pour attirer son attention. **Vous les Humains, vous êtes tous pareils : vous vous targuez d'être à l'écoute des autres, mais vous vous ruez tous sur un exutoire pour tenter d'oublier dans les coups durs. Pitoyable !**

Son tour, c'est bientôt son tour. Il va disparaitre aussi, un tox passera dans deux jours jeter son cadavre (certainement Mayuri, pour ses expériences), quelqu'un le remplacera.

Ichigo Kurosaki voudrait être inoubliable. Il voudrait briller aux côtés de la Lune, sa plus fidèle amie. Mais voilà, il faut bien mourir un jour, c'est la règle.

Il a peur, terriblement peur. Il ne veut pas finir comme cette fille, il n'en peut plus de cette vie. Il veut que la lumière éclaire son visage, que la douleur disparaisse. _**Miser, miser Agnus Dei. **_Le manque se fait sentir, et quand il regarde dans son sac, la boite de Subutex est déjà terminée. Les lettres lui ont volé du temps, énormément de temps : il lui faut de la drogue, n'importe quoi. Il fouille encore l'appartement, et en arrachant une latte du plancher il trouve une bouteille de vin : il la boit cul sec, sans regret, s'étouffant. Du vin est expulsé par son nez, il déborde de sa bouche. Sa tête tourne, et le rouge du vin colore sa gorge diaphane, comme si sa peau saignait à vif. Il jeta le cadavre de la bouteille avec violence, et celle-ci explosa en percutant un mur. Il observa les centaines de morceaux de verre retomber sur la moquette grasse, **et ils se synchronisent avec ma montée. Tu entends, Ichigo, tu entends ? Renji le compare à un murmure assourdissant, Soi Fon à un insecte qui rongerait sa peau, et Ggio Vega à un sinistre martèlement. C'est à la fois l'un et l'autre, la répercussion de la révolte qui gronde. Et moi je monte, inexorablement.**

Le rouquin se lève, la tête entre les mains. Shirosaki, sa schizophrénie chérie. Il est né en même temps que lui, et n'a cessé de grandir et de gagner en puissance depuis son addiction à la drogue. Le cannabis, de prime abord, avait stimulé sa maladie, jusqu'à l'apparition des symptômes ensuite, la coke, le speed et tout le reste n'avaient fait qu'aggraver la situation.

Bientôt, la Paranoïa s'était installée, mais plus inquiétant, il la _transmettait _aux autres. A son contact, lorsque Shirosaki était le roi, les gens finissaient par être dingues en l'écoutant parler, en l'observant, car ils étaient happés par son regard fou, attirés par les effluves de drogues qui s'échappaient par tous les pores de sa peau, tel du miel pour une nuée de mouches. En effet, Shirosaki n'était pas toujours en train de se battre. Il savait parler, il aimait discuter. Rukia l'appréciait énormément.

Une fois, Shirosaki avait réussi à convaincre Mizuiro qu'il avait perdu une valise. Il lui avait fait un fixe, cadeau pour ses vingt-et-un ans, et l'avait poursuivi en lui hurlant qu'ils étaient pourchassés, du fait de la perte du bagage. Apeuré, grisé, Mizuiro s'était alors jeté sur la route, pensant être en sécurité. Et Shirosaki lui faisait trop peur, il avait cru qu'il allait le dévorer. Une voiture l'avait fauché sans ménagement, coupant court à sa vie. Un jeu mortel auquel le jeune homme prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Keigo, sur le trottoir d'en face, cherchant encore cette foutue valise, n'avait pu détacher ses yeux du corps de son ami. Mais, mon Dieu ! Comme il riait, le Shirosaki ! Rukia aussi, le nez blanc, la bouteille dans la main, les pilules dans les veines. La pauvre, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris.

Il pouvait ainsi enflammer Las Noches, rien que par sa playlist d'Hardteck, ou encore en refilant la mauvaise drogue aux mauvaises personnes. Il pouvait tuer si facilement et en si grande quantité qu'il était considéré comme le Shinigami/Hollow le plus puissant de tous les temps. Aizen, ce cher mégalomane, l'avait assurément mal pris, et s'était mis en tête de lui rabattre le caquet. Puis, en voyant que Shirosaki lui rendait coup sur coup et qu'il n'était présent qu'occasionnellement, le traître s'était demandé s'il ne valait mieux pas l'apprivoiser. Il avait alors enserré l'âme d'Ichigo entre ses doigts, contrôlant ainsi Shirosaki : il était devenu sa chienne.

On lui chauffe le crâne, sa cervelle doit être en train de fondre. L'air étouffant et lourd l'affaiblit, il a l'impression que ses poumons ne sont plus que sang et cendres. Les lettres martèlent son cerveau, et c'est comme si l'information percutait enfin ce dernier. Morte. Morte, morte, morte. Elle était morte, et tous les autres ici. Ils allaient tous mourir loin des autres, de l'intégrité. Ils allaient disparaître sans laisser de traces, invisibles, leur identité volée et leur dignité piétinée. Il aurait pu ne pas avoir de regrets. Il était même certain de ne pas pouvoir avoir de regrets. Partir sans retour, une nouvelle fois, en volant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Mais les lettres, il aurait préféré ne pas les voir, ne pas savoir. Savoir, c'est pouvoir, et pouvoir, c'est le contrôle. Ichigo ne veut pas le contrôle. Le Contrôle te formate, t'oblige à avoir des responsabilités, chose qu'il exécrait au plus haut point. Oui, il aurait pu fermer les yeux sur son entourage, les ignorer, avec comme excuse l'indifférence générale après tout, chacun essayait toujours de tuer l'autre (ou du moins le rabaisser un minimum) pour se prouver quelque chose et lui, s'il n'aidait pas les autres, c'était tout simplement pour faire comme eux. C'est le seul moyen pour survivre, pas vrai ? Mais la présence de ses mots lui rappelait qu'ils voulaient tous plus ou moins s'en sortir, attendant le moment venu avec un espoir indéfectible, sans pour autant être entendu. La fille avait essayé de survivre, de se faire voir, même après sa mort. Si elle-même avait régressé au point de ne plus avoir d'identité et mourir dans la plus grande solitude, elle léguait toute sa vie au premier venu qui aurait le malheur de tomber sur sa conscience écrite. **Quelle désespérée, cette nana. Allez, laisse-moi la place, Ichigo.**

**_Non_. **Ichigo n'en a pas le droit. Et ce n'est pas de l'altruisme, non, il sait juste que s'il ne fait rien, comme d'habitude, la fille le hantera jusqu'à sa mort. Et même si elle est pour bientôt, il préfère partir en toute tranquillité.

Il trouve un téléphone**, et qu'est-ce que ça change, tu n'appelleras personne, **le dernier téléphone, qui tremble dans sa main, qui lui parait très lourd. Comme les mots de cette fille, cette imbécile de droguée, qui un jour où Shirosaki était en passe de le dévorer, avait su trouver les mots et les armes pour le contrôler. En fait, c'est les Vizards qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Et les voilà morts, morts et enterrés, enterrés et dévorés par la Terre, par la drogue. Les laissera-t-il dans le silence ? Dans l'oubli ? **Mais tout le monde est mort, Ichigo, depuis la descente, il ne reste plus rien. A quoi ça sert ?** Ils avaient voulu l'intégrer dans leur famille, lui sauver la vie alors, comme d'habitude, le roux avait fui.

Mais Ichigo n'a que trop souffert de la présence des fantômes. Ils ont tué sa mère, détruit sa vie, et tout ce qui va avec. Il est seul, désespérément seul, il a besoin de sentir une présence, entendre quelqu'un, car Ichigo sait qu'il n'encaissera pas ce choc.

Et il veut aussi le silence, éternel, reposant, il veut que le silence l'enveloppe, l'isole, l'oublie en son sein. Ichigo n'est ni bête féroce ni Saint, il n'est rien, plus rien, comme tous les autres, qu'il agisse ou non ils sont déjà tous condamnés.

Et la fille, la fille et ses mots…s'il n'était pas passé, les aurait-on vus ? Quelqu'un aurait-il pris le temps d'infiltrer cette vie et d'hurler pour elle ? **Qui sait Kurosaki, qui sait ? Moi, j'en doute mon Roi, car je t'observe depuis le début, et je ne vois rien qui puisse te sauver. C'est comme un livre, tu es un livre ouvert, mais inutile, taré, suicidaire. C'est la même pour toute ton espèce : vous êtes **_**ridicules.**_

Alors c'est peut-être un instinct, l'instinct de survie, celui qui permet à ses jambes de courir lorsque le Seireitei le poursuit. Celui qui t'oblige à chanter lorsque ton propre frère, ta raison de vivre, décide d'en finir avec toi, en t'étouffant lentement. Celui qui pousse de jeunes adolescentes à sniffer face à la voix de leur pays, celui qui t'a fait revenir. _Pourquoi t'es là, pourquoi tu restes_, tu t'en souviens ? T'aurais pu rester sur l'île, avec _ta _famille, pourquoi t'infiltrer à Soul Society pour revenir ici ?

Ses doigts, maigres, qui tapotent l'écran avec indécision, ne serait-ce que pour trouver un numéro. Il y a des gens qu'il ne connait pas : Aaron, Akon, Coyote, Ggio V, Oomaeda (Dieu ! Ils avaient les numéros de tout Soul !). En vérité, il veut simplement écrire quelque chose, peut être un témoignage, pour ne pas être seul à porter le fardeau des mots.

Il ne fait pas le tri, il sélectionne tous les contacts. Il envoie l'adresse du squat, avec pour signature son nom, Ichigo Kurosaki. Qui parmi les contacts prendra le temps de venir, de lire, et ensuite de partager cette lecture ? Une, deux personnes ? Trois ? Et ensuite, que feront-ils ? Prendront-ils le squat pour eux et laisseront les lettres brûler sous les cendres de leurs cigarettes ? Il rassemble tout ce qu'il peut dans le salon, bien en vue, et les feuilles volent et se mélangent à l'image de ses pensées. Mais qui...?

Il ne veut pas savoir la réponse. Et il ne veut voir personne, plus jamais, il veut être seul. Il aura la conscience tranquille, loin des autres, et songeant avoir accompli une bonne action.

Sortir, absolument, par tous les moyens possibles, faire au plus vite. Il numérote avec un marqueur noir les passages écrits sur le mur. Le roux ne se donne pas la peine de boucher le marqueur, le besoin de s'exiler étant trop fort.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Du crack. Il vient de pécho du crack, à un nouveau dealer qu'il ne connait pas, un certain Luppi -il parait que c'est le remplaçant de Grimmjow, Ichigo n'a même pas envie de savoir : il allume sa pipe, le petit caillou blanc bouillonne et fond.

Le portable vibre dans sa poche. Il a peur, alors il le jette loin de lui. La chose tombe mollement sur l'herbe grasse et s'y laisse choir. Il continue de vibrer toutes les secondes, torture incessante qui ne cesse de le ramener à la dure réalité.

Ils sont morts. Tous. Il ne reste plus que lui. Mais le téléphone vibre sous la pression de l'hallucination, qu'il doit forcément à Shirosaki. Ichigo pleure.

Il éteint son briquet, et rapproche la pipe de sa bouche. Plus rien ne vit.

.

* * *

><p>On le secoue durement, on le palpe avec frénésie. De l'eau inonde son visage, rafraichît son cerveau, il sent comme des glaçons dans son cou.<p>

Il a explosé. De l'intérieur, en une fraction de seconde…_boum._

C'était exactement comme Grimmjow l'avait décrit. Il a absolument tout ressenti dans la plus grande violence, il avait vécu Soul Society au plus profond de son être. Il avait été Shinigami et Hollow, peut-être bien Quincy aussi alors, maintenant, il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

C'est Rikichi, au-dessus de lui. Il pleure, et ses larmes se mélangent à l'eau de sa bouteille, qui coule sur son visage.

Rikichi. _Rikichi ! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? D'où il sort ? Comment cet avorton, fidèle serviteur de Renji, faible et peureux, comment aurait-il pu survivre ? C'est une blague ? Tout le monde devait mourir ! Tous, sans exception, même lui !

Il le redresse un peu, histoire qu'il se tienne assis, il fait nuit noire. Rikichi pleure de joie, le cœur d'Ichigo s'était arrêté trois secondes avant qu'il ne le découvre. Ce petit rat lui a sauvé la vie en lui faisant un massage cardiaque.

Il inspire profondément, écarquille les yeux et s'éloigne précipitamment de lui, paniqué.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment avait-il fait pour le ramener à la _vie ? _C'est un Shinigami, un Dieu de la Mort et un joueur de Soul Society. Il ne pouvait **pas **apporter la Vie, c'est contraire à sa nature. Rikichi était une aberration.

**Laisse-moi sortir. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une véritable aberration. Laisse-toi aller, Ichigo.**

Il se lève, tout le crack nourrit ses veines, il sent l'adrénaline s'emparer de son crâne et, sans un mot, plus pâle qu'un suaire, il se met à courir précipitamment. Rikichi l'appelle, hurle son nom, mais cela ne fait qu'accélérer sa course désespérée : Ichigo fuit, suant de peur.

Il court depuis des heures, parcourant les rues à toute vitesse, manque de se faire renverser au moindre pas, mais il ne s'arrête sous aucun prétexte.

Les gens commencent à le reconnaître, ses cheveux oranges ne trompent personne : certains le pointent du doigt et le prennent en vidéo. Cependant, personne ne le suit, on se contente de le traiter de fou lorsqu'il manque de tuer ou se faire tuer.

Il n'est pas fatigué, jamais. Comme Shirosaki a si bien pu le démontrer, l'esprit prend le pas sur le corps. Ichigo a l'impression d'être invincible, c'est le crack qui lui fait cet effet : son corps ne s'arrêtera que lorsque son esprit en décidera, il en est certain.

**Que fais-tu ? Qu'essayes-tu de prouver, mon Roi ? Que veux-tu faire comprendre ? C'est stupide. Il y a un moment ou la drogue cesse d'être un rêve pour devenir bourreau ! Tu vas en subir les conséquences, triple idiot, et je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un Roi si con !**

Mais, Shirosaki, tu te souviens de la pulsion ? La pulsion malsaine que tu disais innée pour tous, cette violence primitive et sauvage qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes ? Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard, c'est cette soif de sang qui nous pousse à nous entretuer… Quel était le mot, déjà ? **Instinct. **Oui, l'instinct et bien mon instinct me guide, et je sais ce que je fais, Shirosaki. Je dois être le premier et le dernier, pas vrai ? On va s'assurer que la règle soit respectée jusqu'au bout.

Et Rikichi, oh Shiro, j'ai eu si peur ! Comment peut-il vivre ici et donner la vie ? C'est impensable, voyons, immoral même ! Sauver la vie de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas humain ! C'est le faire revenir en Enfer au lieu de lui laisser le repos Eternel !

Il m'a sauvé la vie, tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de son crime ? C'est de la torture ! Seuls les instincts priment ! Comment...ce sale petit être doué de raison...

Comment je peux avoir envie de lui dire merci et d'être heureux de ma survie, Shirosaki ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le monde a changé. Il se passe des choses, autour de lui.

Depuis déjà une heure, une voiture de flic le somme de s'arrêter, tente de lui barrer la route mais sans succès. Journalistes et badauds s'accumulent dans les rues, scandent son nom dans l'espoir d'apporter quelque chose d'extraordinaire à leur vie morne. Les gens s'amassent, de véritables hommes du monde réel, les Autres qu'ils contemplaient du fond de leur trou et Ichigo essaye de fuir, de retourner dans la Zone, mais l'armée est trop terrifiante pour qu'il ose s'y aventurer seul. Il entend _Ichigo, Ichigo ! _Dans son dos, sur les côtés, au-dessus des lui, partout. Il veut de la coke, de la jolie et puissante cocaïne, un rail pour repartir et fuir ces fichus policiers de plus en plus nombreux. Il serpente à travers les gardiens de la paix, se soustrait à leur emprise avec une souplesse insoupçonnée, il se jette à corps perdu sur les routes. D'un coup, une foule dense rencontre son chemin, il a remonté le centre dans sa fuite -il entend encore les hurlements, _Ichigo, Ichigo ! _On lui jette même une pierre, les gens le sifflent. _Ichigo, Ichigo ! _Il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus son téléphone, perdu depuis longtemps, certainement sur cette pelouse trop grasse pour être vraie. Les klaxons sont innombrables, c'est un concert qui lui déchire bestialement les tympans. Le bruit de la marche des piétons peuplant la ville lui donne envie de vomir, _Ichigo, Ichigo ! _**Ichigo ! Ichigo !**

Stop.

Il s'arrête. Le monde entier se coupe et se ferme, les voitures de police se garent à deux cents mètres. Les passants le fixent et chuchotent, les journalistes courent dans sa direction.

Un jeune homme le regarde. C'est le même que tous les autres, mais lui, il lui _sourit._

« Salut », dit-il.

Il ne répond pas. Le garçon avance de deux pas, s'arrête, continuer de sourire. Ichigo tremble si fort que ses dents claquent, il est en manque.

« Je m'appelle Paul. »

Il entend les flics se rapprocher dangereusement, il est sur le qui-vive et prêt à repartir, mais il reste figé sur place en attendant un signe quelconque du garçon.

« Je peux courir avec toi ? »

Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de surprise. Que se passait-il, enfin ? C'était ça, le monde réel ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y a pas mis un pied, le voilà étranger dans son propre pays. Une main se pose sur son épaule, et un policier le bouscule dans l'espoir de le mettre à terre : Ichigo s'extirpe de son emprise, rase le bitume, et s'enfuit. Un humain ne peut pas attraper un membre de Soul Society, ils sont aussi insaisissables que des fantômes, des âmes errantes.

Paul lui court après, pourtant. Il le rattrape, mais il ne dit rien. Alors Ichigo le laisse faire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le souffle erratique d'Ichigo se mêle à celui plus contrôlé de Paul. Ses muscles s'affaiblissent à vitesse grand V, Rikichi a fini d'hurler dans sa tête.

Les néons de la ville balbutiants défilent comme des lucioles colorées devant ses yeux, le bitume claque sous son pied. Paul le mène dans de petites rues silencieuses, l'éloigne de la Zone, lui assure un moment de répit mérité.

Ichigo a tout foiré. Il s'est trompé comme tous les autres, il n'a pas gagné le Jeu. Ni Aizen, ni Yamamoto, ni Kisuke, personne n'a su jouer correctement - il a perdu.

Paul ralentit, s'arrête devant un immeuble miteux et silencieux. Ichigo s'assoit sur le perron, le cœur haletant, tremblant de tout son être. Il se met à vomir, et s'étale sur le sol, et Paul le soulève avec une force insoupçonnée pour le mener à l'intérieur. Ils gravissent difficilement deux étages, Ichigo s'arrêtant toutes les trois marches pour recracher de la bile, ils pénètrent un appartement.

Il a perdu, absolument tout perdu, et les autres aussi. Ils sont morts, tous morts, et lui aussi va mourir, sa bile est rouge de sang, il n'en peut plus. La douleur, terrifiante et abyssale, ne cesse de lui jeter ses torts au visage, incendiant son âme et sa raison, dans un hurlement aussi silencieux qu'éternel.

Il s'évanouit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ouvre les yeux, enfoiré.**

Shirosaki est au-dessus de lui, un pied sur sa poitrine. Son kimono blanc lui blesse les yeux, et son sourire ironique scintille d'une lueur mauvaise. Il est dans son monde intérieur, Ichigo sait que son état est proche du coma. Paul pouvait bien le tuer, il ne s'n'en rendrait pas compte. Son frère jumeau ricane, retire son pied, et Ichigo s'assoit en soupirant. Il se sent mieux, il respire enfin, il est calme venir dans son « monde intérieur », c'est comme prendre de la coke ça efface tout. Il ne reste plus que lui et Shirosaki, son double sans être son double.

**Tes tendons ont failli se déchirer sous la pression, ton cœur a manqué l'arrêt cardiaque, 'y pompait de l'acide. Ton cerveau a presque pété entre l'état de manque et le peu d'oxygène que tu lui fournissais. J'ai du te faire dormir looongtemps, Roi de pacotille. Bordel, mais quand cesseras-tu d'être faible ?**

Ichigo se lève, son kimono noir s'agite sous les courants aériens.

Il a l'impression d'être déjà mort. Shirosaki grince des dents, et tire son épée démesurée de son dos.

**Laisse-moi la place, petit Roi. Je saurai continuer ta course à ta place, je tuerai Aizen ! Je suis un meilleur Roi, et tu le sais !**

Il fonce sur lui, mais Ichigo pare l'attaque avec son propre Zanpakuto, impassible. Il n'a pas peur, il se bat avec Shirosaki depuis qu'il est là –toujours, en vérité. Shirosaki ne s'emparera pas de lui ni de son corps, il sent qu'il n'est pas sérieux, plutôt désespéré.

Shirosaki a peur de disparaitre. Il n'existe pas vraiment, il fait partie d'Ichigo sans vraiment l'être, il pense que si Ichigo meurt, lui aussi. Mais tout cela n'est que mensonge, et il va le lui prouver. Peut-être que, oui, il méritait ce titre plus que lui...

Rikichi lui a sauvé la vie. Rikichi est un Shinigami, un Dieu de la Mort, un toxicomane, et par conséquent, un fantôme : alors comment un fantôme aurait-il pu ramener un ami dont le cœur s'était arrêté de battre ?

Tous ont toujours pensé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de vainqueur dans cette partie. Ils avaient raison. Parce que personne n'avait réellement compris l'enjeu de cet engrenage diabolique, personne à part Rikichi. Et ce jeune garçon à peine majeur avait remporté la partie.

Shirosaki pense qu'il ne peut pas ressentir, parce qu'il n'a pas d'âme, seulement un instinct. Il est son frère jumeau mort dans sa tête, qu'il a absorbé par gourmandise. Mais à cet instant, Shirosaki a peur, peur de le voir mourir _lui, _son frère, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Rukia, Renji, Ishida, ou bien Chad, tous les autres encore…comment étaient-ils morts ? Allaient-ils rester dans l'oubli ? Aurait-il le droit de les rejoindre pour s'envoler à leurs côtés ? **Où est ta place, Ichigo Kurosaki ?**

Non, il ne peut pas s'arrêter là. Il a fait tout ce chemin pour finir la partie, parce qu'il ne manque plus que lui.

Il repousse le Hollow, lève son sabre, prononce les mots _Tensa Zangetsu _et son imagination produit une immense vague de lumière noire qui s'abat sur son frère. Shirosaki sourit, **enfin te voilà, mon beau Roi ! **et lui laisse la place.

Son monde s'écroule. Il a assez dormi.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison, maintenant.


	11. L'un part acte II

...

J'ose même plus vous parler de mon retard.

Plus que trois chapitres à partir de celui-là. On y arrive ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yakamada rangea son mouchoir, reniflant avec mépris. Bon Dieu, il avait réussi à tomber malade, alors que la température des derniers jours était vraiment agréable. Mais l'humidité de Singapour avait eu raison de lui. Il était arrivé il y avait à peine une heure, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Il y avait encore 43 corps à identifier, et l'ambassadeur Japonais de Thaïlande l'avait appelé une fois débarqué pour lui fournir toute l'aide dont il aurait besoin.

Mais Yakamada avait refusé l'intervention du gouvernement, aussi Japonais soit-il : il voulait régler cette histoire seul, comme s'il faisait déjà partie de Soul Society. Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollow ou simple drogué, ils avaient tous eu raison. Il était entré dans leur monde et n'arrivait plus à en sortir.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, laissant les effluves et arômes par milliers envahir ses narines. Il pénétra enfin l'établissement de "massages" de luxe, ignorant les filles qui l'appelaient, demandant à voir la patronne. Il avait un rendez-vous avec elle, et il patienta avec une tasse de thé et quelques pâtisseries.

Enfin, Nemu Kurotsuchi apparut dans le couloir, dans un très beau kimono coloré. Elle avait changé. De timide et réservée, elle était devenue une femme passionnée par son métier et sûre d'elle. Son regard auparavant froid s'était doté d'une touche de curiosité effrénée, celle pour les affaires.

_Nemu Kurotsuchi, 24 ans, affiliée à la Douzième Division en tant que Vice-Capitaine, a disparu la nuit du 21 mars 20... Pour se réfugier en Chine, où Interpol a perdu sa trace. _Disait le rapport de police. Juste ça. Comme pour plein d'autres, Nemu faisait partie de ceux presque intraçables, qui connaissaient pléthore de flics et hackers prêts à les faire disparaître de la circulation pour quelques billets frais. De l'argent sale de Soul Society avait infiltré pas mal d'industries, entreprises, commerces avoisinant la _ville, _créant un scandale international, qui démontra moult affaires de corruption. C'était facile pour une Vice-Capitaine de s'enfuir, étant déjà un fantôme sur les réseaux virtuels et réels. Un peu comme lui, d'ailleurs.

Nemu avait été une des dernières à être interrogée par les autorités. Enfin, interrogée…elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Quelqu'un, un juge que Yakamada n'arrivait à retrouver, l'avait fait sortir puis elle s'en était allée le jour-même. Yakamada avait mis presque huit mois à la retrouver. Interpol et l'Empereur Japonais pouvaient bien attendre, ils risquaient de la faire fuir à la première sirène de police.

Elle se pencha en avant pour le saluer, deux assistantes derrière elle, le jugeant avec mépris.

« Inspecteur. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire sans sentiment, et Yakamada lui rendit son salut.

Elle l'emmena ensuite au dernier étage, où se trouvait son bureau. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de classe et parfaitement rangé, mécaniquement et sans plaisir, à l'image de cette étrange femme. Mais celui-ci croulait sous les feuilles et dossiers épars, des classeurs jonchaient le sol, des numéros et des rappels envahissaient les murs rouges. Cela ne salissait pas la pièce pour autant, mais le bazar eut le mérite de le surprendre. Il finit par poser son derrière sur la chaise, tandis que Nemu s'allumait une clope à la fenêtre. Il commençait à faire nuit noire, mais les néons de la ville et les animations lui donnaient l'étrange impression que rien ne différait du jour ou de la nuit.

« Vous savez, ma mère est morte très jeune. Mon père, Mayuri, disait que c'était un accident. Mais moi je savais qu'elle s'était suicidée. Pourtant, mon père a nié les faits jusqu'au bout, répétant inlassablement _un accident, c'était un accident... _Vous devez penser qu'il faisait des expériences sur elle, comme il en faisait avec tout le monde, moi comprise. Mais...je ne crois pas. Mayuri ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'embrassait ni la touchait jamais, mais il ne lui faisait pas de mal. Jamais. Elle vivait chez lui, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait : il grognait parfois. Quand elle avait exprimé le souhait d'avoir un enfant, il lui avait tout simplement donné son sperme. »

Un peu gêné, l'Inspecteur gigota sur sa chaise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle la première, et surtout pas de sa vie privée, bien que c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher. Mais elle continuait, la voix rauque et intraitable.

« Six enfants, tous mort-nés ou avant leur quatre ans. J'étais la septième. Je n'avais pas de nom, enfant. Mon père ne voulait pas m'en donner, persuadé que j'allais mourir. Mais j'ai continué de grandir, d'évoluer. Je ne parlais pas, je n'avais pas d'émotions. Quelque chose dans mon lobe frontal qui ne s'est pas développé… »

Elle porta la main à son front, tira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Résigné, l'inspecteur finit par sortir son paquet de cigarettes à son tour.

« Je ne fume pas depuis longtemps. » Dit-il sous son regard curieux.

« Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans votre rapport. »

Nemu se leva, parcourut la pièce, farfouilla dans les cartons et les dossiers sur le canapé. Elle finit par faire surgir du tas un petit dossier noir, et retourna s'asseoir à la fenêtre.

« Monsieur Yakamada…Promu au service des Bureaux Centraux Nationaux d'Interpol il y a deux ans, vous avez quitté votre poste d'Inspecteur des Division des Affaires générales des Enquêtes criminelles la veille de votre promotion. Il est écrit ici que vous avez procédé à une cinquantaine d'arrestations l'année de votre entrée à Interpol, puis moins d'une trentaine la deuxième année. Et vous voilà ici… »

Elle balança le dossier sur le bureau, et Yakamada s'en empara d'une main tremblante.

« Comment…quand…. »

« Sans enfants ou femme, pas de hobby ni d'adhésion à une collectivité, vous avez juste un penchant pour le binge-watching et les heures sup'. Mes hommes ont beau eu chercher, ils ont à peine réussi à vous trouver. Je vous attendais avec une section d'assaut, quelques collègues, voire un émissaire de l'ONU… Mais vous êtes seul. Vous n'avez pas de cellules d'enquêtes, pas d'équipier, et vous n'avez envoyé que 9% de Soul Society en prison, ce qui est vraiment peu, malgré les 70% de notre population disparue. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Vous enquêtez sur nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas vous connaître mieux. »

Le jeune homme soupira, passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné, dans le fond.

Nemu le sonda longuement de ses yeux perspicaces, et il affronta ses prunelles féroces sans crainte.

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous prépare mes chefs. Il vous que vous compreniez : vous n'êtes pas en position de force. Vous me croyez vraiment seul ? J'ai tout une armée à mon service –cette affaire a pris un tel tournant international que les moyens mis à ma dispositions sont colossaux. Et vous êtes une des dernières personnes à avoir vu Kurosaki. Croyez-moi, mes supérieurs sont prêts à tout pour dans une salle d'interrogatoire. »

« Alors pourquoi cette armée n'est-elle pas à ma porte ? Les autres que vous avez interrogé ne vous ont pas menés à Ichigo Kurosaki ou aider à démonter les nombreux réseaux d'Aizen qui subsistent encore… La guerre n'est pas finie, et je crois justement bien être en position de force. Je détiens peut-être des informations cruciales du fait de mon poste dans l'Organisation impressionnante que fut le Sereitei. J'ai connu Aizen et le Capitaine Kurotsuchi, dont vous avez récemment découvert une implication dans cette histoire d'opium au Kazakhstan. Il paraîtrait même qu'une nouvelle marchandise, créée par ce bon vieux Mayuri, pourrait bientôt inonder les marchés asiatiques… »

Yakamada se leva avec force, tapant du poing sur la table. Il était fatigué. Il se tuait à la tâche pour rien depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas repartir encore une fois bredouille.

« Vous savez ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'Interpol ne vous donne presque rien. Plus personne ne pense encore que vous pouvez résoudre cette affaire. Ou alors, vous cachez les preuves, les accusations, tout ce qui pourrait sauver votre réputation de policier hors-pair. »

« Ah ! Et pourquoi les cacherais-je ? »

Nemu sourit, éteignit sa cigarette, et vint s'asseoir à sa place, derrière son bureau. Elle croisa les mains sur le bois, se pencha en avant, montrant un peu de son décolleté, et ricana lorsque les yeux du policier louchèrent dessus.

« Parce que vous êtes entrés en Soul Society. Vous avez compris qu'une fois résolue, Interpol pourrait bien changer l'histoire et la façonner selon les différents besoins du Japon et des pays alliés. Vous avez senti que c'était beaucoup plus personnel que cela. Que le monde devait savoir la vérité, et par un autre biais qu'une organisation internationale dirigée par les corrompus les plus puissants. Vous voulez lâcher une bombe qui sera blanche de tout mensonge. »

Yakamada se figea. Il recula très lentement dans son fauteuil, roide comme jamais. Ses yeux étaient vides, et son visage pâle comme un suaire.

« Vous voulez nous aider…mais vous n'arrivez pas à l'admettre. »

Yakamada sursauta lorsque sa cigarette lui brûla le doigt, et il la ramassa en jurant. Nemu l'observait toujours. Pas très grand, de courts cheveux noirs, un beau visage, de grandes cernes, un large sweat à capuche, rien de spectaculaire. Sauf peut-être la lueur sauvage dans ses prunelles, caractéristique d'un habitué de Soul Society. Les effets se répercutaient encore, deux ans après la disparition d'Ichigo. Il était nerveux, à tel point que son physique semblait en prendre un coup et se modifier du fait de son état mental. Il regardait partout autour de lui, en fin observateur, à la limite de la paranoïa. Il avait l'air agressif, épuisé et stressé, prêt à se jeter sur la première information qu'on lui mettra sous la dent. Et il avait un tic, avec sa main. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner sa clope du pouce, la secouer, la tapoter.

« Vous vous droguez. C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont mis sur ce cas. Le travail, le tabac, peut-être un peu de cocaïne pour faire tenir tout ça ? Vous êtes des nôtres. Je ne vais certainement pas vous juger ou vous dénoncer… »

« Un livre. » Assez, Yakamada en a assez. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, répandant un peu de cendre dessus. « Ce sera sous la forme d'un livre. » Pitié, qu'on ne lui pose plus de questions. Il avait arrêté de s'en poser après toutes les dépositions, récits, témoignages qu'il avait absorbé.

Il allait exploser, si jamais il se demandait si ce qu'il faisait lui, par rapport à tout ça, était moral, ou digne, voire humain. Il lui avait fallu recueillir tout cela au plus profond de la bassesse humaine, au prix de sa propre humanité. Et pour survivre à ce propre jugement de sa conscience, il s'était plongé en profondeur dans Soul Society, jusqu'à ne penser plus qu'à ça, et s'oublier. Il en était devenu addict, et peu à peu, son comportement prenait le pas pour le transformer en…

« Un livre ? Vous écrivez un livre sur nous ? »

« Non, ce sera vos mots. »

« Je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus. »

« Et moi plus sur votre père. Nous avons donc un marché. » Il ricana. « Honneur aux dames. Revenons à votre enfance, et votre absence de nom. »

« Très bien. Quelque chose dans mon lobe frontal –et cerveau reptilien je crois bien-, donc, qui bloquait mes émotions et la douleur. J'étais une coquille vide, une machine. Une anomalie, un peu comme Ichigo Kurosaki. Mon père, une fois ma mère morte, s'est mis à se servir de moi comme cobaye. Je ne ressentais ni joie ni bonheur ni tristesse, je me fichais clairement de ce qu'il pouvait faire de moi. Connaissant mon père, le Sereitei s'est persuadé lui-même qu'il me torturait –eux aussi se fichaient de moi. Sauf que…Sauf que j'ai commencé à progresser. Avec le recul, je sais qu'il me torturait aussi bien qu'il essayait de m'aider. Toujours sûr que j'allais mourir mais ne perdant pas l'espoir que je survive…il était fou. Fou de moi et fou tout court. »

« Comment…votre condition s'est-elle améliorée ? »

« J'ai commencé à poser des questions. Sur les instruments qu'il utilisait, ce que ça allait me faire. Il m'hurlait dessus en me disant que ce n'était pas mon rôle de poser des questions. Probablement parce que lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Le temps passait, je grandissais, et j'étais moins vide. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, je ressentais peu à peu les choses…jusqu'au jour où je lui ai sauvé la vie. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai dénoncé aux flics. Et puis je l'ai tué dans son labo, comme il me l'a demandé, avec toutes les preuves autour de lui, deux jours avant mon arrestation. _Ils prendront mon travail, mais pas mon chef-d'œuvre ! _M'avait-il dit. Je pensais qu'il parlait de lui. Mais c'était moi, son chef d'œuvre. En faisant croire à un suicide, la police allait se détourner de mon cas, et je pouvais ainsi quitter le pays, avec un peu d'aide. Pourquoi croyez-vous que personne ne s'est scandalisé de ma sortie de prison ? Ils venaient de trouver le corps de mon père, et un tas de preuves qui, au final, n'étaient que des notes et des codes incompréhensibles qui mettront des années avant de dévoiler leurs secrets. Une diversion. »

Elle tourna la tête face à son regard sombre, mais souriait encore. C'était le jour où elle l'avait tué qu'elle s'était enfin senti vivre. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il lui aura fait.

« J'ai autant sauvé sa vie de la prison ou torture qu'il a sauvé la mienne en se laissant tuer. »

« Et vous vous retrouvez ici…à tenir un bordel ? »

Nemu se retourna violemment vers lui, dans un geste si violent que l'homme se sentit se tendre inconsciemment.

« Un bordel ? Ces filles-là vivaient l'enfer, ici. Je les ai rachetées une par une. Ce ne sont pas des putes, mais des espionnes. Ici, on paye pour la compagnie, l'alcool, les jeux et la conversation. On ne repart pas avec les filles. La nuit, elles écoutent ces gros riches puants radoter sur leurs sombres affaires de trafic et le jour, elles travaillent pour moi en écoutant aux portes. Pour qui vous prenez-vous, espèce de petit con prétentieux qui prétend sauver le monde avec un _livre ?_ »

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sexto Sentido – **_**Canto a Ellegua (a capela)**_

**_._**

**_._**

Paul n'est plus seul. Huit ou neuf personnes s'agitent autour de lui, des mains se pressent devant ses yeux, palpant le corps du roux. On applique des crèmes sur sa peau, on le réhydrate, une intraveineuse diffuse de l'énergie dans les veines du toxicomane. On soigne ses plaies, apaise ses muscles, le laisse dormir pendant dix heures entières, mais jamais seul, on le garde en vie. Parfois, le garçon convulse, vomit, mais les inconnus tiennent bon et l'assistent.

C'est Coyote Starrk qui est arrivé le premier. La course d'Ichigo avec les flics avait commencé depuis presque quarante-huit heures, les médias internationaux s'étaient jetés sur eux comme des cannibales. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait identifié la fille des lettres, dont les extraits étaient diffusés en direct par les réseaux sociaux au rythme des découvertes.

Et depuis, une tête et un nom tombaient tous les quarts d'heures, les familles se rassemblaient aux portes de Soul, des photos, vidéos filtraient sur le web et le gouvernement s'arrachait les cheveux par poignées.

Les survivants de la clinique Kurosaki, retrouvés par la police, étaient vendus à toutes les caméras qui voulaient bien les exploiter, tous dans des états plus pitoyables les uns que les autres, pointés du doigt par les autorités qui avaient trouvé là ses coupables. Les familles hurlaient et pleuraient, les réseaux sociaux se retrouvaient pollués de messages tous plus enflammés les uns que les autres, on se battait à coup d'hashtag et de post Facebook, de photos Instagram ou contenu Viméo et YouTube. Même les membres de l'ONU se réunissaient pour le cas Soul Society.

Et dans cet immense bordel d'informations, rumeurs, intox, Starrk était venu sonner à sa porte. Paul ne savait pas comment l'Espada le plus célèbre de l'histoire du Hueco Mundo l'avait trouvé. Il avait sonné, tout simplement, et était rentré sans attendre son invitation.

Puis, à peine 20 minutes plus tard, Ukitake était venu à son tour, surprenant le brun, mais n'avait pas cherché querelle et s'était contenté de préparer un seau d'eau pour asperger le visage et le torse du roux. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, et Coyote s'était mis à masser les muscles endoloris du jeune homme.

Rikichi, aussi, pleurant encore Renji, apportant des vivres et des téléphones en quantité. Nanao et Nemu, la fille du Capitaine de la 12e division. Paul s'était senti tel un intrus dans son propre foyer, et avait reculé avec crainte. Tous étaient maintenant occupés à rallier les différents survivants et s'informer sur l'avancée que prenait l'armée, veillaient à ce que rien ne filtre sur le roux.

Paul était subjugué. Il vivait seul dans ce modeste appartement depuis un an, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture. Il avait assisté à la guerre au plus près, vivant à moins de quatre cents mètres du conflit. Sa sœur y était passé il y avait de cela trois mois. Lui avait résisté, mais il avait assisté aux horreurs et à la haine au plus profond de son être, il a été marqué au fer rouge par Soul Society. A ce jour, on comptait plus de centre treize victimes. C'était dérisoire et inimaginable : comment un truc pareil avait-il pu surgir de nulle part, comment le pays avait-il pu rater une telle organisation au sein même de la capitale ? Cent treize sur cent vingt-six millions d'habitants, ce n'était absolument rien. Alors pourquoi le monde était-il touché à ce point ?

Paul leur en voulait, ces immondes petits rats qui siégeaient dans ses égouts, ces pauvres drogués trop égoïste pour s'occuper ne serait-ce que d'eux-mêmes, coupables d'avoir été humain et ce soir, ils les voyaient là, tapis dans son logis, à prier le retour de leur sauveur et implorer les Dieux d'être cléments. Et eux, l'avaient-ils été ? Méritaient-ils la moindre clémence ?

« Paul. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, assis sur une chaise de bois au fond de la pièce. Il fumait une cigarette en tremblant, se balançant de gauche à droit à rythme lent. Ichigo avait soufflé son nom avec souffrance, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Ses amis se reculèrent et se tournèrent vers le nommé, l'air de le voir pour la première fois, deux espèces se découvrant avec appréhension. C'est un _Autre, _un humain, il pue le vivant. Ils sont de pâles fantômes, Shinigami comme Hollow frissonnants, ils ont peur mais Ichigo tendait son bras vers lui, l'implorant. Et il se leva, piégé par l'aura hypnotisante du roux, comme n'importe qui d'autre. A ce moment, Paul ne voit qu'un Dieu, entouré par ses fidèles disciples, et lui, l'Elu, qui brave la tempête de son âme pour s'approcher d'Ichigo.

« Hiyori Sarugaki. »

Il peine à entendre, alors Paul se pencha, la poitrine du roux frémit, sa voix rauque forcit.

« Hiyori… Elle était violente, bruyante, malpolie et vulgaire. Elle était un Vizard, elle avait une famille. Elle avait une vie. Et…et elle l'a jeté aux ordures, elle la piétiné sauvagement, elle l'a brûlé de sa haine. J'ai lu ses regrets. J'ai lu les mensonges, les rêves, j'ai entendu ses pleurs, j'ai vu son visage mort. Et nous…qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste, à nous ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier nos actes ? On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien. On ne s'est pas jeté au chien pour que vous nous haïssiez et que vous nous fassiez la guerre. »

Ichigo attrapa son haut avec force, le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Ses lèvres frôlent son cou, Paul veut reculer la poigne d'Ichigo est trop sévère pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

« N'oublie pas son nom, Paul. _Hiyori Sarugaki. »_

Il le relâche, se lève, et Ukitake le soutient. L'intraveineuse est toujours dans son bras mais la poche est vide, il se sent beaucoup mieux. Son regard a changé.

Il retire l'aiguille, remet son pantalon, enfile un sweat noir. Il fait quelques pas, teste ses jambes, puis regarde Nemu. Celle-ci prépare trois rails, une cocaïne de qualité créée par son maître, à usage personnel. Elle tend avec froideur la plaque de verre et le billet au roux, qui s'empare des deux avec un petit soupir, posant une seconde sa main sur la joue de la femme pour la remercier.

« C'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez. Je dois faire sortir Shirosaki et... Je ne reviendrai pas. »

Il avale le petit cachet rose de Coyote, du speed qui lui permettrait de tenir plusieurs heures. Personne ne répondit : la plupart sont blessés, et Nanao agonisait dans la chambre.

« Ne revenez jamais à Soul Society. Fuyez. Tâchez de vivre encore un peu. »

Il semble vouloir ajouter autre chose, mais il préfère sniffer les rails, faisant tomber la plaquette de verre sur le parquet - il tressaillit, cria, puis s'enfuit.

Alors, Paul se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aizen ne se montrera jamais de lui-même, alors Ichigo court, se dévoile, retourne à la civilisation. Il est trop rapide pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter, la drogue lui donne des ailes et les caméras le filment en train de sauter les voitures de police, bousculer les passants, renverser les étals, rire à gorge déployée, les pupilles dilatées. A la télé, on ne parle plus que de lui, sa maison a déjà été fouillée depuis des heures. Le monde les hait.

Mais quelqu'un, certainement un Ishida, hurle sa colère. Un ami de ses sœurs révèle à quel point elles sauvaient leurs copains d'overdose, comment elles protégeaient Karakura. Des familles, des victimes, des amis se lèvent pour défendre leur honneur, des rumeurs d'accords entre l'Etat et le Sereitei circulent. Les avis sont si partagés qu'une guerre civile de plus grande envergure pointe dangereusement : les gens sortent dans les rues pour s'affronter, certains se lancent à sa poursuite et d'autres, de vagues connaissances de son entourage le défendent, le poussent hors des mains qui tentent de se l'arracher, se battent avec les _Autres _pour lui laisser le temps de courir. Ichigo les voit tomber un à un, tous pour lui, lui tenir la main une dernière seconde avant la fin, le regarder le temps d'un miracle, d'une parole, d'un réconfort. Ichigo a envie de s'oublier dans les bousculades et les étreintes, mais il ne peut pas. Il doit retourner à Soul society.

Une ombre sur les toits attire son regard. Soudainement, les rues sont moins animées, se vident rapidement, et il aperçoit les tanks de l'armée les policiers cédaient la place aux militaires, beaucoup plus expérimentés, mais Ichigo ne lâchait rien. Il courrait, frappait, plaquait au sol. Il n'était plus le même, Ichigo volait, s'animait, vivait un rêve, et Shirosaki grondai au sein de sa tête, ivre de ses sentiments, de sentir le sang parcourir ses veines, le vent qui caressait ses flancs, la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes. Ichigo Kurosaki était enfin ce qu'il est vraiment. Qui pouvait l'arrêter, à part lui-même ?

Soudain, les lampadaires en face de lui s'éteignirent. Le fossé était à moins de vingt mètres, il était tout près. On pointa des armes sur lui, mais personne ne tira : pour les autorités, il était la dernière chance d'expliquer Soul Society au monde réel. Son père et son oncle protégeant ses sœurs sur l'île, personne ne pouvait être plus à même de payer le prix par la justice des Hommes. Il fallait bien un coupable, et de préférence vivant. Il le laisserait passer, les gardes de Soul s'en assureront.

De la musique se fit entendre si brusquement que militaires comme soldats d'Aizen –qui défendent la Zone avec hargne- s'arrêtèrent, choqués. Toutes les enceintes de la ville diffusaient le même morceau, _Run boy Run _de Woodkid. _Run boy run_, _this world is not made for you_! _Run boy run, they're trying to catch you !_

La voix de Jinta rit à travers les enceintes, et il l'encouragea. Sale garnement. Qui avait entièrement raison, cela dit, et rien ne l'empêchera de passer. Il ralentit, expira lentement, fit craquer son cou.

« Ichigo. »

Il se retourne, et l'ombre sur le toit saute sur des bennes pour atterrir à ses pieds. C'est Chad.

Les balles fusaient et se déversaient sur les immeubles, le trottoir, tout le reste. Les Arrancars et Shinigamis, ces soldats si dociles, permettaient à Ichigo de ne pas être le centre d'attention, lui laissaient involontairement une chance de pénétrer les lieux. Ils chargeaient les militaires, qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de riposter, oubliant les deux hommes. Les deux illustres camps s'alliant pour la première fois contre les _Autres, _il fallait le voir pour y croire.

Chad avait un œil bandé. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais à la vue du sang qui teintait les compresses, il était certainement borgne. Son regard n'en était que plus intense.

Il marcha à ses côtés, ombre puissante qui le dominait dans toute sa splendeur, Yasutora Sado était unique. Ichigo rit, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux qu'il soit là. Ensemble, ils se s'étaient battus contre des p'tits mecs sans avenir et névrosés. Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'un fossé, des grillages et quelques barrières allaient les arrêter ?

Sa marche changea de rythme, Chad suivit : les voilà qui trottinaient vers Soul Society, évitant aisément les zones de tirs. Les principaux postes assaillis étaient tous espacés d'une vingtaine de mètres chacun, rien de bien compliqué pour des rats qui souhaitent retourner dans leur foyer.

Il vit un flingue, au sol, oublié près d'un corps il prit l'arme sans oser regarder le cadavre, il y en avait déjà beaucoup trop pour qu'il en supporte un de plus.

Un militaire les remarqua une nouvelle fois, et se demanda un instant comment il avait pu les oublier. Ichigo lui tira froidement une balle dans le crâne. D'autres tirs suivent, de plus en plus proches, et les deux amis se virent contraints de reculer vers une autre zone de tir. Ichigo se cru perdu, il eut des hallucinations terribles, pleines de Masqués qui hurlaient à la Lune et déchirant le ciel : il tira à tout-va, il n'eut plus de balles en moins de quarante-sept secondes –il avait compté.

« Ichigo ! _Ici ! »_

Il tourna sa tête et aperçut Rukia, de l'autre côté. Sa petite, son adorable Kuchiki, les yeux cernés et barbouillée de sang, l'éclat féroce de ses prunelles sombrent miroitant sous la lumière de la Lune. Chad le hissa sur son dos, s'élança vers la jeune femme, s'enfonçant dans le fossé. Kuchiki couvrit leurs arrières, elle avait toujours été bonne tireuse. _Tuer ou se faire tuer, _c'était la loi et Rukia ne l'avait que trop bien appris.

Il se glissa dans le trou du grillage, probablement causé par un déserteur et assez grand pour Chad.

_**Non.**_

A moitié hissé par Rukia du grillage, Ichigo se stoppe et convulse violemment, s'ouvrant la jambe dans ses mouvements diaboliques : le bout du fer s'enfonce dans sa chair avec avidité, la marquant au plus profond, malgré les hurlements de Rukia.

**Je ne te laisserai pas faire. J'ai construit tant de choses, appris tellement par les autres, j'ai tout fait pour que tu vives, tu crois que je vais te laisser tout détruire ? Je ne disparaitrai pas, Ichigo !**

Le roux se met à vomir et trembler, livide et l'haleine fétide, alors Chad le soulève et l'emporte plus loin, à l'abri, une fois sa jambe extirpée de son bourreau.

Shirosaki ne comprend rien -il ne peut pas. Il croit que sans Ichigo, il ne peut pas vivre. Certes, il n'est pas vraiment vivant, mais Ichigo est son hôte, son Dieu, son Roi : il ne veut que le bien de sa monture, il veut la vie de Shirosaki. Et il va l'obtenir, il va lui prouver à quel point il a tort : Shirosaki va vivre.

Il le repousse au loin, endort sa conscience, assomme ses neurones déjà morts.

Il s'évanouit.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Ichigo Kurosaki se sait en sécurité. Son corps reconnait les lieux à travers l'odeur, l'atmosphère, les bruits des Geta sur le plancher. Kisuke Urahara était enfin revenu.

Une main douce prend la sienne. C'est celle de Rukia, il la reconnait et il pleure.

Le temps passe. Deux heures, deux minutes, il s'en fout. Il voudrait juste rester à jamais blotti dans les bras de son amie, oublieux du monde, disparaitre.

Shirosaki lui manquera. Que deviendra-t-il, à sa mort ? Rien, comme il l'avait toujours été. Mais ce rien, il l'était avec son Hollow : s'il n'était pas là pour l'aimer, qui pourrait bien le remplacer ? Même Dieu serait insuffisant.

Ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez Shirosaki était sa détermination, sa rage de vaincre. Son désir de vivre, poussé à son paroxysme, son amour inconditionnel pour Ichigo, celui qui lui a volé la Vie. Mais c'est faux : Shirosaki vit bien quelque part, dans sa tête, malgré ses neurones morts. A chaque overdose, Shirosaki s'emparait de son corps et éliminait plus vite la drogue par on ne sait quel miracle. La génétique avait quelque chose de divin.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, Rukia les ferment : elle fuit dans son cou, et il l'accueille avec fatalité. Elle sait que c'est peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'elle le touche, lui parle, et c'est fou comme ça fait mal.

Kisuke pénètre la chambre, son éternel bob vissé sur la tête et silencieux comme un Dieu.

Ichigo se détache de la femme, dur comme la pierre. Il ne peut pas flancher maintenant. La vie de son frère est en jeu, Aizen est une menace trop extrême pour être oubliée.

« Mon père a rejoint mes sœurs, sur l'île. Ils sont chez…un ami. »

Il ne voyait pas la nécessité de révéler l'identité dudit ami. A quoi bon ?

Kisuke hocha la tête, Rukia embrassa sa main. Ils y seraient en sécurité, du moins pour un certain temps, ce qui suffisait amplement.

« Il ne reste presque plus rien de la ville », souffle la femme en essuyant ses larmes. « Je ne sais pas qui est encore en vie. L'incendie vient de s'éteindre, je crois, mais ça s'pourrait qu'il reprenne. »

« Ça ira, Rukia. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça. »

La femme baissa la tête, le cœur ravagé. Et lui, dans tout ça ? Qu'avait-il fait à part subir une société trop inconstante pour mériter ça ? Ils se sont construits leur propre Enfer avec tant d'applications, ce qu'ils avaient été cons !

Ichigo se redresse, s'adosse contre le mur. Sa jambe est certainement perdue, elle tressaute étrangement -qu'importe, il lui suffira de reprendre quelques amphétamines, elle obéira à ses demande et il pourra tuer Aizen.

« J'ai tué Gran Fisher. » Sa voix est si atone qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir vraiment parlé, mais le regard sans équivoque de Kisuke le lui confirme.

Ses petites sœurs avaient passé la majorité de leur enfance à vivre sous la vengeance de leur mère, elles n'avaient vécu que pour cela. Ichigo avait tué le dealer vers ses seize ans, difficilement. Rukia était resté en retrait pour le laisser se battre, à sa demande, et il avait failli y passer lui aussi. Tout cela remonte à déjà bien loin, il a si peu de temps, pourquoi en parler maintenant ?

« Karin et Yuzu vont me haïr, quand elles l'apprendront. »

Il secoue la tête, triture ses mains, triste : il leur avait déjà tout pris, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il leur vole leur vengeance ? Pour les protéger ? Ah ! Mais de quoi donc ? Il avait jeté sa famille dans la merde en même temps que lui, comment pourrait-il clamer qu'en bon grand frère, Ichigo protège ses sœurs ?

Kisuke sourit insolemment, comme toujours, mais il y a quelque chose de mort qui gît sur ses lèvres.

« A ton avis, qui s'est débarrassé du corps ? Je passe derrière vous depuis de nombreuses années déjà, à ramasser vos merdes pour vous couvrir, tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas tout cela, Ichigo ? »

Il n'attend pas de réponse, et sort un petit sachet de plastique qu'il tend au garçon. Ce sont des _Mod Souls, _les dernières amphétamines du marchand douteux. Ils sont tellement puissants qu'ils te donnent l'impression de pouvoir sortir de ton corps et la drogue permet à ce dernier de vivre et bouger sans son hôte. Il y en a deux, une rose et une verte pomme. Kon en prenait tellement que tous l'avait surnommé ainsi. _Mod Soul, _c'était son péché mignon.

« Je suis désolé, Kisuke. Désolé pour tout. On a merdé, et c'est en partie de ma faute. On a juste voulu voler, et on s'est brûlé les ailes, hein ? »

« Ouais. » Kisuke danse sur ses pieds, le chapeau masquant ses yeux. « Yoruichi est partie. » L'informa-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

Sans un mot, Ichigo les prend, les gardant dans le creux de sa paume, enfermé dans un silence religieux. Chad est apparemment endormi dans la chambre d'à côté, une infirmière soigne sa plaie. Rukia est déjà debout, prête à redescendre en Enfer, et elle tend son bras au blond, résignée. Il lui faut un shoot pour espérer s'en sortir, tenir le coup. Kisuke enfonce l'aiguille dans sa peau au moment où il absorbe les cachets, l'expulsant dans un monde n'obéissant qu'au chaos.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Il n'a jamais couru aussi vite. Il n'a jamais frappé aussi fort, n'a jamais été aussi défoncé de toute sa chienne de vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, entre les soirées à Las Noches et ses amis. Ses _amis…._ Même ce mot n'avait plus de sens ! Où étaient-ils, ce soir ?

C'est bizarre, tiens, il fait encore nuit. Il fait nuit jour et nuit, c'est un cauchemar, les cendres cachent le Ciel. Pourtant, il n'a aucun mal à respirer, à fracasser des crânes et éclater des mâchoires, comme s'il était invincible_. _La course ressemble à une danse mortelle qui souffle toute âme s'approchant de lui, à l'exception de Rukia –elle a toujours été une magnifique danseuse.

Aizen n'est plus très loin. Partout, ils voient Shinigamis et Hollows se battre, Toshiro est en train de tuer une fille, Tia Hallibel, une jeune dealeuse qui s'était pris au jeu de la poudre. Il les regarde passer sans un mot, l'air effacé, perdu. Ichigo se demande s'il ne serait pas plus heureux mort. Mais il est bientôt loin, derrière eux, et l'écho de son tir se répercute dans son crâne.

Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut, transcendé : il est rouge du sang de ses compagnons, qu'il élimine sans justice. Il ne pourra être blâmé, après tout. Ils avaient tous perdu la tête, non ? C'était ce que le monde entier s'évertuait à dire.

Il frappe, tue sans compter, parce qu'enfin, il s'avoue qu'il aime ça. Il est Dieu de la Mort et Épée du Dieu, il est tout, il est Hueco Mundo et Sereitei, tuer est dans sa nature.

Il rit. Il rit comme un dément, parce que plus rien ne compte à part donner des coups et tuer, parce qu'ainsi va le monde et qu'il est quand même plus beau, plus jouissif : ce sont vos instincts les plus basiques qui sont maîtres, c'est à vous de lâcher prise et de devenir la monture il l'a fait, des milliards de fois lui semble-t-il, et il n'arrive toujours pas à s'en satisfaire. C'est comme une torture, voyez-vous ? Une faim impitoyable, titanesque : elle est omniprésente, diabolique et puissante, qui saoule votre âme de sa colère, vous pousse à engloutir plus et vous jamais vous ne vous lassez d'elle.

Un homme, un Shinigami à en juger à son uniforme, l'interpelle. Ichigo bifurque pour s'approcher de lui, souriant, et quand il est à bout portant, il enfonce violemment le manche de son fusil de chasse dans l'œil de l'homme. Il le reconnait, c'est Sasabike, un vieux copain de bar. Mais l'homme gît déjà au sol, dans une flaque de sang repoussante. Il s'éloigne sans un regard de plus, riant de cette farce bien stupide.

Byakuya est là. Il est apparu comme par miracle derrière sa sœur, salement amoché mais vivant : il lui adresse à peine un regard, se concentrant sur Rukia, remarque qu'elle est complètement _high, _son regard est sans équivoque. La femme tremble. Aucune parole ne trahit les trois, ils se contentent de suivre les indications du Capitaine, qui pointe du doigt la direction d'Aizen.

Un gamin se tient en plein milieu de la route, agenouillé au sol. Il est penché sur un jeu électronique, poussant des petits cris inhumains en concert avec ceux de sa console. Ichigo n'essaye même pas de le tuer -c'est une proie trop facile. Sa désinvolture et son état anormal l'intrigue, et il se tourne vers sa compagne, curieux : ils sont dans une petite rue bien sombre, l'écho des balles les pourchassant de toutes parts, mais le gosse ne semble même pas gêné. _Wonderweiss, _lui chuchote Rukia en brandissant son flingue. Mais le garçon ne les a toujours pas remarqué, il est la pute du Seigneur Aizen, abruti par ce dernier par la drogue et le sexe. Il a douze ans, et n'a connu que ça, la drogue et le sexe. Il est complètement débile, Ichigo s'en désintéresse, ce n'est pas un danger. Il passe néanmoins lentement devant lui, guettant une quelconque réaction, et la jeune blonde ne prononce que des « Aooh » infantiles. Byakuya ferme la marche, passe devant le garçon en plissant le nez, dégoûté. Le blond sent la pisse et la beuh à des kilomètres, il a même une trace de salive sur la joue.

Ils l'oublient très vite, ne voyant là aucun danger, avançant prudemment, mais Wonderweiss lève les yeux et crie, un hurlement aigue perce leurs oreilles et les fait sursauter, ils se mettent à courir pour s'éloigner. Le signal de Wonderweiss risque d'alerter bon nombre de gens, ils ne le comprennent que trop tard : les voilà tels des rats qui tentent de sauver leur misérable vie.

Ichigo jaillit de la rue sombre pour se retrouver en plein milieu des combats, qui n'ont pas attendu son retour pour s'intensifier. Partout, il ne voit que des hommes déshumanisés qui se jettent sur leur prochain avec férocité, il se laisse entraîner et c'est au moment où il se sent enfin Roi qu'un choc inimaginable le percute et l'envoie s'écraser sur le bitume six mètres plus loin.

Il n'a rien vu, rien senti arriver. Il entend Rukia hurler, des tirs qui s'échangent brutalement, ses os qui gémissent. Comment, pourquoi ? Que s'était-il bien passé ? En levant les yeux, il voit une voiture noire, certainement le fameux choc. Les Kuchiki se sont planqués derrière une benne à ordure et tirent sur le conducteur.

Son corps convulse soudainement, il se met à cracher du sang. Sa tête le lance terriblement fort, c'est une torture qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il hoquète, s'étouffe, agonise et le reflet angoissant de Sosuke Aizen apparaît en face de lui, à moins de dix mètres. Gin est avec lui. Gin, ce traître de Gin, qui avait abandonné Rukia une fois cette dernière réconciliée avec son aîné.

Il va mourir, il va mourir, Ichigo se meurt et se pleure. Pauvre lui, pauvre âme torturée ! Il n'ose pas essayer de bouger, chaque infime tressaillement est une douleur insupportable, il n'a plus les idées claires et Aizen s'approche, se moque, ombre mutilée grossissant à vue d'œil, il ne peut plus respirer.

**Mon Roi, mon Roi !**

Mais Ichigo ne l'entend plus, il n'entend même plus son propre cœur battre, Aizen rit et le monde entier s'écroule sur son âme.

Il est seul, véritablement seul. Il ne sent rien à part lui, il n'entend que le chuchotis tranquille de son âme, comme si plus rien n'importait, que tout cela n'avait jamais existé, pas même le Temps. Il craint de se réveiller et de se dire que tout n'était qu'un rêve, que son père tentera de le frapper comme si toute sa vie, presque rien, n'avait été qu'une illusion, une _fiction. _Comme si…

Que pourrait-il être, alors ? Et les autres, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ? L'armée avait-elle réussi à pénétrer la Zone, Aizen avait-il gagné ? Ils lui manquent horriblement, et une bouffée de vie s'empare de son esprit -trop tard, malheureusement, et Ichigo ne peut plus penser.

Le voilà mort.

Le roux est pris d'un soubresaut, sa gorge noyée dans le sang visqueux émet un petit bruit dégoûtant. Aizen, qui se tient au-dessus du corps et tenant en joue les deux Kuchiki, baisse les yeux -le bras du garçon mort qui fait un angle étrange se tend brusquement, les os craquent et se remettent en place, le membre s'empare de sa cheville, ses yeux glacés s'ouvrent.

C'est Shirosaki.


	12. Et l'autre reste

Bouuuuh, que j'ai eu du mal ! Le chapitre a été effacé par un bug de mon ordi, et j'ai du recommencer...qu'importe, il est fin prêt ! La deuxième partie arrive mercredi normalement, puis le dernier chapitre de conclusion la semaine prochaine. J'espère. J'vais tout faire pour. Voila. Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Vieux Frères - FAUVE_

_Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**"Levant les yeux pour vérifier qu'une partie au moins du message a été enregistrée, je rencontre un masque atone, un faciès épais, stupide. Je suis un fantôme, pour cet homme, me dis-je. Je suis une chose irréelle, un objet à peine palpable, mais qui constitue cependant une espèce d'obstacle."**_

_American Psycho__, Bret E. Ellis._

.

.

AH ! VOUS ! ENFIN ! Vous êtes arrivés jusque-là, au plus intime d'Ichigo. Beaucoup de questions doivent encore vous venir à l'esprit.

Sachez qu'moi, ce dont j'aime parler, c'est de moi. Je ne vous conterai pas Soul Society, bien que plusieurs points méritent d'être élucidés. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Et même, il y a plus important : nous. Moi, Ichigo, et cet idiot de Zangetsu. Cette histoire n'est-elle pas plus passionnante ? Si ? Parfait.

Main'nant, v'pouvez vous noyez.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la base, je n'étais rien. Tout juste une poussière. Non…j'étais moindre qu'une poussière.

J'ai reçu la Vie. Elle n'est pas restée. Je ne saurais dire le temps qu'elle m'a habité, je n'ai pas conscience de ce genre de chose.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai été, de ce que j'allais être. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'avoir une conscience, une âme. Je ne suis pas _moi, _je ne suis pas un des vôtres : ce qui me rapproche de vous est le fait d'avoir failli l'être. Mais je ne suis rien, je ne connais pas votre monde. Je n'existe pas. Je ne suis pas là. Vous ne me trouverez jamais, parce que je ne suis ni mort ni vivant, je suis…

_Je suis dans mon frère._

C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Mais je crois qu'il est aussi celui qui m'a tué. C'est bizarre, mais tristement vrai. Je suis celui qu'il a absorbé par inadvertance, qu'il a dévoré sans conscience. Depuis, je suis en lui, je ne pourrais jamais être autre, et il ne saura jamais que je suis là. Personne pour attester de mon existence, pas même moi.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était véritablement -un être vivant sans doute, mais je savais que c'était lui. J'étais destiné à attendre la mort de mon hôte, sans jamais comprendre. C'était mes premières pensées, celles qui m'ont forgé, et qui m'ont aidé à tenir.

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvais-je être là sans l'être ? Comment pouvais-je sentir mon hôte si je ne pouvais le voir ?

Tout ce que je savais, c'était _je_ _pense. _Vous pourriez croire que je suis un être à part entière, que je vous parle bel et bien de ma voix rauque et criarde, mais je ne suis tout simplement pas là.

Or, on ne peut penser sans vivre, ou vivre sans pensées alors, que suis-je ?

Je pense. Je pense à moi. A ce que je dois être, ce que j'aurai pu être. Je n'étais rien, mais je pense et ça s'agite, ça m'assemble, j'ai l'impression de me construire. Si je pense…c'est que j'existe. Je suis quelque chose, non ?

Autour de moi, il n'y a rien. Que du blanc, une chose que vous nommez « couleur ». C'est la seule que je connaisse, je pense sans exister, et si j'étais comme vous, j'essayerais d'en hurler.

Il y a ensuite comme un truc. J'n'pourrais pas vous le décrire, mais c'est comme si le vide s'enfonçait plus profondément, comme un choc, une terrible chute. Et mon hôte, il s'agite. Avant, je ne sentais que sa lointaine présence. Je ne savais pas qui il était, ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi j'étais en lui, si je n'étais pas, quelque part, lui. Mais je sentais les choses tourner autour de moi, mes pensées en furent troublées. L'hôte eut soudainement une grande agitation, et j'eus la sensation éteindre d'assister au réveil d'une immense usine. Les lumières, les machines, les mécanismes divers s'activaient sous un vacarme tonitruant. Je découvrais le son, la lumière.

Mon hôte venait de prendre sa première bouffée d'air, faisant sans doute de lui un véritable être humain.

Je me suis demandé si j'allais disparaitre. Si je n'étais là que pour son développement, et qu'une fois achevé je n'aurai plus lieu d'être. Mais en fait, je fus plongé dans cette goulée d'air, j'_étais _l'air. Un instant, j'ai ressenti. Cette goulée…elle m'a littéralement latté la gueule ! Comme…comme mon premier shoot d'héroïne. Je me suis senti puissant pour la première fois de ma… depuis le début de tout cela.

Et tout aussi brusquement, je suis revenu où j'étais. Et j'ai vu.

C'était indescriptible. Peut-être était-ce celui que vous nommez « Dieu », peut-être était-ce la Beauté. Tout cela m'est si indifférent que mes mots ne seront jamais pareils aux vôtres. C'était géant. Mon frère venait de naître, et la première chose que nous vîmes fut le sourire de sa mère, épuisée et épanouie. Mon hôte l'a alors profondément aimé, sans s'en rendre compte. Il était humain. Et moi, je n'étais rien. Il pouvait ressentir et moi, je ne pouvais que penser. Ses émotions m'ont parcouru, et mon _esprit_ s'en est accaparé, ivre d'avoir enfin quelque chose de nouveau. Elles se sont enroulées autour de moi, se mêlant aux informations que le cerveau d'Ichigo traitait. A sa naissance, l'homme possède le plus de neurones qu'il peut avoir et ces neurones, tout juste connectés, m'ont fait entrer dans son monde, sans que je ne voie plus rien. Ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, senti, tout se déversait en moi, tel une vague de connaissances. J'ai fini par lâcher prise, me sentant perdre le fil, épuisé et repu.

Je n'étais plus tout à fait mort, mais loin d'être en vie. La présence de mon frère, jusqu'alors balbutiante, m'étouffait de toute sa puissance. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois. Je sentais tout. Je pouvais compter ses neurones, je pouvais sentir ses cellules dans son sang et ses battements de cœur qui rythmaient mes pensées. J'étais lui, sans qu'il ne soit moi j'étais lui sans l'être vraiment, c'était horriblement frustrant.

Il est pur. Dans son cerveau endormi repasse en boucle le visage de sa mère. Il se contente de dormir.

Mais moi, je veux plus. Je pense depuis si longtemps, j'ai vu la Vie me frôler, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe encore. Je veux vivre.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La mère a peur. Ichigo, mon hôte, crie en se collant au mur. Il est terrifié, son rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Il transpire et ses pupilles sont dilatées. Je crois que c'est le signe de la Terreur.

Je m'éloigne de son amygdale et les insectes qui grouillaient à ses pieds disparaissent.

Il les avait vu pour la première fois à trois ans, dans une maison de campagne. J'avais senti sa peur envahir son corps, je peux déterminer les modifications de son corps j'ai retenu l'image des cafards au fin fond de mes pensées, car je ne peux pas tout garder en moi, c'est Ichigo qui le fais. J'ai accès à chacun de ses souvenirs, chacune de ses émotions et je crée.

Il voit des choses, entend des sons, capte les couleurs, touche tout ce qu'il peut. Moi, j'assemble le tout, je goûte à chacune de ces choses, je colle des étiquette sur les odeurs, les émotions, tout ce qui fait la Vie. A défaut de l'avoir, je me peux m'essayer à la connaitre et la reproduire. Et, quand je juge une de mes créations achevée, je les montre à Ichigo, pour ses impressions.

Il subit le phénomène appelé hallucinations. Ça a commencé il y a peu. Il est encore petit et n'a toujours pas conscience de ma présence. Je suis seul, mais cela ne m'a jamais manqué. Au fond, j'ai beau observer, je ne connais que moi, moi et Ichigo, et je ne suis pas sûr de vous connaitre un jour.

J'aimerais qu'Ichigo me voie. Que ses pensées se tournent vers moi, qu'il s'interroge. Plus que n'importe qui, le désir de communiquer s'empare de moi. J'ai connu le désir par mon frère, je l'ai retenu, intégré, étiqueté. Le désir, la morale, les règles, les autres, lui, tant de choses que je ne cesse de découvrir en même temps que lui. Ichigo devrait me connaître, ma mère devrait pouvoir me désigner par un nom. Mais apparemment, aucun de mes vœux ne sera entendu.

Sa famille, celle qui aurait dû être la mienne, a été pour moi une découverte assez déroutante. Malgré ma perte, ils étaient heureux -Ichigo aussi. Dans leurs yeux ne passait jamais mon fantôme, ils m'avaient oublié, Ichigo leur suffisait. Peut-être pas, car vint au monde deux sœurs, deux jumelles. Des _jumelles !_ Vous vous rendez compte ? Ichigo aurait dû avoir un jumeau, moi, comme ses sœurs ! Mais moi j'étais trop faible, un peu comme Yuzu, je n'ai pas survécu. Ah ! Quelles étaient les probabilités qu'elles s'en sortent ? Merde ! Pourquoi pas nous, nous les garçons, les plus forts ? D'ailleurs, elles sont très différentes, les jumelles. Mais au moins, elles n'ont pas peur l'une de l'autre, contrairement à nous. Yuzu est douce, agréable, d'une naïveté sans borne presque touchante. Karin est sauvage, débrouillarde, mature. J'aimais m'imaginer me promener avec la petite Yuzu sur les épaules, et Karin courant autour de mes jambes. Ce serait nos moments à nous. Elles me raconteraient leurs secrets, peurs, envies… Mais c'est Ichigo qui s'en charge. Les parents ne diront jamais rien sur moi. Les enfants auraient peur, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils me détesteraient.

J'ai peur qu'un jour, son cerveau se débarrasse de moi. Cela pourrait arriver n'importe quand, même en plein milieu de cette phra-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ah, je vous ai bien eu hein ? J'ai de l'humour, je sais. Ça a l'air de plaire à n'importe quel être humain, alors parfois, je m'y essaye.

Ce n'est pas la peur que mon frère me…_tue_, mais celle d'un nouvel inconnu. Ou pire, de revenir à ce que j'étais : ni vivant ni mort, en attente de rien, jusqu'à la mort de mon hôte. La peur de ne plus penser. De ne pas savoir ce que mon frère deviendra. Quel âge, quelle vie, quels choix, toutes ces questions qui demeureront indéterminées me faisaient peur. Je ne peux pas exister sans Ichigo, et peu à peu, je développe une rancune tenace contre lui. A quand la fin de cette foutue dépendance qui me torture un peu plus chaque jour ?

Le moment que j'affectionne le plus, c'est la nuit. Il _rêve._ C'est enfantin, brouillé et très confus, mais c'est beau. Je ne sais pas rêver, je ne dors pas. Mais lui…contempler les rêves d'une personne, c'est contempler son âme. Celle de mon hôte est sage, puissante, un peu bordélique, mais pleine de bonnes choses. Et dans ses rêves s'agitent les visages de sa famille, celle qui aurait dû être mienne. J'avais droit à une place dans ses rêves ! J'aurais voulu forcer la porte et m'intégrer de moi-même, mais quel aurait été mon visage ? Yuzu et Karin sont si différentes, qu'aurais-je été face à Ichigo ? Tout restera à jamais secret.

Mais, à côté, quelque chose de beau se créé en moi. Indépendant d'Ichigo et des autres, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas connaître à son âge.

Je commence à ressentir de la haine.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dépersonnalisation. Déréalisation. Schizophrénie, autisme, personnalité borderline, tendances schizoïdes, bipolarité, trouble de la personnalité. **_**Chimérisme.**_

Sa mère me hait. Je suis la chose ni morte ni vivante, qui fait du mal à son fils, je suis son seul échec. Elle me hait car son fils pourrait subir chacun de ses problèmes mentaux sans que jamais celui-ci ne soit résolu. Elle me hait parce qu'elle se hait, elle ne peut rien faire pour améliorer cette situation qui nous pèse tous, et qui est en partie de sa faute. Ichigo ne connait pas la drogue mais je vois son fantôme à travers son corps, son cerveau. J'ai peur qu'il ne cède, qu'il ne tienne pas le choc. J'espère que le terrible moment de sa destruction tardera, le temps qu'il soit « fini », en pleine possession de ses moyens. Juste…qu'il ait le temps de vivre.

Moi, ce que je veux, c'est lui montrer à quel point il est spécial, à quel point il pourrait être moi. Je lui montre des choses que son jeune âge ne pourrait percevoir. Il pense voir les fantômes, il est encore jeune. Mais moi, je suis génial. Parce que je ne vis pas, il ne sait pas que je suis là, mais il arrive à avoir peur de moi et me sentir juste sous ses yeux. Il lui faudra du temps, certes, mais moi j'aime qu'il ait peur. C'est la seule chose qui me fait dire que je ne suis pas totalement inutile, vous voyez ? J'ai peur de lui autant qu'il a peur de moi. C'est un juste retour des choses.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Son monde intérieur se construit. Des nuages, d'abord, passant avec paresse dans le ciel bleu irréel de son imagination. L'air est Ichigo. Les couleurs sont Ichigo. Les immeubles, toujours plus immenses, toujours plus nombreux, grattant toujours plus près le ciel, sont entièrement lui. Il n'y a pas un espace à moi, rien qui ne s'apparente à ce que je suis.

Mais il y a moi. Enfin…pas vraiment. Il y a ce qu'il reste de moi dans ce monde, concentré en un personnage étrange, que j'ai pu observer des heures durant devant les vitres immenses. C'est un enfant, face à ce miroir tout blanc, aux lèvres quasi-inexistantes, aux cheveux en épi blanc pur, et aux yeux…

Noirs. Et jaunes. Deux pupilles sauvages et inhumaines d'un jaune foncé, agressif, au regard méchant dans le néant. Sans vie. Noir comme les ténèbres. Pas vivant, mais puissant, très présent. Une aberration.

Je ne porte qu'un kimono aussi blanc que moi, tellement qu'on peut le confondre avec ma peau.

Inconsciemment, Ichigo avait pris en compte ma présence, et l'avait marqué de son apparence, sans pour autant que je disparaisse. C'est comme si, en repeignant sa chambre, il avait peint une pauvre mouche posée sur le mur, l'intégrant dans la pièce, sans pour autant l'enlever ou la faire partir.

Peut-être qu'il voulait bien de moi. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait vivre avec moi. Mais je restais coincé ici. Je pouvais aller où je voulais, d'immeuble en immeuble, du ciel jusqu'au plus profond, qui me semblait infini. Je n'étais plus un parasite, mais un invité permanent. Un invité qui n'avait personne à voir – un prisonnier.

Mais la plupart du temps, je ne faisais qu'une seule chose : me regarder. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Je me touchais, bougeait les doigts. Pas de sensation particulière –je n'étais pas vivant après tout-, mais j'avais un corps. Des yeux. Même si ce n'était que fictif, j'existais enfin à mes propres yeux. Je devenais quelqu'un pour moi.

Alors, il me fallait un nom. Un nom rien qu'à moi. Un faux-nom, car au final, je m'en fichais. Je n'ai pas de nom, je me mentais juste à moi-même, comme cette illusion d'avoir un corps. Mais les gens se donnaient des noms : ainsi, ils étaient reconnus, ils avaient de l'importance.

Donc je faisais semblant. Il me fallait quelque chose qui s'accorde avec ma nouvelle apparence. Je ressemblais trait pour trait à mon hôte, alors mon nom se devait de suivre cette idée. Voyons… Ichigo signifie _fraise._

…

Non. Je ne vais pas être un fruit. Autant se distinguer, justement.

I-chi-go Ku-ro-sa-ki. Ichi et Go sont des nombres. Kuro signifie _noir _en japonais. Kurogo ? Ichikuro ? Non, ça ne va pas. Je peux faire mieux. Gokuro ? Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ou alors je prends « shiro », _blanc, _et le colle au « saki ». _**Shirosaki**_. L'Ichigo blanc. Ça sonne bien, non ?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La mère est morte. Ichigo pleure, et il panique. La crue de la rivière ne cesse de grandir, il est en danger.

Il ne laissera jamais sa mère seule, même si elle baigne dans son sang et que ses yeux vides fixent un point invisible. Ichigo ne se lèvera jamais de lui-même, il est en état de choc.

J'explore déjà sa mémoire, je me repasse les dernières images : un homme a tiré de loin, d'une centaine de mètres, mon hôte l'a vu du coin de l'œil. L'instant d'après, je ne le vois sur aucune image qui défile, il a dû s'enfuir. Ichigo ne l'a même pas remarqué, il n'a rien compris et l'eau qui monte lui promet une fin des plus atroces. Je refuse de le voir mourir, alors mes pensées fixées sur cette ombre, je lui rajoute quelques _accessoires. _A force d'halluciner, ses souvenirs sont malléables, presque déjà altérés. C'est un jeu d'enfant de modifier cela.

Les bras de l'homme sont des pattes d'insectes blancs, on dirait de l'os. Il grossit, s'étale, et son dos s'arrondit je façonne sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle s'affine de plusieurs centimètres. Il y avait à peine une semaine, Ichigo avait tenu dans sa main une figurine de bois, d'apparence masculine. Le détail que j'avais retenu était sa tête, particulière. J'intégrais cette image sur mon brouillon, satisfait. L'homme avait sur le visage un masque blanc, avec deux fines orbes noires, d'où pointaient des yeux rouges. Son nez était constitué de deux trous, placés au centre de son visage, tandis que ce dernier était coupé en deux par une rangée de mêmes trous. En guise de bouche, il avait un énorme sourire qui traversait son visage, le bord rouge comme s'il avait mis du rouge à lèvres, ses grandes dents blanches, figé dans une expression de démence.

Sans le savoir, je venais de créer le premier Hollow. Avec amusement, je le nommais _Gran Fischer, _puis le projeta de toutes mes forces sur l'amygdale de mon frère. L'hallucination le terrifia d'emblée, et le monstre qui s'approchait alors le força à fuir, courir de toutes ses forces. Je le poursuivais toujours, tentant de l'éloigner des flots. Il se cogna contre une femme, qui l'avait vu dans la rue. Son visage inquiet et ses bras protecteurs suffirent à me rassurer, et je sortis alors de la conscience de mon frère, le laissant respirer. Et, je vis du coin de son œil, le corps de sa mère disparaitre dans les eaux.

Je venais de lui sauver la vie. Je venais de lui sauver la vie.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Il grandit. Ses sœurs aussi. Son père tente de tenir le coup, Ichigo désespère de ne la voir _dans sa tête, _comme disait Masaki. Mais je ne peux pas céder à ce désir inconscient, il est déjà trop fan de ces hallucinations. Personne ne lui a dit qu'il avait un frère plus ou moins mort dans sa tête, qui _s'allumait_ de temps à autre. Peuh ! De temps à autre…Connards de médecins à la con. Ma torture est éternelle.

Il grandit, et va à l'école, j'apprends à travers lui à être un être humain. Enfin... Je me contentais de faire semblant, d'avoir un ersatz pour ne pas tomber dans l'ennui. Les lettres, les chiffres, les images défilent dans ma mémoire, s'entrecroisent dans un maelström de dessins plus farfelus les uns les autres : je me suis construit un monde à moi, un monde à part, je prends des forces en même temps que mon frère. Mais toujours ces regrets et ses envies qui, peu à peu, me rendent hargneux, pressé, fatigué plus que de mesure. Je veux plus, toujours plus. Je suis seul, abandonné dans son monde intérieur, que je ne peux guère modifier.

Je veux lui parler. Je me lasse des hallucinations, la plupart du temps il n'y comprend rien. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là. Il a douze ans : une fille rousse est amoureuse de lui et il ne le remarque pas, cet abruti. Je ne connais pas l'amour, mais je veux qu'il le connaisse. Qu'il connaisse tout, que je puisse suivre.

Il fréquente une fille, un garçon manqué qui crie beaucoup. Tatsuki. Elle est drôle, la Tatsuki – et elle cogne bien, aussi. Elle l'aide à passer le deuil. Ensemble, ils font du Judo, et son corps commence à réagir par automatisme, intégrant l'art martial à ses réflexes. Il est souvent pris dans des bagarres et cela lui a sauvé la mise pas mal de fois. Il s'est même fait un ami, Yasutora Sado. Chad. Ce garçon me plait. Son silence et sa voix grave ont quelque chose d'apaisant.

Et puis un jour, la libération. Moi qui ne faisais qu'assister à ses rêves, fut soudainement intégré à ces derniers. Pouf. Il était là, face à moi, au beau milieu d'une bataille entre cow-boys et Indiens, sur un fier cheval noir. Il s'arrête, et c'est ainsi pour tout son rêve : dépossédé des heures, il est en pause, en attente de nouvelles connexions, inachevé. Un coup de vent violent les disperse soudainement, et le vent se lève pour emporter au loin le décor. Son monde intérieur se dévoile sous ses yeux naïfs. Il observe les environs, la bouche grande ouverte, alors que je tente d'impacter un tel évènement. Il est là, le Dieu est là. Ichigo est tout à moi.

« Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, par ici. »

Que dire, que faire ? Me voilà tétanisé. Gêné, presque. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

« Je ne suis rien, mais je te connais. »

« C'est vrai ? Et d'où me connais-tu ? »

« A travers toi. »

Il est étonné, mais ne dit rien. _Je suis un rêve, pour lui. _M'étais-je alors dit. _Je n'existe que pour quelques secondes, dérisoires et inutiles._

« T'as un nom ? » Demande-t-il, imperturbable. Je sors peut-être de son imagination, mais je dois bien avoir un nom.

« Heu… Shirosaki. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Mais je suis le Roi ! » Rigole-t-il, en désignant son inconscient des bras, hilare.

Une bouffée de colère me prit. Un Roi, lui ? Lui qui n'a conscience ni de l'étendue de son royaume, ni même du seul sujet qu'il gouverne ?

« Un Roi bien risible, alors. »

« Hé ! Je t'ai quand même créé ! » Rit-il.

Quoi ? Il était sérieux ? Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui, il osait me dire que je n'étais qu'une vulgaire chimère de son inconscient ? Moi qui pensais avant lui ? Moi qui l'avais sauvé du fléau qu'était sa mère et le passé de celle-ci ?

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je ne suis pas de toi, sombre imbécile ! »

Froncement de sourcils. Nuages plus denses, plus lourds. Ça vire au cauchemar, pour lui. Mais je ne peux accepter une telle chose. Pas après tout ce que j'avais affronté, alors qu'il me voyait enfin.

« Bien sûr que si, je suis ton Roi. Et toi… »

« Moi quoi ? Je suis ici depuis bien plus longtemps. Je connais les lieux par cœur. Tu n'es qu'un imposteur. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu peux faire ça, toi ? » Il bondit, atterrit sur le toit voisin, puis en saute trois autres. Il s'envole, se stabilise en l'air, court en riant. « Je vais appeler cette technique _Shunpo !_ »

Irrité, je fais le double, deux fois plus vite. J'ai l'habitude, je _vis _ici. Je suis quelqu'un, et plus seulement pour moi, il faut qu'il le comprenne.

« Et alors ? » Hurlai-je. « Tu n'as rien de spécial, je suis même plus fort que toi ! »

« N'importe quoi ! T'existes pas ! C'est moi le Roi ! » Il est à fond dans son délire, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, panique. Est-ce vraiment un rêve ? Pourquoi est-il si énervé ? Pourquoi le vent se levait-il si soudainement ?

Il crie plus fort. Moi aussi.

« Nan mais regarde-toi ! T'es une copie de moi, sauf que t'as pas de couleur ! » Un rire aigre que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Et ta voix, on dirait celle d'une dinde qu'on égorge ! »

J'avais oublié. L'enfant que j'aimais observer n'était plus cet adolescent devant. Celui qui se battait, qui prenait l'habitude des beignes, des insultes, du dénigrement. Personne n'aimait la couleur de ses cheveux, comme pour Orihime. Les deux prenaient chacun de leurs côtés, mais Ichigo ne se laissait pas faire. Il était plus dur, plus cynique.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu cherches la merde ? Tu crois qu'ça m'amuse, d'avoir ta sale gueule comme seule image ? Mais r'garde-toi, à t'croire Roi, toi qui t'fais cogner par des mecs de ton lycée ! T'penses que tu peux m'battre, moi ? Mais j'vais t'dire, enfoiré ! _C'est moi le Roi, et t'es que ma monture !_ »

Cette phrase…Elle nous a marqué tous les deux. La base de notre relation. La domination. Simple moquerie qui devint raison de vivre. L'instinct nous avait tout deux poussé à ne pas céder à l'autre. Tout avait commencé dans le ventre de Masaki, après tout. C'était par instinct qu'il m'avait dévoré. C'était par instinct que je m'étais réfugié dans sa tête. Par instinct qu'il se voulait Roi. Par instinct que je revendiquais la même. Un corps pour deux consciences. Un combat perpétuel.

Il se précipita sur moi à ces mots, me rouant de coups de poings. Je m'écroulais sous le choc. Je l'avais senti, c'était bien là.

C'était vivant. Il s'approcha à nouveau, mais j'étais prêt. Je savais comment il se battait, c'est comme si je m'étais entraîné en même temps que lui. Je parais, j'esquivais, et je prenais autant de coups que lui, augmentant notre colère et notre cadence. C'était démesuré. Nous cognions les immeubles avec tant de force qu'ils étaient marqués par les impacts. Nous nous envoyons par simple coup de pied à des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, et lui aussi. C'était exaltant. On exprimait enfin avec une violence absurde nos besoins communs.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'on devait hurler pour se parler. J'étais avide, je voulais plus. On se blessait, et bien. Ce n'était pas réel, alors je pouvais y aller fort, non ? Aucune répercussion, c'est psychique.

Ichigo ralentit, s'inquiète. C'est plus sérieux, je m'acharne presque sur lui. Mais c'est de bonne guerre ! Toutes ces années d'oppressions et de frustrations devaient bien être rendues un jour ! Il n'avait qu'à encaisser, après tout ! Ça ne pouvait que l'endurcir.

« Stop ! Hé, Shirosaki ! »

« Quoi ? T'assumes enfin qu'c'est moi le Roi ? » Avais-je hurlé.

Il hésite. S'éloigne. Tendu, les poings serrés et l'œil sauvage, j'épie ses mouvements comme un prédateur expérimenté, m'enivrant des sensations. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le ressentir ? C'était puissant. J'étais accro à la première seconde, vous n'imaginez même pas.

« T'es complètement malade. »

« Non ! C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Comment tu pourrais, tu ne m'avais même pas remarqué avant ! »

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'existes pas, _tais-toi !_ »

Un choc. Il disparait, et je titube. Mes yeux perturbés le cherchent aux alentours, mais je suis seul.

Il s'est réveillé. Son père l'a surpris dans le couloir, tel un somnambule.

Il ne revint pas avant des mois.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

« Shiro ? T'es là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il sourit. Il m'énerve, à tout le temps sourire. Mais je souris aussi, du moins, Shirosaki le fait. Mais Shirosaki n'est pas moi, il ne l'est plus. Juste un pseudonyme, un jeu de rôle pour combler l'ennui. Je n'ai pas de nom, et cette vérité cruelle me ronge chaque jour.

« Juste… je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours là. »

Ses pensées sont aussi limpides que les miennes. Il a peur de me voir disparaitre chaque nuit, sa peur ressemble à la mienne. Je sais qu'il ne se débarrassera pas de moi. Ou plutôt, l'idée ne lui viendra même pas à l'esprit. Quand il me rend « visite », il ne trouve que de l'amertume en moi -je suis ses pensées les plus noires, le petit démon à son épaule gauche. Pour emprunter votre expression, je dirais bien que ça me tue.

Comment pourrais-je lui dire qu'il a tué son jumeau ? Jamais il ne pourra me croire.

« Bien sûr que je suis là. Je serai toujours là, mon Roi. »

Il sourit encore, d'un air candide. Il est l'innocence né dans un monde de brute et d'adversité. J'aime croire qu'il s'en sortira, mais tout à une fin. Et Ichigo a beau être fort, il ne sera jamais prêt à ça. Moi j'attends. Je ne le couve plus comme avant, j'ai fini par me détacher, penser pour moi. Et je suis presque curieux de le voir évoluer dans un milieu toujours plus rude.

Il me dépasse et saute de l'immeuble, se jetant dans le vide, avant d'atterrir souplement sur un autre. C'est assez monotone je vous l'accorde, mais il s'y plait, cet abruti. J'aimerais bien arranger la pièce, mais pour ça, il me faudrait prendre sa place.

Il est mon Roi. Mon Maître, mon Dieu, ma raison d'être, c'est indéniable : et moi, je suis son support, sa chose, sa faiblesse et sa force, la monture.

Mais moi, j'ai quelque chose qu'il n'a pas. Je n'ai aucune attache, aucune parole, seulement mes pensées moi, je suis…

Je suis un bâtisseur. Je construis, je crée, j'imite, j'inspire alors, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à la Vie ? Avec ma volonté, j'arrive à communiquer avec Ichigo, je… Je n'ai aucun obstacle pour me développer. Parce qu'en grandissant, Ichigo s'est mis à fumer des joints et autre avec Rukia et Renji, ses deux plus proches amis, et qu'il y est tellement sensible que les hallucinations qui lui surviennent me _nourrissent. _Je m'en imprègne, et je constate que les siennes et les miennes sont très semblables. J'étais sensé être son jumeau, et son inconscient reflète le mien. Je suis bien trop présent dans son cerveau, il est bien trop influençable, trop ancré dans ses rêves, et il en porte les traces.

Et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je finis par lentement fusionner mes jugements aux siens, quitte à penser à sa place. Je glisse quelques fantômes qui lui parlent de monstres, de samouraïs légendaires, et il n'imagine pas que ces histoires peuvent être les miennes. Il se contente d'y croire dur comme fer. Ses défenses s'affaiblissent au fur et à mesure de la hausse de sa consommation, me permettant de me céder du terrain à chaque joint, chaque bouteille de saké, insidieusement.

Ichigo m'a dévoré inconsciemment lors de notre création. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui le dévore, et je suis pleinement conscient de mes actes. Et ses hallucinations, quelques fantômes brouillés et confus, finissent par atteindre Renji qui prend déjà de la MDMA. Il prend peur et il grossit les histoires, insère ses propres fantômes et démons aux légendes, se perd. Quelque chose est en train de changer, à l'extérieur. Quelque chose de drôle.

De plus en plus souvent, dans l'entourage d'Ichigo parle de Shinigamis, Hollow, et autres métaphores étranges pour désigner des dealeurs ou des policiers spécialisés dans les stup'. Ichigo aimait déjà ces légendes japonaises de guerriers et de monstres, ses parents aimaient lui conter un tas de petites histoires. Il ne s'en souvient pas, il n'avait pas plus de cinq ans à l'époque, mais moi, j'utilisais parfois ces légendes pour lui parler. Dans son monde intérieur, qu'il s'était construit lui-même sans le savoir, je m'amusais à les confronter entre eux, le régalant dans son sommeil de combat entre Shinigami et Hollow. L'Agence, où travaillaient ses parents, devient le Sereitei, maison des Shinigamis. C'était si simple, si drôle pour lui, que j'ai fini par me prendre au jeu. Tout son petit monde l'a fait. Cette communauté de tox avait façonné sa propre histoire (ou mythologie, comme vous voulez) si fort que tous avaient fini par y adhérer. Y prendre part. C'était de la folie.

Mais cette histoire, vous la connaissez déjà, pas vrai ?

Il boit beaucoup et vit désormais chez Rukia, ses petites sœurs me manquent. Il ne le sait pas, mais son père a repris la coke, à cause de lui. Ichigo ne se rend pas compte de l'influence qu'il a sur les gens. Moi, je le vois, et parfois, je lui dicte quelques paroles lorsqu'il discute avec un ami, une parole réconfortante ou critique, en fonction de l'humeur de la personne, et il se plie tous à ses mots. Il est heureux, il pense avoir plein d'amis, il croit que ces mots sont les siens et moi, je finis par apprécier ou détester ces personnes, je les regarde d'un œil totalement objectif, comme un Dieu, et je les vois m'apprécier plus qu'ils ne pourraient apprécier Ichigo, car en vérité, ce sont mesamis. _Mes_ _amis_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Zangetsu fut le plus étrange de nous trois. Le plus tardif, aussi. Il s'est pointé comme une fleur peu après les dix-sept ans d'Ichigo. Je feignais de dormir –je me mettais en veille- lorsqu'il m'a secoué du pied. Notre première conversation est à inscrire dans les annales.

_Bordel mais t'es qui toi ?_

_Zangetsu._

_Quoi ? Comment ? Zang... ? Mec mais d'où tu sors ?_

_Je suis la force d'Ichigo._

_Hein ?_

_Je suis la force d'Ichigo._

_Oui j'ai compris espèce de con, merci. Mais qui t'as… ?_

_Ichigo. Et toi._

_Moi ? Comment ça, moi ?_

_Je suis la force d'Ichigo. Je suis lui et toi. Mais je ne prête ma force qu'au plus fort._

Voilà comment résumer Zangetsu. Complètement paumé.

Il était issu de moi et d'Ichigo –surtout moi, en vérité. Le fruit de nos bagarres, ainsi que de mon envie de vivre. Il disait aussi : _nous devons protéger Ichigo. Je suis ici pour lui prêter ma force et terrasser ses ennemis. Toi, Hollow, tu es sa force brute, sauvage, née pour tout détruire sur son passage._

_Hollow. _C'était comme ça que lui et Ichigo me voyait. J'étais le Hollow qui faisait d'Ichigo une pure rareté. Le truc qu'Aizen recherchait tant, la chose capable d'engouffrer moult quantité de drogue en enflammer les foules. J'étais la drogue à moi seul, dans leur monde. Pour les gens, Shirosaki n'était que ça. Le destructeur, le psychopathe. La face plus si cachée que ça du pauvre Kurosaki. Rien de plus.

On me reprocha pas mal de meurtres et d'agressions. Je réponds à chacune d'elle avec fierté. Ce sont mes victoires personnelles. Les autres n'étaient pas à-même de me comprendre, ni même de m'atteindre. Seul Ichigo le pouvait. Alors il devait vaincre ses ennemis, céder à ses pulsions, vivre de la meilleure manière que je pouvais le concevoir : en se battant.

Marche ou crève, c'était tout. Ichigo devait être le meilleur, le plus fort. Sinon, _ce sera moi le Roi ! _C'était la seule menace que je pouvais proférer pour que mon hôte survive toujours plus longtemps.

Au début, Zangetsu ne cessait de se montrer devant Ichigo, lui disant qu'il ne méritait pas sa puissance. Pour cela, il devait deviner son nom. Pourquoi ? J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre. Moi j'observais ça de loin. J'étais curieux : c'était quoi le problème avec son nom ?

Zang' a fini par me l'avouer très tard. Son vrai nom, c'était Raison. Il voulait qu'Ichigo retrouve sa raison ainsi, il aura toute la puissance nécessaire pour vivre. Je suis tombé de haut. _Je suis né de la force du désir d'Ichigo et du tien, celui de se battre jusqu'à la fin pour la vie. Tu n'es pas rien, Shirosaki. Tu peux être tellement, tellement fort. Tu peux sauver Ichigo. Il suffit que nous lui prêtions notre force._

Je ne lui avais jamais dit, mais ça m'avait foutu un coup. Je ne l'ai pas cru, au départ. Prêter sa force, cela ne veut rien dire, qui plus est lorsqu'on ne représente qu'une poignée de neurones à peine actifs. Un fantôme dans un monde intérieur. Une…âme errante.

Mais il était le seul à me donner de l'importance. Il disait que je ne devrais pas être l'ennemi d'Ichigo mais travailler avec lui pour garder ce dernier loin de la folie. Quoi, je le rendais fou ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il allait finir Hollow s'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de moi ?

A force de me répéter cela ainsi qu'à Ichigo, c'était moi qui était devenu fou. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce Zangetsu et sa foutue raison. Il fallait que je le fasse taire. C'était chez moi, ici. Ichigo finissait par s'inventer tout plein d'histoires, me voyant comme la personnification du mal.

Bon, O.K., il y avait de quoi. Pour les gens, j'étais taré. Mauvais. Sinistre. Ma situation elle-même ne jouait pas en ma faveur : sans même exister j'étais un parasite. Je dois bien avouer que cette image me plaisait. On avait peur de moi. L'entourage d'Ichigo craignait, la Soul Society était la bouche de l'Enfer. Et moi, j'étais le monstre parmi les monstres*.

Et cela m'allait comme un gant ! Quand j'insinuais à Ichigo de mauvaises choses, il les appliquait parfois dans la vraie vie. Quelques mensonges humiliants pour les autres par-ci, quelques arnaques meurtrières avec la drogue par-là…il était bon élève. Et, une nuit de grande défonce, alors que Zangetsu me rabâchait les oreilles sur ma mauvaise influence et les conséquences dramatiques de cette dernière, j'ai pété les plombs.

D'un coup, je suis devenu hyper-agressif. Ichigo a eu comme une sorte de…paralysie cérébrale. Il était déchaîné, et il a fait une overdose. Pouf. Le cerveau m'a, semble-t-il, éclaté. Les connexions étant tant perturbées qu'il me sembla être un immense mouvement de foule. J'ai tout secoué, à l'intérieur. Je lui ai littéralement retourné le cerveau.

Et j'ai absorbé Zangetsu. Il était en partie de moi, ce ne fut pas difficile. D'un coup, il était en moi. Silencieux, inoffensif. Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Cela le changea profondément.

Il se mit à me haïr. Je m'en foutais. Au moins, j'étais la personne la plus importante de son univers. J'allais l'emmener loin, lui faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Il allait être le Roi de Soul Society, et abattre ce foutu Sosuke Aizen qui avait fait de lui sa pute, bien malgré moi.

Tout ce monde devait disparaitre. Arrancars, Hollows, Vizards, Shinigamis, simple habitant de Karakura ou Soul Society… Le Sereitei, le Hueco Mundo, tous devaient périr. Nous mettrions un terme à tout cela. Qu'importe le mystère génétique que nous puissions être, nous serons les Dieux.

Et par-dessus tout, revanche ultime sur la privation originelle, je serais le Roi d'Ichigo, vulgaire monture bien trop émotive pour me surpasser. J'étais meilleur, plus fort, plus beau et plus intelligent. C'était à moi de vivre. C'était mon moment de gloire. J'assiste, avide, à la déchéance d'un monde aussi merveilleux que cauchemardesque, simple illusion créée d'une triste réalité.

Je suis Shirosaki, mais je n'ai pas de nom. Je suis un Hollow, le plus pur qu'il soit au monde. Je danse avec le Diable. Je suis votre Roi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Orihime harcèle Ichigo de toutes les manières possibles. Elle envoie des lettres chez lui, à Las Noches, elle est la risée des Espada. Ichigo doit éteindre son téléphone en permanence, et il utilise ceux des Espada –Aizen a changé sa ligne deux fois mais la rousse semble le retrouver malgré tout.

Ichigo me délaisse au profit de cet homme étrange qui se teint les cheveux en bleus. Personne ne connait sa vraie couleur, c'est une peu son caprice. Il peut passer une journée entière à fumer du crack et s'occuper de ses cheveux, comme si le monde entier ne vivait qu'à travers ses fibres capillaires. Seulement, Ichigo n'aime qu'Ichigo ; et Grimmjow n'aime que Grimmjow. Et, je sens sous les caresses et les promesses une rancœur latente. Ils me font pitié. Ils se hurlent dessus, se battent comme des chiens, ils sont pathétiques et semblables à des bêtes. Un déchaînement d'instincts qui n'est pas sans me plaire. Ichigo a beau se faire rouer de coups –_putain mais laisse-moi y aller, je te le materais bien moi, laisse-moi prendre ta place et être Roi_- il sait rendre à sa manière.

Grimmjow, c'est l'homme à abattre. Parce qu'il est en train de me voler mon hôte, mon frère, ma _vie. _Sans Ichigo, que suis-je ?

J'ai peur. J'ai peur parce qu'ensemble, ils oublient tout le reste, ils sont les Rois, parce qu'ensemble…Ichigo n'est pas avec moi. Et je déteste avoir peur, ça me met dans une colère noire.

Je refuse de rester seul ! Je ne peux pas, de toute façon. Maintenant que j'ai connu autre que la solitude ? Maintenant que j'existe _enfin _?

Dois-je me débarrasser du bleuté, ou bien laisser mon frère vivre le rêve ? Moi qui préserve la vie d'Ichigo, me voilà monture indigne qui se sacrifiant pour les caprices d'un frère égoïste et destructeur. Il fait de moi sa chienne, et je n'arrive même pas à lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis meilleur que lui !

Ses _crises_ sont de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes, mais c'est juste moi qui trouve un exutoire à chaque fois que son esprit se met en veille –trop drogué pour penser. Aizen ne cesse de tenter de nous manipuler. Il a brisé Ichigo, il m'a brisé moi : mais, parfois, dans un excès de rage et sauvagerie soudaine, nous trouvons à deux la force de lui tenir tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il agite un petit sachet d'Héroïne. Ichigo cesse alors toute protestation et ignore les miennes pour venir ramper au pied du Maître. Ce dernier attend que je me révolte, que je prenne le pas sur son corps une bonne fois pour toute, mais cela reviendrait à le tuer, et je n'y survivrais pas. Parfois, Ichigo fait en sorte de me refouler pour pouvoir se droguer. C'est que, maintenant, il a des techniques pour me ralentir et me faire taire. Il a de la volonté. Je le hais. Je le hais, mais c'est ma raison de vivre.

Renji est complètement perdu. Ses cheveux rouges ne sont teintés que par son sang gâté, qu'il perd au fur et à mesure des aiguilles qui empoisonnent son corps. Il n'est même plus à Soul Society, son esprit est ailleurs, perdu, oublié, Renji n'est plus Renji, et Ichigo s'en fiche. Il n'y a plus aucun sentiment, plus aucune honte, plus de limites. Soul Society est en train de devenir folle. Les foules se font plus véhémentes et bruyantes, les drogues sont plus dures. Les prix augmentent et la quantité diminue, les esprits échauffés par cette injustice provoquent émeutes et débordements. Je comprends alors que ce n'est qu'un échauffement, comme des animaux qu'on excite avant un combat à mort : Soul Society est en train de préparer sa propre guerre.

*j'étais monstre parmi les monstres : _Je mourrai pas gibier, fic The Walking Dead, d'Innocens_


	13. Tensa Zangetsu

**Lylwenn Shadow : **N'empêche que tu l'as eu dans le cul, héhéhé.

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Enfin il ne reste qu'un épilogue. Je vois que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à chaque chapitre, et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je vous remercie encore.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« Un jour, maigre et sentant un royal appétit,_

_Un singe d'une peau de tigre se vêtit._

_Le tigre avait été méchant, lui, fut atroce._

_Il avait endossé le droit d'être féroce._

_Il se mit à grincer des dents, criant : je suis_

_Le vainqueur des halliers, le Roi sombre des nuits !_

_Il s'embusqua, brigand des bois, dans les épines _

_Il entassa l'horreur, le meurtre, les rapines,_

_Egorgea les passants, dévasta la forêt, _

_Fit tout ce qu'avait fait la peau qui le couvrait._

_Il vivait dans un antre, entouré de carnage._

_Chacun, voyant la peau, croyait au personnage._

_Il s'écriait, poussant d'affreux rugissements :_

_Regardez, ma caverne est pleine d'ossements _

_Devant moi tout recule et frémit, tout émigre,_

_Tout tremble. Admirez-moi, je suis un tigre !_

_Les bêtes l'admiraient, et le fuyaient à grands pas. _

_Un belluaire vint, le saisit dans ses bras,_

_Déchira cette peau comme on déchire un linge,_

_Mit à nu ce vainqueur, et dit : __**tu n'es qu'un singe **__! »_

_Victor Hugo, __Fable ou Histoire._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Warlord - Lord of War Soundtrack**

**Vieux Frères - FAUVE**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Soul Society se prépare à la guerre, et moi, je connais enfin le bonheur des overdoses d'Ichigo. Depuis quelques temps, déjà, il me laisse prendre sa place. C'est ma drogue à moi, ma chimère malsaine. Plus Ichigo se perd dans le Hueco Mundo, et plus je deviens fort. Deux, trois ans qu'il y traine et travaille, je ne sais plus.

J'ai adoré le Hueco Mundo à la première minute. C'était comme si je rentrais à la maison au bout d'un siècle d'errance. Les Hollows et Arrancars vivant ici me faisaient penser à moi, avec leur masque blanc. C'était là ou je devrais être. J'influençais beaucoup Ichigo pour qu'on y reste le plus longtemps possible chaque fois. Comment vous décrire… ? Je me souviens encore de la première fois.

Je me sentais puissant. Je sentais le sang parcourir mes veines, mes nerfs se tendre, mes muscles appeler au meurtre.

Je voyais les âmes, les fantômes fragiles de ma démence se mêler à la foule palpitante, j'entendais la fureur de nos pas frapper le béton, je goûtais ma peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, je sentais la Haine qui s'extraie des âmes en peine pour vomir sur le sol. J'étais vivant.

Quand je prends sa place, j'ai l'impression d'être derrière un écran opaque, comme extérieur à la scène alors que je suis le principal acteur.

Les néons blancs et tamisés du Hueco Mundo me laissent toujours entrevoir des visages tirés, pâles, dégueulasses, et je me sentais sourire, les lèvres d'Ichigo s'étirant pour lui donner un air diabolique, ses cordes vocales frémissant dans un rire cynique.

Une danse, une pilule, un fixe de trop, et c'est la fin. Quelqu'un, un autre corps, percuta celui de mon frère –_le mien_- et je lui rendis son coup au centuple : il s'écroula sur le sol, hébété et effrayé, son ami –Izuru je crois- tenta de me repousser : quand la peau douce d'Ichigo toucha la sienne, je sentis l'os pointant sous celle-ci, entre deux muscles. L'empoignant fermement à deux mains, j'exerçais une pression brusque et circulaire sur la chair, tordant son membre. Il hurle, raide comme un pic, tirant de son côté pour se défaire de ma prise : trop tard, je lui avais déjà cassé le bras.

L'excitation me prit et s'étendit, l'hystérie s'écoula et s'acharna, me voilà tigre, singe, Furie, possession, Shinigami et Hollow réuni dans une passion destructrice, pendant que la boîte crânienne de mon frère s'épuisait à écouler la marchandise. Ichigo ne pourrait supporter une telle puissance. Mais moi si – après tout, je suis mort, et il n'y a que ça dans la tête de ce pauvre Kurosaki, la mort et la solitude. Qui pourrait mieux gérer ça ? Qui pourrait vivre avec ? Ichigo avait tant besoin de moi.

Je fracture le nez de l'amie d'Izuru, Kiyone Kotetsu. Et, mû par un instinct cancéreux, je continue de la tabasser une fois au sol. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir. Son amant Sentaro tente de m'arrêter, je me mets à l'étrangler, avant de le jeter trois mètres plus loin contre un poteau. Il s'écroule, ne bouge plus. On s'éloigne, on crie, on m'insulte. _Au secours, Shirosaki est de retour ! _Mais je ne vous quitte jamais ! Je passe ma vie avec vous, seulement vous êtes trop aveugle pour le voir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? La beauté de mon geste –il s'agit de la vie de mon frère !-, ce besoin nécessaire ne tombe-t-il pas sous le sens ? Que nous vivons par et pour la violence ? Qu'il faut bien un Roi pour diriger les autres, et que cela ne peut se faire qu'à la force de nos poings ?

On essaie de m'arrêter. Rukia et Renji, d'abord. Enfin, Renji essaye d'arrêter Rukia, qui n'abandonne pas l'idée de raisonner Ichigo. Elle sait, pour moi. _Tu peux le faire, ça va aller Ichigo, concentre-toi, refoule le Hollow en toi, _mais trop tard, elle le voit bien. Des Vizards, Hiyori –la meilleure pour me cerner, la seule à avoir réussi à me calmer- s'avancent et dansent.

Mais cela ne suffit pas. Pas ce soir. Je ne veux pas. Je veux me battre, encore. C'est comme ça qu'on vit, j'ai pu l'observer tout le long de la vie d'Ichigo. Si vous êtes vraiment humains ? Non. Le genre humain n'existe pas, seulement les animaux. Vous êtes un animal. Seul l'instinct prime, la raison est inutile –voyez Zangetsu, comme ça lui a réussi.

Alors je cogne. Et je ris, ivre. Parce que j'aime ce que je fais. Que je suis bon à ça. Parce que je me sens enfin moi.

… _« Une violence, inouïe, j'avais jamais vu ça. J'crois qu'il a enflammé toute la boite, la meilleure rave de ma vie ! Nan j't'assure, viens, la bagarre était spectaculaire, et c'était tellement le bordel après, j'me suis pris une claque dans la gueule ! »_

_« Il nous a fait peur. Il est totalement barge ! Il a pété un câble et s'est jeté sur tout ce qui bougeait, il a envoyé des gars à l'hosto pas mal de fois ! Ichigo, c'est son nom. Parfois il dit être Shirosaki –ouais, un fou, comme je disais ! Si tu viens la prochaine fois, j'te le montrerais. Tu ne me crois pas ? Bah viens au Hueco Mundo, tu ne regretteras pas ! »_

_« Hééé, Kuchiki ! Ton pote sera de service ce soir ? J'ai bien envie de me le taper, mais s'il fait une crise, j'préfère te réserver toi ! J'ai une meth qui va t'envoyer sur Mars ! Mais dis-moi, pauvre fidèle du Hueco Mundo, il a quoi, Ichigo ? Il tape overdose sur overdose, et on dirait qu'il n'en n'est que plus fort ! C'est quoi son secret ? Quelle drogue ? J'suis jaloux : ça doit être putain de merveilleux d'prendre son pied ainsi ! L'Roi des tox, moi j'dis ! »_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

J'ai mal. Enfin, le corps d'Ichigo a mal. Moi je ne ressens rien. Jamais.

Et je pleure, je sens les larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux, ce sont les yeux d'Ichigo, parce que j'ai tué Keigo.

Je l'ai jeté contre une voiture, juste parce qu'il paniquait. Une histoire de valise disparue… J'ai été un monstre, digne de l'image que l'on me donne. C'est de la faute d'Ichigo. Il a été le premier à répandre cette rumeur. Isshin et Masaki aussi.

Il croit que c'est moi, ma véritable nature, Shirosaki le Hollow sous MD, le tueur et le boulet dont les neurones morts squattent le cerveau de son frère. C'est luiqui m'a forcé à le faire, avec ses stupides légendes et rêves à la con ! C'est lui qui voulait tant que je sois son Hollow, sa force, sa noirceur ! C'est lui qui m'a dévoré, ce n'est pas moi le monstre, c'est _lui !_

Il a fait de moi une créature démoniaque, le véritable méchant de Soul Society, son talon d'Achille et sa plus grande force, tout cela n'est que mensonge ! Je ne suis pas le Hollow, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être ! Et j'aime ça parce qu'au fond, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire !Car oui, j'ai aimé, et qu'on me pende, mais ces frissons, cette soif de sang, cette envie de tuer son assaillant, ces os et dents qui craquent et claquent, ce sang, partout ce sang, ce plaisir !...

Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir la même chance que lui ? Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul coupable de toute cette violence ? Ses crises de démences miennes, certes, mais j'y suis obligé afin d'évacuer la drogue dans son sang sous peine d'une mort certaine !

Et puis au fond, nous sommes ensemble depuis le début, nous ne pouvons vivre sans l'autre, alors il le voulait aussi bien que moi ! Pourquoi dois-je me justifier à chaque fois ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il de l'admettre ?

J'ai promis de le dévorer s'il n'était pas capable d'être Roi. Mais je ne peux vivre sans lui et je le sais. Je ne peux garder son corps indéfiniment, il finit toujours par reprendre le dessus, inconsciemment. C'est injuste, tellement….

...

Un toit. Qu'est-ce que je fous sur un toit ? Ichigo dort, au bord du coma, et je n'arrive pas à faire bouger ses doigts. Je me sens faible, je perds le contrôle. Son corps est tellement épuisé qu'il s'est effondré sans prévenir. A chaque fois c'est pareil, je suis obligé de le faire bouger jusqu'à l'épuisement total, et assommé comme il est, il ne se relèvera pas avant plusieurs heures. Des heures toujours plus longues, un corps toujours plus poussé à l'extrême, je sens ses muscles, ses organes et sa chair vieillir prématurément.

Ichigo est en train de mourir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est retarder ce moment. Je lui en veux tellement, de gâcher sa vie ! Moi, je n'ai pas cette chance, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre un coma plus profond ou une putain de bagnole ! Putain ! Je le hais, putain ! Et je vous hais aussi, simples et cruels spectateurs que vous êtes ! J'emmerde le monde ! Et si j'dois tomber, il sombrera avec moi !

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

« _Shirosaki. »_

_Les immeubles. Des gratte-ciels qui ne grattent que l'infini, sans chute ni sommet quelconque. Zangetsu est là. Ichigo, à ses pieds, dort._

_« Shirosaki. » Répète-t-il, comme si ce simple surnom pouvait changer quelque chose. Comme si j'étais ce Shirosaki._

_« Mais je ne suis personne, Zangetsu. Toi... Tu es sa raison, un pilier. Tu ne peux pas disparaître, tu fais partie de lui. Moi je ne suis qu'un corps étranger qui pense mais ne vit pas. Regarde-le bien, Zang'. »_

_Il est cerné. Pâle, maigre, des rides autour des yeux et un pli sur le front. Toujours beau, toujours plus malade. Sa respiration est un peu trop calme et basse, un peu sifflante._

_« Je ne peux rien faire à part retarder. Et j'ai beau faire... J'ai beau regretter, je recommence chaque fois...c'est un besoin, chez moi. Ma nature. Je ne peux pas apporter la vie aux gens. Je ne peux pas l'aider. »_

_Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres blanches. Je comprends enfin. Je n'avais pas gardé ce terrible instinct animal de survie pour rien. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était la guerre, le combat éternel de la vie et de la mort, qui se reflétait aussi bien en moi que chez les autres._

_Toute cette histoire n'était que folie et abîmes. Tous ne voulaient que du sang, du poison, sans jamais se demander vraiment pourquoi. "On est des drogués" n'était pas et ne sera jamais une raison suffisante. Quelque chose d'autre nous avait réunis ici. L'instinct. Des êtres perdus dans un monde qui n'était pas leur s'étaient retrouvés pour se dévorer. Ce n'était pas suicidaire, loin de là. Ni dégueulasse, ni démoniaque. C'était beau._

_Parce qu'ici, les gens biens, les Autres n'avaient pas à connaître l'Enfer. Ils étaient en sécurité de l'autre côté des murs. L'instinct de survie pour ne pas les mettre en danger. L'autodestruction des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Et cette autodestruction était notre bonheur à l'état pur. Tout monde y gagnait._

_« Allons… Tu as du pouvoir, Shirosaki. Tu peux tenir tête à Ichigo grâce à moi. Tu peux être véritablement le Roi et sortir de son monde intérieur. Tu aimes la destruction, mais encore plus Ichigo. Lui seul est important. »_

_Je me lève. J'ai la version blanche de Zangetsu à la main, mais lui est toujours face à moi, protégeant de son corps Ichigo. Le plaisir est déjà là, juste sous la peau, me hurlant d'attaquer le premier._

_Mais je n'en fais rien. Je réfléchis. Zang' est l'épée de la Raison, et je cogite dur en le fixant brutalement de mes yeux jaunes et noirs. Il avait raison : j'étais fort. Assez pour influencer le monde extérieur d'Ichigo. Ce n'était pas rien. _

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »_

_« Que tu te battes. »_

_Aussi forte qu'est l'envie, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Il pleut. Et je fixe le corps sans vie du jeune hôte qu'est Ichigo._

_A quoi bon ? Je n'aurai jamais de vie. Je ne pourrais jamais me distinguer de lui. Je ne peux même pas dire que je mourrais un jour. _

_L'épée démesurée tombe au sol, la pluie se fait encore plus drue et la respiration d'Ichigo plus courte._

_J'aimerais que Rukia me joue du Jeff Buckley à la guitare. Elle joue bien, Rukia, même défoncée. Quelque chose de doux atténuait ma colère en sa présence. Ichigo, Shirosaki, qu'importe ! Elle aimait les deux._

_Mais Rukia n'est pas là. Je ne sais même plus où Ichigo s'est endormi, ce soir. Chez Grimmjow peut-être. Grimmjow me ressemble tant, dans le fond. La même brutalité, le même mode de pensée. Inconsciemment, Ichigo me cherchait. Il se contentait d'ersatz et se détruisait avec, à l'image de notre relation._

_« Bats-toi, Shirosaki. Sauve Ichigo de lui-même. Qui à part toi pourrait le faire ? »_

_C'était vrai, j'imagine. Le mystère des Kurosaki planait aussi pour moi. Il me fallait savoir plus de choses. Parler à Isshin. Ou les Vizards, pâles copies d'un Shirosaki rêvé par Aizen. Ils étaient au courant de tous les petits secrets de Soul Society. _

_« Je n'arriverais à rien si je ne me débarrasse pas de sa plus grosse merde_. _**Sosuke Aizen.**__ » Le ton est violent, haineux. J'ai toujours rêvé de démembrer cet homme qui pensait pouvoir s'accaparer mon pouvoir._

_« Exact. C'est facile de tuer de simples humains sans défense, mais le Maître de Soul Society ? N'est-ce pas un défi plus à ta hauteur ? »_

_Je penche la tête sur le côté, amusé. C'est qu'il savait parler, le vieux Zangetsu._

_La pluie a cessé de tomber._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

_._

_« …Aizen, qui se tient au-dessus du corps et tenant en joue les deux Kuchiki, baisse les yeux. Le bras du garçon "mort" qui fait un angle étrange se tend brusquement, ses yeux glacés s'ouvrent. C'est Shirosaki. »_

L'incendie crache des volutes noires de fumées dévastatrices. Les cendres, l'air saturé, et les nuages toxiques commencent à avoir raison des plus faibles. Le corps d'Ichigo en a l'habitude, alors je ne plie pas. C'est la guerre, il faut que je m'y fasse.

La cheville que je tiens de mes doigts brisés frémit. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, paupières lourdes et pataudes : Aizen est là.

La violence monte d'un coup. Une explosion se fait entendre, un souffle brulant fait tomber mon ennemi. Je rampe sur sa jambe, déchire sa chair de mes ongles sales sa peau. Je cogne son visage, les poings serrés et précis par l'habitude, oubliant les Kuchiki et tous ceux autour. Les coups de feu autour se font plus sourds, et je comprends un peu tard qu'on évite de nous tuer. Ils le pourraient –ils devraient, mais ils préfèrent attendre de savoir qui l'emportera. Pourtant, ça n'a plus tellement d'importance à ce stade : il faut tuer pour sortir de cet Enfer.

Le corps d'Aizen se raidit, et il me jette sur le côté : ma troisième côte gauche se casse véritablement, et je crie, je sens mon nez se briser sous le poing blanc de Sosuke. Les tirs fusent de concert aux hurlements, je discerne ceux de Rukia –j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait une voix forte. Deux explosions presque simultanées, dont le souffle nous projette sur quelques mètres. Qu'importe, une fois le choc passé, nous nous précipitons sur l'autre. Mon corps réagit mécaniquement. Il sait qu'il faut tuer.

Et tout remonte en moi. La haine, le traumatisme d'une telle vie, la colère inaltérable, la vengeance tant attendue, la soif de pouvoir et de déchéance, tout se libère dans un déchaînement de violence inouï. Aizen a beau être un expert en arts martiaux et armes à feu, il n'est plus tout jeune, et je suis bien entraîné moi aussi.  
>Pourtant, il continue de me bastonner, et de parler, comme si ses plans étaient toujours d'actualité.<p>

« Gronde, Ichigo ! Mets-y toute ta force ! Je tirerai de toi ce que je veux quoiqu'il arrive. Tes alliés sont presque tous morts. Mes Espada les ont massacrés ! »

Il part une attaque si vite que j'en suis déséquilibré. Il en profite pour s'écrouler sur moi, s'attardant à défigurer mon visage. Lui qui voulait me garder bien vivant sera finalement mon meurtrier.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser Ichigo mourir de sa main. Ce serait bien la seule insulte que je me refuserais à lui faire.

Rukia finit par nous rejoindre, et s'interposer. Elle est brutalement écartée par le Maître, qui ne cesse de rire. Il finit par sortir son arme, tirer sur elle. Je crois qu'elle a réussi à se sauver, mais le cri de douleur de Byakuya ne me trompe pas quant à son sort.

Je profite de son inattention et m'extirpe de son emprise, lui fiche un coup dans ses parties intimes et je me précipite dans une rue plus calme en boitant, le brun sur mes traces, essuyant le sang sur ses tempes.

Je ne sens pas la douleur. Je n'ai pas peur. L'oxygène ne me manque pas, mes poumons en respirent si peu depuis trop longtemps pour noter une différence. Les fumées sous lourdes de diverses substances, qui, couplées à la panique générale, donnent un spectacle ahurissant de gens déglingués hurlant le nom de leur division ou maître en se jetant sur l'autre. Les armes à feu et blanches sont si nombreuses que je trouve même une grenade intacte. Aizen continue d'approcher et tirer, voulant certainement jouer avec moi. Je ne trouve pas nécessaire de m'arrêter pour riposter, et il suit les traces de sang indiquant mon passage. Sauf que, arrivé en plein carrefour, le sang est partout : murs, lampadaires, vitres, trottoirs inondés. Les gens, vivants ou morts, sont nombreux, et je me perds dans la foule. Mon corps ne geint pas, trop habitué à subir pour se faire remarquer. Je ne réfléchis pas, je frappe tous ceux sur ma route. Soudain, une poigne ferme me tire en avant, et bloque mon uppercut d'une main experte. C'est Kisuke.

« Suis-moi ! On va te faire partir ! »

« Shirosaki n'ira nulle part tant qu'cette pute s'ra pas crevée ! »

Mais rien à faire, il m'entraîne malgré moi. J'hurle, tempête, cherche un visage familier, mais personne.

Je vais donc fuir, hein ? Juste partir, sans un regard ni un dernier coup à mon ennemi, Soul Society ? Ne suis-je pas Shirosaki, Roi des Hollows, Masque de Mort, Dieu de la destruction ? N'ai-je donc que ça en réserve ? Vais-je remettre ma vie aux mains d'Urahara, qui se demande bien quelle sera sa première expérience sur moi –il est bien le créateur du Hogyoku après tout- ?

Sa tête percute le premier mur à ma portée, faisant tomber son chapeau. J'ai toujours détesté ce chapeau. La surprise est trop grande pour qu'il se défende, alors je réitère mon geste deux, trois fois, très violemment. Il finit par s'effondrer, tout mou entre mes doigts, saignant abondamment du front. Et, lorsque que je lève les yeux de son corps, Gin Ichimaru se tient devant moi, le flingue bien haut.

Silence. Regards lourds de sens, alertes et fatalistes. Les autres continuent de tourner et tuer, mais nous sommes seuls. Pas d'échappatoire, cette fois. Tout va si vite qu'à mon tour, je ne peux me défendre.

Il tire, je me baisse par réflexe, le cœur au bord des lèvres sous la terreur. Un cri, derrière moi, un bref regard, et Sosuke porte la main à son ventre.

Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ni moi ni Aizen n'avons les moyens de répondre aux questions pressantes qui nous assomment. Le Maître s'appuie contre le mur, hurle de rage. _GIIIIIIN ! _Celui-ci finit par s'approcher, son éternel sourire tordu scotché sur la gueule.

« Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Etrange de savoir que c'est moi qui prononce ses mots. Hypnotisant, ophidien, Gin charme et tue, fine ombre aux effluves angoissantes, il rampe et glisse dans la misère du monde pour trahir le Maître. Lui, le fidèle serviteur, l'ami éternel, frère de Satan, le voilà traître à son sang, riant du désarroi du Maître, rechargeant son Colt Python. Il passe devant moi, me glaçant juste par son aura.

« Kaname est mort… »

« Gin…petite merde ingrate, après tout… ! »

« Tout ? Tu as tout détruit, oui. Tu n'as créé que la destruction, n'est-ce pas logique qu'elle te détruise à ton tour ? »

Un Arrancar court pour sauver Aizen –c'est bien le seul. Ce dernier se jette sur Gin, envoie d'un habile coup de main le Colt trois mètres plus loin, aux pieds d'Aizen.

Il récupère l'arme, lentement. Sourit. Rit. Rien ne l'arrêtera. Derrière lui, Urahara s'accroche à son pantalon –trop tard. Le coup part, siffle, traverse le crâne de Kisuke. C'est fini pour lui. Si Yoruichi est toujours en vie, alors elle est définitivement libre.

L'Arrancar et Gin se battent, tandis que je recule et m'enfuit. Un autre coup de feu, et j'aperçois la silhouette blanche de mon ami d'un instant choir sur le bitume.

Une douleur dans mon dos me tiraille soudainement, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. A une trentaine de mètres, Aizen vide son chargeur sur n'importe qui. Il oublie même de me garder une balle, barge comme il est. Je passe la main dans mon dos, et sent un métal chaud et mouillé contre ma peau. Mon poignard, tout noir du manche au bout de la lame, qui m'a été offert par Urahara. Son nom est Tensa Zangetsu. Depuis quand… ? Kisuke me l'aurait-il donné après qu'Ichigo soit rentré dans Soul ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Trop d'évènements, de personnes, de malaises pour que ma mémoire ne soit pas altérée. Mon dernier espoir, le miracle au milieu de l'Enfer.

Je m'en empare, retire le sang de la lame, qui frotte ma peau depuis trop longtemps. J'ai certains de mes doigts qui sont brisés. Mes jambes tremblent si fort que je ne peux que m'effondrer. Depuis combien de temps Ichigo court, déjà ? Combien de temps que je me prends et donne des coups ?

Je vois Aizen me chercher. Le poignard est contre mon bras, prêt à déchiqueter. Il me trouve enfin, au bord de l'inconscience. Il marche vite, se tenant le ventre, les yeux fous. Il a perdu, mais il ne l'admettra jamais, comme moi, pauvres enragés que nous sommes.

Il me domine encore, après toutes ses années. Je suis contre un mur rongé par le sang, et je ne fais que soupirer.

« Eh bien ! » Lâche-t-il en crachant une petite gerbe de sang. « On peut dire que tu auras été dur à trouver. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Tes hommes sont morts. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il reste une voiture pour nous emmener. Et après ? Si tu sors de la Zone, tu seras face à une horde de flics prêts à te décapiter. »

« Il y a toujours un moyen, pour moi. Je suis le Roi, après tout. »

Il attrape mes cheveux, je proteste. Mais il me traîne, en pleine rue, sifflotant sous les dernières balles, toussant du sang à cause des fumées. Un peu plus loin, le nuage est si dense que je n'aperçois que les éclats des pistolets. Je lui murmure quelque chose, et ne m'entendant pas, il finit par se pencher.

Le poignard, qui collait à ma peau avec le sang et la sueur, accomplit une courbe meurtrière vers l'œil de Sosuke. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il hurle, me lâche – je le fais tomber, rampe sur lui, et cette fois-ci, je lui plante dans la carotide. Une, deux, trop de fois, au moins deux bonnes minutes, hurlant sous l'effort, le bras lent mais précis.

Enfin, les muscles cèdent. Le couteau s'échappe de ma main. Et je continue de taper mollement de mon poing la poitrine de mon ennemi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aizen est mort. Il est mort et je n'ai personne. Je n'ai plus rien ma bouche a un arrière-goût amer. Je l'essuie du revers de ma main, et…

Ichigo. Ichigo, où est-il ? Je le cherche des yeux, haletant. Mon cœur est assourdissant, son rythme m'épuise. Je suis bloqué dans un corps pourri, qui me cloue sur Terre et empêche mon esprit de se concentrer. L'adrénaline est tellement présente que j'ai l'impression de la suer. Je tremble si fort que je peine à bouger convenablement.

On n'y voit plus à cinq mètres. Un nouvel incendie s'est déclaré. Et je comprends alors. L'absence totale de mon Roi, mes gestes bien précis et ces sensations si vives à mes yeux...

Ichigo est mort. Mort, mort, mort. Il ne reviendra pas. J'ai pris sa place.

J'ai dévoré Ichigo.

Il y a un long cri qui déchire le silence, mes cordes vocales vont se briser, mais je continue de hurler, j'ai presque vingt-trois ans à rattraper. Je suis vivant, pour la première fois, et voilà qu'elle me fuit encore et elle ne laisse derrière elle que la poussière, l'air saturé, les morts abondants, le feu destructeur : je n'étais rien, et me voilà au milieu de ce rien, seul. L'absence de mon frère est si lourde que ma cage thoracique se brise sans prévenir, perforant mon âme. Et je crie : _Ichigo ! Ichigo !_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

.

Des explosions sourdes se font entendre, intrigantes et surnaturelles. Les combats se figent, écoutent, mus par un instinct commun. Soudain, le sol se met à gronder, bourdonner, fumer, tel le mont Fuji, le béton se soulève plaque par plaque. Nous tanguons, surpris, et je sens mon corps se raidir face à la menace imminente.

_Le chant qui montait de sous la Terre_... Les plaques d'égouts sautent, portées par des jets de fumées brûlants et toxiques, puis le sol gonfle, gonfle, sous la pression des explosions souterraines. Et, tout d'un coup, glissant comme un serpent, le sol bétonné se met à craquer, se fissurer, et _boum, _des pans entiers s'effondrent sur eux-mêmes, entraînant maisons et humains, dégonflant comme un pneu crevé, d'immenses trous se forment sous nos pieds, alors nous courrons tous de manière hystérique, tentant de fuir, ne comprenant rien : et moi je sais, j'ai vu Ulquiorra balancer des grenades dans les bouches d'aérations et du métro : cet imbécile a fait en sorte que Soul Society entière s'effondre sur elle-même, emportant ses habitants. Derrière moi, je vois des silhouettes disparaitre en même temps que les immeubles s'enfoncent. J'ai beau courir de toutes mes forces, je suis vite rattrapé. Un dernier Shinigami s'enfuyant à mes côtés disparaît de ma vue, me laissant seul et hébété.

Et, inévitablement, le sol se dérobe sous moi, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil un train, et puis plus rien.

_._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Un temps infini s'est écoulé. J'entends l'eau, un peu plus bas.

Ni Ichigo ni moi ne courrons. Fini de jouer, plus besoin de fuir. Courir…c'est mourir.

En ouvrant les yeux, je vois une canalisation qui déverse ses eaux saines sur la poussière et les débris. Rien d'autre ne trouble le calme morbide des lieux.

Il y a un bras blanc, à cinq mètres de moi. Pas de corps, juste le bras. Ce n'est pas le mien.

Je suis déjà en fin de vie. Sans son hôte, le corps dépérit, et le quotidien plus que dangereux de mon frère avait raison de lui. Je peux encore marcher, cependant, et je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je veux voir.

Il faut que je me lève.

Une ombre au-dessus de ma tête. Je crois qu'elle s'approche. Un faisceau de lumière me parvint, me laissant admirer la valse lente de la poussière. On me saisit par les aisselles, on me relève et me hisse, des vertiges m'assaillent. On m'extirpe de mon trou, et je vois le bras blanc disparaître dans l'ombre et le sol dur et craquelé se cogne contre mon dos. L'homme n'attend pas un remerciement, il me tourne le dos et s'enfuit. J'aperçois son visage et une barbe hirsute avant que mes paupières se ferment. Je grave son nom quelque part dans ma tête, me promettant de le retrouver plus tard.

Dondochakka Willson.

.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Vieux Frères,  
>C'est une nuit claire et silencieuse. Le blizzard du dehors est enfin reparti<br>Je voulais profiter de ce moment de répit pour vous parler de quelque chose,  
>De quelque chose d'important.<em>

Je me suis réveillé seul. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Puis, vicieusement, des plaintes se sont faites entendre de sous la terre : des cris, dans les rues voisines, d'hommes qui agonisent.

Me relever entièrement me prit une bonne heure, la montre d'Ichigo me le prouvait en tous cas. Mais, en regardant attentivement, je vois que les aiguilles sont figées -depuis près d'un an, je m'en souviens maintenant. Ichigo ne l'avait pas fait réparée, par peur qu'elle ne soit plus jamais pareille. C'est la seule chose du passé qu'il possède encore.

Chacun de mes os est me semble brisé. Mes organes sont perforés de part en part, j'ai dû vomir deux litres de sang. Je suis déjà mort. Et mes pieds continuent leur marche torturée, bancale, très lente ; je ne vois presque rien, peu m'importe ; rien n'a d'importance sans mon frère.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

J'ai réussi à retrouver mon chemin. Me voilà à Karakura, assis sur l'herbe, à contempler la rivière. Karakura, dont les deux tiers ont été aspirés par le trou béant qu'est l'ancien Tokyo. J'ai mis plusieurs heures à venir ici, je crois : le Temps, vous savez… J'avais juste ce besoin urgent de rentrer à la maison.

Au-dessus de moi, je vois des hélicos raser le Ciel. La police et les journalistes, je présume. Je me demande qui des deux s'attend le plus à du sensationnel. Vous les hommes, vous êtes un peu tous pareils. Le terrain est si dangereux qu'il va falloir encore du temps avant qu'ils puissent reprendre les lieux ; sans compter les cadavres et les blessés à dégager, les trottoirs à sécuriser, les fondations à reconstruire...

Bientôt, l'endroit sera infesté d'humains, souillé par des centaines de pas différents, agressé par un vacarme soudain. Il y aura des flics, des habitants -les secours aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils suffisent. Il y aura les proches, les familles, les enfants, et des tas de fantômes. Le Gouvernement sera aussi sur place, et après mûre décision, ils raseront tout pour bâtir une nouvelle ville, plus grande, plus sécurisée, plus belle.

La voilà, leur drogue. Cette envie irrépressible de faire toujours plus, empocher plus d'argent, être le meilleur : ils en oublient de vivre, ils oublient leur Humanité. Tout est artificiel. Et cette ville aura pour rôle d'effacer toutes traces du passé, de dresser un tableau grandiose pour masquer ce désastre, cet échec cuisant.

Il y aura aussi des prières, des milliards de prières, pour demander pardon et pleurer les défunts, pour se dire qu'encore, quelque part, il y a une Lumière. Qu'on est encore debout.

Epuisé, je soupire encore, la respiration sifflante. Interminable, ma vie aura été interminable. Des sanglots résonnent derrière moi, alors je tourne un peu la tête, juste pour voir Uryuu. Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage : il est en vie. Son bras gauche pend contre son corps, ensanglanté. Mais en vie.

« I…Ichigo ? »

Son visage est plein de larmes. Il va craquer. Mon sourire se fane, et je ferme les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il explose, et tombe au sol. Son cousin lui manque, mais je n'ai plus la force de pleurer avec lui. Il continue de pleurer le front à terre, le dos secoué de tremblements.

Je ne sais pas où il trouve la force de se relever. Autour d'Ichigo, je les voyais tous chuter, un à un, sans espoir de retour. Uryuu a toujours eu cette particularité de se relever, quel que soit le coup dur. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, personne n'aurait pu le faire.

« Ils ne doivent pas savoir », dis-je d'une voix faible. « Personne ne doit savoir pour Ichigo. Il faut qu'il reste en vie, Uryuu. »

Choqué, il se contente d'hocher timidement la tête, incertain. Pas le temps pour les questions, il le sait bien. Je sais qu'il comprendra un jour, il comprend toujours.

Il faut que les autres le croient encore vivant, en fuite, quelque part. S'il meurt…plus personne ne pourchassera le fantôme de Soul Society et celle-ci recommencera ailleurs, inévitablement. La menace doit rester au-dessus de nos têtes, pour que les autres restent prudents. Pour la « préservation ».

De longues minutes s'écoulent. Je crois que mes jambes ne pourront plus se lever, je me sens paralysé, et mort de fatigue.

Uryuu a décidé de rester jusqu'au bout. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un se débarrasse du corps…

« Dis, je voulais savoir…et tes sœurs ? »

« Oh, elles sont restées chez mon oncle. Tu sais, le « mort »... Elles sont avec mon père, enfin il ne devrait plus tarder à atterrir. Ils vont rester là-bas longtemps. Toute une vie ! »

Il sourit, heureux. Ils seront heureux. Assez forts pour se reconstruire : j'ai foi en ma famille.

Que dire, que faire ? Je me sens très las, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur mes épaules. Je suis bizarrement triste aussi. Et eux ? Pourront-ils retrouver le monde d'avant ? Tiendront-ils le choc ? Qui est encore en vie, en plus ? Kukaku Shiba, Chad ? Rukia ?

Oh ! Rukia ! Rukia qui a sombré en pensant avoir tué Kaien, Rukia qui a payé sa vie pour sauver ce dernier, il faut qu'elle sache ! Jamais Kaien n'était revenu pour lui ôter ce poids de la conscience, une fois rétabli !

Mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver. Ichigo avait toujours promis protection à ses proches. Et moi ? La promesse que j'ai faite à mon frère, la promesse que je me suis fait à moi-même, était-elle tenue ?

Uryuu serre ma main. Il croit que je pleure. Mais je ne pleure pas, jamais : c'est le mort qui pleure. Moi, je suis à peine en vie et déjà mourant, on dirait bien que je serais toujours entre les deux. C'est dramatique, cette histoire est dramatique, je hais ce Dieu qui a fait ce monde. J'espère que lui aussi, il pleure. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tout près aussi, comme derrière un écran, inexistant mais présent, un peu paradoxal, comme moi. Je pense aux gens qui réussissent, comme la famille Ishida. Ils doivent être l'autre côté de Dieu, genre « chance et argent », un truc comme ça.

Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais posé la question. On parle toujours de vous, partout, tout le temps, vous êtes dans tous les esprits, mais personne ne vous connait. On dit que vous nous ressemblez sans être nous, et que quoi qu'il arrive, vous êtes toujours au-dessus. Qu'êtes-vous, vraiment ?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Les nuages se font rares, et le soleil aussi : son reflet miroite à la surface de l'eau, on dirait qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je n'ai qu'à…_contempler. _

Ishida a relevé la tête, il fixe un point derrière lui. C'est Rukia.

Elle boite lamentablement en se tenant la cuisse droite, elle n'a plus son arme à feu. Je la sens perdue et esseulée. Presque mutilée, sans son frère. Pourtant la guerre est finie, et le temps que les _Autres _reprennent le terrain, elle pourra toujours fuir.

Rukia a toujours été ma plus grande rivale, devant Grimmjow. Tout a commencé avec elle, en quelque sorte. Elle se pense âme sœur d'Ichigo et elle aurait eu raison si je n'avais pas été là. Ma plus grande rivale, ma plus terrible ennemie, mon meilleur espoir. Elle avait le pouvoir de sauver ou de tuer Ichigo, sans le savoir. Mais Rukia, malgré ses fautes et ses pires actes, n'a toujours souhaité que le meilleur pour mon frère.

La voilà à côté de nous, silencieuse, fixant le corps d'Ichigo d'un œil malheureux. Sans prévenir, ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids, et elle s'écroule contre ma poitrine, tremblante et frissonnante.

« Ichigo ? »

Sa voix éraillée, vieille et fatiguée m'implore une réponse que je ne peux lui donner, et je ferme les yeux avec fatalité.

« Je suis désolé. » Dieu que je me répète, aujourd'hui.

_Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie, _m'avait dit Ichigo la première fois que je m'étais emparé de lui. Il avait le don de connaître des vérités bien cruelles.

La Kuchiki ne dit rien –elle se contente de pleurer. Puis, alors que le Soleil finit sa course, elle se place face à moi, le visage tourné vers le mien, s'empare de ma main.

Je me souviens d'un soir. Je ne sais plus quand, je perds le fil, mais je me rappelle des néons multicolores qui défilaient derrière la vitre. C'était une limousine. Aizen était là. Et Ichigo avait l'air mort. Moi, je ne ressentais rien, j'étais happé par les lumières criardes et enivré par la fumée du joint, je ne voulais plus rien d'autre. Ichigo venait de se faire un fixe, et Sosuke lui passait un mouchoir blanc sur sa bouche, mon frère ayant vomi deux minutes plus tôt.

Toutes ces lumières… Toutes si artificielles et dégueulasses, toutes bien trop brillantes pour paraitre véritables, qui pourtant hypnotisent et attirent chaque passant, chaque homme, comme s'il ne pouvait vivre sans lumière, qu'il se créait des artifices pour éviter le noir, et moi, moi tout seul, moi perdu, moi qui n'ait connu que le noir et la souffrance, quand je voyais ces néons, j'y voyais la vie. Et c'était écœurant. Parce que je n'y comprenais rien, ce n'était pas la Vie que j'imaginais, c'était un monde vomissant les ténèbres, énorme artifice qui s'était saisi de tout être pensant, un énorme piège qui nous colle à la peau et qui nous torture langoureusement.

Ces néons ébranlaient toutes mes certitudes. Où était la Beauté, la Sagesse ? Où étaient l'âme et la puissance, dans ces petites boules électriques et colorées ? Ce n'était pas _ça, _la Vie. Ce n'étaient pas ces gratte-ciel de métal ni ses rues regorgeant de boutiques, ce n'était pas la drogue, ce n'était pas de stupides lumières bon marché ! J'avais envie de crier à tous ces imbéciles : _Lève-toi, Soul Society, et serre les dents ! Il est temps de sortir de ton trou ! Venge-nous, terrible Soul, venge-nous de nous-mêmes !_

Et tous ces gens, tous avaient été touchés par cette détresse, bien avant et malgré moi. La machine avait été lancée avec tant de puissance que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Mais qui ? Qui m'avait insufflé cette idée au tout début ? Qui avait vu ce qui allait se passer ?

La couleur orange du ciel me rappelle celle, bien lointaine, de ma mère.

Mais oui. Masaki.

La première personne à avoir compris a été Masaki Kurosaki.

_Tu te demandes si tu es une bête féroce ou bien un saint._

Vous vous souvenez ? C'était nos premiers mots. Au tout début de cette histoire, oui. Masaki…Ma mère avait chuchoté ça à Ichigo, enfant. _Bête féroce ou bien un saint ?_

_Mais tu es l'un et l'autre._

Je suis le créateur de Soul Society.

Les légendes antiques, les créatures énigmatiques, la Guerre, tout ce que vous connaissez de notre monde, tout cela m'appartient. J'ai, à la seule force de ma pensée, bâti un monde imaginaire et fantastique. Ichigo Kurosaki est le Maître du Jeu qu'a été Soul Society, qui a été mon Jeu. C'est _moi _qui lui ai montré tous ces fantômes, c'est _moi _qui a imaginé les Hollow, c'est _moi _qui a permis à Ichigo de survivre à toutes ses overdoses, c'est _moi _qui parlait lors de ses discours enflammés, c'est _moi _le véritable Ich…

Un hélicoptère de la police nous survole en direction du centre de la ville, suivi de deux autres. Le bruit des hélices est si violent qu'il me coupe dans mes pensées, me ramenant dans ce corps désarticulé et agonisant. La douleur est trop vive, la main de Rukia trop chaude contre ma paume, et je me rappelle à quel point cela a dépassé ma volonté. Ma Soul Society a ébranlé un pays entier, réduisant sa population de milliers d'habitants, moi qui ne subsiste que dans le cerveau de mon hôte, moi et mes neurones morts, j'ai divisé le monde_. _Je suis la bête qui dévore la bête. J'ai fait de Soul Society une réalité.

Mais vous savez ce qu'est le plus beau dans tout ça ? C'est que ma création, dans son intégralité –mis à part quelques survivants-, disparaîtra avec moi. Que j'ai été assez fort pour vaincre mon propre piège mortel. Je me suis enterré avec ma démence. Magistral.

Le lac, dont les ondes brusques bousculent mon âme, semblent s'illuminer, et l'autre rive se couvre d'arbres majestueux. Le ciel bleuit au loin, une petite tache noire semble s'agiter dans les branches, et ma vision se précise lorsque je plisse les paupières.

C'est Yoruichi. En tenue de Shinigami, celui du Capitaine de la deuxième division. Elle me sourit, son air félin et gracieux illuminant mon être, et la tête de Soi Fon apparait derrière elle.

Ils sont tous là. Kenpachi, qui se fait tirer les cheveux par Yachiru. Hanatarô, qui discute avec Orihime. Grimmjow, et cette imbécile de Nell qui chante en souriant, Nnoitra chantant plus fort pour couvrir sa voix. Pesche, Hinamori, Rangiku, Kisuke… D'autres encore, qui se baignent dans l'eau purificatrice, qui me disent merci, et qui m'acclament. Quelqu'un, enfin, a donné une raison à notre propre génocide, après tant de sacrifices.

Nous sommes nos propres démons. Vous vous rendez compte ? Patrick Bateman a dit : « _Ma douleur est constante, aiguë, je n'ai plus d'espoir en un monde meilleur. En réalité, je veux que ma douleur rejaillisse sur les autres. Je veux que personne n'y échappe_. » J'ai été jusqu'au bout. J'ai été tout. J'ai été le Roi.

Hiyori m'appelle, pointe du doigt ma gauche et, se tenant au-dessus de l'eau, son kimono noir et ses cheveux orange au vent, il me nargue, Zangetsu sur l'épaule. Je baisse le regard, et mes membres bougent sans qu'aucune douleur ne me traverse. Je porte mon kimono blanc, celui de son monde intérieur. Je me lève, oubliant Rukia et Uryuu, heureux comme jamais. Ichigo a peut-être été le saint, mais moi, j'ai réussi à vivre ma vie. Cela valait-il le coup ? Je ne veux même pas savoir. J'ai réussi à vous toucher, vous parler, j'ai fait ce que tous, nous autres, avons toujours rêvé de faire. Parce que, malgré tout, il y a quelque chose d'innocent dans notre geste. Il n'y a pas que la démence et la destruction, on a été autre chose avant. Des amis, des enfants, des parents. Nous nous sommes entraidé, battus les uns contre les autres et épaules contre épaules, et que ça, c'était _beau. _Un instant, on a été nous, on a été célèbres, on a vécu. Et ce n'est pas rien, pas vrai ? On n'a rien lâché, on a été jusqu'au bout, et on a réussi à plonger avec nous notre Fléau. N'importe qui ne peut pas s'en vanter, vous savez.

Je ne suis pas vivant. Je n'ai pas d'âme, pas de corps, mes neurones sont morts. Je suis dans la tête de mon frère.

Mais je ne suis pas rien. Jumeau dévoré ou pas, je suis puissant. Je suis tout, j'ai créé mon propre monde, je défie toutes vos lois. Je ne suis pas rien, non, je suis juste au-dessus de vous. Vous ne me sentirez jamais, vous ne me verrez jamais. Mon nom ne sera connu de personne, je n'ai pas de visage, pas d'odeur, pas de couleur, pas de matière ni même d'esprit : pour vous, je ne suis tout simplement _pas là_.

…

Je crois que je suis heureux.

Plus question d'attendre plus longtemps, maintenant. Ichigo a couru vers moi à la fin de sa vie, à moi de lui rendre la pareille.

Et, riant allégrement de joie, le cœur plus vaillant que jamais, mes pieds s'élancent vers ma moitié avec plaisir. Il attrape le Zangetsu noir, ma main se referme sur le blanc. J'use du Sonido, et lui du Shunpo. Mais c'est le même sourire qui étire nos lèvres lorsque nos lames se rencontrent violemment.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très longue vie de bonheur.


	14. Le Petit Prince et le mot de la fin

_Ludovico Einaudi - Una mattina_

L'inspecteur Yakamada avait toujours été perspicace. Ses sens aiguisés et son intuition extraordinaire lui assuraient toujours une réussite dans ses enquêtes. Il était le meilleur. Mais, depuis Soul Society, il était démuni. Perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ou bien s'il était encore lui, ce bon vieux Toshiro Yakamada.

Toshiro, c'est un beau nom. Le même que celui du capitaine de la dixième Division, un génie. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Celui-là, il l'avait cherché. Deux ans. Mais contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver. Personne n'avait pu -on est un génie ou on ne l'est pas. C'était à peine si les gens l'avaient cité dans leur témoignage. Comme s'il n'était qu'un simple courant d'air.

Un garçon, assez jeune, vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Il portait un grand sweat à capuche gris, et un jean slim noir. Il était plutôt maigre, les manches du sweat remontés jusqu'aux coudes. Ses avant-bras étaient ornés de bracelets métalliques, deux montres n'affichant pas la même heure, et un tatouage sur son poignet témoignait de son appartenance au Sereitei. Il portait le numéro 10, comme un Espada. Les deux espèces étaient si semblables…

Il s'alluma une cigarette, nerveux. Yakamada sourit.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de revenir après tout ce temps ? »

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? »

Surpris, il fronça les sourcils, mais ne quitta pas des yeux le lac. Il avait peur de voir s'envoler le jeune homme.

« Parce que nous avons besoin de réponses. »

« Pourquoi vous ? »

« Hé bien...parce que je suis le meilleur. »

Le jeune tourna sa tête vers lui, un tic nerveux agitant sa jambe gauche. Il posa son bras sur le dossier du banc, inspirant une taffe.

« Moi aussi, j'étais le meilleur. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont pris comme Capitaine. »

« Pourquoi revenir maintenant, Toshiro ? »

« Et vous êtes qui ? »

« Ah ! Tu t'es déjà renseigné, avoue ! Vous l'avez tous fait. Nemu a été la plus talentueuse à ça. »

« Je préfère les mots parlés qu'écrits. Je suis revenu parce que...il fallait que je revienne. Les Kurosaki voulaient tâter le terrain avant de penser à un éventuel retour, alors… »

« Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ? »

« Vous ne les avez pas cherchés ? »

« La famille Kurosaki méritait la paix. Comme chacun d'entre vous. Cela dit je suis toujours curieux. Et puis, ce pauvre Ichigo est vraiment descendu par l'opinion publique, je n'aimerais pas qu'on les trouve. »

« Alors pourquoi nous traquer, imbécile ? Fallait laisser s'enterrer ce truc, et ne plus jamais y repenser. Maintenant que vous savez, ce sera dur de passer à autre chose, Inspecteur. »

« Je ne pourrai pas, c'est certain. Et si vous n'avez pas vous-mêmes les réponses à vos questions, alors comment pourrez-vous trouver la paix ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête en grimaçant.

« C'est pour ça que tu reviens maintenant. Que tu m'as appelé…J'ai à peine eu l'idée de tracer l'appel que ton téléphone était brisé et jeté dans un lac, pas vrai ? M'enfin, te voilà. » Il détourna la tête et se concentra sur le paysage, allumant lui aussi une cigarette. « Pour clôturer le tout, maintenant que presque tout a été dit. On dit de toi que tu peux être très têtu…une soudaine envie d'avoir le mot de la fin ? »

« Exact. Vous êtes un génie ? » Demanda Toshiro d'un air sarcastique. Il n'arrêtait pas de vérifier les alentours, persuadé d'être suivi.

« Pourquoi être venu si tu as tant peur de te faire attraper, Toshiro ? »

« C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya. » Grinça-t-il des dents, avant de se mordre la langue. Il n'était plus Capitaine de rien, à présent. « De toute façon, si on m'arrête, vous n'avez rien contre moi. Je suis le seul dont vous n'avez aucune trace à part quelques témoignages de drogué. Rien de crédible. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ! » Ricana l'inspecteur.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence l'espace d'un bref instant, mais Hitsugaya finit par baisser la tête. Il avait raison, de toute façon.

« Alors, votre enquête ? »

« Hé bien…C'est dans mon appartement. Si tu viens, tu pourras voir à quel point c'est conséquent. »

« Ah. »

« Je ne pourrais pas te résumer ça ici, si c'est ce que tu souhaitais. Mais tu pourras m'aider, après. »

« T'aider à faire quoi ? »

« On va écrire un livre. »

« On ? »

« Moi et Uryuu Ishida. On va condenser tout ça dans un livre et on le publiera, version papier comme numérique. Et on aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi pour ne pas perdre le fil. Je parie que tu ne sais plus quoi faire de ta vie, pas vrai ? C'est aussi un peu pour ça que t'es là, non ? Avoue-le, Toshiro. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, idiot. » Le garçon aux cheveux blancs jette sa cigarette loin de lui, expiant la fumée dans l'air froid de novembre. « C'est _Ca-pi-taine Hitsugaya._ »

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

« On a bien toutes les dates pour la guerre ? »

« Oui. Tout commence avec Rukia le 31 Janvier. Durant la nuit du premier et deux Février a eu lieu la descente. Tu connais la suite, on n'a rien oublié, calme-toi. »

« Ichigo est mort le dernier jour…C'est ça, Ishida ? »

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se tenait prêt de la grande baie vitrée, un verre de cognac à la main. Yakamada réitéra son appel, sans réaction.

« Génial ! » Grogna Toshiro, renversant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. « Il est encore perdu dans ses ruines ! »

Ses ruines, oui. Les ruines de sa vie.

Tout perdu. Ishida avait tout perdu. Son père, d'abord : celui-ci ne le reconnaissait plus comme son fils. Il avait failli à la protection de sa famille. Et surtout, Ruyken avait disparu très loin, ne pouvait faire face à l'humiliation publique du clan Ishida. Leur hôpital, remplit de _Souliens, _comme disait les journaux, avait été un des premiers bâtiments investis par les forces armées. Le personnel se révéla être les victimes, car tous étaient des gens de Soul Society. Les grands chirurgiens et pratiquement tous les médecins généralistes, en passant par les urgentistes et spécialisés, avaient fui l'hôpital quelques semaines avant la guerre. _Nous sommes restés le plus longtemps possible, mais la situation s'était faite intenable_ ! S'écriaient-ils face aux caméras avec de grands yeux innocents. Ne restaient que les invisibles, les moins importants, les plus sincères et les plus solitaires pour s'occuper d'un monde profondément autodestructeur. Seul, dernier Maître parmi les Maîtres, Ruyken était resté.

Mais cela, personne ne s'en souvint. Aux yeux du monde, il était aussi coupable qu'Aizen, Yamamoto –qui s'était bien caché derrière ses Capitaines-, Isshin ou Urahara. _Les grands méchants de Soul Society _fut certainement le titre le plus accrocheur du _Japan Times. _On y retrouvait des biographies des susnommés – avec les _parents _de Sosuke !-, des interviews des proches, des photos inédites –tiens donc, une pièce du labo secret de Mayuri, que même Yamamoto ne connaissait pas, maisbiensûr-, des révélations chocs, et toutes sortes de conneries que le jeune héritier n'avait pas eu la force de lire.

Ah ! Mais héritier de quoi, pauvre Ishida ? Les multiples procès du père –corruption, non-assistance à personne en danger, terrorisme, trafic illicite, fraudes fiscales- les avaient ruinés. L'hôpital familial avait été cédé à l'Etat, en compensation – aujourd'hui détruit pour un mémorial dédié aux victimes. La meilleure idée du siècle, pour sûr.

Ne lui restait que cet appartement à Kyôto, là où il s'était réfugié. Et son cognac, bien sûr. Après tout, il lui fallait bien sa dépendance, non ?

« T'es allé voir Renji, donc ? » Finit par dire le petit Toshiro, fumant une cigarette. « Ses parents m'ont demandé de s'occuper de lui. Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. C'est le rôle de Kuchiki, ça. »

Il grognait pour la forme, dans le fond. Après la guerre, une solidarité étrange et indestructible s'était emparée des survivants, à l'image de Keigo et Sun-Sun. Toshiro ricana silencieusement en pensant à Asano. La terreur d'Ichigo à l'état pur. Il s'était persuadé de l'avoir tué, juste parce qu'il ne le voyait plus. Mais Keigo s'était juste éloigné de lui. Ichigo avait toujours eu une grande imagination.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'allait pas abandonner le pauvre Renji à son sort, quoiqu'il arrive. Il était des siens.

« Oui, je l'ai vu, mais il ne se souvenait pas de moi… » Répondit l'inspecteur, les yeux dans le vague. « Il parlait encore des Shinigamis et de son pouvoir, un sabre mi-singe mi-serpent…J'ai oublié son nom. »

« Ah, Zabimaru, oui. Je crois qu'il le voyait très souvent dans ses hallucinations, et ça a fini par le marquer à vie. Vous savez, Soul Society, c'est comme ne jamais redescendre. »

« Hum. Il va y rester longtemps, dans ce centre, alors autant qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. »

« Avoir le cerveau tellement en charpie et ne pas se souvenir d'un visage vu deux jours auparavant n'est pas un rêve non plus. »

« Il ne se souvient pas de Soul Society, juste de Zabimaru. Il dit qu'il attend son retour. Nous devons remédier à ça. »

« Justement, Nemu pensait à… »

« ASSEZ ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent avec surprise vers Uryuu, qui finit son verre d'un geste rageur.

« Assez ! » Répéta-t-il moins fort. « Arrêtez d'agir comme si cela vous importait vraiment ! Abarai était mon ami, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça ! »

« Ouais hé bah si tu t'en occupais, hein ? On est bien obligé de le faire si tu ne t'y mets pas. De quoi as-tu peur, après tout ça ? »

« De quoi j'ai _peur ?! » _Siffla l'héritier en se versant un nouveau verre, tremblant.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et ouvrit le premier tiroir gauche. Il en sortit un lourd manuscrit, qu'il jeta sur sa table avec violence.

« De _ça ! _Ce bouquin que toi, Yakamada, tu as écrit sur Soul Society ! T'imagines quoi, que ça va devenir un best-seller ? Qu'on aura une meilleure image ? Bordel, partout dans le monde, des villes s'affichent ouvertement anti-Soul Society, réprimant toute sorte de délinquance et drogue ! »

« Et alors ? On a le droit à la parole. Je l'aime bien moi, ce rapport d'enquête qu'il a fait. Photos, récits, preuves, lettres, c'est complet. » Clama Toshiro en pointant l'inspecteur du menton. « _Paraidisio Inferno, _ça sonne bien comme titre. »

« Oh mais si l'excellent, le génial Toshiro Hitsugaya aime alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

« C'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus intelligent que toi. » Renifla avec dédain l'adolescent en reniflant. « De toutes façons ce sera publié demain, et tu feras ton discours. C'est important ça, non ? »

Ishida le considéra longuement, hésitant entre lui arracher les yeux et lui faire bouffer le livre, mais il savait que le Capitaine déchu avait raison. Toshiro se leva et se dirigea vers lui, soupirant encore. Il prit le manuscrit dans sa main pâle comme un suaire, fronçant le nez –le livre avait des relents de sang et de cendres, la même odeur que Soul Society. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement, s'arrêtant à la page 26, à la fin du premier chapitre. Il y avait noté là une lettre d'Hiyori, de celles qu'Ichigo avait trouvé chez les Vizards. Il ordonna à Ishida de lire ce passage, et celui-ci s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel, connaissant le livre par cœur.

_Cher Shinji, _

_C'est encore moi. C'est toujours moi. Moi qui nettoie tes bavures au sein du Hueco Mundo, moi qui te récupère dans les ruelles sordides où tu aimes tant te perdre, moi qui me bats à tes côtés quoiqu'il advienne. Moi qui te gifle de mes sandales usées, moi qui te traînais chaque matin aux réunions que Yamamoto nous infligeait, moi qui n'arrêtait pas de t'attaquer même si je te savais plus fort que moi, moi, ta Vice-Capitaine, ton pilier, ma force._

_Cher Shinji, c'est encore moi, mais je ne sais pour combien de temps encore. Je me perds. Je crois que Soul Society est en train de me dévorer._

_Je suis sortie, hier. Tous les anciens étaient là. Urahara, les nôtres, Yoruichi –tu sais qu'elle a __**encore **__adopté un chat ?-, même Masaki et Isshin Kurosaki._

_On était tous là, dans cette cave un peu trop sombre, à l'abri des regards et mots, dans le silence apaisé de ceux qui en savent trop. On était heureux, tremblants et peureux, mais les rires toujours plus nombreux que les cris de détresse. On s'est rassemblés pour la dernière fois, sachant qu'aucun ne reviendra vraiment, mais nous continuons de nous promettre le contraire. Le petit Ichigo a un an, et selon Isshin, c'est le plus beau petit garçon du monde. Il est très mignon, c'est vrai. Mais ils oublient qu'il est différent, qu'il a quelque chose dans la tête de surnaturel. Isshin fait le con, mais je vois bien dans ces yeux l'inquiétude et la peur latente de ce qu'il ne peut contrôler. Masaki, elle, a les lèvres closes. Elle espère qu'ainsi, l'horreur ne pourra venir endeuiller sa famille. Mais elle est ce qu'elle est, et son passé va la rattraper. Si sa bouche est fermée, ce soir, c'est pour l'économiser pour les cris. Elle espère et désespère, un peu comme moi._

_On était tous là, debout, fiers et résolus, sans savoir où l'on allait vraiment, parce que quoiqu'on fasse, on nous recherchera toujours, on nous traquera, nous, pauvres Vizards. Isshin et Masaki sont tranquilles, ils ont passé un accord avec Yamamoto pour cette paix fragile. Mais nous ? Nous les camés capable de survivre à des overdoses au prix de notre raison ? La Hollowrphose a quelque chose d'aussi génial qu'effrayant._

_Cher Shinji, tu ne liras jamais ceci, mais je pense sincèrement que quelqu'un le fera, un jour. Peut-être que ce sera Ichigo, qui sait ? On a promis de veiller sur lui, non ? Un jour, ce sera à nous de lui apprendre à contrôler son Hollow. Un jour…mais ça parait si loin, pas vrai ?_

_Il est si petit, mais c'est déjà un prince. Le Petit Prince. Le Roi Isshin assure que son fils règnera sur Soul Society après lui, mais c'est un roi déchu, qui n'a d'autre pouvoir que sa volonté, maintenant qu'il a décidé d'arrêter les drogues._

_Merde, Hina' m'attend. Cette imbécile s'est mise à l'opium, t'savais ça ? Elle n'aime pas en prendre toute seule, du coup elle me demande de l'accompagner dans son trip. Elle est entrée au Sereitei, ça y est, c'est une Shinigami ! Y'a que quoi être fier, y'a de quoi pleurer pour elle. Toujours à double-tranchant, pas vrai ?_

_Je t'écris la suite plus tard - dans quelques jours, grand max. Je rentrerai à la maison, cette fois._

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on le fait. Pas l'argent, pas le prestige, pas le sensationnel : pour Hiyori. Pour toutes ces filles et ces garçons qui se sont perdus et qui ont vécus comme des Dieux. Des Dieux de la Mort, certes, mais on ne peut pas ternir leur mémoire en ne montrant pas aux _Autres_ ce qu'est Soul Society, bons comme mauvais côtés. Tu as peut-être peur, mais demain, tu trouveras les mots justes. Pour nous tous. »

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Uryuu Ishida est sur l'estrade.

Devant lui, une foule de spectateurs. Ils ne le regardent pas, c'est comme s'il était invisible, ridicule.

Il déglutit difficilement - la foule lui avait toujours fait peur, il est de nature timide. Il repense aux paroles de Toshiro, aux lettres de la Sarugaki, à sa famille, Kurosaki comme Ishida.

Non, aujourd'hui, il ne peut se permettre d'avoir peur. Il est la voix de tous les autres, il porte leurs espoirs et leurs rêves, ils ont besoin de lui pour se faire entendre. Dans sa tête résonne les hurlements d'Inoue, qui, la peau rongée par le Tipex et le cerveau déglinguée par les amphets, l'a supplié de le sauver mais dont, à cause d'un pas de danse compliqué, la cheville trop fine s'était brisée, et elle s'était écroulée, morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

Longtemps, Ishida n'avait su parler de Soul Society. Il ne pouvait pas. Jamais il n'avait été capable de dire comment l'utopie qu'était Soul était devenue un tel cauchemar. Tout allait bien, et tout s'était écroulé si vite que personne, pas une seul survivant n'avaient pu éclaircir la chose. Seul Yakamada avait persisté, se donnant corps et âme à la tâche jusqu'à qu'enfin, au bout de longues années, il puisse achever son rapport. Peu à peu, Ishida avait fini par sortir de l'ombre, et parler. Comme Toshiro, Nemu, SunSun, Ukitake, Ururu…

Alors Ishida n'allait pas abandonner. Trop de vies, trop de chances pour que cela recommence. Il ne peut pas abandonner les siens. Tous coupables, tous victimes. Il n'y avait rien de noir et blanc. Tout était inlassablement gris.

Alors, Ishida parle à leur place. Il assume son rôle, il ne veut pas les laisser tomber : car qui seraient les moins humains, à ce stade ? Ceux qui fuient une Humanité trop froide et implacable ou ceux qui peuvent les laisser crever sur le trottoir ?

En face, la foule fait silence, l'âme excitée, ayant pour la plupart le livre entre leurs mains avides. Ils l'écoutent, et même s'ils ne sont qu'un petit nombre, Ishida se sent porté. Alors il parle, très fort, très longtemps, parce qu'il y a trop de choses à dire mais aucune fin, car les soldats de la drogue morts au combat sont toujours remplacés par d'autres, trop vite et trop nombreux.

Mais voilà, tout le monde n'a pas vu tout ce qu'Ishida a pu voir. Ses rétines le brûlent, depuis l'épisode avec Orihime, et ses oreilles bourdonnent sous les cris de douleur de Renji. Et il tient bon, c'est un ami fidèle, amoureux de ceux qui se considèrent perdus.

On attendait toujours Ichigo. Certains disaient que Shirosaki avait définitivement pris sa place, ou alors qu'il traînait dans les bordels sombres, petites boutiques acculées près du métro ; d'autres encore affirmaient qu'il était mort d'une overdose au Hueco Mundo, en tapinant avec les plus beaux clients. Il y en avait même qui croyait dur comme fer qu'il était toujours dans l'ombre, ayant repris ses activités illicites, buvant des Margarita au bord de sa piscine privée.

Au fond, cela ne comptait pas. Le plus important n'était pas de savoir ce qu'étais devenu, non ; le plus important était de _comprendre _ce genre de comportement pour mieux aider les prochains ; et il voulut choquer, pour marquer les esprits, comme une claque. Il employa des mots rudes, durs, ceux des autres, prenant peu à peu de l'aisance.

A présent, les mots lui viennent instinctivement ; il prend de l'assurance, sa voix porte. Le public est accroché à ses lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, pour imprimer cette réalité au fond de leurs rétines.

_Je vais vous raconter une histoire, celle de tout un peuple, celle qui a interrogé le monde entier, et qui a tant chamboulé notre vie Japonaise. Beaucoup, particulièrement les autorités internationales, se sont déchirés pour comprendre l'univers de Soul Society. Mais elles ne se posaient pas les bonnes questions. Ce que je vais vous dire ici, je ne sais si ce sera suffisant à vous faire comprendre. Si les mots seront vraiment justes, si les questions auront des réponses -même si, encore aujourd'hui, j'en doute. Voici Paraidisio Inferno. Et c'est l'histoire d'une société qui s'effrondre, mais qui dans sa chute, continue de se dire : jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien. Mais l'important ce n'est pas la chute. C'est l'atterrissage._

_Fin._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Les trois dernières phrases sont citées du film La Haine.<p>

Et voilà, _finito. _Sachez que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire et partager cette histoire, et vraiment très heureuse face aux stats et aux commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup aidé pour cette fic. J'aimerais remercier en particulier **Smardagus, Plumel et Shairan**, avec qui j'ai trouvé de la motivation et aimé discuter. Merci à vous. Et puis ceux présents avant la correction, Machin-738 et les autres, les lecteurs anonymes, bref, vous.

J'ai aussi l'idée d'écrire une autre petite fic, _Les Lettres d'Hiyori__, _quelque chose de moins triste sur Soul Society et sur comment je le vois avant Ichigo, tout ça tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire, si j'aurais le temps, malgré l'envie. Donc voilà, si vous pensez que c'est mieux qu'on s'arrête là ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Il faudrait aussi que je reprenne Jiyuu, un jour. Enfin j'espère.

Assez de blabla, maintenant. Vous pouvez tourner la page et revenir sur le fandom Bleach. Et enjoy, les amis !


End file.
